


Blind Faith

by AwatereJones



Series: Lolly Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 109
Words: 100,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto's friend Tosh has signed him up for the TV series Married at First Sight. Ironic as he is blind. Also the single father to a little girl called Lola, pet name Lolly. He didn't know about Tosh's plan, or that it was a man waiting at the end of the aisle. Alt Verse set in the future somewhere.If you liked Walter you will like this one too.If you find my portrayal of the blind unsavioury or untrue based on this world we live in, please understand that I am writing in a different 'Verse.  If you do not like my style of writing in only revealling background as we go instead of giving you the entire plot at the beginning, please don't read it!                                                   *****************SMUT**** ANGST ******ROMANCE*********************





	1. Hello?

Ianto took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he checked his kerchief with trembling fingers, still unable to believe Tosh had done this to him.

Behind his back and with such glee.

They had sat and watched the TV series together, laughing and choosing favourites and now here he was.

Married at first sight.

Oh Gods help him he had no idea what she had filled out, what they were basing everything on but after Lisa he was just willing to let someone else choose.

_Not like his choice had been all that bloody swish._

He did find it strange that his intended would be the one waiting, he always thought the woman was the one to walk but anything was possible today, a day of impossible things.

The suit was a nice cut and the button hole tasteful with the colours and music he had chosen accepted by his intended, so he hoped she was happy so far too, soon find out. He ran his hands over his lean frame, reassuring himself that there were no creases.

Tosh had kissed his cheek and lit out leaving him with the TV crew as he took final instruction on where to stand, pause for the cameras and such.

_Show time._

Ianto walked across the grass, around the little pathway that led him past lovely gardens but he saw none of that, only each foot fall ahead of him counted in his head as he earthed his feet with growing fear.

Lisa had been a large, domineering woman and Ianto just hoped the the woman waiting was less bossy and more willing to act like a partner, not a boss.

The crushed shell made crunching noises underfoot as he turned to find the wedding party, all with their expectant faces and he was surprised to feel Tosh's hands pulling him into place even more frantic.

_This had been her idea, now she had cold feet?_

Ianto came to the spot he was to stop and he looked up at the celebrant with a timid smile and then turned as instructed to look at his intended.

Ianto automatically smiled softly and took a deep breath as he inhaled pine, spices and a deep musky maleness.

Then came the confusion.

_A man?_

"Tosh?" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth and her hand found his lower back, shoving him forward so he was now committed as hands grasped his and he was now certain that the man beside him was his chosen mate.

"Hi" his voice was soft and warm, a good sign. Right?

Ianto swallowed and replied in kind, then felt himself pulling back towards Tosh so he forced himself to turn to face the celebrant and begin …whatever the hell this was.

He had signed the papers, agreed to the contract.

He was committed to six weeks with this person chosen by their experts as a supposed perfect match and he supposed it was worth the try. If only go the paycheque at the end of it.

Win or lose, he would have enough for what he needed.

So, maybe he had wanted to win, so what if he had secretly hoped for a soul mate. His heart instinctively restricted to protect what little living part of it was still beating and accepted this was all about the show.

Jack.

His name was Jack and Ianto rolled it around in his head as he recited the vows he wouldn't even remember afterwards.

Then those hands shifted and a ring was being slid onto his finger. Ianto was led to repeat the action and he felt calluses on those fingers and a small voice whispered military or maybe Heddlu?

_Definitely a trigger finger._

His Da's hands had once held those same calluses from his days patrolling the street as an upholder of the law before coming home to beat his wife and children while drunkenly coming onto his room at night for other …things.

_Don't judge him._

_Don't compare him to that man._

Ianto took a deep breath and smiled softly as he leaned in for a chaste kiss to please the cameras and live audience watching.

He did not expect the warm arms pulling him in or the lips that plundered him like he was a chocolate drop with a liquid centre, being sucked and imploding into the clutch.

_Holy shit._

Ianto moaned and canted his head for a better connection and found his own hands grabbing for traction on the man ….Jack ….Jack's arms as he felt his knees giving way.

_Holy mother of the goddess._

Clapping and cheers started to grow louder as his beating heart calmed and he realised he was still in Jack's arms as he was being manipulated towards the noise.

People shaking his hand, people all talking at once and he could only apologise and say thank you for coming over and over again as that strong hand in the small of his back pushed him along until the shell were underfoot again.

He felt a spike of alarm as he smelt that same spicy heat and realised it was Jack, not Tosh guiding him.

And now they were alone.

"Well, this is a bit of a clusterfuck" Jack huffed, "I don't know if this was some sort of joke or if they wanted to do this for the ratings but I take it you didn't want this either given the shock on your face."

"I …my friend filled out the forms but I know she clearly put that I was hetro" Ianto felt himself bristle as he was so rudely rejected, even if it was not his idea ether there was no need to be so openly rude, "If you are not happy with me then, by all means say so but in the spirit of things can we not at least try to survive each other for the next six weeks? I really need that money."

Jack sighed and nodded, rubbing his face. He wasn't in this for the money, after a lifetime of short term romances he had really hoped that giving himself to this experiment would yield a soul mate.

"I am sorry, but you have to voice your decision" Ianto huffed.

"Why? For the mic still on us?" Jack snarled, his anger spiking as the thin man before him blinked behind those softly tinted glasses. Who did he think he was, all primped and shiny with those silly old fashioned frames to hide behind.

"Is that what you think?" Ianto asked with open shock, "That I am still putting on a show when we are clearly away from the cameras?"

"Well, we are still mic'd" Jack huffed, feeling a bit contrite at his outburst.

"Well. You really have drawn the shitty end of the stick, haven't you" Ianto yanked his hand away and Jack started as he had forgotten he was holding it, "I suggest you go ask for a recount or whatever the fuck they do when choosing a mate. They have obviously done you wrong."

"Hey!" Jack spluttered as he tried to grab for his new fake husband but Ianto was too angry to care as he stumbled in the direction he had memorised as being away from the noise.

It was only when he fell that Jack saw his horrible mistake.

Ianto couldn't see the rocks along the edge of the path and twisted his ankle as he walked into them and wind-milled his arms as he cried out with anger and fear.

Ianto Jones was blind.


	2. when you fall, you need to get up

Despite Ianto's protests Jack was easily able to scoop him up and head for the building that loomed over them, like this clusterfuck.

People were fussing about as they realised Ianto was injured and to Jack's dismay Ianto promptly burst into tears when Tosh arrived, yelling for her frantically.

"Get me out of here" he begged her, his sightless eyes wide and his glasses long since lost in the dusky grounds, "Please, Toshi I will forgive you if you save me from this. Get me out."

"Oh Ianto, I am so sorry" she sobbed pulling him to her and she glared at Jack and he put his hands up in innocence.

"He fell over some border stones, I didn't do anything to him" he spluttered.

"Well Ianto doesn't get upset, he is the calmest man I know" she shot back, "You've done something. Oh God, I am so sorry Ianto, I should have never done this to you."

"It's OK Tosh" his hands were patting around looking for hers and Jack knelt, letting him grasp onto his as he tried to help.

"Does it hurt much?" Jack asked softly and Ianto grunted as he shook his head, tears betraying him as the medic manipulated the foot.

"Be careful!" Jack snarled, "Can't you see you're being to fucking rough?"

Ianto snorted at the tone and then gave a bark as the ankle bit, Jack leaning over to shove the medic away.

"Get out of the bloody way" a new voice came in with a brash Old London accent.

"Owen?" Jack said softly as his best man knelt to gently check for himself.

"It's not broken, it's just sprained" the Owen said as his fingers worked around the ankle.

"Shit" Jack huffed, "So no wedding waltz?"

Ianto started to giggle through his tears at the dry humour and Jack grinned as he looked up to see his new husband for the first time. Ianto sat there under the artificial lights with his hair tousled and his Kerchief long gone, his tie askew and his glasses also missing.

Jack looked into those sightless storms and felt the slam of a bond the same time as Ianto's laughter stopped, bringing silence to the room.

Owen looked up from the floor at Ianto and then at Jack who was transfixed in the sightless stare.

"Not totally blind then" Owen whispered.

"He sees shadow" Tosh replied as she watched her friend's face soften as he looked down at the man he had just married.

"Percentage?"

"Twenty in dim light, the brighter the space around him, the less vision he has" She explained, "Retina damage from a blast charge. Ianto is a war veteran who lost over half his platoon and is now almost completely blind. The government has given him what they can, the money from this show is going to help with a retina replacement. Hopefully he can regain at least fifty percent."

"Shit" Owe huffed, "It takes a lot of money for that, the prize money if he wins might give him that but just the participant fee will only give him about thirty."

"I have savings" Ianto finally joined the conversation as he tore himself away from the dark smudge that held him in its grasp, "I can get fifty percent if I am frugal for the next few years."

"Years" Jack said softly, "So, after the six weeks you will still have to save more?"

"I have ….I have …shit" Ianto sighed, "I have a daughter. I can't be selfish if I intend affording her a good life as well. I need my eyes back, I need to protect her."

"How old is she?" Jack asked with genuine glee.

"Three. She's a wee horror just like her Mam, you know ….sorry" Ianto's smile faded, "Um. I'm a widower, my wife died. She …was killed when I received my injuries. My sister is currently raising her as I was deemed unfit. I need money to fix my sight enough to get a job. Then I can get a home and I can prove I can care for her."

"I asked for a mate that could provide a child" Jack said as he sat on his arse and started to snigger, "Well, they are specific aren't they."

"It's OK" Ianto said as he squeezed Jack's hand still clasped in his, "We can still call this off. I …I can try again, maybe next season they will choose me again or …I might get something else …please. I am not here to trap you."

"Hey" Jack made a decision, there and then on the cold floor where he was kneeling, looking up at his new bond mate, "We're in this together. Six weeks, how hard can it be to play up for the cameras, please the audience and get a holiday. I hear we are all going on honeymoons. Maybe we can find some common ground, after all you are military and I am security. We can at least talk guns or something."

Ianto smiled as he heard the offer and despite his hatred in accepting help from anyone he knew this was his only chance to get his eyes and daughter back, reaching out to gently stroke the cheek of his husband, feeling a strong jaw, a cleft chin that was pleasingly smooth and then the face rolled into a smile and he found the sensation of that pleasing as well.

He matched the grin as he nodded, hopeful that they could be friends.

Jack nodded and rose, brushing his trousers down and then checking Ianto looked fine before helping him rise.

"Crutches" Owen said as he thrust some at Jack, "I would like to boot the foot but it's swelling already. Best just keep weight off it and once the swelling goes down we can check it again."

"Thank you" Ianto said politely as he accepted a crutch and waited while Jack adjusted the other one, then swapped them until both were the right height then he remembered another possible deal breaker. "I hope you like dogs, I have a service dog as well but she couldn't travel here as this is a dog free island. Not even service dogs are allowed."

"You are quite tall" Jack said after a few moments, ignoring the question, "We are well matched height wise."

"Yes, good" Ianto said with confusion as he wondered why height was important, then Jack was guiding him back outside where the cameras were waiting.

Showtime.


	3. glimpses of each other

Ianto was tired.

No exhausted.

Jack had hurried them back to the room as quietly as possible and Ianto was so glad to find a bed waiting for them.

Jack swept the rose petals off and helped Ianto lay down, ignoring the soft cry of pain as he manoeuvred the shoe off the swollen foot.

"Shit, we should have removed the shoe before it swelled so much" Jack said as he tried not to hurt him.

"They wanted full body shots, I had to …ahhhhhhh….keep it on ….oh god. Cut it off or something, I don't give a damn just get it off!" Ianto begged and Jack grunted as he flew back, landing on the carpet with a thud.

"Are you OK?" Ianto asked with horror, then relaxed as he heard the soft laughter coming for the floor.

"Seriously?" Ianto huffed as his own amusement betrayed him.

"Tosh seems like a good friend, was she Lisa's?" Jack asked as he remembered Ianto's mate's name and Ianto smiled softly.

"She and Lisa were roommates at the academy" he sighed and Jack looked up with surprise.

"Really? Academy? What specialty?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Lisa was a chemist, Tosh is a computer genius, a real tech nerd" Ianto laughed softly, "I was an analyst. I never thought I would see action, was not supposed to but the convoy taking me and Lisa to a new outpost was attacked and we picked up weapons like the rest of them, after that we just fell into line. Lisa was a warrior, a natural fighter and I was just relieved that I seemed to shoot straight."

Jack laughed as he lay next to Ianto on the bed, "Do you always hide like that?"

"Like what" Ianto slurred as he tried to drift off.

"Put you self down and act like you can't' do things so people don't suspect you actually can?" Jack asked and Ianto snorted.

"Aren't you perceptive" Ianto said soberly.

"My job to notice things" Jack said softly, "I'm a detective now."

Now.

Ianto noted that.

"Jack? Do you still have your shoes on?" Ianto asked, realising he hadn't heard them thud on the floor and his answering snore had Ianto sighing, then laughing softly as he sat up and felt down the man's legs to remove his shoes for him, ignoring the bite as he moved his ankle.

Ianto woke as the bed moved and for a strange moment he thought it was Lisa reaching for the alarm, then he remembered she had been gone almost two years and he swallowed as he struggled to wake up.

Jack.

Right.

Ianto turned his head and he could see the silhouette of his new mate as he stood between their darkened room and the brightly lit bathroom.

A nice waist, tall like him and ….oh my.

Ianto felt himself hold his breath as Jack turned side on to grab something and the light of the bathroom behind him let Ianto see the shape of his arse and ….oh my.

Ianto swallowed again as he wondered if that was Jack's dick or his arm and the thought of a third arm had him giggling as he rolled to hide it in his pillow, chastising himself as Jack could not possibly be naked as they had just been asleep.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Sorry" Ianto hiccupped, "I just …I can see your outline and …you have a nice arse."

Jack grinned as he looked at Ianto writhing on the bed and slapped his arse cheek, making it 'snap' with the skin to skin contact.

Ianto sat up with shock, "Are you naked?"

"Always sleep naked" Jack said absently as he primed his toothbrush, "Like the freedom. Must have pulled them off in my sleep, did you do my shoes?"

"What makes you think I did your shoes?" Ianto asked as he tried to get his head around the fact that it was not an arm or hand, Jack was well hung.

Just like him.

"I wake up with my trousers stuck on my feet when my shoes are on" Jack explained, "Only thing sleep-me hasn't mastered."

Ianto hummed softly instead of answering and swung his foot gingerly over the edge of the bed, moaning as it touched the floor. He tired to put weight on it and thought again, sighing as he felt around for the crutches and swore as he remembered that they were across the room.

"OI 'ANG ON" Jack growled around his toothbrush as he walked over and retrieved them, handing them over to a grateful mate and Ianto's smile was dangerously close to kissable.

Shit.

Jack remembered the toothbrush and ran to remove it and rinse, chastising himself for being a slob in front of …oh yeah.

Blind.

Jack pulled on a robe to hide his growing attraction and returned to find Ianto standing with his trousers pooled around his feet as he bent to go though his suitcase full of carefully folded clothes on the chair.

Ah shit on a hotplate.

His arse was so pert you could bounce a credit off it.

Jack swallowed compulsively.


	4. stepping forward

They made their way to breakfast and the next display of delight for the cameras as they were presented with their tickets to Fhloston Paradise.

Ah, bugger.

Ianto had hoped for a beach or something equally boring where he didn't have to move around too much, just smile in the direction of the shouting now and then.

Fhloston Paradise.

At least it was during the off season.

Apparently Diva Plavala was tipped to song there in the summer season ...stupid really as there is no seasons in space but some things are still adhered to.

At least Ianto would be allowed his service dog on board and use of the gym, able to continue his rehabilitation. Something Jack quietly pointed out as Ianto nodded and canted his head to hear him over the clicking cameras. Jack considered their pact to win if possible, at least to stick it out for the six weeks and he leaned forward, kissing Ianto softly for the audience to swoon over.

Ianto blushed, unaware that the image currently being captured would be on every tabloid cover tomorrow morning and Jack whispered that he should lean closer, which Ianto automatically did and Jack hugged him against him as he whispered into his hair that he looked lovely in the light purple suit.

"I label my clothes so I know what they are, I try to colour code things" Ianto whispered back, "I like purple. Purple and silver. Always my favourite colours although I looked dapper in my dress blues."

"I love a man in uniform" Jack said loudly with a bark of laughter, forgetting that they were miced and Ianto returned fire.

"As do we all sir, as do we all"

Jack took his hand and they rose to face their audience, Jack informed everyone that he was taking his husband for a bit of a …lay down …with a wink to show what that meant, then he pulled Ianto after him to their bedroom.

"Oh thank the goddess" Ianto slumped onto the bed, "That one with the shrill voice screaming for a kiss over and over again like a three year old demanding a sweetie was really getting on my nerves."

"Me too" Jack sighed, then groaned as someone knocked and he cracked the door open to peer out at Tosh. "Ah, pretty lady, sorry. Thought it was another bloody paparazzi."

He opened the door and let her in, noting the dog following at her heels and it immediately started whining as it wriggled towards Ianto with delight.

"Hey there Jewels" Ianto crooned as he let the dog lick his hands and crawl into his lap, then he grimaced as he adjusted her weight.

"Wow, a bit big for nursing" Jack laughed as Ianto was swamped and he laughed from behind the golden lab.

"She was only a pup when we met and I was stupid enough to nurse her" Ianto explained, "now she's fully grown I'm pretty much buggered!"

"So cute" Jack said as he sat and petted big soft ears, "Jewel?"

"Yeah. Was Julie but I thought she was more …shiny. So Jewel" Ianto agreed. "She sleeps by the bed, not on it. Honest."

"Hey, I love animals" Jack assured him, "I have absolutely no problem with her if she want to sleep on the end of the bed, she's lovely. Aren't you princess. Yeah!"

She grinned happily as she wriggled over to the fresh meat and Jack laughed as he cuddled her solid body, "Oh you are so cute!"

Ianto sighed as he scrubbed at his face, "Bloody space cruise."

"Yeah. A pretend resort with a pretend beach and a swimming pool that we are supposed to pretend has waves" Jack huffed, "At least it's one to tick off the list of random stuff achieved in one lifetime."

"Well, at least my sinuses won't have to contend with allergies" Ianto agreed, "Weird life. I never know what is going to happen, that has gotten me through some really tough moments in life, ya know? No matter how dire things seem, there is always tomorrow. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Jack looked at him with new surprise as he heard his own life mantra repeated back and wondered at it as he had never repeated it to anyone, especially to the specialists who placed them together.

"Did you tell the Deciders that?"

"No" Ianto huffed softly, "I didn't tell them about Lola either."

"Lola? Your daughter?" Jack asked as he caught the new name.

"Yeah, Lisa named her. I hated it but wanted to honour her decision, I mostly call her Lolly though, as she is such a sweetie" Ianto grinned goofily, looking quite sweet himself.

"I can't wait to meet her" Jack replied and Ianto's smile slid.

"What?"

"Well, we have to live together for the experiment" Jack said slowly, "That means we have a home. She is your daughter so she will come too, right?"

"Rhia won't …"

"Are you kidding?" Jack laughed, "When they smell her out, and believe you me they are probably already tracking her down, your sister won't have a say. The producers will love the extra angst in showing the audience you are a widower with a wee one."

Ianto was speechless.

Rhia was going to shit bricks the size of a tank!

He was getting his daughter back.

At least for the duration of the show.

.

.

.

.

So the first negative comment has been made that I am unfair to the blind in my portrayal of Ianto.

This Verse is an ALT VERSE which I thought I had clearly stated. This is my mud-pit and my boys wrestling in it.

I would like to point out to everyone that Ianto was not born blind and has only been blind for about 20 months.

He suffered injuries that required rehabilitation, not just a blinding and he lost his wife. His daughter was taken from him as he was unable to care for her while in rehab and he also suffers from PTSD.  As someone with vision impairment I would like to point out that not everyone can go out and get a job in a society where over 100 people apply for the same position and some are younger, prettier and have all their senses. This future verse is no different as overpopulation forced mankind to leave earth and colonise other planets.

I was hoping this one would become as loved as Walter and am disappointed that I am already getting negative feedback.

I have stopped writing several stories that I had thought popular as I got tired of complaints and some flaming that occurred.

If you don't like this story, simply chose someone else's. Clearly, I am not writing it for your tastes.

To those of you still having faith in my story and are hoping for a positive outcome … I will still write for you …..the journey continues.


	5. on with the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vomvc3wtr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They were boarding and Jack had an arm firmly around Ianto's waist, and I can tell you now that it felt nice.

Jewel was content to smell everything and everyone politely, waiting as her master got his bearings and then they were being propelled along as fans ….yeah ….fans screamed for autographs.

Then they were in a room that was pleasantly quiet as Jack helped him sit on the edge of a bed.

"Wow, it's like running the gauntlet" Ianto sighed, "I survived live fire, a war zone and out there is the first time I actually felt my sphincter twitch"

"There was one with big orange hair, sticking straight up like her finger was in a power point, she had bright red lipstick on and was wearing a yellow dress" Jack said as he watched Ianto's face screw up at the thought, "Gods, Ianto. I think I threw up in my mouth, just a little bit."

Ianto laughed.

Then a side door opened and a little squeal announced the arrival of Ianto's favourite thing in the entire universe.

"Lolly!" Ianto slid to his knees with his arms out and a tiny little girl ran to him, her sweet mocha skin stark against the white lacy dress. Ianto held her against him with soft laughter as he kissed her face.

Then Jack looked at the woman who had come with her, her arms folded over her ample breasts as she glared down at her brother, "So this was your plan to get her off me? Some scam."

Jack felt a spike of anger at her sneer.

"You know Ianto" she continued, unaware that Jack was even there, "The paperwork is being finalised, you can have this one last moment because once they find that this is all a scam for the money you will never see her again."

"He will see her" Jack barked, making her jump, "Ianto will get the procedure and he will regain his sight. He will also regain custody of his daughter."

Then he adopted his hero pose, "OUR daughter."

Ianto heard the warning in his voice and looked up, seeing just his outline in the bright room as he fronted up to Rhiannon.

"What? Oh gods, a man?" she swung to look at Ianto, "A man? You chose a male?"

"The Deciders did. Have you not watched the wedding live last night?" Jack corrected her, "Neither of us stipulated, not realising we had to and we were both surprised by their decision. But we will honour it, after all, they are ordained by the Grand Council."

Rhia took a deep intake of breath and Jack saw a chance, "You do support the High Council, right?"

As he spoke he moved his jacket lapel to expose the microphone and she snapped her mouth shut as she recognised the warning, then she chose carefully.

"The High Council knows best, it is not for me to question their decision, they only ever want the best for us all" she said haughtily as she glared at him and he grinned back.

"Good, because she is coming to stay with us in our new home" Jack said with glee, "We are to be a family, I am to be her …er …"

"What would you like to call him?" Ianto asked her and a tiny face blinked up, then grinned.

"He a Daddy man?" a little voice asked and Ianto smiled as he confirmed that Jack was a Daddy Man.

"Then I call him Daddy?"

"If you want" Ianto said, his heart constricting as he hoped she wouldn't get too attached, after all he knew Jack was going to leave him after the six weeks were up.

Right?

Not like he expected a same sex mate, especially one with no vision and it was apparent in the fact that apart from a few kisses for the cameras there had been no affection.

Ianto was an affectionate creature, he craved touch and loved coddles.

He had been stupid to hope.

When Tosh had told him what she had done, screaming in that he had been accepted to take part, he had been so fucking stupid.

"Aren't you Daddy though?" Jack asked and Ianto was brought back to the present.

"I'm Taddy." Ianto said softly, "So a Daddy is OK."

"I've not been a Daddy before" Jack smiled at her, "I would like to be one though."

"Goody!" She grinned, tiny white teeth and large brown eyes that seemed big enough to melt into like chocolate sauce.

Jack found himself on the floor at her level playing with her, totally at ease and ignoring the cameras that lapped up the interaction as Rhia bristled from the side.

"Listen, Taddy and me are going on this big space boat for a wee holiday, then when we get back we can all try a holiday together to see if we want it to be a forever thing" Jack said as he stroked the little girl's frizzy hair.

Her little face lit up as she looked at her aunty and then it dropped as she saw the anger there.

"Don't be promising things you can't produce" Rhia huffed, "With his sight, he can't provide for her long term!"

"No, maybe he can't but I can" Jack rose to face her, "I can see quite clearly as well."

"Actually, we were hoping to speak with you about that" a Representative said nervously, "There are already donations pouring in to help with your …er …condition. Would you be averse to having the procedure done on the show?"

Ianto felt himself falling, his last thought that the bed would catch him.

Funny how warm it felt as it wrapping him in an embrace.

Jack held the limp man with horror as he looked at the Representative.

Ianto had fainted dead away.

.

.

.

.

I am not changing this story.

I have written over 30 chaps so far and intend to continue it. The fact I made it Part 1 from the beginning chap should have been warning that I wanted this to be a series. I am not 'revising' it to suit someone else's view of a 'Verse that is actually constructed in my mind.

Thank you to those who have voiced their liking for this new 'Verse. Sorry to anyone who does not, you don't have to be so personal and condescending in your remarks. You only invoke my ire and self reflection. As someone who struggles to live in a 'normal' world when I am far from that label I come to this world to escape my limitations, not be reminded that some people view me or my thoughts as not good enough.

Life sucks sometimes.

Please be kind to one another, even if you don't think your words matter when you 'speak' please know that they do.

And now … on with my 'anti-reality' story … reality is only what you perceive anyway.

Since I am mentally unstable you should get a real rollercoaster ride.


	6. soft spoken thoughts

Ianto was horrified, trying to apologise for being such a lightweight but Jack wouldn't hear of it.

"This is a shock, you have every right to be upset" Jack consoled him as he glared at the Representative, "This might have been handled more delicately."

"I do apologise" the man simpered, "We just …I mean …after the honeymoon, once we have the specialists on board we would really like to see if we can achieve this within the six week trial, so it can be televised for the masses."

"I don't believe it" Ianto whispered, clinging to Jack. "Where's Lolly?"

"Rhia had taken her already" Jack said sadly, watching Ianto's face drop, "Hey. Hey, only until after the honeymoon, yeah? They already have Tosh helping find accommodation for us that will suit you, she is determined to find something with a similar layout to your single berth so you can find your way about still."

"So … you mind?" Ianto frowned, "I mean…I only have a little single berth, all my money is going for bills or Lolly's keep. You must have something nicer, am I taking you away…"

"Hey! Stop it!" Jack scolded, "We need something that works for you. Later, if this works we can talk about long term solutions, OK?"

Ianto looked up with surprise at the statement and Jack realised that he hadn't counted on long term.

It hurt.

Jack then tried to process that. If it hurt then he was already becoming invested.

Damn.

Jack decided to hide it, not knowing what Ianto was really thinking and hoping that once they were alone they might clear the air.

Once they were on the cruiser they would be allowed off-mic time.

Right?

Ianto listened to Jack order their meal and picked at his trouser crease with annoyance. His one change to see his Lola and he had wasted it.

The food was consumed without talking, or taste as Ianto worried about the next week alone with this man.

He could do this.

For Lola, he could do this.

Soon Jack was leading him onto the cruise liner and Ianto flinched as something touched him, causing Jack to soothe as he said it was a Lei …a flower necklace being gifted and Ianto held back the desire to take it off, wondering if there were bugs in the flowers.

What if he's allergic?

It was too bright, too loud and Ianto was on the verge of hysteria when he found himself in a room of silence.

Then someone spoke.

"Your holiday package is on the bed, all activities clearly stated and choices to be confirmed at least one hour before commencement of each activity please. Anything you need just call on the coms and have a lovely cruise" a woman gushed and Jack said thank you as he propelled her out the door.

"Is she gone?" Ianto asked and Jack confirmed that they were finally alone.

Ianto sighed and toed off his shoes, shuffling back on the bed until he hit pillows and snuggling in.

"Not going to take part in the launch?" Jack asked, reminding Ianto that they were expected on the bridge for the cameras.

"Ah shit" Ianto whined, pulling his pillow over his head and Jack smiled as he saw a playful side emerging.

"Come on" Jack slapped his foot, "the sooner we smile and push the button like good circus monkeys, the sooner we can sleep."

Ianto sighed and stood back into his shoes, accepting the crutches with a soft smile and then they went to perform like good puppets.

Too much noise and Ianto could only hold on for grim life, grinning like a fool for the cameras as he and Jack kissed while they pushed the launch button, amidst cheers.

Ianto was shaking with fatigue and releived when they were on the room again, flopping on the bed for another round of toeing of his hoes.

"How's your ankle?" Jack asked and Ianto felt terrible as he looked back and found that he hadn't asked anything of Jack's perceptions or needs.

"I didn't ask how you felt" Ianto pointed out, "how selfish of me, all this time you've been considerate and kind, I've been so self-centred, I am so sorry."

"Do you always do that?" Jack asked.

"Do what?"

"Look at yourself as lower down the food chain?" Jack snorted, "Why do I deserve more than you? You have been a gentleman. Don't think for a single minute that I've felt unhappy."

"Why did you do this?" Ianto asked with a frown, "You sound so …confident and I know you are good looking, Tosh was hissing all the way down the path that I was a lucky bastard, so …why? The money like me?"

"I have money. I've had a few failed relationships" Jack shrugged, "I wanted a chance at something real. I decided that my choices sucked so give them a go."

"You said that you have money" Ianto tired to focus, "You sound confident, self assured. You come from money?"

"My parents are wealthy, yes" Jack confirmed as he sat and removed his own shoes, "I don't need the money. I need a bond mate."

"Oh" Ianto wasn't sure what else to say, finding 'sorry' not quite good enough and he lay there feeling sorry that Jack had been dealt such a bad hand, not like he was going to say it of course.

Jack asked if Ianto if he was hungry, only to find him asleep.

He pulled the blanket up over him and lay watching him sleep.

Gods, but he was beautiful in repose.

.

.

.

.

Awwww for those of you asking ...yes there will be some tenderness ahead, don't worry. You know my dirty mind won't keep this PG for long xx


	7. admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/9g5dl0pyn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto woke to silence.

He must have been asleep for a while as the dry throat told him he was probably snoring.

How mortifying!

He listened and found Jack's soft voice wafting from somewhere, rising then limping over to find Jack in the bathroom talking quietly to someone.

"I can get through it." Jack was saying and Ianto hesitated, about to speak and he closed his mouth as he straightened up, listening still.

"It's all just fluff, there was no chemistry."

What?

"No, not a problem" Jack was huffing, "I know. He's a bit of a diva but nothing I can't handle."

Ianto felt tears stinging as he quickly scurried back from the room and those cruel words, finding the bed and sitting forlornly on the edge.

A diva.

Fine.

Ianto knew he needed this more than ever, his sight was at stake, his child. If Jack didn't want him fine, he could play the part.

Decision made, he rose and called out to Jack like he didn't know where he was.

Jack closed his phone and sighed as he rubbed his face, silently cursing his ex-partner for being a complete bastard with his tell all interviews with the media.

Fucking diva.

He walked though and found Ianto changed and standing patiently waiting to go to tea.

"Wow, you're quick" Jack laughed, "Hungry?"

"Just ready to get this shit over and get some sleep" Ianto said without emotion as he adjusted his tie, "Do you think they have a cane anywhere? I think my ankle is much better now."

Jack was surprised by the sudden cooling between them and put it down to fatigue, walking with Ianto to the dining room where their table was well lit and ready for them to sit. It felt weird to walk alongside him without taking some of his weight and to Jack's surprise he found that he was disappointed.

Jack ordered for them both, like he had previously and Ianto took a breath, "Actually, I can order for myself. I want the steak, I hate shellfish."

Jack blinked and then cleared his throat as he asked if Ianto had a preferred wine.

Ianto said he wanted orange juice.

After a while Jack's mind went back to the phone call and he knew he had to bite the bullet.

A chime told them they were off-mic for a while, an ad break or something .

"I had a phone call from Owen" Jack began and Ianto nodded, "It was about my ex. John. He was …a mistake. I was at the stage of make or break so I threw myself into the relationship with everything I had. He almost killed me."

Ianto stopped chewing and Jack continued, "He has started doing interviews, talking about my sex drive, my stamina. Gods. He is acting like I was practically raping him several times a day."

Ianto swallowed as he stared into space.

"He is a fucking diva!" Jack finally exploded, "He was always a whiney bloody wife!"

Ianto finally got the diva comment and now he felt terrible for his initial reaction, looking down at his plate as the lowered lighting allowed him the ability to see his hands moving like blurs against the white cloth.

A soft chime warned them that they were coming back online and Ianto blurted it out without any thought thinking he still had time, "I hope you don't think I am that easy. I need at least a meal that includes dessert before sex so you'll be lucky if I put out that often!"

Jack roared with laughter at the calmly delivered line and wondered at the intelligence of his new mate to time it so perfectly for the audience who were probably lapping it up. It had never occurred to him to put a spin on it, to turn John's childish interviews into something positive and Ianto had proven himself capable of biting back.

"No wonder you seemed so distracted" Ianto continued, spurred on by his relief and his mate's glee, "I've been so cruel. You must be bursting to have a go at me and here I am dickering over the wine list."

"What's the first thing you want to see" Jack decided to change the subject, knowing Lola would be a safer one and he watched Ianto consider and then light up as he came up with the answer.

Jack leaned forward, ready with his reply about her dark eyes when Ianto floored him with one, single, solitary word.

"You!"


	8. shaking it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6p9q2lhbj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was snoozing, another cat nap and Jack found this something hard to get used to so he decided to leave him to it and wandered off for a look around the vessel without having to worry about Ianto clinging to him.

Ianto woke when there was a sudden drop and he grunted with surprise as he sat up and rubbed his face, about to ask Jack what he was doing shaking the bed.

The second drop was also a hard twist to the right and Ianto yelped as he grabbed for the other side of the bed, panicking when he found it empty and he screamed Jack's name as he struggled to his feet.

Jewel was whimpering as she nuzzled her master but Ianto knew what was happening as another sharp bang shook the vessel.

"Fuck!" Ianto reached for her harness and urged her forward, not waiting to get shoes on as he tried to think of the safest part of the ship, his military training kicking in as the meteor storm drummed in the ship's shields.

He wondered where Jack was and as his hand slid over the jackets hanging by the door he found a space which told him that Jack had gone out somewhere and left him to sleep.

Left him.

Ianto was sliding along the wall with a firm grip on the harness when strong hands grabbed him and pushed him to go faster, "Hurry sir, we have the red lights on."

Ianto picked up speed as a red light was a warning that the shields were failing and he felt the ground under his feet change as they entered the inner ballroom.

"My husband, please" Ianto was almost hysterical, "Pease, has anyone seen Jack?"

He found himself shoved into a seat and Jewel laid against his legs like a barrier as he tried not to cry. Then came the sirens that Ianto really didn't want to hear and he hastily strapped himself in and felt for the next seat, urging Jewel up so he could slide the belt through her harness.

Then there was another sharp jolt and dip that had him shouting a warning and he could only close his eyes against the flashing lights as he held fast to his dog.

The world was exploding in the small area.

Sound, smell and flashing light behind his eyelids that terrified him and Jewel was screaming with fear as she pushed against him and he clung to her, praying to the Goddess for them to be safe.

Then a jerk.

Then silence.

Then the screaming and crying started around him as he took a deep breath, straightening up and trying to filter it all out so he could hear the hull music. He called to his training and listened. Thumping, banging and a low screeching that told him there was a breach somewhere.

"Everyone please" he stood and addressed the room, "Stay calm. We have air, we have an airtight room. Please, we need to be quiet so I can hear!"

Those in the room fell silent as Ianto listened and he could head an emergency system's automatic recording telling all on board that there was a breach. To his relief it was two levels down.

"There has been a breach two levels down from us, please be calm" Ianto soothed, "The airtight doors are holding, we are safe. There are still people on the bridge working on the problem, I can hear the sounds of patches being applied."

Now voices all talking at once and he waited for them to calm again.

"I am ex-military and I trained on the large Space Tanks, I can tell you with all certainty that we are safe!" Ianto said with more confidence than he felt, "We need to remain calm, I can hear children. Please, we must show them how to behave in a time of stress. We are good people, we are going to care for one another and get through this. We will have some stories to tell."

A few soft giggles as people took him at his word and the new problems started as Ianto knew Jack was not there, he would have called out.

Ianto released himself and Jewel, taking himself to the area he knew would have the coms system, able to pick a path easily in the dim emergency lighting.

"How do you do that?" a warm voce asked, "I can't see a bloody thing."

Ianto started to laugh and he pointed to his face, "I'm blind. I am also used to moving in the dark."

Ianto ran his fingers over the keyboard and was relieved to find it standard issue with the pips for finger recognition. He clicked on the screen and asked his friend to reach for the button on the edge of the screen for the dimmer switch.

Slowly, the screen became more muted, more focused for Ianto's failing eyes and he told his friend to stop once he could see the large print he had keyed up. Ianto worked quickly to find three other rooms had activated and he was able to break through the firewalls and access the higher level of authority for the rooms, fixing the lighting, turning off the bloody sirens and opening the coms for those in the other rooms.

The first voice he heard made him weep softly as Jack demanded to know if his husband was safe.

"Cariad" Ianto sobbed, "It's me my love, oh dear Goddess Jack, I thought I lost you!"

Ianto didn't care about the stupid show, their agreement.

In that moment the sound of Jack' voice filled him with such joy, such a swell of love that he could only speak from his heart.

In that moment Ianto knew a feeling he had thought lost to him.

Ianto felt love.

He wanted his bond mate.

Oh dear goddess, he was in love.


	9. a tender moment caught for prosperity

"IANTO!" Jack was roaring through the coms and the reporters who had been following the blind man since his emergence from the state room recorded the tears falling down Ianto's face as he reached out to place his hand on the dimmed screen where his husband's handsome face was twisted with fear.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered as he leaned in so close his nose was almost touching the screen, "Smile? I will know it's you if I can see the teeth I know so well."

Jack laughed with relief at his husband's request and Ianto recognised the shape of the smile, laughing along with him through his tears.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed, "I wanna go home!"

"Easy Tiger" Jack snorted, "We have to stay the course, remember?"

Ianto knew Jack wasn't just referring to the cruise and he sighed as he nodded and wiped his face.

"Come to me" Ianto begged, "As soon as they patch the breach and pressurise, please come to me. I am so scared."

"It's OK Ianto" Jack promised, "We'll eat in our berth, just us and the greedy dog, OK?"

Ianto's smile lit Jack's screen and he relaxed as he watched Ianto nod with delight.

Jack felt his heart ache and swore softly as he stroked the screen.

Damn, he was still in freefall.

Ianto waited nervously as he listened to the vessel's recovery.

He wondered idly if it may have been better to have perished during the breach, his life insurance policy was paid up and Lola would have been set for life from the pay out.

Then he chastised himself for wanting to hurt her like that, his own mother taken when he was only a little older than she is now.

Then he became morose as he went back over Jack's words.

Still playing the game?

_Whether Jack accepted him or not, it may all be for nothing anyway. The procedure might take what was left of his sight instead of restoring it, Jack might reject him, not really love him._

_His daughter might already be gone to him through the court system his sister was using against him._

It was almost an hour before Jack could make good on his promise, holding Ianto as he broke down, sobbing that he was sorry for being a sook, sorry for panicking and then as he nuzzled into Jack's neck he whispered the words that made Jack hold him tighter.

"I need you" Ianto sighed softly, "I …I feel like I may fly apart without you. I ….oh please don't leave me …I think I'm falling in love with you."

Those with them went into raptures as they double checked that their equipment had picked up the soft words and within half an hour the entire universe had heard the whispered plea.

And Jack's response.

"Where would I possibly go?" Jack had sighed, "You seem stuck with me tiger!"

Jack pushed through the throng of people and let Jewel lead the way back to their room, Ianto's limp becoming more pronounced as they neared it and Jack barked instructions as he half carried Ianto into the bed he had so thoughtlessly left him on scant hours ago.

"Don't leave me" Ianto begged, gripping his shirt as he tried to ease him onto the bed and Jack soothed him with soft words as he looked down and realised for the first time that Ianto was barefoot.

He went through to the bathroom and got a bowl of water and a cloth, then with a towel over his arm he returned and knelt to wash Ianto's feet and double check that he hadn't stubbed any toes.

Ianto giggled was he was tickled softly and Jack grinned as he blew on the arch of a foot, watching the foot curl as Ianto squealed and laughed.

Jack leaned in and kissed the sole of the foot and then drew a sock over it, remembering Ianto saying he had cold feet.

It was when he turned to get a blanket that he saw the cameraman standing there and he jumped, then slapped a hand over his beating heart. "Shit!"

"Jack?"

"It's OK, there is a cameraman in here, I just got the Beejesus scared out of me when I turned and saw him" Jack laughed, "It's OK."

Ianto was dumbfounded as he processed that the loving display hadn't been for the camera he had heard following them in.

Jack hadn't known they were being watched?

He had done that for him without any thought of praise or recognition?

Did this mean ….surely not.

No.

Really?

Jack gently pushed the camera man out, begging for some privacy with his poor strung out bond mate and slid the door shut, resting his head against it as he laughed some more at the fright.

"Jack?"

"It's OK Tiger" Jack returned to the bed, "I was so calm though the drama and then get scared like a child at Halloween jumping at the shadows."

The bed dipped as Jack climbed up beside him and Ianto reached for his hand. "Thank you."

"shhhhhh"

They lay listening to the quiet room and the dog's occasional moan as she scratched an ear.

And their combined heartbeats.


	10. still falling

Jack woke to the sound of clinking and sat up, looking around blearily and finding his husband helping a young woman set out their evening meal.

Ianto was speaking softly as he thanked the woman, his hands moving over her arms in a display of affection as he asked if there were any casualties. Her repeated assurances that there were only a few minor injuries and all staff were accounted for pleased him and he smiled as he thanked her again for her service.

"No, Lieutenant Hallet" she replied with her head held high, "We thank you for your service. My brother served in your corps. He was one of those you saved that day, even as your mate died at your feet you stood and commanded the vessel, saving him and twenty nine others who would have perished in the battle. With your captain dead, your mate who was his second dying you were calm and brave, your own injuries so stark. He had nightmares about you. He would wake screaming for a medic, always for you. Your poor face. All of us know who you are, you served your quadrant with honour and it is my honour to serve you now!"

Ianto grew silent as he listened and he nodded as he reached for a chair to sit, "I do not talk of that time. So much was lost, so much was sacrificed. But you are right, we did win that skirmish. My dear wife knew before she breathed her last that I had survived and so had the vessel. I promised her I would return to our daughter and tell her of her mother's bravery. I held my wife's name while in service as is the custom when bonded to a higher ranking mate. I've not been called that since she grew cold in my lap."

"And now you are again bonded to one of military standing" she prompted, "Will you retain your name of take his? He was a captain. Does he accept yours as a higher rank?"

Ianto laughed as he shook his head, "Jack and I have not discussed this, I think he will sort of want to keep his name until we know we are going to last beyond the first six weeks. Can you imagine the stress of changing all your stationery?"

She laughed with him and Jack joined in the conversation as he spied the cameraman standing near the door, "As neither of us are now in service it is a mote point. But I like the sound of Harkness-Jones."

Ianto spun to look in his direction with interest, "Harkness-Jones. I like that too. Damn, we both have to change our stationery now."

Jack found himself drawn to this man and as his hands slid around his waist he was pleased to find Ianto leaning into the clutch, as eager as he to connect their bodies.

"Hello husband" Jack whispered, kissing him as the camera swung to catch it.

"Hello husband" Ianto's eyes twinkled with merriment and although they were almost sightless, Jack found them fathomless as well, staring deep into them as the ground shifted.

"Another storm?" he asked softly and looked around to find everyone else looking at him with confusion, "Did you not feel the ship shift?"

"Jack?" Ianto frowned, "It didn't."

"Wow" Jack huffed, "I could have sworn ….wow."

Ianto blushed as he let Jack guide him back to sit and accept the meal from the eager woman.

"A first lieutenant" Jack said softly as he buttered a roll for his husband, "No wonder you have such poise, all that time spend practicing with a stick up your arse."

Ianto blinked and then roared with laughter as he accepted whatever his husband was offering, humming as he bit into the bread to enjoy the salty butter.

"I can't believe they serve butter made with real salt" Ianto hummed, "It has been outlawed on several planets."

"That's the beauty of space flight" Jack agreed, "They have hyper vodka too."

"STOP!" Ianto flapped his hands, "That stuff almost made me go blind ….oh shit ….oops."

They both roared with laughter as Ianto flapped at his gaffe, letting Jack see him for the first time …really see him.

_What the hell._

_They had just survived an experience that destroys over 60% of vessels, make or break._

"You know what I do love though?" Ianto leaned forward and so did Jack, "Remember those sweets with the pink centres? What were they called ….ah …not pinkies …ah…"

Jack knew the ones he meant and he wracked his brain, "Mooshies? No, I know, I can see them shit ….ha! Pickers!"

"That's right" Ianto clapped with glee then sang, "Pick a picker quickly!"

They laughed some more, "Gods. My aunt always gave me a bag on a Friday after I helped her clean her house after school. I ate those after I got home while doing my homework. Then I'd help Rhia do the evening meal before my father got home from his day's work and we would all eat. I always saved two for bedtime. One for me and one for Rhia. If our Da had been extra mean I would let her have them both. Gods. I had forgotten that."

"Your Da was a hard man" Jack asked softly.

"My mother died in service when I was quite young, Rhia really raised me while out father beat the snot out of us" Ianto snorted, "A drunk who was never cleared for service and hated the fact Mama went instead. Paid the ultimate sacrifice for her quadrant. Each month when the cheque came he would drink it come home and …well."

Jack saw the pain and reached for Ianto's hand, squeezing softly as he whispered, "He hurt you."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Ianto said defiantly. "That has been my mantra. He made me wary of affection from others, he made me hate drunks and he made me loathe child molesters with a passion. I chose to go into service long before I was called. One of the few to enlist. Knowing what the Ferebhols do to their offspring made me feel physically ill. I look at my wee Lolly and wonder how a parent could ever want to cause their child pain. Why."

"When I saw those early pictures of the children, carved up so their scars would serve as some sort of ownership," Jack shuddered, "To think they still have slaves and abuse the children as young as five years of age is sickening. My own brother was taken in a raid early in the war. I never saw him again. Finding what they did to their prizes …I still think of him and want to weep."

"I am sorry" Ianto whispered.

"I served to honour him" Jack smiled with a shrug.

Ianto didn't feel the need to ay anymore so he reached out to take his hand. Squeezing gently to show support.

Jack sighed softly.

"Ianto. You do realise I am falling in love with you, right?"


	11. good food and good company

"Oh Jack" Ianto gasped with shock ,"I don't …I mean ..no one has ever said that to me before."

"What?" Jack asked with equal shock, didn't he have a dead wife?

"Lisa was an arranged marriage I guess" Ianto snorted, "Our friends and families wanted it, we went with it as we were both damaged clinging to each other. We were well matched in the service, with our humour. I don't know how we would have gone after we have finished our term of service. Maybe we would have crashed and burned but I like to think we would have been stubborn and made it work. I loved her, but I was never in love with her. Also, I know she cared for me but the L word was never used. Not even at the end when I tried to give her that peace and she choked out 'don't' because she didn't want it."

"I am so sorry" Jack sighed.

"For what it's worth, I fell for you already or do you not remember my ankle?" Ianto asked with a snort and Jack felt hurt as he looked down at his meal.

Ianto ate for a while and then sighed, "Actually. When I woke and you weren't there in the bed I panicked. I didn't know what I would do, where to go. I am already thinking of us together, as a unit. Also…"

Jack looked up as Ianto hesitated.

"I have already fallen in love with your lovely voice" Ianto whispered softly, his discomfort proof enough for Jack that he wasn't playing for the camera. "I … I want this to work. Gods, I hope we can build something here."

"We are getting a shuttle back tomorrow" Jack said as he refilled Ianto's glass, "We will be three days early. Do you think Rhia will be OK with us taking Lola early?"

Ianto looked nervous as he shrugged and Jack remembered the camera, smiling to himself as he chose his words, "Rhia strikes me as a strong woman, grown from good stock like you. I think she wants what is best for her niece and will see that you are a good Taddy. Your eyes do not control your heart and you don't need your sight to see what is best for her. Don't worry Ianto, Rhia will have her ready and waiting, you just wait and see. A grand woman, a lovely heart and she will surprise you."

Ianto blinked at the speech and then he realised there was a camera there, swallowing before answering.

"Rhia is my big sister. A real Mama and I know she wants what is best for Lolly. That's why I fear that she will keep her. Da always said I was a waste of air. Maybe she thinks so too" he said as he tried to shrug it off.

Jack took another bite and watched Ianto's nose twitch as the dessert came.

"Oh-oh!" Jack crowed, "Dessert! Does that mean I get a cuddle later?"

Ianto blushed a deep crimson that went down his collar and Jack leaned over to watch it disappear under the soft pink shirt then sat back down licking his lips as he imagined licking that blush off.

As if hearing him Ianto reached out and loosened his tie, releasing the top button so Jack could see more and Jack cleared his throat.

"What?" Ianto asked as he frowned, "Did something go down the wrong way?"

"From where I'm sitting it's all going down nicely" Jack flirted and was rewarded with a gasp and snort as Ianto looked down.

"Stop hiding" Jack said as he reached out and stroked his cheek, "You are sweet."

"So sweet I make candy" Ianto chortled as he made a reference to Lola and Jack laughed with him.

"She is sweeter than candy, much more." Jack agreed, "I bet she is addictive!"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed happily, "She sure is."

"I love her hair" Jack motioned with his hands, forgetting that Ianto couldn't see and then he saw those eyes register the movement, "You see me?"

"The lighting is low enough, I can see movement. You were moving your hands around your head?" Ianto replied and Jack knew it was silly but he felt like he had won the solar lottery as Ianto smiled at him. "You are expressive and I often see your hands moving."

"Yeah?" Jack grinned.

"I like it because I know you are being honest" Ianto laughed, "I know you are passionate about the subject and you chose to share with me. I have often sat in my wee single berth and wished for someone to talk to. Even about mundane shit about like the news feed or the next door neighbour's weird smells."

Jack laughed and then leaned forward, "My neighbour likes to water his roses naked."

"Really?" Ianto asked.

"He's eighty if he's a day" Jack whispered and Ianto roared with mirth, slapping the table.

"I like making you laugh" Jack told him and Ianto wiped his eyes.

"I like you making me laugh so there ya go!" Ianto shot back, "I've not laughed so much in years. Oh Cariad, you are a balm."

"Cariad." Jack repeated.

"Er, it's …like. Shit. Did I say that?"

"A couple of times" Jack said and reached out reassuring him that it was OK, he liked the word.

"Darling, beloved, sweetheart, Cariad" Ianto blustered, "It is a term of endearment. Shit, really? I call you that? Wow. I have only ever used it for Lolly."

"Lisa?"

"No. She hated Welsh" Ianto said with his smile fading, "She forbade me from speaking it to Lola too. Only thing I had defied her on. My daughter is Welsh, like her Taddy. I'll be damned if she doesn't know her culture!"

"Well …good for you!" Jack smiled, "I'm actually Scottish."

"Really?" Ianto canted his head and smiled softly, "I'll not hold that against you."

Jack's roar was full of mirth as Ianto daintily licked his spoon.

Both men were thinking the same thing.

WOW


	12. CONSUMATING

Finally alone with the mics off and the food dishes cleared away, Jack find himself watching his husband clean.

Ianto had started with the table, moved to the bathroom and was now straightening the bed like a possessed housemaid.

"Nervous?" Jack asked, "Why?"

"Er …Vanessa …is that her name, the one who breathes" Ianto stammered and Jack resisted the urge to laugh as he confirmed that the one who was a loud breather was called Vanessa.

"She said our kisses looked …stilted" Ianto turned to face him, "She said we need to practice so we look more natural, like we are so used to it that we don't have to judge the distance."

"Cheeky mare!" Jack huffed as he stepped closer, seeing Ianto's nerves fraying.

"How do you want to do this then?" Ianto demanded, his hands on his hips and his hair mussed up.

"Be quick, then."

Then Ianto lunged up and kissed him, long and hard enough to leave both their lips swollen.

No sooner had Ianto stepped back then Jack fell upon him, his kisses devouring him with their intensity. He moved down the side of Ianto's neck, and Ianto gasped for air, melting under the touch of his hands as they worked their way under Ianto's shirt.

Ianto pushed his shirt back, trying to slip it from his shoulders, and he gave a little growl.

"It'll come off in a minute," Jack promised. "Paying attention to you now."

He grabbed the hem of the top and pulled it over Ianto's head in one smooth movement. Now Ianto was sitting in front of him in the singlet he was prepared to sleep in, wishing fervently and illogically that he'd decided on something a little less logical.

"My practical Ianto." His hand skimmed over the smooth fabric, and Ianto arched his back, pressing his chest into his hand. "We'll play dress-up another time. I want to see you in red."

Ianto ran his hands nervously around the top edge of Jack's pants. "It seems we're both wearing too much clothing."

Ianto slid one hand down until he could feel the hardness straining against the fabric. Jack gasped, and ground into Ianto's hand.

Clothes flew across the room as they staggered towards the bed, but Ianto couldn't wait. He reached for Jack, his hard cock pushing into his hand, the smooth skin like velvet.

"Ianto," Jack growled, "you need to stop that."

Ianto grinned up at him. "You did offer to help practice Sir!"

Ianto stroked again, and unbelievably his cock hardened more.

Jack grabbed Ianto's shoulders, as much to steady himself as to pull him nearer.

"Indeed I did. But if you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to do anything other than throw you on the bed and fuck you senseless." The lust in his voice made Ianto's stomach tighten, and heat spread throughout his core.

Ianto kept stroking, stretching to whisper in his ear. "I like the sound of that."

He flicked the edge of Jack's ear with his tongue as the wine from dinner burned through his veins, and then drew the lobe between his teeth and nibbled… And then gasped as Jack swept him off his feet and pushed him onto the bed.

Jack stood next to it, panting, and Ianto pressed his face into the broad planes of his chest, breathing him in.

Jack bent down to whisper in Ianto's ear. "Honey, are you sure? This isn't what I had in mind for our first time."

Ianto wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him just over the collarbone. "Aren't we going to have lots of other times?"

Jack started with a kiss, and Ianto pressed his body tightly against Jack's, aching for every inch of contact. The head of his cock pressed against Ianto's, and he groaned.

Jack leaned down to kiss the side of Ianto's neck while he slid a hand between them, fingers questing.

One finger, then another, slid inside Ianto.

Ianto bucked against him, grunting at the sudden invasion.

His fingers curled inside of Ianto, pumping, and fire spiralled from Ianto's centre, pulling him in. "Please, Jack. I need you."

Jack twisted his fingers deep inside him, and Ianto sobbed against him, clutching at his shoulders, eyes fluttering closed.

"Look at me, Ianto." It was harder than he'd expected, but when Ianto managed it he was caught off-guard by an unexpected surge of pleasure.

The light was dimmed and Jack's face was softly lit by the bedside lamp, so close Ianto could see his blurred features. His expression was intent, focused, boring into him just like his fingers, and Ianto broke.

"Shhh, honey, shh." Jack danced kisses on his face as Ianto fell apart under him.

Ianto gasped at the sudden emptiness as his fingers withdrew, only to be replaced by the broad head of Jack's cock.

Ianto bit his lips as Jack inched inside, sliding back and forth in maddeningly slow strokes, his girth stretching him out, filling Ianto completely.

Ianto grasped his hips to pull him towards him, to take him faster, to satisfy the burning need he had ignited, but it was no use. There was no question who was in control now.

Jack leaned over, eyes blazing. His mouth sought Ianto's, tongue running across the seam of his lips, demanding access which he gladly gave.

Jack's arms snaked under Ianto's back, pulling him tighter to him.

His thrusts slid deeper inside until finally his balls were slapping against Ianto's arse cheeks with every stroke. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, desperate to hold on against the growing wave of sensation.

Ianto began to shudder under him, and Jack broke the kiss, nuzzling the side of Ianto's neck without stopping his glorious assault on his prostate.

"Are you cuming, Yan?" he whispered in his ear.

Ianto could only gasp in response.

"Are you going to cum on my belly? Yeah? Around my cock?" His rough voice, the rough words, pushed Ianto closer to the edge. "I want you to come with me, baby. Tell me you're coming."

Ianto had forgotten how to speak, but impossibly, the effort of remembering only made the pleasure crest higher, and hearing the words out of his mouth sent him over the edge. "I'm coming."

"Say my name."

"Jack _…_ " The sound of his name on Ianto's lips broke him. The rhythm of his pounding sped, somehow reaching even deeper inside.

Ianto bucked against him, the feelings too much, too intense, but he drove onwards, crushing against his chest as he split Ianto in half, roaring his name as he came, filling him again and again.

The bond was complete.


	13. side deals?

Ianto woke to the feeling of total annihilation, groaning as he tried to move and his limbs all complained at the intrusion into their repose.

A grunt next to him told him that Jack had the same problem.

"I think I am dead now" Ianto slurred and Jack laughed softly.

"I want a drink" Jack sighed, "But my legs are still shaking."

"Now I know what the term 'mind numbing' means" Ianto replied and Jack laughed as he rolled his head to look at the gorgeous creature he had just bonded to.

He was sex with a stick.

The thought had him giggling and Ianto frowned as he demanded to know what was tickling him.

"Heard the term, sex on a stick?" Jack giggled, "You are sex WITH a stick!"

"Cheeky" Ianto sighed as he rolled those eyes and Jack leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Better?" Jack asked with a soft pout and even though Ianto couldn't see it, he mimicked it with his own.

"Come on husband, best be getting up" Jack finally said, "Home today."

"Home" Ianto sighed, then lit up, "Lolly!"

"Lolly" Jack agreed, stealing another kiss before rising, "I'll start the shower, come on, shake that delicious arse!"

"So cheeky" Ianto sighed as he rolled onto his side and felt the dull ache of great sex.

They were soon dressed and presentable, heading for the press area when they here hooked into a side room by some Representatives.

"Now?" Jack thundered, "Really? Can't you see we want to go home?"

"We need to speak with Mr Jones" one said forcefully, pushing Jack into the bathroom and slamming the door shut on his shocked face.

Ianto was led to a chair by Jewel and sat with confusion as he was surrounded.

"It's unprecedented" one said to Ianto gleefully, "We have never had this level of interest, we estimate over 70% of the quadrant is watching you!"

"Oh. By the Goddess, are you sure?" Ianto felt faint, "But why no Jack?"

"We have been authorised to make you an offer as not seen before!" another chimed in excitedly, "The procedure, the prize money, the luxury apartment and the child. With …. or without your husband!"

Ianto went still.

"The public is split" he heard the words but they sounded weird and he blinked as he tried to focus on them, "Half want you to win, the other half want you to succeed. So this is our offer. At any time, you want to call it, you still win. We are invested in you, this is us. No cameras, no mics, just us telling you that you won. Not your union, you!"

Ianto blinked again and then he felt it.

Something he had not felt on so many years.

Rage.

"JACK!" he rose to his feet, shaking with anger as he surged towards the sound of the pounding and wrenched the door open "Cariad! Oh my goddess, Jack!"

He was in Jack's arms, clinging to him as his heart threatened to explode with the shock and confusion raining down on him as Jewel whimpered with fear.

"What did you do!" Jack demanded, "What did you say to him!"

"Clause 47, subsection K." a man said haughtily, "We do not have to tell you and he cannot tell you under the terms of the contract. Just remember Mr Jones, it is real and it stands. Anytime."

Jack propelled Ianto towards the door and Ianto pulled away, swinging to face them with a defiant glare.

"That's Harkness-Jones thank you very fucking much!" he spat and then let Jack slam the door.

"Well" one turned to the others with glee, "Did we get that?"

"Got it" one sad as he opened his lapel to expose the mic and hidden button camera.

"Well I never" a portly one smiled softly, "I do believe we have a winner after all."

"He didn't even hesitate"

"No. Brilliant. Get that into the archives for the end show, it will be fantastic when they learn of his reaction, even if he does take us up on it later."

Jack led Ianto to another room and held him until the shaking stopped.

"What happened?"

"They are right about that fucking sub-clause" Ianto hiccupped, "I can't say. They will know and they will forfeit me."

"Fuck!" Jack pulled him in closer, "I trust you Yan. OK? Whatever this is, I will take your lead."

Ianto buried his face in his mate's neck and prayed he would never know what had just happened.

Then a small voice whispered in his head, making him wish something else.

That Jack did not get offered the same deal.

For Ianto felt a twist as that voice that sounded so much like his Da told him Jack would take the money and run.


	14. admissions of delight

Tosh was holding his hand as she spoke softly, leading him from room to room and explaining things for him as Jack followed silently, still holding their coats.

Jewel's tail swished against Ianto's legs as she regarded the bedroom and the large dog bed she would be expected to inhabit, then jumped gleefully into the large bed to show her defiance.

"It's wonderful Tosh" Ianto exclaimed, "But so big. Four bedrooms? Why the hell do we need four?"

"One for you and Jack, one for Lola, one for Jack as a study and a spare in case you fight or something and want separate beds ya numpty" she whispered and Ianto snorted.

"No fear" he replied, "I don't think a Sonic war between us would make us want separate beds. I like waking next to him."

Then Ianto blushed as a noise alerted him to Jack being in the room and having heard, ducking his head as he rushed to find the bathroom.

"You certainly made an impression" she giggled and Jack grinned bashfully.

"He is right though" Jack answered as he looked at the coats in his hands, "It is nice to wake up together. I already like our cuddles before we have to get up and start the day."

"He has a glow to him" she prompted, "Have the two of you …you know …consummated?"

"Well you know how a gentleman never says?" he whispered liking her more each time he met her and she nodded, "Well, I am certainly no gentleman like my dear mate and I can tell you …Yoweeeee!"

Tosh giggled as he flung his arms out, the coats flying and he laughed as he told her that Ianto was a wonderful mate and a perfect fit.

Ianto stood in the doorway listening with shock at both the directness and the enthusiasm as Jack told Tosh that Ianto felt so good and he hadn't thought in a million years that they would get the paring so right.

"Cariad?"

"Oh!" Jack jumped and looked like a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Just telling Tosh about our honeymoon babe. We didn't even get to have a dip in the 'not' ocean."

Ianto smiled as he decided to let him slide, "No. And I even had my trunks with me too. Never mind, if we win there is another holiday isn't there? In the package?"

Jack walked over and slid his hands around Ianto's waist as Tosh bent to pick up the coats, "Do you mean that? You really hoping we win?"

"Oh Jack, win or lose I will not regret this" Ianto assured him, "It would be lovely to win, but …I feel like I am blessed. I know you will care for me if the procedure doesn't work, I know you will fight for me and Lola, I know you are a good match too."

"I can't wait for my parents to meet you" Jack gushed, "They were so sure I would never marry. My mother's tones each time one of my cousins sent a wedding invitation got more and more dangerous. Now look, I get to present my new bond-mate and our daughter. Oh, she will be such a wee star. Do you think she will wear a little flower clip in her hair if I ask nicely? I love that hair!"

Ianto laughed as Jack took off, skipping back to retrieve the coats and hang them back out by the door.

"Wow, he is as changeable as a Chameleon Glod" Tosh snorted, "So full of energy."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed happily, "Can go for ages."

Then his brain caught up and he slapped a hand over his mouth as she squealed with mirth, slapping at him, "And I thought you were the gentleman!"

"What?" Jack was back, wide eyed and excited.

"Apparently you both enjoy …exercising together!" Tosh giggled and Jack grinned back.

"So." Jack suddenly remembered the Representatives standing with the camera crew, swinging to address them.

_Funny how they had got so used to them that they forgot they were there half the time._

"Lola?"

"We are efforting that" came a droll reply and Ianto's smiled faded.

"Rhia is fighting you, isn't she" he sighed, "I bet she is hiding her and refusing to hand her over."

"We just need to go through the proper channels Mr Harkness-Jones"

Ianto felt a soft flip-flop and he turned to Jack, "Did you hear that? First time it's been used as a title. Feels…"

"Weird?"

"Right" Ianto finished at the same time, grinning at Jack. "She will let her come right? I mean, she can't really keep her?"

"Hey, don't worry" Jack said as he stepped closer and hugged him, "She will honour the decision of the Council, you know she respects them, as do we all."

He hoped she was watching, not only the hidden threat but also to see Ianto's open fear as he leaned into Jack's embrace.

"I have you" he crooned, feeling Ianto's hands slide around to his shoulder blades as Ianto snuggled in.

Soon, he would have Lolly too.


	15. humming

Ianto was unpacking and Jack watched as each item was closely examined and paced in its correct slot, knowing that order was important to Ianto.

"It's the only control I have" he had explained, "I need to know where each thing is or I panic, thinking I have mismatched clothes all day."

"Then I need to see if I can rig the holiday package to be Dextron Prime" Jack prodded, "No worries there!"

Ianto blushed as he thought of the nudist colony and snorted, knowing Jack was playing but also feeling a rush of excitement at the thought of showing him off, then the smile faded as he thought of his own body, turning back to his task.

Jack caught the change in demeanour and stepped closer, "Did I say something wrong? I need to know as I am apt to stepping in stuff at times"

"No, no" Ianto spun to face him, "No. It's just …I know you are joking. I just …I do not know. I feel that you are well toned and handsome, your body is lovely to stroke …um …"

Ianto blushed and Jack glanced at the cameraman sitting by the bed and grinned, "You like to stroke me darling?"

"Stop it!" Ianto laughed softly, relaxing as he heard Jack accepting whatever he was trying to say. "I am .., I mean …my body. You've not seen it yet. I'm scarred. From battle, as well as childhood ….stuff. I am not pretty like you. We have been in the dark, partially clothed like teenagers"

Jack had been ready with a rebuff, then a soft word for the battle scars but the mention of Ianto's father made him cold with anger. He had scarred him?

"Your father hurt you so much" he said softly, "I am so sorry. Ianto, each mark on your body, each scar is a medal of honour. Each one tells me that you survived. You endured, and you came to me. I will never look on your body as anything less that beautiful as it holds your dear heart safely inside."

Ianto blushed and cleared his throat, but his smile was so lovely that Jack leaned in and kissed him, revelling in his hum.

Ianto hummed a lot when happy, like a purr and Jack loved it. He had wondered more than once if there was Catkind in his DNA, now he knew his mate was a mixture of all his wishes rolled into one.

"I am being a worry-wart aren't I" Ianto sighed happily, "I am sorry. Just give me one of those and I will be fine, like a recharge or reset or something."

"You will never have to ask" Jack assured him, "now let's go sit down in the dining area, I thing the Representatives want a wee word off camera of something."

"Oh dear" Ianto said softly as he was led to the room and settled in the chair Jack indicated.

"We wanted to take a few minutes to see how things are going" they were informed, "It will be on camera, no hidden agendas."

This time.

Ianto raised his head and smiled politely, "Ask away."

"Have you finalised your bond?"

"Yes" Jack answered quickly as Ianto blushed, "And it's none of your business how bloody great it was either!"

"Cariad" Ianto whispered with horror as Jack glared at the camera.

"Are you satisfied thus far with the arrangements made?"

"Yes. Ianto can easily find his way around and you have considered my study as well. I have a lot of work piled up and it will be good to work from home, I have thought for some time about that. I want to be near Ianto, I approve of the set up." Jack was relaxing as Ianto's hand slid onto his thigh under the table and although Ianto was unaware of it Jack could clearly see the camera man drop to his knees to show the Verse that Ianto was gently rubbing his thigh.

Jack considered telling him but then …he is his mate, right?

Jack grinned and winked at the camera, then turned back to the questioner with raised eyebrows.

"Was it a shock to get a damaged mate?"

Jack stalled out, feeling Ianto's hand still as well and he felt a rush of anger.

"How dare to call him that!" he spluttered, "Ianto is not damaged, not fucking damaged one bit! He is fucking perfect and I do not want that term used around him again. Ianto is momentarily impaired and we will fix that. When the procedure has been successful he will stand beside me as my equal partner, our daughter between us as our shared display of unity. MY husband is not damaged."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Ianto said softly and his hand resumed petting.

Jack let his own hand drop to cover Ianto's and squeeze, pulling it into his lap where his growing dick warned him that the comfort was going a bit far. Ianto snorted and to Jack's shock instead of pulling away he cupped the semi-hard dick and squeezed gently.

"My husband speaks for us both when it comes to our happiness" Ianto said as he squeezed again, "But let us not forget that I am a grown arse man too. I can speak for myself and I would like to thank everyone for their kind words of support and all the overwhelming fan letters that have been arriving. Jack reads me some every night before we turn the lighting down and there was one in particular that had a little pillow with it in the shape of a love heart that we have on our bed. You are all so kind, I am blessed. My quadrant has been so supportive, I am again reminded that I gave service for my quadrant because it is such a wonderful place."

Jack let out a breath as Ianto released his now hard and throbbing cock, smiling serenely.

He hoped this was not going to last much longer or he would have a problem.

He was also shocked when he glanced down and saw Ianto's own tenting.

Their bond was humming true.


	16. comfort and arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/53hstkk13/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack managed to get them into the bedroom before giving in to the desires Ianto had stirred up, kissing him hard.

Ianto loosened his grip on his shirt and trailed a finger down his abdomen. The firmness of his six pack increased his interest in what lay beneath the cotton.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked, trying not to pant.

"I need, a diversion, I need … something to take my mind off everything" Ianto whined, "I am not used to everyone looking at me all the time."

"And it helps?" he asked.

"It can," Ianto confessed and felt blood rush from his centre and warm his already overheated body.

_How long could he keep him answering questions?_

"Physical release helps the mind deal with trauma and stress."

"I usually go to the gym or somewhere to work it off," Jack said.

Was he imagining it or were Jack's hands becoming hotter by the second?

Ianto licked his lips in an attempt to moisten them. His mouth felt suddenly dry.

"I noticed. No one has abs like yours without major dedication." he pressed his hand flat to his incredible stomach and felt the muscles more thoroughly.

"What about you?" Jack said, lightly squeezing the top of his left thigh. "This is pretty firm."

"I don't go to the gym. That's from the bike," he said.

Even his hands were gorgeous.

"Yeah? You sit on a spinner and ride like the wind?"

"Something like that," he said back.

"Want to take a test run right now?"

Ianto scooted forward an inch and settled deeper onto his lap. Ianto liked to play with fire and he knew there were risks involved, but nothing had actually happened yet other than him placing the offer on the table.

The decision would be his.

Instead of answering, he raised his hands and cupped the sides of Ianto's neck and let his thumbs rest gently against his jaw. As he leaned forward, he drew Ianto to him until their lips met with exquisite tenderness.

It was a simple, sweet kiss that could have been an innocent meeting with no insinuation. Except there was fire lingering in the pulse of their heartbeats. Ianto felt their connection pull deep down to his groin, and even though he subconsciously knew Jack felt it too, he let doubt cloud his more conscious thoughts.

"It's a good start," Jack whispered. "Let's explore this new sensation, I've never been bonded before."

Ianto's eyes remained closed. He wanted the feeling to linger. The sensation of lust soaring from the edge of his lips to the tip of his tailbone and then blooming into a shower of sparks was worth holding onto.

"Want to try again?" Jack teased.

"Yes." The word was little more than a breath escaping past his lips.

"It's going to be more intricate this time, Ianto," he said. "Stop me if you need me to."

He almost whimpered with need, but he held still and waited for him. When Jack's mouth met his, it was tender at first. His lips were the perfect combination of warm and firm, supple yet coaxing.

Jack tasted him first with the slight tease of tongue against his lips. Ianto responded by pressing in closer to him. What started out as a test quickly turned into a journey of pleasure and teasing, tasting and traversing new territory.

He kissed with his lips and teeth and his tongue knew exactly what to do. Even his hands found a way to guide Ianto as he caressed the side of his neck with one hand as his other hand held his lower back causing the heat from his palm to penetrate straight to Ianto's core.

Ianto decided in that moment, kissing should always be this tantalizing, this intoxicating.

Ianto's thighs pressed against Jack's and he began to explore more of Jack with his hands. First, feeling his chest and then working up over his shoulders.

The bulge of his deltoids rolled down his shoulders and met biceps worthy of being worshipped – or licked – or better yet, both.

Ianto ran his hands down his sculpted arms and back up again and gripped the back of his neck, marvelling at how strong the cords of muscle were. His fingers crept upward, seeking the little divot where his spine met his skull. He loved the feeling of running his fingers through thick soft hair and Jack's was perfect, luxurious silk in his hands.

The tiniest groan escaped from deep in Jack's throat and their kiss intensified. Jack clung to him and it gave him a surge of confidence.

Ianto held his neck, but let one hand cascade down his ribs to explore more of him, seeking his rippling abs, and the growing bulge beneath him. Jack wanted him and he could feel him pressing into his inner thigh. At this point, his own heat had grown ten-fold and he felt ready to take things to the next level.

Jack couldn't believe it.

Not only was he happy to lay back and take it but the gentle yet steady expression on his mate's face told him that he was going to really enjoy this.

The scars were going to be clearly visible in the light of the room and Ianto didn't care, he just wanted Jack to see him as he hoped one day he could see Jack.

The camera in the corner of the room sent the images to others who were enjoying the show as well.

Seems they had forgotten about company again.


	17. more exploration

Ianto's hand moved lower to stroke him between the legs and let him know what he desired and what he was willing to give him to get it.

Jack moved with calm controlled speed, much the way he did when he worked at a scene. Always sure of himself.

His hand stopped Ianto's and his lips left the delicate spot beneath his ear. Even as he halted their progress toward physical fulfilment, he didn't pull away, remaining chest to chest and keeping him close.

"Slow down," he said next to Ianto's ear.

Ianto didn't want to slow down. He wanted to peel his shirt off and unbutton his jeans and have his way with him.

Hell no, he didn't want to slow down.

With Ianto's hand captured beneath his, he clenched his fingers lightly but firmly on Jack's throbbing manhood. Still straddled over his lap, Ianto pressed down and scooted his hips forward a couple of inches, grinding his pelvis against Jack's.

"Either do me, or don't, but I won't beg for it. What do you say to that?" Jack demanded and Ianto was confused for a second and suddenly didn't know what he wanted.

The throbbing pressure between them lessened by the second and his body heat plummeted.

Jack raised his hand and Ianto thought he was letting him slide over off, but instead he placed the pads of his fingers to his jaw and turned his head so he could look into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto was more than reluctant to face him now. To let him look into his eyes when he was so vulnerable and unable to see his expression. Emotional confusion battled against his baser needs and he didn't know what to say.

"You're not wrong," he said and shifted beneath Ianto as he saw the hurt flare in those stormy pools, "I'm only setting the boundaries before one of us accidentally crosses a line we didn't know existed. And I'm not drunk. If you are, then we should probably wait until you're sober."

"I'm not. Buzzed maybe, but in full control of myself."

"I'm glad to hear it." Jack whispered "No matter what happens we'll still be friends tomorrow, right?"

Their kiss deepened and Ianto's heartbeat rose as did the pulsing dick trapped against Jack's stomach. Jack's hand caressed Ianto's midriff and trailed lower to cup his swollen dick.

Jack rolled them so Ianto was on the bed then bent over him and resumed kissing him like no one had ever kissed him before.

He cupped the back of Ianto's neck and drove his tongue deep into his mouth. Ianto liked the strength in his kiss and his strong hand holding him close to him. His other hand sought more of Ianto and he caressed his side tenderly at first and then a little rougher when Ianto nipped at his lower lip.

Jack stopped kissing him long enough to ease his shirt over his head. Jack bent down even lower and took a nipple between his lips.

Ianto cried out hoarsely as he bucked against Jack and he released the nipple with surprise.

He leaned forward and took Ianto's mouth once again. As he kissed him senseless, Ianto quivered with delight as Jack's hands slid down his sides to the waistband of his trousers. In the next few seconds, he had his pants off and was working at lowering his boxers too.

For someone who wanted to move slowly, this felt awfully fast to Ianto. He wasn't about to start complaining.

Ianto moaned into his mouth as he slipped a lubed finger into his sensitive hole. He rewarded Ianto by slipping in another of his long and thick fingers and working them expertly inside him. Ianto didn't need any more coaxing because he was ready for him. The problem was he still had his pants on. Ianto needed to resolve this issue and reached down to get a grip on his waistband.

Jack pulled away from his grabby hand.

"Umm…," Ianto hummed, trying to find his voice.

"Fair is fair," he said as he attempted to get to Jack's jeans again.

"It will be fair later. Right now, it's your turn," he said as his fingers moved in and out and around another incredibly sensitive spot inside.

Ianto couldn't hold in the whimper as he teased him with his hand and then moved back to a nipple with his clever mouth. He used his free hand to spread his legs wider and then Jack was kissing his stomach. He continued moving lower, tickling, teasing, and tasting his flesh until he moved to his mound and kissed his swollen and oh-so-sensitive nob.

"You devious teasing jerk," Ianto said and reached for the button on his pants. "You will take your pants off now, or I'm going to take care of my own orgasm."

"When you put it like that," he said sounding mildly offended. "I guess I have to."

He didn't stop Ianto this time as he lowered his zipper and pushed his pants down over his hips. Ianto didn't stop there and lowered his briefs as well.

Ianto's hands roved over his athletic body and settled on his waist. But he didn't stop there and moved over his cheeks and back around again to settle on his shaft. He stroked down his length and back up again watching with pleasure and appreciating the size of him.

"Now who's being the tease?" he said, his voice husky.

"Just learning my way around."

"Oh by the Goddess" Jack sighed as his head fell back and Ianto nuzzled against his dick, snuffling and breathing him in.

It was the most erotic sound he had ever heard.


	18. voyerism

They stretched out on the quilt and Jack brought his mouth to Ianto's chest. He kept his hand away from his pulsing member, in an attempt to delay his release for as long as possible. He kissed his chest, stomach and then worked his way higher until he took an earlobe between his teeth. He turned Ianto on his side and snuggled up behind him, trailing kisses over the back of his neck and across his shoulders.

Ianto wiggled his backside against him and he slipped his shaft between his legs. He was so close to entering him and he was so ready.

So willing.

So open and pulsating.

His hands moved to Ianto's hips and then across his ribcage to caress his small male breasts. He was gentle as he cupped him with his sturdy hands and then caught a nipple between his thumb and finger.

Ianto whimpered as he rolled to face him, kissing him and rising up to his knees.

Then it was no holds barred as he rose up and slipped down over his length until Jack was completely inside him.

Jack grabbed his arse as Ianto's body clenched around him and he nearly lost himself with one glorious stroke.

Jack leaned up on an elbow and pressed a massive hand against his back so his chest came forward. He took a nipple into his mouth as he lifted his hips up so he was even deeper inside him as he leaned back on the pillows with his mate in his lap, riding him.

Ianto began to move against him and they quickly found a rhythm that had Ianto alternating between moans of pleasure and whimpers of disbelief. Jack thrust and writhed against him in ways he'd never experienced.

Ianto could ride these new sensations forever.

The rise of his pleasure couldn't be measured and when he finally reached the crest of this new found splendour he flew over the edge.

Jack wasn't finished with him though, even as Ianto cascaded into a heaven of trembling bliss.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked.

"If you stop now, I'll disown you as my mate."

"Fair enough," he said and kissed Ianto hard as he pulled back and then slid in again–and again.

Jack gave all of himself to Ianto and he met him with the same selflessness, holding nothing back. It was something he had never done before with anyone. They fulfilled their hunger for one another as if their sexual appetite couldn't be satisfied and until they could no longer move.

Each was spent, exhausted and completely afloat in orgasmic euphoria.

Jack gathered Ianto close and kissed his forehead. Their hands travelled lazily over one another revisiting the crest of hips, smoothness of backs, and curve of buttocks.

Ianto had never felt so relaxed in his life. He began to drift off to sleep and knew his dreams wouldn't be nearly as good as what he'd just experienced.

"Still friends?" Jack asked quietly in the half dark.

"I'll let you know after round three," Ianto murmured feeling thick-tongued with sleep and comfort.

Ianto listened to a low seductive rumble rise from deep in his husband's chest. It was a sound similar to the one he'd heard him make a few minutes earlier as he reached his peak inside him.

A few seconds later Jack laid the soft cotton quilt over him and climbed under. He snuggled in close and wrapped his incredibly strong but gentle arms around Ianto so they lay together as one.

The camera man waited until both men were breathing deeply and the voice in his earpiece told him to get out, rising and tiptoeing from the room with jelly legs.

He handed over the camera to a companion and rushed for the bathroom so he could …relieve …himself.

The morning tabloid would dub the evening's X rated broadcast the hottest thing since the third sun exploded in the next nebulas.

Ianto had no idea.

Did Jack?


	19. Just call me John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/rqk8rp7z1/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Next morning Ianto woke to the sound of a raised voice, sliding from the bed and pulling on a robe before coming out into the main room where he saw movement, a dark figure moving quickly back and forth, telling him that Jack was angry and pacing.

"I don't see what more I can do!" Jack hissed down the phone, "I'm keeping my end of the bargain. We have a fucking deal! Your ratings are through the roof after the show last night, don't back out on me now!"

Ianto felt himself growing cold with horror as he listened to his husband and then came the most horrifying thing of all as Jack snarled again.

"If it was too X rated, she shouldn't have watched! So what, I was balls deep in her baby brother, it was great. She has no right to say Lola isn't safe in our care because we had sex on live TV!"

Ianto stumbled back and gasped with horror as he rushed for the bedroom, his hands shaking as he struggled to find his clothes and he knew he was crying. He hated being so bloody weak.

There had been a camera.

Oh by the Goddess.

Last night had been a show for the masses, Jack's heady cries all picked up as was his own white arse flashing for the cameras.

Oh by the Goddess.

They had all seen his scars, his weak body and he had probably made ungodly noises, oh goddess, Lisa said he had an ugly orgasm face.

Then he stilled as it occurred to him that Rhia had watched, had watched him ride Jack with wanton abandon and he wanted to scream with rage as he knew with a sickening clarity that he would never get Lola back.

Jewel watched his silent implosion with confusion, then rose when her harness came out.

Ianto moved with speed, shooting past Jack who had his back to him as he listened to the Representative reassuring him that they would still get the child as per their agreement in return for the footage, heading out of the apartment and into the main stream.

He didn't know where he was going, didn't care as Jewel walked confidently towards the smell of grass and he found himself in a park, real grass and the sound of children playing it the distance.

"Somewhere quiet" he whispered and she led him to a round pagoda where he sat and broke down, crying softly into her fur as she sat on the seat beside him with a calm patience dogs sometimes have.

"Are you OK?" a voice asked and Ianto started, pulling back with fear from the voice and a warm hand landed in his knee, "It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you. You seem hurt already."

The voice was almost a purr, amusement hidden beneath the concern and Ianto knew a sighted person might have missed it.

"I am fine" he replied, "Just a bit overwhelmed."

"Are you lost?"

"I …no. Yes." Ianto laughed softly as himself, "I am drift. Does that count?"

"Are you hungry? There is a little place over there. We could have a cup of coffee, a piece of cake?"

Ianto smiled at the offer and nodded, wiping his face and letting the man take his arm, leading him to a table where he sat and encouraged Jewel to settle by his feet. Soon a cup of coffee and chocolate cake seemed to make his earlier mood vanish and he thanked his new friend.

"John" he was told, "Just call me John and I am happy to help. I know what it is to be broken-hearted and I am glad I could help to you shore."

Ianto smiled and sighed, rubbing his face, "I suppose I need to find my way home."

"Address?"

Ianto told him the name of the flash apartment building and soon John had him walking through doors that sounded familiar and the Manager's voice was full of relief as he thanked John and they walked Ianto up to his room.

"IANTO!" Jack was there, grabbing him and propelling him into the apartment as he demanded to know what the hell he had been thinking taking off like that. John had left without comment and Ianto felt his temper flare as he pulled away from Jack.

"I am not a fucking possession!" he spluttered, "You were busy and I was bored."

"Bored!" Jack spat, "So … if I don't entertain you then you will leave?"

"Don't' twist my words!" Ianto raged, "After all, I am not the one making deals and using someone for their own secret fucking reasons!"

Jack stalled out as he stared at the spitfire in front of him and he blinked with surprise, "Tiger?"

"There was a camera in there last night wasn't there!" Ianto demanded, "I gave myself to you, more fully that I have ever allowed someone to see me and we were not alone. A most sacred, personal act and everyone saw, including Rhia!"

"Ianto…" Jack stepped forward with a sinking heart as he realised the phone call had been heard.

"I'm never getting my daughter, am I!" Ianto sobbed, "Why bother now. You don't love me, I am but a tool in this …this …act. Why bother with the procedure, I might as well give up now."

"Ianto, calm down." Jack begged as Ianto flung his arms around with grief.

"Why! Goddess, I should have died on the cruise, still thought of as a good person, a good father." Ianto fell to his knees, sobbing as he tore at his hair, "Now I am a laughing stock. The whole Verse knows how ugly I am, how desperate for love that I would give myself to a fucking …fucking …liar. Liar! FUCKING LIAR!"

Ianto struggled to his feet and ran for the bathroom as he wept, slamming into the doorframe as Jack cried out with horror.

Then he was in the bathroom and the lock was slamming home.

Jack stood with a hand on the door as he listened to things breaking and knew Ianto had broken the mirror first.

The lights next.

Alone in the dark surrounded by broken glass, Ianto screamed his daughter's name with anguish.

It had all been for naught.

On the street below the image of Jack's forehead hitting the door was broadcast on the huge vidcam on the side of the building and John Hart watched with a canted head.

Interesting.


	20. soothing ruffled feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/g9wd0xeyf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack listened as the bathroom grew quiet and then he tried again.

"Ianto, please. Let me in Tiger" Jack begged, listening for any sign of life, his fear building as he heard nothing in reply.

"Do we have mics in there?" Jack asked a nearby cameraman who said no.

"Ianto?"

Two Representatives rushed into the room and Jack looked at them with a snarl of anger, "Is this what you wanted? Does this help your fucking ratings? He could be cutting his wrists in there for all I know. Maybe a funeral with me standing in my dress colours forlornly over the freshly tilled earth would break all fucking predictions, yeah?"

"Captain …"

"We had an agreement, if you can't keep your side of it I will tell everyone" Jack hissed as he leaned into the man's face, "See how the masses like that!"

"Ianto!" Rhia was rushing into the apartment and towards Jack who stepped aside with relief as she started to pound on the door, "Open this goddess loving door!"

"Rhia?" the voice was small but definitely Ianto's as Jack dropped to his knees with relief, watching as she banged on the door again.

The sound of the lock and the door cracked open letting her enter, then it slammed shut again.

"Tell me you thought to mic her!" one Representative asked the new one entering and the man nodded as he turned on a viccom.

"What the hell is going on!" Rhia demanded.

"I thought this was for real" Ianto sobbed, "I thought …oh I was so stupid. Da always said I would be a disappointment even to myself!"

"Da was a bastard who beat us and deserved the horrible death he suffered" she spat back, "What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"Jack. He doesn't want me. He has some sort of deal with the Representatives" Ianto sobbed, "Don't tell, Goddess save, don't tell but they tried a deal with me as well. I can't tell you what it was but let's say it was alluring. I turned them down, I wanted him. I wanted a chance. Goddess, I am so sorry. Please don't take her away. At least … at least say I can still visit her, please Rhia. Don't take all that I have left."

"Oh Ianto" she sighed as she sat on the edge of the bath and watched him crouch back in the corner, scrubbing at his eyes as he smeared blood across his face.

Blood.

Goddess.

Rhia reached out and grabbed his hands, finding the cuts from his smashing spree, glad that he didn't know about the LEDs running around the room that still gave her light to see him by.

"I won't harm myself" he snorted, thinking she was checking his wrists, "I know my insurance policy won't pay out on that. I will throw myself from the roof or in front of a train or something and make it look like an accident if I ever have to. For Lolly."

Rhia felt ill.

"Is she OK?" he begged, "She doesn't know what I did, does she? Please don't tell her that I am a failure. Please. She liked Jack, she doesn't need to know he was a fraud. That this was all some sort of joke on me and my stupid, damaged heart."

Oh Teddy Bear, nobody thinks you are a joke" she assured him, "It was a shock to see …that. I know you loved Lisa but never truly bonded and that …last night you gave him yourself. I don't understand what is happening but from what I could see he was enjoying it as well."

"Why not" Ianto huffed, pulling himself up, "Apparently I am good for something. Da always agreed with that too."

"Oh Ianto" she sighed, "I am sorry I couldn't save you from him, from the things he did. I just …a man? After the way Da hurt you, you choose a man?"

"Always back to that" Ianto slumped as he turned and opened the door, letting Jack in.

"Ianto I …"

"Enough. No more lies. Tell me what you want, what I must do to please you and I will do it" Ianto said flatly, "Let's just agree to get this done. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? By the time you are done hurting me I will be fucking invincible!"

"I love you" Jack begged and Ianto snorted, canting his head like he was listening.

Then he heard a crunch and turned to the camera, "Hear that? He loves me. All good then, right? Vote for us. Harkness-Jones. Put us top of the list and we will give you a repeat performance, hell, I will even sing the fucking Quadrant Theme as he fucks me blind."

Ianto laughed at himself, throwing his arms wide, "After all, I don't have far to go!"

"Ianto, please" Jack begged, "I do love you, I do. Please, you are not listening to me, you only heard one side of the conversation. I had to do it, I had to agree so they would get Lola. It was a trade off. The sexcapade for Lola, I had no idea it would be so…. Shit. Our first coupling was great but …last night was something else."

Ianto seemed to stare straight at him and Jack went for broke as the camera broadcast it live, "They promised your procedure as well. I could pay for it and they would pass it off as their money so you would accept it. I am paying for your eyes. I love you."

Ianto had no words.

It was all too much to take in.

.

.

.

.

Sandylee007, just for you my friend xxx


	21. Drunken Slurs

Ianto was sitting on the sofa with a large whiskey as Jack held him, whispering that he needed to stay calm.

Several Representatives were in the room and they were bristling with anger as Jack stared them down.

"I did not breach any contract!" he argued, "The contract was that you were to take my money and give Ianto his sight back so he could have his daughter, whether he chose me or not! At no time did I say he was to be kept in the dark."

"Kept in the dark" Ianto repeated in a whisper, taking another gulp.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that" Jack sighed, "I didn't want you to think I was buying you. I wanted you to choose for yourself."

"So …" Ianto frowned and went to speak.

"The offer we made to you was a different one" a Representative said quickly, "The clause still stands as the Captain does not know of it!"

Ianto's mouth slammed shut and he frowned as he tried to comprehend.

"Wait a minute" he muttered, "Jack is independently wealthy. He is spending thousands of credits on me, why would he …ah. Not him, is it"

"Ianto?"

"IF I tell you their offer is void" Ianto whispered.

"Ianto! Tell me, whatever they offered, is it worth more than me?"

"No!" Ianto frowned, "Stop it. Why does everything have to be about money? Shit."

Ianto swallowed the rest of the whiskey and sighed, "If I breach the contract by telling Jack what you offered, do I have to leave? Does it void the contest?"

"No" a Representative assured him, "It will only void the offer."

"So!" Ianto turned to Jack, "Did you ask them to offer me money to leave you?"

"What?" the horror in Jack's voice reassured him and Ianto leaned into his arms, "I was offered a large amount of money if I were to leave you and breach the contest. They would give me the prize money, Lola …all of it and I didn't have to have you!"

"When" Jack demanded, "When did they offer you this?"

"The sub-clause" Ianto whispered as he felt his husband shake with anger.

"I told them no" Ianto whispered, "They said it still stood anytime I wanted. I told them no."

"It wasn't me" Jack assured him, "I … if you ever choose to leave me I would still do all I could for you and Lola. I …shit. Someone really wants me to fail?"

"I said no" Ianto slurred as he wriggled the glass in his fingertips, "Any chance of more? I really want more."

"Stop it" Jack crooned, plucking the glass from his hand, "You know you have a gentle stomach and will regret this when you've slept it off."

"My …" Ianto sighed as he let his head fall back, "Cariad, what does it matter? Why me? A broken remains of a warrior who fell in battle and has yet to lay down and die? Lola is better off with Rhia. She will not disappoint her like I will one day."

The sound of the slap was like a gunshot as Rhia cracked the back of his head with her hand and Ianto yelped as Jack struggled to push her away.

"Ya bloody Twypsn, can you even hear the shite pouring out of your mouth?" she roared, "Of course I'm going to give you the bairn! Goddess on a donkey! You have such a low opinion of yourself, you always hear Da in your head. Stop listening to the cunt, he's dead!"

Jack snorted and then started to laugh as Ianto rubbed his head and looked around with confusion as he tried to work out what had hit him.

"Rhia?" he blinked, "Did you bloody hit me?"

She sighed and slid onto the sofa as she patted his knee, "I know I sound like him sometimes, I hate hearing him spewing from my mouth. Ianto, please. I've not seen you this happy since she was born. I don't know why I punish you so much, maybe because you was his favourite."

"His favourite" Ianto slurred and Jack knew what was coming as he tried to get Ianto to his feet and move him from the cameras, but Ianto was too drunk to even register what he was doing as he answered his sister, "So, because our Da used to rape me in my childhood bed you think he loved me more than you? Nah, I just screamed better when he tore me so much I would bleed ya silly mare."

Rhia's face lost all colour as she stared at him and he spun around Jack for another shot, "Remember that time he brought you those yellow slippers you had begged for? That night he fucked me so hard he broke the bed, then whipped me as I lay in the broken pieces."

Jack had Ianto in the hallway, carrying him on his shoulder as he raced for their room and Ianto had one last shot.

"He used to say your name as he came in me!"

Straight to her heart.

He hoped it hurt!


	22. "Notbody noticed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ro2g7i7ov/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto groaned as his head threatened to split like a rotten pumpkin all over the pillow.

"Easy Tiger, here is some water, sip it love" Jack whispered as softly as he could and he slid the straw between Ianto's lips, relieved to see his husband sip.

"It's OK" Jack kissed him gently, "You had a wee bit of a tipple and then a wee bit more until it was a lot."

"Shit, did I throw up in a pot plant or anything?" Ianto asked with a grimace.

"No babe" Jack said with a gentle stroke if his fingertips across the brow and he watched Ianto smile softly.

"I'm gonna hurl now then" Ianto sighed conversationally and Jack had time to grab the bowl before Ianto groaned and spewed.

"Easy Tiger" Jack crooned, rubbing his shoulders and offering the glass of water again, "Here, it has electrolytes."

"Oh goddess, was Rhia there?" Ianto struggled to remember, "Did she …ah, she didn't see me drunk did she? Tell me I wasn't a fool."

"Ianto, it's OK" Jack soothed as he looked to the camera and placed a finger to his lips, "Rhia didn't even notice. You were fine!"

"Ah, thank the sweet goddess" Ianto flopped back, "Did she say anything about Lolly?"

"She is going to let us have her" Jack grinned with affection as he watched Ianto's face light up, his hangover forgotten as he sat up, then barked with pain.

"Oh baby" Jack helped him lay back down and opened a bottle of pills, "You are not supposed to have these before a meal but I don't think you could stomach one right now, here. Take one with this thick shake. It's going to help."

Ianto whimpered as he accepted it without question and Jack was again struck with the level of trust, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ew, I threw up with this mouth" Ianto whined.

"And we both know what mine can do" Jack whispered and was rewarded with a snort.

"She is not mad? She will really let us have Lolly for the remainder of the ..ah …thingee ….er…"

"Contest?"

"Thars the word Cardidad" Ianto bumbled as his eyes fluttered closed and Jack grinned as how sweet he was, then rose and face the Representatives at the end of the bed.

"From here on out we have no secrets" he snarled, "I know it was my family behind the bribe. I don't care to know who, just know that I have taken this as a personal attack and will not trust you again. Ianto is far too sweet and trusting so from here on out I will be watching over him. If you …any of you try to turn him from me again I will cut your fucking throat and you will learn why they called me The Immortal Captain. Believe me, you do not want to call that persona out!"

"Agreed."

"Right. Now, go get Lola, get Tosh as well and for fucksack, can someone take the dog for a walk, she is bursting!" Jack demanded, turning back to watch his husband sleep.

It was strange, this sensation of ownership, while at the same time feeling so ...owned.

This is a bond?

His smile was cause for your own?

Jack thought of his parents, their stilted stares and harsh tone and wondered why they bonded in the first place if there was not …this …between them.

Money, right?

Jack leaned back and thanked his grandfather for leaving him his fortune, something he knew his mother still seethed about but as she had no brothers, it surpassed her and went to the first born son.

Father was wealthy as well, his own parents still alive but already handed over the empire, save for a small stipend for themselves and he wondered why they felt the need to alienate Ianto.

It was not for fear of Jack losing his money.

Was it pride?

Prejudice?

Did they find the prospect of a blind son-in-law and a mixed race child unpalatable?

In this day and age?

Really?

He knew it was not to protect him as his father had told him when they lost Gray that he would never forgive him and would never protect him as he had failed to protect his little brother.

That had stung.

Jack had suffered injuries fighting for Gray and still he was lost, his service the only atonement he could supply and still his father never addressed him directly and would leave the room when he entered.

Jack looked down at the sleeping changeling in his bed and knew he had been gifted a rare chance from the Goddess herself and he was not going to squander it.

He would fight for Ianto, for his mate.

As if hearing his thoughts Ianto murmured his name and a hand scrabbled about until Jack took it, lying in the bed with him.

As he lay in the semi darkness he started to plan.

Long-term they would need a proper home, Jewel needed grass and their daughter needed a yard. He knew a real garden was going to be expensive and he also knew that his family would be horrified to see the credits spent.

With a grin he decided to start hunting tomorrow.

Competition or not.

Ianto wasn't going anywhere.


	23. A place to send out roots?

Lola screamed as she looked out the large glass doors at the patio and the large back yard beyond, making Ianto groan softly as he clutched at his head.

"OK Babe?" Jack asked softly, sliding an arm around Ianto's waist as he slumped against him.

"Never drinking again!" Ianto muttered "Goddess on a Donkey, I must have drunk half a bottle of whiskey at least!"

"Your glass kept getting refilled before I realised" Jack admitted, "But I removed you from the room once I realised what they were doing."

"Where is she?"

"At large glass doors, we have a patio and a wee yard." Jack embellished as he led Ianto over and opened the doors to release the wee demon and her doggie spawn.

Lola and Jewel raced for the grass, both falling to roll in it and a heady scent of lavender told Ianto it was lavender grass.

"Oh Goddess, get her off there!" Ianto said with horror, "That is the most expensive…"

"We'll take it!" Jack said forcefully as Ianto crouched and felt the patio wood under his fingertips.

"Real wood? Is this real wood?"

"Lolly likes it here" Jack said calmly, lifting Ianto back up, "We have six bedrooms, two bathrooms and a dining room as well as a study! It's lovely."

"How much?" Ianto demanded, "We can't …I mean…"

"I can afford it" Jack sniffed, "This won't even make a dent. Plus, when we win there will be all that prize money that grows each day as people donate and pledge to us."

"Only if we win" Ianto reminded him, "IF we lose that money goes to the coffers of the other contestants."

"Two couples have already dropped out" Jack told him and Ianto stalled.

"No! Who?"

"That couple with the woman with pink hair and the couple who had matching tattoos." Jack said.

"I kind of expected the tattoos to drop out, too forced … but the pink hair? Aww, I liked her laugh" Ianto sighed.

"Babe, don't' tell me you backed her!" Jack feigned horror, "I can't go through with this is you backed her!"

"I backed that nice same sex couple with the wee girl" Ianto said in a silly voice, "The blind one seemed so cute when pissed off his gourd that time!"

Jack laughed softly and pulled Ianto in for a hug, whispering that he was always cute.

"Twypsn" Ianto snorted but his blush betrayed his pleasure and Jack was pleased that Ianto did not return fire with a self-hating remark.

"Lolly, what are you doing?" Jack called out as he saw his little charge struggling with something and as he got closer he saw that she was trying to pull up a plant. "Sweetheart, it can't live out of the ground. The plant liked it there."

"Stuck" she huffed as she let it go and placed little hands on her hips and glared at the offending plant.

"It has roots" Jack explained, "It found somewhere nice and it decided to stay. It put down roots deep into the soil and clings on for all it's worth. If knows if it had to leave it might die."

She nodded as she seemed to understand and she reached out to pat the plant, apologising for hurting it and Ianto smiled from the patio where he sat listening.

It was too bright, he couldn't see a damned thing but the soothing voice of his husband and the little exclamations of Lola were all he needed to hear to know that Jack was being a good man and she was happy.

"I'm hungers!" she said suddenly and Jack scoped her up, placing her on his hip as he walked back to Ianto.

"She's hungers" Jack said like he was saying the sky is blue and Ianto grinned as he accepted Jack's hand that had touched his in question. They went to the SUV and Jack belted the kid in while Ianto slid in the front, the cameraman climbed in beside the little girl.

"What are you hungers for darling?" Ianto asked.

"Samages wif green leaves and bookies" she said as she grinned at her father.

Jack clipped his belt and looked at Ianto with confusion.

"Salad and chicken sandwich" Ianto translated and Jack laughed as he got the little girl's logic.

Subway was not crowded but as soon as they recognised the handsome couple the place erupted, making Ianto push against Jack with open fear.

"Please. Ianto can't have all the noise" Jack shouted, silencing the place, "We are happy to have photos taken and will sign autographs after we have eaten but Lolly is hungers so she must eat before she unleashes the beast!"

Everyone laughed and let them have their space, Ianto settling at the table.

"What do you want?" Jack asked softly.

"Roast chicken with lettuce, red onion and tomato on garlic bread please Cariad" Ianto smiled and a little voice screamed as Jack scooped her up and went to collect their food.

Lola wanted the same as her Taddy and Jack got it without onions, then turned to call out to Ianto, "What dressing do you want Tiger?"

"Mayo and honey mustard please" Ianto called back and everyone awed as Jack eagerly carried the food back.

As the family ate, Jack wiped Lola's chin and then reached out to wipe an errant piece of lettuce from the corner of Ianto's mouth.

Ianto's' smile was endearing and as he leaned in for a gentle kiss that had Lola demanding her own.

Jack complied and the quadrant sighed.

They were winning by a space parsec!


	24. a complication or a clearance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4ez57zuy7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was moving day and Tosh was overseeing the stuff being moved from Ianto's apartment with him as Jack did a final check that everything was gone from the temporary apartment they had been staying in together.

Jack took a moment to sit and let himself breathe as he tried to process what he was doing.

This wasn't a game anymore.

_When had it become so fucking real?_

A hand landed on his leg and fingers slid gently up his inner thigh in such a familiar way as another hand tickled the nape of his neck.

"Nearly finished" Jack sighed softly, "Gods, how can we have so many clothes already?"

The fingers were massaging the way he always liked and he melted as those in his lap gently stroked his growing shaft.

"Sweetie, the cameras are watching" Jack smiled, "Stop being so naughty."

The lips pressed to his were not demanding and Jack hummed as he relaxed into it.

"We can always take it back to the bedroom" the voice was deep and teasing and most definitely not Ianto.

Jacks eyes sprang open and looked into John Hart's with open horror, pushing him off and rising with a bark of rage.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he roared, "Get the fuck off me."

"Oh come on lover" John laughed as he sprawled back on the sofa, "You know you like this. Come on, I'll even let you be on top! Like he does. Hope he knows you like to take to receive as well."

Jack heard the blood rushing in his ears like a shuttle cruiser taking off and he reached for John with a snarl, bringing back his fist with deadly intent.

John realised his mistake seconds before contact, his grunt as his head was whipped back caught by the mics as the cameras rolled.

"Get off 'im" Owen yelled, pulling Jack back, "We have a bigger problem."

Jack sprung up to face him panting with rage. "I belong to Ianto, do you hear me!"

"Ianto heard all that too, and I'm afraid there was a Representative giving a running commentary before Tosh could shut 'im up!" Owen snarled, pulling him towards the door, "He's done another runner!"

"Oh fuck" Jack started to run, his heart twisting as he saw Ianto in his mind's eye out in the wilderness again with just the dog beside him.

It was worse.

Much worse.

He had Lola too.

Jack was sobbing openly as he raced from the apartment and to his immense gratitude passersby kept pointing, the live feed on the Vic-com obviously watched by all.

Ianto was viable from the shop window and Jack gave a shuddering gasp of relief as he pulled the door open and stumbled in.

"DADDA!" Lola screamed with glee, waving her spoon and sending a mouthful into the middle of the floor.

Ianto turned his head in Jack's direction as he pounded over and seized him in a bone crunching hug, unable to speak as he clung to him.

"Jack" Ianto said after a while, "Please sit down, I'm getting a crick in my neck."

"Nothing happened" Jack was frantic to explain, "I thumped him and told him to bugger off, nothing happened love, I promise."

Ianto frowned and canted his head, "I know. His head probably left a hole in the wall. I was told it was quite spectacular. What's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

Ianto's face changed to one of loving concern as he reached for Jack's face, checking for blood.

"You left" Jack whispered.

"Lola was hungers again" Ianto smiled, "Didn't you get my message? To meet me here? You did come so surely you heard me say she wanted ice cream Cariad."

Jack looked at his phone and saw the little light flashing to say there was a message, laughing softly.

"Oh Jack, did you think …no. No, not with her" Ianto sighed as he pulled him in for a kiss, "I don't doubt you now. I know I was foolish last time and I swear to you, I have faith in you. I know you would never hurt me like that."

"I was hurt like that once" Jack admitted, "I was engaged, almost bonded and she was pregnant. The little baby girl came early and was so sweet, so delicate but a test showed she was not mine. I …the pain. I thought I would die from the shame and the feeling of loss."

"I'm sorry" Ianto whispered, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, remember? Now you have Lola."

Jack laughed softly as he hugged Ianto, letting their foreheads fall together.

"My wife was dead at my feet, my squad cut down and the space battle crusader listing towards a moon. I stood, blinded and on incredible pain, hearing the sweet sound of my baby's laughter in my head as I swore that I would survive" Ianto said as he straightened in the chair, "If I can survive the bowels of hell, do you think I would ever let you go like that without taking Hart's balls off?"

Jack laughed softly, "Strange. I think that's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me."

"I can't wait to see your face" Ianto whispered as he stroked Jack's lips, "You feel so fucking edible."

Jack was struck with his mate's honest expression and sighed happily.

The pledges grew by another 50,000 credits within minutes.


	25. The in-laws

Ianto was nervous, checking his tie with his fingertips once more as they touched down and Jack opened the space hopper doors.

"Come on sweetie, let's get this over with" Jack sighed, then turned to the Cameraman, "Tell me when we are in an Ad break please."

The man nodded and after a minute he gave the thumbs up.

"Whatever happens here, remember that I am in this for the bond, not the money. Please, this is going to be a fucking space freighter wreak! Just smile, breathe and remember that it will be over soon." Jack pleaded and Ianto was unsure if the words were to comfort him or Jack.

Ianto frowned softly as he reached fort Jack's hand. Squeezing softly as the cameraman cleared his throat in warning.

They came back to everyone's screens kissing, Ianto's head tipped back with Jack plundering his mouth before whispering that he loved him and was so proud to present him today.

Jack lifted Lola to his hip and stepped onto the tarmac, turning to help his husband down and Ianto let go of Jewel's harness to let her jump down and explore.

"OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled as he gripped his hand hard, letting him lead.

He felt the wind as they walked to the building's walkway and then blessed calm as they walked a short distance to doors, clanking as they closed again.

"Is Jewel in?"

"Yes Tiger."

There were three cameras and both men were clearly covered as a third raced for the drawing room where the family waited with haughty expressions, the two parents standing in front of an old fashioned mantle.

Jack led Ianto in and looked at his mother, not interested in his father's distain and watched her eyes take in the imp on his hip as well as the dog that walked over to the old dog sitting by the fire and sniffed it with interest.

"Jewel?" Ianto said softly, "Work."

He held out his hand as she rushed to slide her harness into the hand and Ianto let go of Jack to stand proudly on his own.

"Mother, this is my bond mate and our child" Jack said calmly, watching the cameras swing to face her as she gave a thin smile.

"I understand you were in service" Jack's father grumbled and Ianto turned in the direction of the voice, recognising the military tilt.

"First Lieutenant Ianto Hallet Jones." Ianto said as he snapped a salute that had Jack puffing with pride.

"Mama deaded" Lola informed them, "She stopped working."

"Yes, she laid down and went to sleep and never woke up" Ianto told his baby who hummed. "She worked so hard to save us and there was no power left."

"Mama brave?"

"Mama died to save us" Ianto said softly, "Mama was a good soldier."

"So were you" Jack said softly, "You saved the vessel, the remaining crew and you even managed to release your payload and win the battle."

"Booyah" Ianto huffed softly.

"Pretty lady" Lola said as she pointed at Jack's sister and she smiled back.

"This is Aunty Rose" Jack crooned, "She is very pretty, just like my little munchkin!"

"I grow up be pretty hair?"

"You have your Mama's hair love" Ianto said gently as he tried to find a way to let her down gently, "Aunty Rose has Daddy's people hair. You have Mama's people hair."

She frowned as she chewed over the revelation that she would not be blonde.

"Mama has pretty hair and she was fierce" Ianto said with a sniff, "You will be brave too. You have brave hair."

Lola looked to Jack for agreement and Jack grinned at her, "I love your hair. Wild like you."

"OK" she said happily.

"That dog, is it really necessary in the private quarters" his mother asked and Jack frowned.

"She is his service dog and needs to stay with him" Jack said angrily, "Besides. You have three dogs that sleep in your quarters!"

"Yes but they are clean" she sniffed.

"Jewel had a bath!" Lola said angrily as she defended her furry friend, "She lick herself lots!"

"Good Goddess!" the father sighed.

"Franklin, perhaps …perhaps we should retire to the dining room and we can eat" Jack's mother sighed, "let's get this over with."

Jack grimaced with shame as his parents stormed from the room and Rose sighed as she slid closer, "Ignore them. They watch all the time and apparently that night that was blocked with the parental lock was a bit racy for Mom. I can't believe you did a sex vid-com. That is so cool!"

"Well, let's just say there is no one who watched that denies our bond" Jack leered as Ianto sighed.

"Dada!" Lola slapped at Jack, "Dey say foodies! I hungers ya know."

"Oh, how weird" Ianto said as they walked towards the dining room, "The Princess Lolly is hungers? How unusual."

"Big hungers" she agreed happily as she clutched Jacks' neck and Jack felt a rush of love for his new daughter, hoping cook had chocolate pudding for his little butterfly.

Goddess knows, Ianto needed some too.


	26. In Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7t6qym8of/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was relieved that there was candlelight so he could see his hands moving over the white cloth, the red blob of wine viable in the glass as he reached for it, hating the thought of mixing up his settings.

"Wounded in battle" the father spoke, "You lost your sight but you seem to have adapted well."

Ianto took a deep breath and smiled politely as he canted his head, "My facial injuries were terrible and they managed to repair my face to the extent that you can't see the scars."

"But you can feel them under your fingertips" Jack said softly, "He also has scars on his body from the other injuries inflicted. I'm sure some were visible the other night in the vidcom."

"Your back" Jack's father huffed.

"Amongst other things, yes. My eyes were more complex as the facial lacerations went right through the bone and pieces of shrapnel were lodged in my brain." Ianto continued calmly, seething inside at the offhand way they were speaking of his pain.

Rose asked a question and Ianto was allowed to eat in silence as they talked, then Lola asked for more water please and Ianto watched the smudge that was her hair as she jiggled in her chair.

"Sit still please Lolly" Ianto said softly and she sat, still wobbling her hair.

Jack and Rose were talking about the cruise, or lack of it and Ianto was listening when he became aware of a hissed conversation between the parents and turned his head slightly to hear, a voice in his head warning him that he was probably not going to hear anything nice.

"He isn't really going through with this just to spite us, is he?" the mother hissed.

"Since that bloody woman he has been hell bent on punishing us for forcing him into that union" the father hissed back, "I had hoped that Hart bod was the payback but it looks like he wants it to be a lasting insult."

"Goddess. A mud child with our family name, thank the goddess it as least doesn't have our bloodline to claim" she sniffed and Ianto felt the bile in his stomach shift.

He couldn't eat anymore, placing the knife and fork neatly on the plate as he had been taught and he cleared his throat, "Jack? I am feeling unwell, may I please be excused?"

Jack swung to look at him, seeing the distress and then his eyes moved to Lolly who was standing on her chair leaning over her plate.

"Taddy? Am I made of Mud?" she asked innocently and Ianto made a nose as he rose, slapping a hand over his mouth as the bile started to come up, turning to vomit on the cameraman's shoes closest to him.

Jack was pale as he stared at the little girl, her innocent face so sweet over the flower arrangement.

"Jack" Ianto croaked and Jack sprung from the chair scooping Ianto to his side and helping him from the room as Lola clambered down and ran after them, still checking her hands with interest.

In the room that was once Jack's, Ianto was able to breathe, gasping as tears rolled down his face, apologising to the cameraman for his ruined shoes.

"I'll pay for them" he gulped, "I am so sorry Malcom, I'll get a new pair for you, oh Goddess, I think …I …"

Jack was there, soothing as he rubbed his shoulders, holding a bowl that had materialised and Ianto clutched at his husband with horror at the public display of shock.

"It's OK Tiger" Jack crooned, "No shame, I feel like throwing up as well. I …goddess. They said that?"

"They say I'm made of mud but not your blood so I don't have to have your lines" Lola frowned as she pulled up her sleeves to regard her skin, "Is this really mud? Don't I have blood in here?"

"Baby, you have my blood in you" Ianto swung to face her, pushing Jack away, "I am a warrior, same as Mama. I am a fucking soldier. I bled for our quadrant, part of me died with Mama and still I strode forward. I competed my mission, I secured the victory and I bled. I bled. You have my blood in you. You are a Jones. My father was a Logan! You come from some if the most superior military stock there is, your grandfather was genetically modified to be a super solider and we carry HIS blood in our veins. I am invincible. I can have a limb chopped off, I have another to defend you!"

Jack blinked as he looked at Inot, "Why do you not carry the name Logan?"

"My father bonded to Admiral Jones of the Royal Fleet" Ianto smiled, "So his mate was a higher rank"

"Wow" Jack grinned, "I read about Admiral Jones of the Star Fleet, really? You are …so …why no money?" Jack frowned, "If you are of such high stock?"

"Military all the way" Ianto snorted, "Pay checks were seizeded to fight the war."

"I heard of that, it really happened? Your mother fought and died for no credits?" Jack sighed.

"She died in battle when I was 4, him five years later, I was left an orphan at aged nine" Ianto said, looking defiantly at his husband, "The military state raised me in a military orphanage. I am a product of their gene splicing, selective breeding and upbringing. I am not kidding, I may be blind but I can still defend my child."

"Our child" Jack amended, "Our child."

"Prove it then" Ianto snapped, wiping the angry tears that were rolling down his face, "I want to leave, this place is making me ill."

"Then we leave, wheels up in five!" Jack nodded, waving a finger in the air above his head to signal the engine start in progress and as they stormed back towards the space hopper he was keying in the return route via his PDA, Lolly skipping along.

"And we will have so much fun, do you like doggies? This is Jewel, she's my friend too"

It wasn't until they were cruising above the clouds that it registered to Jack that Lolly had been talking to someone and he turned to see Rose sitting silently with Ianto, holding his hand.

His parents had just lost another child.


	27. fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6c60ucar3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They had settled in to rest, Ianto curled up in Jack's arms and Jack felt strangely paternal towards him, wanting to comfort and protect him from the shames and hurts of the 'verse.

It was early hours of the morning when Ianto screamed, struggling from the bed and waking Jack with fright.

Booming noises had Jack struggling to pull on a robe as Ianto crawled across the floor screaming for Lola to get under her bed.

Rose was in the doorway with wide eyes as Jack finally got to Ianto and pulled him into his arms, telling her to go check on Lola.

Ianto was hyperventilating as the thudding continued and Jack helped Ianto to his feet and Ianto struggled briefly before feeling the cool night air on his skin as Jack pulled him out onto the apartment balcony.

"Smell" Jack demanded, "Can you smell any battle?"

"No" Ianto's unseeing eyes were wide as he tried to see something, anything with his mouth open panting with fear.

"Ianto, calm down darling" Jack soothed, "It's OK. We are safe. It's a storm."

"Storm…a storm…just a storm" Ianto was shaking as he clung to Jack, another loud boom making him jump.

Rose was back, whispering that Lola was sleeping through it and he asked her to get Ianto's' glasses please.

Jack held Ianto against him, whispering softly that he loved him, he was safe and they would be OK.

Rose returned with a robe and his glasses and Jack thanked her before asking her to stay with Lola in case she woke up and got scared.

"Ianto, in the academy, do you remember the old vid-coms about old earth?" Jack said softly, "Remember? Guy Fawkes? The little bombs they shot into the air to explode into light displays?"

"Fireworks" Ianto whispered, his hands sliding down to Jack's hips, "So pretty. Like flowers."

"Yeah, pretty flowers in the sky" Jack sighed with relief, "Here, put your glasses on."

Jack had asked Rose to turn all the lights off and now he confused Ianto by slipping his glasses on in the dark.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled as he nodded, "Look up baby."

Ianto looked up and his face dropped, along with his jaw as the meteor storm slammed against the planetary shields, lighting up the sky.

"Can you see it?" Jack asked.

"Sweet Goddess" Ianto breathed with wonder, his eyes focusing as the bright flashes were registering like fireflies.

"We are safe, the shields will not even register this for damage" Jack assured him, "Look baby. Fireworks. That's what you bring me."

Ianto snorted as he stole a kiss and Jack grinned with delight as the cameraman kneeling by the door zoomed in with the night vision lens to catch his smile.

"Jack …"

"What is it love?"

"I'm afraid"

"I told you" Jack crooned, "They won't .."

"No" Ianto let his head fall to Jack's shoulder, "Of the procedure. Each Christmas I wait until late at night and sneak out to turn the tree lights on, in the dark of night I can see the lights."

"So. You fear failure?" Jack guessed.

"If it fails, I lose what little vision I have" Ianto frowned, "Maybe I should postpone until after Christmas, just in case."

"And if it works you will see your daughter's joy on Christmas morning for the first time" Jack returned calmly.

Ianto growled softly and Jack laughed as he rubbed his shoulders.

"And you" Ianto finally whispered, "I can see you."

"One thing I am sure of" Jack replied, "You already do, better than anyone else."

"I do not fear for my future" Ianto said as he moved closer, letting Jack cop a feel of his butt, "I know you will not fail me. If it fails, we will not. I …Gods …I …I trust in our bond."

"Oh Ianto" Jack kissed him as he struggled with his hatred for his parents, hurting him like that.

"Lola is safe, you will care for me …for her" Ianto's fingers were scrabbling about his collar and Jack finally got it.

"You fear not waking at all" he whispered.

"I fear leaving you…yes. Not leaving her now, I know you will fight for her, you will keep her safe..I….is it selfish? To want to stay with you for myself?" Ianto asked.

"No, because I wish for you to stay too sweetheart" Jack sighed, "But we can't put it off. Not just because of the show …because we must move on. We need to grow as a family. We need to look to the future, one way or another, we have to heal."

"I love you" Ianto smiled softly as he rubbed his face against Jack's robe, then gasped as the show lit up the skies again.

Jack looked up with him, wondering if the gods were giving Ianto one last show before the failure ahead.

Or maybe …just maybe.

They were blessing them.


	28. Open your eyes

The storm passed an hour or so later.

Ianto had started to drift again, Jack soothing him and they were brought back to wakefulness by a noise.

Singing.

They stumbled out to the balcony and there, below them in the street, filling the block were people, standing in the dark with torches.

"Sweet Goddess" Rose gasped as she leant over and the torches all lit up, people flicking them on and off like lights on a Christmas tree.

"What is it?" Ianto asked as he listened to hundreds of voices softly singing the Quadrant's song.

"Look down Tiger" Jack said calmly as he wiped away a tear and Ianto obliged, the cameraman eagerly zooming in to show Ianto's slow smile as it bloomed across his face.

"Wow" he breathed, "How beautiful!"

The crowd cheered and Jack laughed as he realised the vid-com was being projected across their building and the people were not only seeing their own reflected lights but Ianto's smile in response.

"Blow them a kiss baby" Jack whispered, "They've all worked so hard to surprise you."

"Wonderful people" Ianto gushed as he blew a kiss, throwing his arms wide and more than one person on the street blow jumped to catch it, "I love this place. Oh Cariad, can you see? This is why I fought. These people, the life's blood of our planets. I feel as though I know them all, my family … My huge dysfunctional family who all deserve a clutch!"

Another cheer as Jack laughed and gruffly demanded he save his clutches for him.

"Oh Jack, look!" Ianto said again turning to look out over the sea of lights, tears rolling down his face as he clapped for them.

"Tadda?"

Jack picked Lola up so she could see what her Taddy was doing and she squealed with delight at the show.

"Look Lolly!" Ianto was laughing, "Love! This is how love feels. When Daddy kisses me my whole body lights up just like this, all twinkly and bright. Look! This is what love looks like!"

The cheer was deafening as the crowd showed their love.

Ianto's laughter caught by the cameraman's mic as he revelled in it.

The daylight brought the Representatives who told them that they had broken all programming records as Ianto sat with Lola in his lap, cuddling her little toy rabbit.

"Did you see them?" Ianto asked with wonder, "They were all so beautiful, like they were letting me see their souls, shining so brightly like stars!"

"You do seem quite popular, another couple have dropped out, there is only one couple left in opposition" the Representatives told them and Jack went to scoff but Ianto spoke first.

"Can we meet? Have dinner or something? I should like to wish them luck, such a nervous time"

Jack smiled at his sweet mate, wanting to comfort those they were crushing like the lovely man he was.

"We can do that" came the reply and Ianto grinned in Jack's direction.

"What are you grinning for?" he asked.

"A new suit" Ianto said with glee, "I want a charcoal one with a thin pinstripe! And …"

"Easy Tiger" Jack laughed, "We will get you a new suit, Lolly can have a pretty wee dress too. We will have a lovely dinner and toast to love."

"Yes!" Ianto gushed with glee, "What if we draw. Does that mean they win too? Maybe it's not so bad if we can share the prize, our happiness. Goddess knows I already have all I want."

"Oh baby" Jack laughed, "The rules state a winner."

"Do you think we might win?" Ianto's yes were wide and Jack felt a rush of affection as he reached out to stroke Ianto's cheek.

"Ianto, I think we will win by a sonic mile!" Jack said and Ianto laughed.

"A sonic mile?" Ianto slapped at him, "There is no such thing!"

"There is now!" Jack said with glee, "you wait. Our love will be described as bigger than a Sonic mile!"

Ianto threw his head back as he laughed, his lovely neck displayed and Jack reached out to stroke the smooth skin that called for a kiss, leaning in to oblige.

"That's enough of that!" Ianto scolded, "I heard all about your libido!"

Jack watched the Representative have some sort of silent argument, then one cleared his throat.

"The procedure has been set. In three days time."

Ianto's laughter faded as he grabbed for Jack.

"What the fuck!" Jack spluttered.

"The ratings call for it, we are getting heat from those in power who want the procedure done, His Majesty also demanded we bring it forward as he is addicted to the show."

"His Majesty?" Ianto whispered, "Shut the fuck up! No!"

"Yes, his majesty is wanting a happy ending."

Jack huffed as he felt his anger flaring, "Well, we do too!"


	29. facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/k8rks2u7j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack held fast to Ianto's hand as they sat uncomfortably opposite the man with the clipboard.

"With the procedure growing near, and in light of recent events I would say this interview is overdue" the man said calmly.

"I am grateful to the quadrant Representatives for all they have given me" Ianto replied with equal grace, "For they have chosen with their usual accuracy, I am so happy with my Cariad."

"Yes. We have a lot of viewer questions and remarks but one of the most asked questions is about your tears on your wedding day, and the injury." the man looked up and found Jack's silent snarl unsettling as he protectively leaned across Ianto.

"On the day of the wedding I was nervous, overwrought and tired. I hadn't slept with nerves and hadn't eaten either. I was on the verge of a meltdown" Ianto blinked serenely. "Jack kindly led me to a quiet part of the garden so he could assure me that everything was alright. I needed the loo and turned toward the house, not realising the path was lined with rocks. The producers had not informed me of this fact so when I tripped on them it was as much a surprise to me as my new husband."

"I carried him to the house and demanded care be given immediately" Jack was under control now, "Ianto was upset that he had ruined things, also being a proud person and wanting to give the quadrant a wedding dance. This we had to forego and Ianto was immensely disappointed."

"I hate falling" Ianto sighed, "On the day of the battle we lost grav and there was a while where we were trying to maintain our place in the battle without it. The sound of the photon blasts hitting the hull were deafening and when artificial Grav reengaged we fell. For those who do not know, a battle cruiser's bridge is quite high as we have many species of warrior fighting in our ranks, so the fall was akin to falling from a fourth story balcony. This is what killed Lisa and injured me. I do not know what I connected with as I fell, a control panel or perhaps the floor itself, but I came back to awareness with a cacophony of sound and chaos around me."

Jack felt Ianto tensing and slid his arm around him, soothing as best he could as Ianto continued, "I was screaming for Lisa, calling out for our Captain and I knew in those first few minutes that we were screwed. I demanded running lights and was told all lights were functioning. I had found Lisa and was cradling her as her death rattle confirmed my worst fears, well. That and the fact that I was definitely blind. I reached out to touch my face and …well. There was bone, open wounds and to my horror my tongue and bottom jaw. I was sickened and wanted lay with my wife and follow her beyond the veil."

"But you didn't" Jack whispered, "You got up, Tiger."

"Yes. I could hear Lolly in my mind, her little baby chuckle. I thought of her, my friends, my quadrant and I got up. I fought. Someone led me to the captain's chair and I accepted my place as highest remaining rank. I also accepted then and there that I was blind. I ordered us in, having faith in those still alive around me that they knew their jobs and I didn't need my eyes to guide us, they had their own looking at the same prize as I was envisaging. We fought, we pushed through, we dropped the payload, we won."

"The other night, the meteor storm."

"Yes" Ianto waivered in Jacks' arms, "I hate showing weakness. I was young when orphaned and becoming a military child. I know pain, I am accustomed to it. I was taught to suck it up and move on. That which does not kill me makes me stronger. But …"

"PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome" the man said gently.

"Yes. I don't sleep much, well. Didn't. Since Jack, I can finally sleep without the sound of death surrounding me. I woke to the booming and was back there, on the floor of the bridge with Lisa's blood on my hands and the vessel listing to the side. I panicked. It can be a noise, a smell. Any number of things can give me instant recall of that day. It doesn't help that I have an edidic memory. I may be blind now, but in those moments the bright flashes and explosion are suddenly there again, I see again. The bridge. They told me it might fade with time, or never. Very comforting, that was. I am a strong person, I've had to be and it is so embarrassing when I lose myself like that. Thank the Goddess for Jack, realising and comforting me."

"Always baby" Jack smiled as he hugged him, "I hate seeing you afraid. Know how proud you are, how strong you are. You are no less a man, no less a warrior for your injuries. That is all this is. Another injury. A scar you can't see as it is in your mind. A battle scar. You bled for this quadrant, for our beloved king."

"And I would do so again, in a heartbeat" Ianto straightened with pride, "I wore his colours, I fought the good fight. I won! We won! If I was asked now, right now to go into battle I would only ask for a sharp knife in case I can kill one up close. For the honour of my people."

"And…there he is" Jack grinned at the cameras, "See? This is my mate. The moments of tears and indecision are merely his battle scars showing. This man…this handsome, bloodthirsty beast is my husband too. He would fight, kill, die without regret. In the name of our Quadrant. What greater gift is there? They chose a mate that honours me with his past actions as well as the knowledge that he will never fail. I don't care if you think I am crowing, I am. Look what I have. You don't. I will not take another, I will not share. See my love? See?"

Jack's smile faded as he addressed the camera, "My family name is nothing but mud compared to his legacy. I take his with more pride than I have ever known. He betters me. He renews me. And our bond is unbreakable!"

Jack leaned back again and smiled politely.

He hoped his parents liked that one!


	30. always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4jbue4ne7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack's parents had reacted swiftly; placing a congratulations message out in honour of their new 'son' and Jack knew that it must have half killed them to do so.

The private message sent through as well was ….unfortunately …. Displayed on the large screen so the cameras showed their seething distain for the new mate, claiming him to be a fraud, an embarrassment that they may have accepted if not for the mud child.

Jack was glad Ianto was bathing the little girl and was unaware of what he was letting the quadrant read ….accidentally… and he sat with a huff, rubbing his face as he addressed the cameras, "She is already my beloved daughter. I could love her no more than if I had birthed her myself. How can they…"

His parents had overlooked the fact that he had inherited their cutthroat manner and he now turned it towards them with a vengeance. He rose and poured a drink, staring out the window as he gave them a chance to find a new camera angle and then he toasted the darkness beyond the glass.

"Here is to the darkness, and all those bright parts between. Whether this procedure works or not, Ianto will always know the light, if only in his heart, I will stoke that fire for the rest of my life!"

Jack hid the smile of triumph as the city flickered out and on again and every person listening flicked their lights in support.

"I love this man, this life. My daughter" he turned to look down the lens, "And you, my dear friends I never knew I had. Your support for my beloved fills my heart with the courage to be as strong as him."

A little squeal announced a wee Lolly running into the room and Jack opened his arms as she ran to him, followed by Rose who was laughing as she tried to catch her.

"Come here you wriggle worm" she choked with glee, "Your hair is a mess."

"Brave hair!" she roared with glee, "I have warrior hair, it cannot be tamed!"

Jack roared with laughter as he hugged her, "Yes darling. A warrior with big strong muscles and gnashy teeth."

"Yes!" she laughed, showing those teeth with a fierce snarl, "I be a wild beastie!"

"Wonderfully wild" Jack laughed as he kissed her, "MY lovely wild girl."

She fell into his chest, nuzzling as he cuddled her and Rose stood watching her brother show more affection than she had even seen before, realising that he was not playing for the cameras.

In that moment, there was only his little queen.

"Jack? Do you have her?" Ianto asked as he entered, Jewel leaning gently against him to guide him and Jack grinned as he tickled her to make her squeal.

"Lolly, you didn't make Daddy wet did you?"

"It's OK Tiger, I was going to take a shower once she was in bed" Jack replied and watched Ianto stop, cant his head and slowly grin.

"Oh? A long shower?"

"I may need someone to time me, you know I waste water" Jack said casually and Ianto blushed as he nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Lolly in bed first, we don't want a third person in there and I wouldn't put it past her after this morning!" Ianto said as Rose scooped the little girl up and carried her back to the bedroom.

Jack laughed softly as Ianto reminded him about that morning's fun when she entered the bathroom where Jack was peeing and tried to stand and pee as well, Jack's embarrassment fleeing as he watched her with amusement.

"She is following me around a lot" Jack said as he considered, "Do you think she is just getting used to me?"

"I think she likes you Cariad" Ianto smiled, "I think she wants you to like her too so she is copying you."

"Silly girl" Jack snorted, "I love her to bits already."

"She wants you to stay, she's only little but I think she's worked out that she is here with me and you because of you" Ianto said sadly, "She is scared that you will leave and I won't be able to have her anymore."

Jack sighed as he considered.

"It's my suit fitting in the morning, why not take her out for some Daddy Daughter time" Ianto suggested, "Like, an ice-cream or something. Or take her to purchase some hair stuff"

Jack lit up at the idea, "Yeah! I like that one! Some hair clips and stuff."

"She is proud of her hair, I want her to love herself" Ianto explained, "My Da used to tell me I was ugly, skinny and stupid looking. Even now I worry that I am not attractive, that I look silly in my suits and things."

"Are you kidding?" Jack snorted, "Baby, you are my choice remember? I want you every night in my bed. And, right now in my shower."

Ianto's blush was lovely, as was Jack's look of adoration.


	31. squish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/giys2cju7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack was sitting in the little ice cream parlour with a lovely old fashioned ice cream milkshake as he watched his wee charge lick the spoon to make sure all the chocolate syrup from her sundae was gone.

"Is that good munchkin?" he crooned as he watched her grin.

"Yeap!" she said with glee, "Aunty Rhia doesn't let me have it coz ice cream costs too much!"

Jack leaned back to consider this, realising that he didn't know much about her and maybe he should. When an ad break was signalled he turned to the representative sitting behind them.

"Rhiannon. Do you have a file on her? I feel like I need to know more" he said and was pleased with the look of surprise and then nod of agreement. Jack turned back before the break ended and reached over to wipe a small face.

"You are a stink pot!" he crooned happily, "So pretty in that bow!"

"Yeah" she grinned as she patted her hair, "Thank you Daddy. I feel pretty."

"Because you are!" Jack said with emphasis, "You are so pretty that if I didn't love Taddy more than the suns and the moons, I might marry you instead."

She shone with joy as she patted her little 'fro some more and then went back to her ice cream.

"When we finish here maybe we can go find a Christmas Present for Taddy" Jack suggested, "A nice pair of jim-jams or something?"

"Chocolate Coffee beans?" she suggested, "He likes those. Aunty Rhia said so when we saw some on the telly box."

"I love chocolate too." Jack whispered like it was a huge secret between the two of them, "Especially marshmallow!"

"Oooooooo" she wriggled with glee and Jack reached out to stroke her cheek lovingly.

"I love chocolate" he sighed softly, her lovely mocha skin so smooth under his finger tips.

They left the store and wandered down the street, the camera crew milling around them and there was a squeal of tires, giving Jack a millisecond's warning before the vehicle spun around the corner and he snatched up the little girl, swinging her into the building and covering her with his own body as the car hit the corner of the shop and spun around them coming to rest against the light post.

Jack was panting as he checked her for any damage, whispering soothing things he wouldn't remember later, only her terrified wails as she clung to him. The memory would wake him in the night as the nightmare had the vehicle mowing her down in front of him.

"Tadda!" she sobbed, "I want Tadda."

"Me too" Jack wiped angry tears from his own face as he scooped her up and turned to see one of their cameramen down as well as a couple of bystanders and he felt physically ill as he hurried her past, crushing her face to his shoulder so she couldn't' see the blood and he ran like his life depended on it for their home.

Ianto turned as they slammed into the house and into his arms, the little girl almost hysterical as Jack relayed what had happened and Ianto's hands slid over his body checking for any harm.

"I'm fine baby, I was just so scared for our sweetie" Jack said softly, letting his head rest against Ianto's.

"Go to the bedroom and take your shirt off, I want to check you!" Ianto demanded and Jack walked in, still carrying Lolly, pulling at his clothing and soon his top half was naked, the soft light showing the bruising starting to appear from the debris that rained against them and Ianto's' pale fingers gently slid over the skin finding the heat and the lacerations where the sharp pieces had cut through the cloth.

Jack hadn't even felt it.

"Oh my love" Ianto sighed, "My brave Cariad."

Lolly had stopped crying and she stood watching her Taddy as he kissed each one he could find and she looked up at Jack as she started to comprehend that he had saved her.

"Up?" she asked with her little arms raised and Jack groaned softly as the stiffness started, reaching down to pluck her from the floor and cuddle her lovingly.

"Fank you Daddy" she whispered, "You saved me from a squishing."

"Anytime baby" Jack crooned, "I need you around. How can I survive without my sweetness?"

She beamed and laid her head against his big chest, listening to his heart.

Her hero.


	32. new beginnings about to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vyj1jnxin/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was early hours when Jack sat up with a sharp intake of breath, rising to pad across the hall to check Lolly as the sound of the car crashing still echoed in his dream. The drunk driver had died at the scene, as had one of those injured on the sidewalk. Jack still heard the echo of the screeching tyres.

He looked at the clock and felt the chill as he realised it was The Day.

In seven hours Ianto would be going into surgery and hopefully things would look brighter all round.

Now Jack was nervously pacing as he considered all the possible outcomes and options. The only one he refused to even consider was the possible death from a complication. He scolded himself for a moment's lean in that direction, going back to go over the plan in place for the next week of complete darkness his husband was facing while he healed and hopefully fully recovered.

He sat and picked up the file on Rhiannon, hoping to take his mind off things and was soon consumed by the squalor and hardship she was living in. No wonder Ianto was giving everything he could to her, her children were starving.

Goddess on a dragon!

Jack rose and paced, thinking of her now, her children he had yet to meet and the useless husband she had chosen for her only to find too late that he was not a provider but a state veteran injured on his first day of service in what was called a 'self inflicted' injury.

The embarrassment must have been immense, even more so when Ianto's mate had died so heroically for their quadrant as hers sat on welfare bemoaning his bad back.

By the time Ianto padded out into the room looking for him, Jack was calm and welcoming with soft words and a positive attitude to help Ianto stay relaxed.

They waited for things to get started and Rhiannon arrived, moving over to sit by Ianto with a worried frown. Her job would be to mind Lola.

"So, you are all set" the nurse said softly, "We can sedate you here and then your husband can help you across to the surgical pod. I understand that you are nervous about this, you have not had positive interactions with medicals in the last but I assure you that we are going to be careful and respectful of you."

Ianto nodded silently, his hand gripping Jack's hard.

"Ianto's only experience as been military medical, he was left with permanent damage from their handling of his injuries" Jack explained for the people watching, as much as the medical staff in the room with them, "I want this to go as smoothly as possible. I don't want him frightened or feeling unimportant in this."

"Of course" the nurse purred, her lips peeling back to show sharp teeth and Jack wondered if Ianto could see the Catkind as she leaned forward to pat his knee. Ianto didn't jump so he did detect the movement.

Soon Ianto was floppy and slurring his words, making it easy for Jack to gently lift him and carry him across the hallway to the trans-mat where they stepped out into a medical clinic.

Jack followed the nurse through to a sterile room where he placed the sleepy man down and reluctantly left, pausing in the doorway to glance back as Ianto's eyes fluttered closed and then he walked away, leaving the film crew to it as he returned home to wait.

He found Rhiannon sitting with Lolly as she coloured in, singing softly.

"Where are your children?" he asked as he settled next to her, "A boy and a girl, right?"

"Micha and David, yes" she said softly. "School."

"Ianto talks about them, he is very proud of you." Jack tried, "He says you are a good mother. Your children are a credit to your hard work and sacrifices."

Rhiannon turned to look at him with surprise.

"It must be hard, the pension is so small" Jack frowned, "I know Ianto worries about you and his loves. He was providing you with his pay checks, please let me honour his decision with a monthly stipend. It would please him to know you are safe and cared for."

"Why?" she demanded, "You think you can buy her from me?"

"No" Jack laughed sadly, "You don't get it do you. You already lost her to me. I will not let her go. She is a part of Ianto, which makes her mine. You will lose the money he gives you to keep her. It will worry him. I want to pay you instead. I have money, I can afford it. Please. You are family now. You are my sister, your children are mine too. Let me honour my husband by caring for his kin."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Respect."

She snorted and looked away.

"Not for me" he snarled, "For him. Show your brother some fucking respect for once. He is a decorated hero, he loves you and you should have more honour as his sister. Just remember that he is your brother, I am your provider and you …you…will always be cared for with your children."

Rhiannon lifted her head and stared at him as the unspoken Johnny drifted between them and then she nodded once to show that she understood the offer.

"Mr Harkness-Jones" a nurse hovered in the doorway, "The procedure is complete and you can come collect him now, as per your wishes."

Jack rushed to see Ianto as Rhiannon sat staring into space.

His words still filling her brain with probabilities.

Johnny didn't need to be in the equation anymore.

She had a lot to think about.


	33. all over bar the ...hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mfn4vfe5r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was like a rag doll and Jack felt a stab of fear before Ianto let out a loud snore and Jack started to giggle as he carried his sleeping beauty back to their bed.

After he had arranged him and spent some time examining his face for any signs of pain, he sat back and exhaled slowly as he reassured himself that Ianto was OK. The eye mask was weird to look at, even knowing it would be there, and Jack was glad to see that he could still stroke his face either side.

Time seemed to slow as he did just that, stroking his fingers softly over Ianto's temple, down the side of the mask and over his lips, then leaning in to place his lips against those now pouting softly.

"It's OK Tiger" he crooned softly, "Everything is OK. Go to sleep and don't worry. Everything is fine."

Ianto gave a soft grunt and then sighed as he smiled dopily, earning another soft kiss.

Jack waited until he was deep asleep, snoring softly to show the effects on his body, and Jack padded back out to the living room where Rhia and the others sat waiting for word.

"He's OK" Jack slumped into a chair, "He needs to sleep off the medications they used. He was aware, he knew me and he relaxed when he knew he was home. He's OK."

"I'll get going then" Rhia rose, smoothing her dress nervously, "The kids will be getting home soon and I want to be there to let them know how their uncle is."

"Thank you Rhiannon" Jack said softly, "I appreciate you keeping me company, I know I wasn't much fun."

"That's OK" she smiled back, "I see that you really do care."

"I love him" Jack corrected as gently as he could, "I love him more than I ever knew I could. I feel silly, giddy and completely sappy around him."

"That ….thing we talked about" she said nervously "Did you mean it? I mean …"

"Rhia." Jack rose to walk her out, "If you want to, we can look for somewhere safer to live for you, we can talk about a job if you feel like its charity I'm offering, we can look at options. Just know that there are options. You are the only family he has."

"Well …and you" she patted his arm, "I see that now."

"Lolly!" Jack said gleefully as the little girl ran into the house as Rhia opened the door with Rose, followed by Tosh and Owen.

"Hey, I was watching on my PDA" Owen grinned, "It went like clockwork! I think they were pretty pleased to find more nerve endings still intact than the scans had shown."

"Really?" Jack asked, with raw hope.

"Look, no guarantees" Owen shrugged, "But he should gain more. I'm' sure he didn't lose any level of brightness"

"I hope not" Jack agreed, "But they all looked quite pleased when I collected him."

"He will probably sleep for a few more hours" Owen yawned, "Miss Lola wanted to come home. Apparently me and Tosh are boring."

"Taddy sleeping?" Lola asked as she padded back into the room and Jack realised she had gone in looking for him, chastising himself for not going with her.

"Taddy had an operation on his eyes, remember?" he asked as he gathered her into his lap, "Poor Taddy is so tired from all the hard work of being a good patient. He has to have big sleeps now."

"Poor Taddy" she agreed, laying her head on his chest lovingly.

"You will have to look after me" he told her, "Taddy is busy sleeping and getting better. Can you look after me Miss Lolly-bum?"

"OK" she said with a huff, like he was asking an awfully big favour and he squeed as he hugged her.

"Thank you, I was so bored and lonely without someone to care for me" Jack pouted, "I should have known you wouldn't let me down."

"Never!" she assured him and Rose walked in from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches, smiling as she watched.

"Rose. You go have a lie down" Jack whispered over Lolly's head, "Go on. You have been a star keeping me sane and Lolly busy, but I will need you later with Lolly. I want to be with Ianto when he wakes tonight."

"Of course" she smiled, "Lolly can have a sleepover in my bed, we can have a slumber party."

Lolly' eyes lit up and she started excitedly choosing what nightgown she wanted to wear and what toys would come with her like it was a major event, not just sleeping in the next room.

Jack squeezed her and held on tight as he prayed to the Goddess of the Light.

Even if it did feel greedy with the wishes she had already granted.

Had she not given him everything?


	34. Meow

Ianto snuffled against Jack's chest and he crooned softly as he stroked his hair.

"Wha' time is it?" Ianto slurred and Jack shushed him gently with soft hands rubbing his shoulders.

Ianto made that soft purring noise that always went to Jack's crotch and he took a deep breath as he told himself to calm the fuck down, Ianto was in no condition for that level of excitement.

"Jacky?"

"It's OK Tiger" Jack felt himself going gooey and again chastised himself, trying to maintain focus, "Everything's OK. You had your procedure, remember? You have some protective covers on your eyes for a while. Remember baby?"

"Oh yeah" Ianto sighed, "Am I still alive?"

"Yes darling, still right here with me my Sweetling" Jack crooned, surprising himself with the baby talk but liking the way Ianto wriggled against him in response, "My handsome, lovely boy. You are so brave and strong and clever. My lovely mate, my heartbeat."

Lips caressed his neck as Ianto nuzzled and Jack groaned, letting his head fall back to allow Ianto room to nip, his teeth marking him.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed with delight as Ianto's fingers started to massage his chest and Jack registered the movement like a kitten would nuzzle it's mother, finding the thought that Ianto was finding comfort in him beyond lovely.

"My pretty boy" Jack crooned happily, "My lovely kitty Kat."

Ianto mewled and wriggled as he got comfortable in Jack's arms and settled, sighing as he started to go limp.

Jack smiled softly at the camera and whispered, "Isn't he sweeter than candy?"

The blinking light seemed to agree.

.

.

.

The morning light was creeping around the blinds as Jack stirred, coming face to face with Ianto's stern face.

"I don't' remember getting back here, how did I get back?" Ianto demanded.

"I carried you, Love" Jack answered, sensing Ianto's confusion was not aimed at him, rather at himself, "You were so tired and drugged still. I carried you in here and you've slept ever since. Lolly came in and kissed you goodnight, you've cuddled with me and have now woken."

"I didn't …I mean …when you …"

"You had a robe on, we are under the covers and no hanky-panky happened Sweetling" Jack assured him.

"I don't remember anything past you kissing me goodbye for luck" Ianto yawned, showing his teeth as he stretched and Jack reached out, hooking him in and kissing him lustily.

"I've wanted to do that forever" Jack whispered, "I have blue balls!"

Ianto snorted and slapped at him, his grin genuine as he scolded him, then hummed as Jack rubbed his belly, watching him stretch again like a cat.

A Kat.

"The Logan bloodline, Catkind in there right?" Jack asked, "Their strength and night vision?"

Ianto snorted.

"Well, you know what I mean" Jack prodded him, not giving an apology for the slip, "You exhibit Catkind tendencies."

"Yeah" Ianto grunted, "I think it's why I like milk so much."

"I think it's sweet" Jack grinned, "I love the purring."

"Purring?"

"Yeah, the lovely noise you make"

"I do not purr!" Ianto huffed, "Stop being a silly bugger!"

Jack laughed at Ianto's genuine surprise and he leaned over to steal a kiss, "I love my little Tiger."

"Twypsn" Ianto huffed, but the smile gave away his humour and Jack laughed. "Is Lolly OK?"

"She had a sleepover with Rose, thinks she is all that and a basket of Gerfolts" Jack assured him, "Rhia stayed until she knew you were OK, she kept me company. We talked. I think we may be friends."

"Really?" Ianto perked up, "Lisa and she didn't get along. Really?"

"I like her, she is honest" Jack flopped back, giving in to Ianto's gentle pushes, then grinned as Ianto plastered himself against him and nuzzled his chest.

"Stop that ya tease!" Jack scolded and Ianto huffed.

"I need a shower, I feel all icky" Ianto whispered, "I can't see a damned thing. I might need help finding the …soap."

"As long as we don't get your face wet ya minx" Jack was already feeling himself harden at the offer and so did Ianto as he giggled and slid from the bed.

"Come on Cariad" Ianto moved to the bathroom with ease, "I may drop it several times."

Jack's laugher was a deep boom of delight.

Ianto was fine.


	35. first go

Ianto was surprised at how quickly he adapted to complete darkness, chastising himself for his fears and trying to steel himself for the slim chance this may be a permanent thing.

Better be pleasantly surprised than devastated.

Right?

Ever the pessimist Ianto, off ya go!

Ianto found Jack more attentive and caring than he had expected as well. I mean, he knew he would try and care for him but the gentle guidance and respectful questions before offering help were so appreciated. Ianto knew Lisa would not have been so compassionate and the cloistering he had feared never happened.

He was still so tired though. They said it would be like this during the healing and it would be normal to take little cat naps.

Jack had chirped at that and Ianto had snuck away to check the files, finding that there was indeed strong Catkind blood in the splicing. He had sat for a long time after Malcolm had read it out for him, just trying to take it all in. He was taking a couple of days to think it over before talking to Jack about it, reassured that Jack wouldn't care. His comments already telling Ianto that he found the concept of a Catkind enhanced partner alluring.

Ianto had been sitting on the sofa and heard the whirr of the security doors, signalling the return of Jack and Lola from their trip to the shops and he rose to greet them with a soft smile.

The doors to the outer entry opened and his smile slid as he heard the first sob from his daughter and a soft grunt of pain from Jack had him moving at speed.

The door was thirteen paces from where he had been standing but when running you have to account for longer strides so he easily reached the two men struggling as his daughter hid behind the bleeding cameraman in a corner.

Ianto might be blind, but he is still a militarily biologically enhanced soldier and in that moment Ianto became the man who had once stood on the bridge of a floundering ship and guided it to victory without concern for his own pain.

His hands reached for the intruder, his fingers finding that spot between neck and collarbone that had John Hart screaming with pain as he was lifted up off Jack's prone body and thrown back against the wall of the corridor. Ianto spun, still snarling with rage as he advanced again and John yelled with horror as the blind man grabbed him like he had 20/20 vision, shaking him as he roared with anger.

Lola was shaking Jack from his fugue, and he stumbled to his feet in time to see Ianto's' fist connect with Johns' face, propelling him from the hand around his throat and back out into the street.

The camera man had been pulled clear by Malcolm who reached around and hit the emergency button before stepping back and allowing the doors to close.

Ianto hit them with his body, roaring that he wanted to murder the bastard, get him back.

Jack grabbed him and pulled him back into his arms as he tried to calm him and Ianto finally remembered Lola, reaching out for her and she sobbed as she ran into his arms. Jack knelt and cradled them both as he tried to stop shaking, the veracity and surprise of the attack leaving him drained.

"What the hell happened?" Ianto demanded, "What the fuck was that?"

"My ex, he was waiting outside when we got back" Jack said shakily, "I thought he wanted to gloat, or be spiteful. He was always a sore loser and I tried to brush past him when he struck."

"Are you OK?" Ianto asked, starting to feel the horror of what had happened, "Jack? Cariad?"

"I'm OK" Jack assured him, running his hands over Lola to convince himself that she was OK too.

"I want him gone!" Ianto demanded of those surrounding them, "I don't care what you have to do. I want him off this fucking planet, if not out of my Quadrant!"

"Easy Tiger" Jack soothed.

"I will hunt him down and I will cut his fucking throat" Ianto snarled as he faced the nearest man he could smell through his haze of anger, "If that man comes near my family again I will end him! You said his name is Hart? I will eat his fucking heart!"

John stood in the street and watched the face snarling from the vid-com with growing amazement, the eyes hooded yet the stance was one of confidence and open threat.

Several people stopped walking and turned to stare at him recognising him and he started to jog gently towards a trans-mat.

Maybe it was time to lay low for a while.

That had not gone as planned and this little spitfire was more than a match even without sight.

Damn.

John laughed as he leaned against the wall of an alley and palmed his engorged cock, the thrill of the tussle making him so damned turned on. The moment between certain death and escape had given him such a fucking thrill. As he pushed off and jogged into the shadows he knew that if he ever met that enigma again he would steal a kiss at least. The beating he was in no doubt about receiving from Jack for such a crime would be worth it.

He must taste like fucking sunshine.


	36. Closing Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/60hq2i4q7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had stopped shaking and was now coming down with a slump, folded into one of the large chairs with Lola in his lap a Jack carefully tucked a blanket around them both. The deep red seemed comforting in colour if not intent and Jack was stroking it as he softly crooned to Ianto to breathe and relax.

The front door slammed open as Rhiannon stormed in, knocking the security guard over as she roared into his face, "Get out of me way ya fucking Twat!"

"Rhia?" Ianto's face turned up award the noise and she rushed to him, kneeling to stroke his face and check on her little niece who had drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"It was horrible, he was horrible. I want to kill him but they won't tell me where he is" Ianto hissed, "If I had my eyes I would hunt him down. He can't have got far. Did you see? He hurt my Jack."

"Easy darling" she crooned, "Jack's OK. He has a black eye and a cut lip by the looks of him."

Ianto growled, a deep rattle as he was finally told of Jack's injuries and Jack sighed at her.

"No more secrets, no more lies" Rhiannon scolded him, "Remember?"

"Yeah. He would have found out as soon as he got hold of me" Jack agreed, "I just want him to calm down. It's not good for him after the surgery. He is still bloody healing, Goddess on a donkey, you should have seen him. He was so …so …strong!"

"HE is right here! Are we safe?" Ianto asked softly, "The security .."

"The show has sent extras over babe" Jack assured him, "We have security outside as well as in here with us. They are looking for him now, checking that he is off-world. It's OK. His Majesty is enraged and had declared him banned from this planet."

"What? The king? What? He what?" Rhiannon gapped.

"Ianto is a firm favourite with the royal family" Jack smiled, "They have stepped in and declared this entire planet Ianto's home. One hell of a trespass notice, don't you think?"

"Well, I'll be a Gerbolt's uncle" she muttered.

"But you're an Aunty" a little voice said and she laughed as she looked down at the innocent child, leaning in to kiss her.

"It's an expression, like Goddess on a Donkey" Ianto laughed and she giggled as she snuggled deeper into his lap.

"Are you OK darling?" Rhiannon crooned, seeing that she was quite safe and happy.

"Rhiannon, I don't want to seem pushy but is there any chance you and the kids can come stay a few days? Just until we are sure he's gone?" Jack asked her, placing a hand on her arm, "Ianto will worry about you, I know he will. If he knows you are here, he won't pine."

"Johnny has work now he has that job the Representatives sorted for him" she dithered and looked at Jack who gave a knowing nod.

"Johnny might be best to stay at the depot" he suggested, "They have sleeping quarters there. I know he only works there three days a week to ensure his benefits but I am sure there can be something sorted out there. The dislike he has for Ianto would only inflame the situation."

A representative nodded as he moved away to make calls and Jack knew that Johnny would find himself too busy to attend.

Rhiannon rose to use the bathroom and Jack rose as well, "I'll show you where the towels are."

He entered the room and removed a small egg from his pocket, twisting it and placing it down and it began to make the sound of running water.

"A dampener" he explained, "They can't hear us."

Rhiannon slumped as she nodded and he stepped closer, "Do you want this? A break or a break away. Choose. Tell me. I can make him gone. If you and the kids want a life without him, I can make it happen. You don't need his benefit, I will provide. All you have to do is tell me when you are ready. OK?"

"Thank you" she sighed, "I don't …the kids. I don't know ...I …"

"It doesn't have to be now" he said as he scooped up the egg, "Take a few days without him. See how the air tastes. Take your time and consider. I will wait. For Ianto, I will wait."

The egg stopped swooshing and he dropped it back in his pocket, turning to leave.

"Thank you" she repeated and Jack turned back to look at her with a soft smile.

"For Ianto, I would do anything. You are his sister. I will include you in this family, for him" he assured her, then he left.

Rhiannon slumped against the wall and considered.

She considered damned hard.

Could she do this?


	37. meeting and re-greeting

Finally, they were going to meet with the other couple. Ianto was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of hover chairs, Jack more amused than anything as he watched his mate smooth his hands down his tunic again.

"Feel silly in this, I would have rathered a suit" Ianto muttered.

"He's ex-military, like you" Jack soothed, "He made the request for formal wear. I get the feeling that he is nervous."

Ianto's snort was accompanied by a lip curl that went to Jack's groin and he cleared his throat in warning as he looked at the beautiful creature in his dress blues. Goddess, he was so fuckable.

"Right, so what do we know about them Malcolm, love?" Ianto asked as they walked and the cameraman filled them in, his camera dropping as he spoke, a hand nestled protectively in Ianto's arm as Jack's hand found a home in his lower back. Since the whole debacle is seemed Malcolm was given a larger role and his affection for the couple was new clearly visible as he tried to help them.

"She's a bit gobby, he's a real sweetie. Both Welsh, like you so she's like a Troglrta rampaging while he morosely follows apologising" Malcolm said and Ianto laughed softly, "Also, they are playing the game differently. They've not watched. Didn't want to form attachments to other teams so they are playing blind, pardon the pun buddy."

Again Ianto laughed softly, showing how comfortable he was with the banter and how far he had come from the first episodes.

"So they know little of us?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Nope. They don't even know your names. As others fell, they were given ID files, never opened them. They really want to play naturally, that's why they dragged their feet about meeting. Apparently a wee Royal Decree made the reconsider"

Now Jack laughed and shook his head, "Our King is a good man, a just man and it warms me to know he is of a like mind to me."

They entered the dining room and Jack led Ianto to a chair, talking softly.

"He's blind"

Jack looked up to answer the woman and froze, his surprise turning to horror.

"Gwen?"

"Jack?"

"Bloody Hell! This is the fella you were first promised to?" another voice spluttered.

"Ah, not exactly" Jack sat and looked at the man with his ex, "Our parents did a deal behind our backs. Gwen and I were not suited. We are both too similar. We are strong, opinionated and both dominate a situation. We both required mates to compliment us, not clash. Ah Gwen, you look wonderful. I am so glad you found a true mate. It suits you, I did say that you deserved to be a queen."

Gwen was grinning as she leaned over and patted his arm, "My parent are relieved. After the whole mess with you, Goddess, the foyer still has the scars from that throwing fit I had. Mama still moans about that vase that actually hit your head as it exploded. I wasn't trying to hit you with that one either"

Jack laughed with her, their familiarity and comfortable banter setting Ianto's teeth on edge and he wondered how the other mate felt about this.

"So …Rhys is it?" Ianto smiled in his direction, "I take it you are a quieter person like me then. More used to following orders?"

"Ex military, yah" Rhys was smiling, his voice full of sunshine and Ianto grinned back, "I served. I was in the big one, got a discharge with honours. Never have to serve again, but I would ya know. Was a terrible time, a horrible thing but …for the quadrant, I would serve in a heartbeat."

"As would I" Ianto agreed, now knowing why they had gotten so far and were so close in polls. He and Rhys were the same. Ex-military, proud and loyal. The only anomalies were Jack and Gwen. Ianto now wondered if it was Jack that was swinging the votes in their favour. Or Lolly?

"Where did you serve?" Ianto asked, settling as the man started talking about his inductions, the pride in his voice evident as he spoke of his service. Then came the part that Ianto had somehow known was coming, that voice in the back of his head whispering of familiarity.

"I was in the big one" Rhys said with pride, "The Battle of the Barrens."

Ianto placed his fork down and waited, now knowing where he had heard the voice before and what was coming next. Cursing Malcolm silently for not giving this bit away, as he must have known.

"When it all went to shit on the Battle Cruiser I had to step up, me and me CO were the ones who pushed the button." Rhys said as he pointed with his knife, "The order was given to drop the payload and we nodded to one another and …poof."

"Teddy" Ianto said softly, "You were called Teddy by the other men in engineering. You are a grease monkey. Solid, wide shoulders and that Welsh grin. I remember you at the berth when we were led around the boat. You asked where the shitters were and your entire squad laughed like it was an inside joke. Brown hair, expressive face and a huge grin. A real jokester. I remember you. "

Rhys has stilled and grown pale as he stared at the man across from him, "Goddess on a Donkey, you were on the Battle Cruiser Sky Gypsy too?"

Ianto sighed and leaned back in his chair, now sad that it was about to ruin the evening to answer, but also now knowing he could not deny the man.

"I am FL Ianto Hallet. The one who took command after the anti-grav attack. I am the one who was giving you the orders. Remember? Holdfast, stand strong and breathe. I told you to close your eyes and see the moors, smell the grass and find peace before pressing the button. You spoke to me in Welsh, so afraid yet ready. So …brave. I found comfort that at the end of all things, in the middle of hell that there was a fellow Welshman on board." Ianto snorted softly, "I thought we were all going to die. I was ready. I had released Lisa's body and stood proudly to face my fate. You counting down in the background in Welsh. Such a lovely sound. I found such peace in that moment with you. Teddy, I will never forget the moment you pushed. 'Away with you' you said softly. 'Away with you.' Like you were sending a child off to play. Then the silence …that long horrible silence as we waited to see if it reached it's target."

"Blood hell" Rhys was rising with horror as he finally recognised his superior officer and he was at attention, the salute in place as the cameras broadcast. "Sir! First Lieutenant Hallet-Jones. I salute you. It was an honour to serve!"

"Yes" Ianto got to his feet and returned the salute, even if he couldn't see Rhys' he had heard the snap of the sleeve, "It was an honour. I recommended you for release with stipends. Did you receive the medal I also requested?"

"Yeah" Rhys sighed as he slid around the table and engulfed Ianto, "You gave my family such honour. We are still considered of high standing in our home town. Bloody hell man. You saved me, you …shit a bertag …you are my bloody hero."

Ianto's laugh as soft and warm as he returned the hug, murmuring that all who serve are heroes.

Jack looked triumphantly at Gwen as her face fell.

They both knew who had just won.

Gwen's face turned to one of petulance and Jack stifled a groan.

She was going to be a bloody mare now!


	38. Gwen strikes back

Unfortunately it was sooner rather than later that she reacted with her own sex-capade.

Unfortunately, not one with Rhys but an old vid of her with Jack, the horror now on the big screen as people got to see them rutting like animals as she wept in an interview, saying that he deflowered her and left her at the altar.

Ianto was quiet throughout and Jack was relieved that the bindings meant he couldn't not see the horrible spectacle of his arse flashing, then he remembered their own evening and apologised for being a fool.

"It's OK Cariad" Ianto sighed, "I forgot too. Besides, those noises you are making sound like you are in pain, or at least need her to stop bouncing on your bladder."

Jack snorted as he clapped a hand over his mouth and Ianto was not finished.

"This is before us," he pointed out, "You would not begrudge me Lisa, after all I have Lolly from it. I would never be jealous of an ex-lover of yours, although Hart might get a bloody pummelling. So what, you had sex with her. She sounds energetic, at least and given your stamina you probably wreaked her!"

Jack was overcome with love as he watched Ianto serenely smile like he didn't know the camera was doing a close up, the whirr of the lens turning clearly heard even by him.

"You know, at the meal she said she didn't love you, or want you as a partner." Ianto pointed out, "So why carry on now? Ratings? I think that is terrible. After all, I could have told everyone about the way you taste in the morning or about the time I met the king. I did ya know. Gods he was handsome. We were standing to attention as he walked the row sending us off to war."

Ianto then calmly had his mate and the quadrant entranced as he described the trouping of colour for their king, the sound of the flags in the breeze and the smell of the horses. Someone found some archive footage and played it as Ianto spoke over it and Jack knew it was Malcolm back at the studios working overtime for his family and as Ianto sighed and said how handsome the king was again, what a lovely couple he was with his sweet mate the lovely Queen the image cut to Ianto bowing before them.

"I will take that to my grave" he smiled, "He smelt like …like …freedom. Promise and all the goodness in the realm. Funny, I never thought of how someone smelt before I met him but since I seem to smell everyone. Of course, you are decadent like chocolate, coffee and naughtiness."

Jack leaned in for a kiss whispering that he was so lovely and Ianto's blush was genuine as he purred softly.

Gwen then had the horror of the previous three partners before Jack turning up for their own tell-alls, complete with pictures and one even had a recent love poem from her, so terrible that he couldn't read it out loud for laughing.

"She was a mad thing" he told the cameras, "Biting, scratching and every now and then throwing stuff while saying you raped her. Then the next day there would be tears coz you hadn't shagged yet. That Rhys is a poor bastard. I was well rid of her. And as for the baby thing, she can't have kids. She told me. She got fixed."

"Fixed?" Ianto asked with confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Oh Gods" Jack swallowed, "She …sterilized baby. She got her baby making bits taken away."

Ianto's face dropped as he thought about that, "But …that denies Rhys the chance to be a Taddy. Oh. They might adopt."

"No, she never wanted kids" Jack sighed as it was echoed in the screen by the ex.

"Oh, but he has such a lovely big heart" Ianto frowned, "A wonderful Taddy sized heart. Does he not want kids? Surely this was something taken into consideration at the choosing. Right? I mean, she must have disclosed that?"

Nope.

Of course she didn't.

The quadrant was in an uproar and it was almost unnoticed when Ianto changed into more comfortable clothes and went hand in hand with Jack to the clinic. Suddenly people realised what was happening and the planet stalled, watching as Ianto settled nervously into a chair as the doctor fussed about him.

It was time.

Jack couldn't wait to see those stormy grey eyes again.

He just hoped they could see him as well.


	39. reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/eqtyup567/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Easy baby" Jack soothed as the tape pulled at Ianto's' face and the doctor apologised as he carefully peeled the binding back.

"OK Ianto" he said softly, "Open your eyes slowly. The lighting is turned down, don't panic if things are blurry as it will take a wee while to focus."

Jack was kneeling in front of him, clasping his hands as he spoke softly, encouraging him and Ianto took a deep breath, his eyes still closed.

"I love you" Jack whispered, "You are mine. Heart and soul I am yours. Sight or not. I don't need you to see me, I see you. All I need is you, here with me. It's OK Tiger."

Finally the lids fluttered and slowly opened, Jack holding his breath as those grey orbs became visible again and he squeezed Ianto's hands as he waited and hoped.

Then they focused on him and he looked up at Ianto with raw hope.

"Oh by the Goddess of the light" Ianto whispered, "Jack? You are gorgeous!"

Jack was crying before Ianto, surging up to hold him as it became clear that Ianto could see better than before and those eyes were now drinking in the room.

"Malcolm? Is that you?" Ianto asked with wonder, "You don't sound like a Blue-man-chu!"

Malcolm laughed as he bowed, his blue skin almost black in the half light and his bright blue dreadlocks flicking.

Ianto' eyes continued to move until they fell on Jack again and Ianto's face grew soft as he reached out to stroke his cheek and wipe tears away.

"You see me?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed dopily, "Oh Cariad. Look at those teeth!"

Jack laughed, his joy making him shake as he slid his hands around Ianto's hips, shuffling between his legs and Ianto held him as he examined his face up close, "A small scar above your eyebrow. How did you get that? How did I miss it?"

"I was four and I fell from a tree sweetling" Jack said softly, "It was quite large and has shrunk with time."

"I thought I knew every inch of this face, I still have more to explore" Ianto whispered.

"I love you" Jack gushed, "My lovely man. How well can you see me?"

"Clearly" Ianto grinned, "Over your shoulder is a little grainy, Malcolm is blurred but I can make him out. I think I am short-sighted."

"As long as you can see my smile, Lolly's cheeky grin and the joy of the Quadrant, we are fine" Jack agreed.

"I can't wait to go out, to look on my home" Ianto gushed, "Oh Cariad, the people. I want to see the people."

"And you shall" the doctor assured him, "Dark glasses for a while, we have to be careful as you heal."

"Yes, yes, whatever" Ianto was impatient and Jack laughed at his bossy bottom as Ianto wriggled to get going.

Soon they were walking into the bright sun, the cap's brim and dark glasses protecting his new eyes as he drank in the Christmas rush, people jostling and racing to get things done.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, steering Ianto into their favourite ice cream parlour and the screams of delight from the staff as they saw Ianto making eye contact was worth the diversion.

The meal was on the house, the chocolate syrup milkshake a firm favourite as Ianto hummed happily, the deep purr going to Jack's groin.

People stopped to talk, congratulate and more than one child was overwhelmed to get an autograph and photo op.

Jack was happy to share, after all he was his, all the way.

"Oh Cariad, I didn't miss Christmas" Ianto gushed, "I can see the lights!"

"There are several buildings and such this year, we can make an evening of it if you like" Jack offered, "We can travel around looking at them. Even pick a favourite?"

"OH but I shall love them all!" Ianto cried, slapping at the table with annoyance, "How dare you ask me to choose just one!"

Jack laughed as he watched Ianto's joy shine brighter than his eyes, so lovely, so fuckable.

So...taken!

A woman stole a kiss and Jack rose, declaring it time to take HIS man home.

The laughter was light as they all watched Ianto preen and bow as he declared, "Well, I am his ya know!"

"Thank you for letting me walk instead of going by trans-mat" Ianto said happily as he walked, his arm securely in the crook of Jack's, "So lovely to see the colours and bustle."

"All so busy" Jack agreed, "Christmas time. A time for good will and wonderful miracles to happen. Just look at us."

Ianto was still humming softly when the vid-com flickered into life on the building across the street and Gwen was seen screaming with rage as Rhys calmly packed clothes into the kit bag.

"No!" Ianto whispered, "They're leaving?"

"Forfeit" Malcolm's voice came over the coms, "She left critical things off her induction papers. Apparently she cost them everything. Congratulations."

Ianto froze as Jack started to bellow, leaping about as it dawned in him.

"WE WON!"


	40. trust

Ianto was still in shock as they entered the house and then he saw Lolly, everything else bleeding away as his little girl danced across the room with Rose, both of them laughing as Rhiannon scolded them with the tea towel flicking.

"Lola?"

Lolly spun and her face lit up, "Taddy! Dea you are!"

She ran and he caught her, pulling her up as he laughed, drinking in her lovely skin, her eyes to drown in and the little nose he kissed so often.

"I see you" he whispered, watching as her face changed as she pulled the hat and glassed off, Jack laughing as he salvaged them and she could then see her Taddy's eyes as they looked back at her.

"Oh Taddy!" she gasped with joy, "You looking!"

"Yes I'm looking and I cannot believe the vision before me. Are you a real live princess?" he asked with wide eyes, "Like a real Disney one?"

She grinned at him as she nodded, "I'm a Warrior Princess."

"Oh wow, the best kind" Ianto told her as he sat, still holding her and he was now able to stroke her face, his eyes now recognising the plains and dips his finger knew by heart.

"You don't have to tickle me no more!" she giggled.

"No, but I like to tickle you" He crowed, dong just that as she squealed.

"He's really Ok?" Rhiannon asked Jack.

"Yeah, he has to keep them covered in bright light for a while and we have to be sensible but…yeah. They are pleased with their work" Jack grinned, "They were preening."

"I want to see everything" Ianto gushed with joy, "But first, I need to have cuddles with my baby and her Daddy"

They were settling on the sofa when there was a knock at the outer door and Jack stiffened as he watched the security crew move in, then Malcolm approached and knelt by Ianto's knee.

"It's Rhys" he said softly, "From the other couple. He wants to see you."

"Yes, of course" Ianto smiled, rising and handing Lolly to Jack.

"Wait, what if…" Jack spluttered than saw how silly he was about to sound, voicing fear about a fellow military server, after all, it was Ianto he had been loyal to.

Rhys entered and Jack did a double take at the broken man, unshaven and looking like shit as he stumbled towards Ianto, dropping the suitcase as he moved forward.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. Had no idea who she was, I never met her before this all started and if I had known she was…was…so …devious I would have bounced, I swear Sir!" he said to Ianto with sincerity in the bloodshot eyes that betrayed the fact the poor man had been weeping on the way over.

"Rhys, I would never doubt you" Ianto said as he took the man's hands in his own, "Look at me. I can see!"

Rhys glanced up into familiar steely eyes and his face calmed, the last few hours of pain forgotten as he saw a reversal of fortune and he laughed softly as he grabbed Ianto in a hug, "You bloody bastard, look at you!"

Ianto laughed as he hugged him back and asked him to stay, "I know you've not thought through the next few days. Stay with me and help me learn this brave new world my eyes are opened to. My fellow soldier, my Quadrant Mate, Brother! Stay. I have room and you have time, right?"

Rhys seemed to consider. His eyes sliding to Jack who could only nod, unable to deny Ianto anything now as his joy filled the room and in doing so, Jack's universe.

"Oh, another?" Rhiannon asked from the doorway as she entered to watch, "I'll set up a room."

Rhys turned from Ianto's arms and looked at her, his smile fading slightly as he took in the solid, yet handsome woman standing there with the same steely eyes as his FL and he felt something he had hoped to feel, only he had thought he might feel it with Gwen.

As Rhiannon smiled softly at the man her brother was showing such affection to, Rhys felt a small flutter in his lower gut that was definitely not wind.

By the gods.

Rhys had always believed in the old ways and had never questioned the will of the gods, now standing here he knew the reason for this entire heartache he had endured.

As a small child he had stood in the temple of the Goddess of Light and wished for a likeminded woman, a mate that could match him.

This is why he was here?

Had everything led to this place?

For was she not everything he had wanted, down to the openly challenging stare?

Rhys held onto Ianto's arms tightly as he remembered rule number one.

Trust in your commanding officer.

"Sounds Grand."


	41. I thought I was the blind one

Over the next few days they settled into a strange kind of routine starting with Rose rising to shower. The sound usually woke Micha who would go to her mother and wake her, followed by David.

Then Rhiannon's soft voice as she spoke to the children would wake Lolly who would go into her parents and climb up the bed to cuddle with them until the first breakfast call. They would then rise to face the day, and the cameras.

The cameras still lurked, the winner's contract agreeing to another 6 to 12 months of participation for their fans and Rhys was quickly warming to Malcolm who was the most commonly working one. He was a bit of a larrikin and was prone to the giggles, fed by Jack's pouting as much as Ianto's eye rolls. The two men would often sit together and talk, Rhys liking the man's interest in the Great Battle.

Jack was going to ask for a wee bit of a break, knowing the floundering love affair between Rhys and Rhiannon was gripping the nations. Might be nice to sneak away for an evening? He just wondered how to push them a little bit, so they might get the interest away from him and Ianto.

Rhys had woken to Rhiannon's laughter through the bedroom wall each morning and felt a new man, finding it ironic that the woman he had asked for had been provided and in a strange twist of fate you could say that the show had delivered her to him. Gwen had been silent and it had been a bit unnerving to say the least, he knew her enough to know this was not the end of it by a long shot.

Rhys was currently seated at the kitchen table with Micha on a knee as he calmly braided her hair and Rhia hesitated as she started to walk over with the plate of bacon.

"I was gonna do that" she said softly, letting a hand rest on his warm shoulder for a moment, revelling in the muscle moving beneath.

"Nah, this little princess needed it done NOW!" Rhys answered happily, "See? I've made it a wee crown for you, after we eat we can slip some flowers in, yeah?"

Micha looked up at him adoringly as she sighed and leaned against him, something she never did with her own father and Rhiannon was suddenly angry with herself for waiting this long to leave Johnny. Fat, spineless prick, he was no father.

As if hearing her thoughts Ianto walked through the room, depositing a sleepy Lolly into her chair where she instantly came awake, reaching for the bacon with glee, and he followed his sister back to the kitchen where he found her gripping the edge of the counter.

"I know what you are doing and you have to stop comparing them" Ianto said softly "He is still their father and you still need to be civil. No matter how big of a dickhead he is, David loves him dearly and will probably grow to be like him. Rhys …Rhys is a horse of an entirely different colour and you cannot compare them"

"I just keep thinking that if I had found the moxie to leave him when they were smaller …"

"Then you would not be here now watching that man fall in love with them the way he clearly already has with you" Ianto scolded and she swung to gape at him, "He loves the bones of you, I think since the moment he laid eyes on you. Gods, you are a thick headed woman like our Mama. Sweetling, I have seen his application. The woman he requested …it was like he knew you. Even down to not caring if she already had kids, even saying he wanted a large family. Gods, I did blush when he wrote that he wanted her to be …..gods."

"What!" she demanded as she watched her brother squirm.

"Shapely. Buxom. He wanted a woman that he could hold and feel …..gods. A sexy goddess, OK? He described his ideal woman as a sexy, curvy goddess. I see him watching you and …I don't know if I want to shove him into your arms or pummel him for thinking of my sister like a sex object!" Ianto blushed and Rhiannon squealed as she hugged him, her face showing her delight in the thought that anyone might think her sexy.

"Johnny was a poor fit. It may have worked if he had tried by he was not invested. He used you, he was a disappointment. Give it time with this one, he would do anything to please you. I see that. I also see my mate watching with interest" Ianto whispered, "I think Jack is tending towards the pummel part if he makes a wrong move."

Rhiannon giggled as she agreed with Ianto, Jack was so protective and such a lovely man that he would openly attack anyone who hurt this perfect wee family. Pulling back she patted her hair and fanned herself as Ianto collected the eggs from the oven where they had been waiting while keeping warm, "Come on you buxom wench, come sway for him. Watch his eyes follow you."

She did just that, letting her hips talk as she walked towards the table and past him, noting the way his head whipped around to be sure to keep her in view as he smiled softly at her.

Goddess on a donkey.

He was smitten.

Rhiannon felt that old, faintly familiar spike of pleasure as he licked his lips and shuffled in his chair, asking the wee sweetling to take her own seat to eat.

Rhiannon knew it was not because she was heavy, rather the fact tht he was a gentleman and wanted to scoot under the table to hide his growing affections. Ianto's soft snort, smothered in his drink confirmed the simple fact that Rhys was going to have to sit for a wee while before rising with dignity.

At a simple sway of her curves?

Rhiannon had never felt so pretty as in that movement.

Ianto felt satisfied with the match.

Even if Jack seemed to be holding back a frown.

_Cariad?_


	42. revelations

Ianto followed Jack to their bedroom and waited patiently as Jack fussed with a jacket to wear, even though they both knew he would chose the great coat hanging next to Ianto's Burberry. The kids were ready for a walk to the playground in the park Jack had decided to go with them. He needed to talk with Rose and it was as good of a time as any.

"Johnny" Jack finally said softly, "That's not sorted."

"Ah. You and Rhiannon haven't totally fixed that one" Ianto said calmly, leaning against the doorframe and enjoying the look of surprise flitter across Jack's face, "You think I didn't know you and her were up to something? You ask her to move in for a few days for my piece of mind while sorting the spare room into something more permanent for the kids? You even gave up your office, cramming it in here so Rhys could stay too. Come now, I'm not stupid, or upset if that's what's worrying you. You are trying to save her, I get it. I want to as well, just knew she would never let me. Johnny is a problem though."

"If it helps, he's seeing the barmaid at the Pig and Cluster" Malcolm supplied from the corner of the room and both men turned to gape, "Well, we survailled everyone ya know. He wasn't even discrete about it. Fucker's been seeing her for a while, I think the baby in her oven is his. She's due to pop any day now."

"Son of a Hefilgert!" Jack snarled, his hands clenching, "Why I oughta ….

"Calm down before the kids hear you" Ianto sighed, "She is going to be hurt. No way…..what's that?"

"Ah shit" Malcolm rose as the door bell chimed again, "Forgot to tell you the new security system includes an old fashioned bell. The guards must be on shift change."

"Jack?" Ianto's worry was evident as he stepped towards him and Jack felt a rush of affection as he pulled Ianto into his arms and reminded him softly that there were still two guards in the inner entrance. Ianto's sagging against him made him so mad that Ianto must be afraid for his family in the safety of their own fucking home!

"When all this is over, when the cameras are gone we are moving. Somewhere undisclosed, yeah?" Jack whispered and the soft purr of happiness was worth the thought of moving Lola and giving up the garden she was tending.

"All I need for a home is you, wrapped around me and my Lolly" Ianto whispered softly, nuzzling at Jack's throat and nipping gently.

"I'm not sure if you are referring to our daughter or another favourite thing in my life" Jack returned fire and was rewarded as Ianto threw his head back and barked with laughter. Since regaining his sight he had forgiven Jack even more for the moments caught on camera as he himself forgot about Malcolm in the room more often than not and as the camera zoomed in for a tighter shot the two men kissed, a loving yet sweet clutch.

Also, this meant that the entire conversation about Johnny and his pregnant mistress was no longer a secret.

It was a surprise that afternoon when a lawyer came to call, his polite manner and friendly voice and face ringing bells and Ianto suddenly erupted form his chair, "You! I remember your voice now! After I was dismissed, you are the one who made sure I was receiving full benefits when they had only been paying me single rate! You got Lisa's backpaid so I could by Rhiannon her house!"

Rhiannon looked up from the colouring book she was helping Micha with and frowned, "What?"

"Your house. Johnny couldn't afford it so I paid for it." Ianto sighed.

"No!" she showed her horror as she rose from the floor, "That Bastard said he spent his parent's dowry on it! That …that…."

"Adulterer?" the Lawyer said hopefully, "I am here to make sure you are protected during your uncomfortable un-bonding Ms Jones. Can I call you Rhiannon? Look, this is a terrible thing, especially with his love child due to be born any day, best be uncoupled before then so he and his new family can't apply for aid under your joint name. As your bother here is a full medalled veteran, he could slide in under his name, even with another family as he can still claim through your bond."

"Son of a ….." Rhys had heard enough, especially with little faces dropping as they learned of their father's new baby, "Me and the kids are going to the park, Malcolm you wanna come? Lolly and Rose want to paddle and I know these two monkeys prefer to climb. Rhia, sort this out woman. When I get back we will all sit down and look at what is going to be done and I will want to talk to this fella about us. I mean … I can't live here forever. If you sell YOUR house we can look at options, like …flatmates or something or …"

"Oh for the love of the cosmos!" Ianto huffed, "If you want to marry my sister find those balls you had in the battle and ask the bloody mare!"

The first to break was Micha, throwing her head back and laughing like her uncle. Big belly barks that had Ianto chuckling.

"Well, take the romance out of it why don'tcha!" Rhys grinned, looking furtively at her as she blushed happily.

Jack watched Ianto as he looked over at the children with happiness pouring off him in waves.

Jack then turned to the Lawyer as Rhys and Rose rounded the kids up to leave, "Right. What do we do about Johnny Davis the worm?"


	43. Blues

Jack might have his fingers in a great many pies but there was one he had overlooked, luckily Ianto hadn't and he was snuggling with Jack on the back porch, swinging softly in the swing seat Jack had purchased specifically for this time of day so Ianto could watch the suns swap in the sky and the colours of the sunrise/set always made him light up.

"Cariad?"

"Hmmmm? Yes Tiger?"

"Rose. She is in need of some new clothes and things but is not one to complain. You know she would never ask for anything but I see she is wearing that sunfrock again and it had those grass stains on the hem." Ianto said softly, "We need to sort a shopping spree, Rhia would love that too. Maybe send the women off to get all gussied up, have us a men's day of slopping about eating pizza?"

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea" Jack grinned, "Lolly can do a little fashion show for us when they get back, she loves acting."

"Yes she does" Ianto sighed as he settled closer to Jack, "Cariad? Can we have an early night tonight? I really need a good rub down, if you know what I mean."

"You cheeky …" Jack stood as he heard a commotion inside and Ianto followed him in to find Johnny inside the door struggling with Rhys as he yelled David's name.

"I'll take 'im, you keep the girl but I'm taking me boy!" he spat at Rhiannon who was sitting on the floor with a hand to her cheek.

Ianto roared and rushed them, tackling Johnny against the wall and a flower pot exploded as they rolled into the carpet. Jack had hold of Ianto trying to lift him off and Ianto struggled to get another punch in but Rhys did it for him, the crack of Johnny's nose breaking caught on camera by an excited Malcolm.

Ianto stood panting as Johnny was hauled outside by the two guards and Jack started to rage as he demanded to know what had happened, "How the fuck did he get in?"

"He worked out the guard changes" Ianto said calmly, wiping his bloody hand in his shirt, "During shift change there are only two inside, the outside ones leave and there is a window. Seems this was a weakness even …huh."

"Babe?"

"How would he know" Ianto turned to face Jack, "Of all the people to work out a weakness in our armour, why in goddess's name would it be him?"

Jack looked at him silently and then realised Ianto was right. There was no way Johnny would have worked it out, someone had tipped him off. He strode to his office in the corner of the bedroom and made some calls, strumming with rage and soon had confirmation that Johnny had a new friend called John.

To Jack's immense disgust he also learned that Gwen had headed for the same planet John was licking his wounds on and it didn't take a bloody genius to know why.

Damn it.

Jack turned in small circles as he tried to find a way to tell Ianto when a soft noise had him turning to find Ianto already there, watching with open concern. Nothing for it. Jack sat him on the bed and told him, as calmly and as truthfully as he could what was happening and waited to see if Ianto was going to panic or flare up.

He should have known.

The rage was immense as Ianto shook with anger, his face screwed into a sneer as he told Jack next time he was going to break his fucking neck. Then hunt down his ex-lovers and cut their fucking throats like the pigs they are.

Was it wrong that he found it arousing?

Gods, but Ianto was a sight to behold with his nostrils flaring, his eyes wide and his posture that of a pure solider.

So handsome.

"My sweet, lovely Tiger" Jack said softly as he pulled Ianto into a kiss, "If they come anywhere near my family I will end them. Gone. Yeah? We'll get onto Tosh for extra cameras and start some extra surveillance on those bastards. Can't hurt to know where they are. If they set foot on our soil, I will put them under it. Nobody upsets my love."

Ianto snorted at the sappiness as Jack crooned and relaxed against him, sighing softly.

"There is another matter" Ianto said softly.

"Oh Goddess on a Donkey, more?"

"Rose."

"Shit, yes, yes. I'll sort her some credits."

Ianto snorted softly and let it go, maybe it was something Jack needed to learn for himself.

Malcolm was a blue-man-chu.

Rose was really going to upset her parents now.

That little love affair had started the first day Rose had seen the pretty blue man following her brother around with his camera.

Seems she likes blue.


	44. smut chap

Rose was wearing a pretty dress made of wavy, floaty stuff in the same blue as Malcolm's dreadlocks when the penny finally dropped and Ianto watched his husband as his mind flittered about with possibility before recognising the fact she was declaring.

"Really?" he asked with wonder.

"Tried to tell you" Ianto whispered, "Now shut up, he's just worked it out too."

"I didn't know they could blush" Jack huffed, then grunted as Ianto's elbow shut him up.

Malcolm was making a strange noise as he preened, his dreadlocks moving like the bristles of a porcupine as he slowly circled the blonde girl, her delight evident as she grinned at him, her red lipstick a beacon.

"Really?" Malcolm echoed Jack's earlier question and she laughed as he suddenly attacked, sweeping in her up by her waist and whooping, no ...crowing would be closer to accurate as he danced around the room, his camera discarded as he accepted her declaration.

"Wow" Jack sighed happily as he watched his baby sister shine with joy.

"Rhia and Rhys are out with the kids for another hour or so and the entire cosmos are watching this mating display" Ianto sighed, "You know…Blue-man-chu don't mate until after marriage, right?"

"Only reason I'm not thumping him" Jack nodded.

"Well …do they need chaperones?" Ianto purred, "I have a cramp ya see?"

Jack blinked and refocused, his grin widening into one just for Ianto, "Yeah?"

"It's ….deep"

"Huh" Jack was clambering of the sofa, pulling Ianto by a hand towards their bedroom as Ianto laughed softly, safe with the knowledge they were about to get some alone time without cameras.

And gods, did he had ALOT of things to rub.

Ianto was reaching for his belt before they were fully in the door, using deftness he hadn't thought himself capable of and he was soon naked. He unbuckled and opened Jack's pants, pushing them down enough to free his cock. His shaft was hard, the skin smooth and hot and slick with pre-cum. He pushed Jack onto the bed and straddled him.

Ianto wrapped his hand around him, squeezing him and then stroking him from root to tip and back again, feeling a sense of pride when he heard the hitch in Jack's breath.

But he rallied, and after Ianto had started a steady rhythm, Jack began to move, threading his fingers through the stickiness that he had coated them with before he pushed his fingers against Ianto's hole and then extended his finger and thrust it inside him, spreading his walls.

A single finger eased some of the achy emptiness but didn't take it away. The second he added took more, and when he started to move his fingers in and out of him, Ianto cried out, his grip on Jack's cock loosening as he rode out the waves of pleasure that crashed at him from each direction.

Their heated, harsh breaths filled the air, both of them clinging to the other. Jack's hand on his wrist made him look up, and as he met his eyes, he let out a low grunt. A moment later, Ianto felt the first splash of his hot cum on his skin. The second triggered his own climax, and Ianto held him the entire way through.

When a few moments passed, Ianto began to calm and looked up to Jack's eyes. He stared back and then he moved forward slowly and caught Jack's lips with his, kissing him hard, his lips against Jack's strong, yet soft, demanding and giving.

Jack clung tight to him, and when he finally broke the kiss and smiled at him, Jack's heart thumped hard.

He moved down, the heat and intoxicating scent of Jack got stronger as he approached his dick. But he moved as slowly as he possibly could, revelling in kissing the soft yet strong expanse of his thigh, up and over the curve of his hip.

When he was centred, he paused and breathed deep, taking in huge lungfuls of his intoxicating scent. Then he pressed a soft kiss against his dick. Then he kissed him again, and again, worked his tongue against the nob, where he could feel his juices coating his lips as they would his tongue.

He moved forward, but instead of going directly for the treasure that awaited him, he kissed his lower stomach, smoothed one hand up his thigh to squeeze the ball sack, and then began to work his way down, kissing the skin on the base of his penis, the smooth skin and crisp hair contrasting against his lips.

Jack squirmed harder now, and unable to resist any longer, his own cock throbbing, the need to have him overwhelming. Jack bucked against him, and he pushed down, teasing him with his tongue. Jack grunted as he pushed a finger in and out of Ianto, mesmerized by the low, throaty moans around his cock.

Jack whispered that command to him. "Come for me, Tiger."

Ianto arched and then cried out, his entire body tense with his climax, their bodies growing ever wetter with the cream that flowed from him freely.

Ianto was perfection, and at least in these few moments, he was his.

His.

"I need you to touch me," Ianto said, his voice breathy, going deeper as Jack rolled to lay over him and nudged at his opening with his cock.

"I will," he said, his own voice coming out a strangled cry.

Ianto smiled, and the sight of his beautiful Ianto naked and under him made it impossible for Jack to wait a second longer. When he pushed, he gave, taking an inch then another of his length inside him.

Ianto's eyes went heavy-lidded, a feeling Jack could understand because the first sensation of tight walls closing around him stole his breath.

It was intense, amazing, unlike anything he had ever felt with anyone else, and that didn't change as he pushed into him deeper, harder, until he was fully seated.

Ianto held on to his shoulders, looked up into his eyes, and though both of their bodies were slicked with sweat, their breathing heavy in the twilight of this bedroom, Jack couldn't think of a more peaceful moment.

His cock inside him, he cupped Ianto's head with his hands, looked into his eyes. There were things he could say, things he probably should have said, but looking into his eyes, seeing the emotion in them, made it impossible for him to do anything but push inside him, kiss him, again and again until they were both shuddering messes.

"Can't hold on," he said in a tight voice.

Ianto pulled him closer, his hands warm against his neck.

"Don't," Ianto whispered, his own voice tight, his arse muscles clenching around him.

"Come with me," Jack said as he reached between their bodies and stroked his dick.

It didn't take much, and with that stimulation he went off and clamped down on him tight, the sensation enough to send him over the edge as well.

And then Jack, connected with Ianto in a way he'd never thought he would be with anyone, he rode out his own climax.

His husband, his life.

His everything.

In one combined heartbeat.

Always.


	45. Do I have Your Attention Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/itmgqz33j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto woke to a strange sound and he rolled from the bed, dressing quickly and moving to the back porch to look out over the city below.

"Cariad?" Ianto called over his shoulder as he watched the sky flicker and darken, the sudden foreboding alarming him.

"Yeah?" Jack appeared with Lola on his hip. She seemed a permanent fixture these days and the shaving cream around her chin told him that Jack had been shaving with his little minion.

"Look at the sky, something is wrong" Ianto said softly, not wanting to alarm their child, "Lolly, you have shaving foam on your face sweetling."

She ran off to look in a mirror and he was now able to speak freely, "Jack, something is wrong with the artificial atmosphere, those clouds are wrong. It looks like it is raining and headed for us but …it's too concentrated, too dense."

Jack nodded as he pulled his phone from his pocket and called Owen, putting it on speaker as they listened to chaos.

"Evacuating the hospital …fuck….too many …..coms are down in some areas already …flooding ….have to….back later…shit…fuckhead watch where you …too wet" Owen kept phasing in and out but Ianto got the gist and turned to his own phone.

"Tosh, report!" the clipped tone was that of a First Lieutenant and even Jack's back straightened before he remembered this was his husband, not his superior officer and he grinned as he watched Ianto pace like a wild animal.

"Right, do it and get back to me in five, understood?" Ianto dropped the phone into his pocket and swung to face Jack, his actions clipped and militarial as he took control of his fear.

"Jack. I don't ask things of you lightly, and you know I would never pry but …your family home, the one your parents swan about in. I was blind while there but I have seen the photos …your ancestors on the walls, father or mother?"

Jack blinked as he tried to work out where Ianto was going with this and Ianto flicked his hand to show impatience, "Is that your father's side or mother's side. Cariad, focus! Is that your father's house or yours? If your Grandfather on your Mother's side had it, it's yours not theirs. Please I need to know if Highground belongs to your father or you! NOW!"

"Mine" Jack jumped at the order, "My Grandfather, my mother's father let them move in so my mother could care for him until his death."

"And then he left everything to you, correct?"

"Yes" Jack frowned as it suddenly occurred to him what Ianto was saying. His family were scoffing and scorning from his fucking own house.

Ianto had turned back to the phone, "Tosh, I need you to plug me into all band lengths, now. All waves, I need to reach as many people as I can sweetheart."

"Ianto?" Jack felt a sudden fear grip him as he realised something was going down, something bad and Ianto was terrified.

"This is First Lieutenant Ianto Harkness-Jones. This is a Cardiff-wide Alert." Ianto stood with his feet slightly apart as if on parade and although he was dressed in soft white linen he suddenly looked like he was about to command troops into battle and to Jack's horror, he felt it. "The Artificial Atmospheric Conditioner is malfunctioning and the rain is not going to stop. Those of you at low levels must evacuate and head for higher ground as it could be 48 hours before they get it under control. I repeat, you must evacuate from the low lying areas as you are beginning to flood. This will not stop, the pumps cannot keep up and you will flood. I hereby order you under subsection 14B of the Military Occupation Code to evacuate to higher ground. Head for the National Military Base facilities as they will have the necessary supplies to accommodate you and if we need to bring personal shields down you will all be safe from the storm."

Ianto stood staring at the sky and then swung to address his mate, "Cariad, check your fuel. If we need to evacuate people you will have a long day ahead of you. I am hereby invoking my right as your mate to requisition your assets. Highground Castle is now the property of our daughter Lola-May Harkness-Jones. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" Jack said as he pulled out his PDA to bring internal power up on the flier.

"You will begin moving our family to Highground Castle where provisions can be made for any refugees, RHIANNON" Ianto swung and found her already standing behind them, her face one of a warrior as she echoed his stance and for the first time Jack saw the Logan Bloodline as is hummed. "Children and Rose, you will take them to Highground Castle, you will requisition and refurbish in anticipation of refugees, especially families, understood Quarter Master?"

"Yes sir" she gave a clipped answer and swung to address the house, "MOVE OUT IN FIFTEEN!"

Rhys had scrambled to his feet where he had been with the children and his face was a mask of calm as he started to scoop up toys and dump them into their crate, "Come on kids, we're going on an adventure. I want you all to go pack a bag. Come on Aunty Rose and Mama will help you, Malcolm with me!"

Ianto had walked to the front door and pulled it open, the security detail turning to watch as he stepped into the street.

"All of you, move your arses, I was addressing you as well. MY family are going to Highground Castle, those of you with transport head there now, I expect to see all seats full of whether team members of members of the public that are standing at bug-out points. If any of you arrive with empty seats I will send you back!" Ianto roared and the paparazzi scrambled as he swung back to look at his security detail.

In the background the klaxons started to sound and Ianto took a deep breath.

"OK, me and Jack are splitting up momentarily, the family will be left at Highground Castle. Make your preparations. I want one of you with me, one with Jack and the rest of you at Highground with my family, understood? Make it so" Ianto strode back in and pulled out his phone again.

"Tosh, how are things going? Shit, MALCOM!"

Malcolm ran and skidded to a halt, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Camera dude" Ianto said softly and Malcolm snorted as he ran to fetch it, then retuned and swung it up to Ianto, hitting the 'ALL LIVE' button.

Ianto squared his shoulders and stared down the lens as he addressed the Quadrant, all frozen with shock as every vid-screen changed to his stern glare.

Ianto had their attention now.


	46. Go Cariad Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/k6rl8y0dr/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

"This is First Lieutenant Ianto Harkness-Jones. Early this morning the Artificial Atmospheric Conditioner malfunctioned creating a storm. Those low levels are being evacuated it could be 48 hours before they get it under control. The pumps cannot keep up and Cardiff will flood. I gave the order under subsection 14B of the Military Occupation Code that all evacuate to higher ground. The National Military Base facilities will now be receiving the first of the refugees coming their way an more will come shortly. The rain is dense, fast and heavy. If we need to bring down the personal shields for each facility to lessen the strength of the storm you will all be safe from the storm in these bunkers. Those of you who cannot get to the special facilities please head for the nearest evacuation site. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill. Lower Cardiff is under evacuation orders, please move to safety. Military personnel with fliers and hoppers will evacuate those unable to do so themselves, please rest assured that there is ample space for everyone. We shall weather the storm. We shall endure."

Malcolm followed Ianto as he strode over to where Jack was in animated conversation "….then call Binky and get him to move his men too. This is not a simple tourist operation. They will be compensated by the Quadrant for their services, we have to get as many people as possible out of harm's way. Just move your little pink arse!"

Jack dropped the phone and turned to face Ianto as Ianto reached for him and they kissed, long and sweet before Ianto stepped back.

"Sorry I was short with you Cariad" Ianto said softly, "Freaking out here, just a wee bit. Can you fly them and then come back?"

"Yeah, the last of the bags are boarding now" Jack said as he hooked a thumb to the flier on the pad that was sitting with its outer doors open and Rhys strode towards it with suitcases, "Rhys wants to stay with you. You know he is terrified. He was safe with you, he worries about you."

Ianto nodded and stepped onto the deck, "RHYS! You will liaise at the house, I want you to be my voice up there. Don't' take any shit from the Harkness family, it's MY house now! You are MY man!"

"Sir!" Rhys stood to attention and saluted as Rhiannon walked behind him, her look of gratitude to her brother not missed either, her own fears eased as she was allowed to have Rhys with her and the kids.

Lola pulled at Jack with worry on her small face.

"Darling, this is all scary" Jack said as he knelt and pulled her into a kiss, "Sorry baby girl. Taddy and Daddy have to go to work and it is so much safer with the aunties. Listen, I need you to look after Aunty Rose for me, she is my only sister and I will be ever so worried about her. Can you do that? Make sure she is OK for me? My little Warrior Princess, can you keep everyone safe?"

Lola blinked and although her eyes were dark like her mother's Jack saw Ianto's flare, that Logan bloodline had passed and he felt a comfort in that. A small nod before the child turned to look at Rose who was rushing past with a basket of fresh food, "Aunty, slow down. Don't trip."

Lola followed with an air of importance and Ianto pulled Jack up to his feet and into his arms, "I know, I will fret too. But she is safer there, we are the ones who have to watch it."

"I don't want to leave you" Jack whispered, stroking Ianto's cheek as he looked onto that small storm that was held within an enigma.

"Nor I you" Ianto smiled, "But you will come straight back to me. I will not leave until you are back, I will only leave with you, OK?"

"Deal" Jack grinned, then Ianto's phone chimed and he pulled it out to look at, then curse.

"Yes?" he barked and Jack watched Ianto's face as it flashed from annoyance to anger, then concern. "Then evacuate it, I don't fucking care about policy or procedure. If that shield is faulty I will not take the chance. Use the large industrial fliers, I know it means dumping the vehicles but I don't give a shit. Good call. Remove the vehicles it is transporting and fit as many people as safely possible. Take then to Highground Castle and then repeat until out of fuel or the area is under water. That is my order."

"Fuck" Ianto huffed, "The shielding for the military base is registering fluctuations on tests. Fuck."

Jack nodded and removed his own phone then huffed and plugged coms on to his ear instead and Ianto nodded, searching for his own.

"Tosh? It's Jack. One of the military bases failed it's shield test. Can you pull up all recent tests so we can eliminate any more uncertains and evacuate those areas? Better safe than sorry. My castle can accommodate half of fucking Cardiff if need be, find transport and move them sweetling." Jack had to stop talking as lips were crushed to his and Ianto rendered him speechless.

"Go Cariad, fly" Ianto demanded, turning to the Vid-screen where the evacuations were being broadcast and Jack ran for his flier, determined to fly faster and harder than ever before.

For his family

For his quadrant.

For the pride of his husband.


	47. organised chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/qev1qgxv3/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

The castle was in chaos as Jack's mother walked around aimlessly watching her beloved things get pulled aside to make room for people.

Jack's father was extremely angry but also knew an order when he heard it and was moving the animals in the stables into the castle's keep in case the shields were dropped, which excluded the outer buildings.

The noise of the flier descending had him looking up and he watched it come gracefully down to land and the doors fly open to allow Rose off first, her hair flying in the wind as she stood and yelled back into the flier. He was gobsmacked as she helped children and mothers down to firm ground and pointed for the main doors before a bright blue man appeared and took her gently from the spot by the ship and motioned for her to go too.

Then Jack emerged, the Great Coat flapping as he waved and grabbed the doors to pull them closed.

The whole thing had taken less than five minutes and with a start Franklin realised he had been transfixed for the entire thing, a little dark skinned child calling out to him shaking him from his reverie.

"Grandpa!" Lolly yelled, "Come on, we have to get the babies inside, Daddy said so!"

"Yes, yes quite right" he blustered, striding towards her and as her little hand slid into his he felt the strength in the grip, looking down to see the little girl walking with confidence borne of military breeding.

Jack looked down from the cockpit as his father entered the castle with his daughter, then banked sharply as he rose and turned back for Cardiff and his beloved knowing Lola was safe. His father would protect her, no matter what their differences were.

Ianto was waiting, standing in his military blues and looking so fuckable that Jack had to swallow as he clambered on board with the men, "Come on Cariad. Let's head for the nearest evacuation point, fuck the military base. I want the civilians safe."

Jack nodded and flipped the switch, rising gracefully as the doors closed and they began the chaotic work that would take them into the night.

People could not believe it when Ianto Harkness-Jones himself stepped down and waved at them to board, other fliers joining until there was a fleet all ferrying those to the castle and Jack met his father more than once as he helped those out of the flier, Rhys also visible lifting children down.

It was during one of these that Franklin had the chance to seize Jack's hand where it rested on the door and pull him close for a hug, both uncommon and needed as he whispered, "I am proud of you today" then he released him and lifted an elderly woman's small dog off the ground while assisting her away, unable to look at his son for fear of rejection.

Jack was silent as they left, Ianto taking a moment or two from his coms and reach out and place his hand on Jack's knee, offering what strength and comfort he could as he saw his husband battle his emotions.

It was pitch black when they finally reached the evacuation zone for the last time, the wind was now hard to stand up in and Ianto had resigned himself to the fact that some had already perished, others would this night also. His anger was only outweighed by his grief as he looked over the blackness and saw light flickering as people struggled towards the only means of escape left.

Jack slipped in the water and Ianto called out a warning but Jewel was there, pulling Jack towards the flier as Ianto realised the dog had been under his seat the entire time.

At her post like a good soldier.

"We're at capacity" a call sounded and Ianto gave permission for those closing their doors to flee, waiting for Jack and two other fliers that were heavy and able to resist the wind a little longer.

"We can't fit them all" Jack sighed, looking around then his face changed, "Seats. Remove the seats, they can fucking stand, everyone …throw out the seating and spare shit we don't need, we can fit more!"

A lone stock flier set down and the doors opened, Franklin leaning out to yell for people to come aboard and Jack gaped.

Rhys was checking the instruments on the ancient machine that was used to move the livestock and hoped the smell would not linger in his clothes for the rest of his life as he flipped a salute to his superior officer waving from the doorway of the smaller flier.

Ianto waited until the last person was onboard then swept with infrared. Finally satisfied that no one else was within range, he pulled the doors shut and nodded to Jack who flicked switches and yelled to those on the back to hold on, it was going to be bumpy with the overloaded cargo.

It was a long, slow flight with the flier skimming trees but finally the castle was visible ahead and Franklin's stock flier was well lit in the courtyard as people stumbled off.

Jack set down and once he had shut down the overheated engines and heard Rhys' calm voice mixing with Malcolm's as they cleared the cargo bay Jack placed his head on his hands, still gripping the controls.

"Pride" Ianto whispered into the silent cockpit, "A sin I know, but …I m so proud of you."

Jack raised his weary head to look at his equally destroyed mate and felt it too.

Outside there was a dull thud as Franklin ordered the shields be deployed and the rain beat against them as inside the domelike shield the water ceased to fall.

The two men clambered from their seat and found each other on the floor of the cockpit, too tired to move any further they were where they needed to be anyway.

In each other's embrace.


	48. a port in a storm

"Son" Franklin spoke softly as he crouched in the doorway of the cockpit, looking at the two men entwined and Jack lifted his head to look at his father.

Jack's eyes were bloodshot from straining into the dark and his mouth turned down in a familiar sign of fatigue but Franklin's eyes were drawn to the man in his son's arms.

Ianto's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, you might have thought him asleep except for the fingers stroking Jack's throat softly and the low purr emanating from the huddle. Ianto's eyes slowly fluttered open to stare back and then he sighed.

"Your father is right Cariad" Ianto whispered, "A little bit more. Come on. One more push."

"Bugger" Jack sighed and Ianto laughed softly.

Jack got to his feet and grabbed for the chair as he felt lightheaded then reached down to help Ianto up.

"I swear to the goddess in gold, I could sleep for a week" Ianto yawned then shook himself and straightened his shoulders, "Right. Come on Cariad, we have people to see to."

"Yes Tiger" Jack followed meekly, his hand in Ianto's and as they passed Jack reached out his other hand to pat his father on the shoulder and Franklin felt himself straighten as if a strength as passed between them.

They disembarked to applause.

People stood in the now drying keep clapping as their saviours stumbled into the artificial light and Ianto blushed, turning instinctively towards Jack for support and Jack pulled him close as he softly told him it was OK, and Jewel leaned against his legs for added support.

"I will need a status report once we are all inside, the night is not over and we all need to stay strong a little bit longer" Ianto addressed the people, "For now please know that you are safe, will be cared for and we shall endure. That which does not kill us …."

"Makes us stronger" the keep roared and Ianto threw his head back, laughing.

Owen was suddenly there, softly talking as he gripped Ianto's arm and led the two men towards one of the side rooms that Ianto recognised as being the big room with the fireplace. Inside it had been transformed into a mobile control room and Tosh looked up with relief as she saw him, running from her chair to hug them both.

"Come sit down, there is hot soup and fresh bread rolls, you must be starving" she fussed and Ianto groaned as he felt his gut summersault with glee at the thought of fuel.

"Lolly?" Jack asked as he eased Ianto into a large two person chair and noted the look of pain that flickered across his face, his back must be killing him.

"Asleep with Rose in her room, Micha and another little girl called Babs is in there too." Tosh informed them, "The wee warrior was quite the mare, spent ages making sure the other kids all had beds, was quite the madam. There are more mattresses and such being brought into the large ballroom, it will be a barracks as we also have a military attachment provided to assist as well as Owen's hospital staff and patients."

"Patients, anything I need to know?" Ianto demanded and Owen shook his head.

"One woman in early stages of labour, there will be a new life by dawn, other than that we are golden" Owen assured him, "No word on the shields, sounds like they are still struggling but the casualty list remains light. Looks like your orders were taken on board. You saved a lot of lives today buddy."

"Yesterday I think" Ianto yawned and then let his head fall to Jack's shoulder.

"Come on Tiger, something to eat before you fade on me" Jack scolded softly, "Come on sweetling."

Ianto pouted and made a noise much like Lolly did when annoyed that had Jack grinning softly as he crooned and stroked his cheek.

"Here we are dear" Jack looked up at his mother, her face one of concern as she placed the tray of food in front of them and reached out to pat Ianto's knee, "Your little one demolished quite a large bowl of tomato soup, she said it's your favourite too. Come on love, just a little bit before you go to sleep, you will wake all the better for it."

Ianto grunted and sat up, accepting the bowl and Jack immediately placed his hands around Ianto's to steady him, bringing it to his mouth to sip instead of using a spoon and Ianto hummed as he got the first blast of flavour. He then pushed it towards Jack who took a sip as well to please him and that is how they ate, each exchanging mouthfuls as Jack's parents watched with growing contrition.

It was obvious that this was a true bond, not a thing of convenience or a show as they had thought. Franklin looked at his wife long and hard and he looked back over her actions and his own, the hurt they had caused and now knew he had been wrong in his motives.

"Come on you two" he finally said softly, "Your room is waiting for you."

As they walked wearily towards Jack's childhood room Franklin carefully changed their course.

"Your Grandfather's room, son." He said gently, "The master room is yours now. Come along, you will need that big bed once the dog and the child climbs in as well."

Jack didn't have the strength to argue as Ianto stumbled against him, already half asleep.

Right now a bed was a bed and Ianto was failing.


	49. Line?

Jack woke to light.

Blessed sunlight filtering through the shield and he slid form the bed to look out the window as the sun.

"They came back on line about two hours ago" a voice said from the chair and Jack swung to find his sister curled up under a blanket.

"Hey" he smiled as he strode over and knelt to kiss her good morning.

"That poor woman is still trying to have her baby and it was wrong that she was sharing a room with others so I gave her mine" Rose yawned as she stretched, "Micha and Davis went to their mother and Lola wanted you two so I came in too. Is that OK?"

"We will sort some beds in here" Ianto said as he starfished, "For the next few days we will all have to bunk in until the water is pumped out into the cosmos."

"Good morning Taddy" Lolly crooned as she swum up the bed for a cuddle and Ianto laughed softly as he kissed her and pulled her in, Jack rushing back for his part of the Lolly sandwich.

Jewel stretched and padded out to the little balcony, looking up at the warm sun and groaning softly as it warmed her bones.

"Jewel has the right idea" Ianto yawned again, "Come on. Let's get dressed and go out to see what is left out there beyond the shields, we can drop them now."

"Livestock might be affected" Jack agreed, "Also the neighbours with their own shields need to be visited, to make sure they have provisions and such."

"Agreed" Ianto was pulling on a robe, "I did like that soup last night. Your mother was most kind to arrange that, I would have gone without and felt much worse for wear this morning."

"Did you see Dad helping?" Rose asked, "Malcolm and he were standing side by side at one point, oblivious."

"I don't anyone would be oblivious to Malcolm" Ianto said then laughed as he remembered that the had been on several occasions, "You are right. He is so sweet and …stealthy."

"Do you think …I mean…" she seemed concerned and Ianto got it before Jack.

"After last night I am sure he proved himself to your father" Ianto assured her, "If he has a problem with him it is beside the point. Besides, your brother and I approve, so that's half the family already!"

She grinned as she agreed with the analysis and pulled on her shoes as Lolly stood on the bed with her arms held out for Jack, who scooped her up and carried her.

"She does have legs you know" Rose scolded "You are such a push over."

"Yep!" Jack popped the P like Ianto did sometimes and Lolly poked her tongue at Rose defiantly.

"Cheeky" Ianto said softly his smile betraying his humour and they approached the main dining room, now a hive of activity.

The slap of salutes was loud as many stood to attention and Ianto returned it, then waved them all to stand down.

"Ah! There you are, come and sit down" Rhiannon flapped, "I have some plates kept warm for you if …ah …thank you Matilda …now …Lola where are your bloody shoes, David, fetch your cousin's shoes ….Ianto, your collar is all messed up …."

Jack watched as she grabbed Ianto's collar as he sat and wrestled with him, then slapped the back of his head affectionately before moving down the table to accost a young mother who apparently needed a warmer blanket for her baby.

"By the Gods, I've never seen you in her before but she is quite ….scary in an erotic kind of way" Jack hissed and Ianto deftly slapped him as he growled, his smile again creeping through the frown as Jack grinned back.

The castle was humming with life, heaving at the seams as everyone started to accept jobs and soon the military precision Ianto was used to clicked in.

"Franklin, may I have a look at your power grid?" Ianto asked politely, "Tosh here is a wiz that can see if there can be some tweaks to make things more efficient there, we still need those shields in reserve in case of a secondary failure."

"Surely not" Jack's mother gasped.

"Now Maggie" Franklin said calmly, "The boy is right. Plan for a second attack, always. It is one of the first things they teach, never settle for a win, always assume it is a regroup!"

Ianto smiled at the man and nodded and agreement, "Franklin, who did you train under?"

"I am ashamed to say I was trained by Admiral Logan himself" Franklin finally admitted, "I saw him in you last night and felt extremely ashamed to have ever caused you grief. I was just a youngling when I saw him striding out across the quad. You look just like him, you know."

Ianto stopped walking and turned to face him as Jack slowed behind them.

"Franklin, if there is one thing I have learnt in my time in this Verse it is that time is fleeting and the most important thing is to keep looking forward, looking back only trips you up. We had a bad start, terrible first impression on one another. Let's put a line under that and move on. Let us view today as the first day as father and son. Agreed? Line?"

As Ianto offered his hand Jack felt a lump forming in his throat and he watched his father accept it with a nod of approval.

There were still things he wanted to say, he knew it would not be received well by his father or mother but right now he gave Ianto his moment and accepted his choice to forgive.

Maybe he could too.


	50. blue bags?

Jack had his chance that afternoon as Ianto strode out into the Keep to check the troops that were doing drills.

His mother had walked into a side room and Jack had followed, finding his father already in there reaching for a top shelf. He stepped in and closed the door as his mother accepted the quilt her husband had retrieved for her.

"I was hoping to speak to you" he said, startling them both and he watched his mother bristle as his father slumped, knowing that it was not about to be pleasant for any of them.

"I … I wanted to do this without Ianto here to witness it, I need to clear the air about what has happened" Jack said as he pushed himself against the door, "Ianto and I are a bonded pair. This is also my house and it would seem that my beloved is happy with it, he is settling in."

"Jackson…"

"No mother, I am speaking" Jack cut her off with a frown, "This is my house. Mine. GPa left me all his wealth and possessions, this entire estate is mine and until now I have let you be here as my guilt over Gray …"

"Do not bring your brother into this" Franklin snarled, "You brother was ….he was the best of us. His passing …don't you dare bring him into this, if it were him standing here there would not be this…"

"For fucksake!" Jack roared, "I am the eldest, Gray was younger. I would have owned this with or without Gray still here and he would NOT influence my decision here. Goddess on a donkey, even now after all these years I am compared to him and found wanting. Will you never forgive me? We were kids, kids. He chose to run out into the sand, even as the klaxons sounded and I tried to drag him back but …"

Jack ran out of steam and slumped as his mother held the back of a chair hard enough for her nails to piece the fabric.

"He was the baby" Franklin said sullenly, "You had one job, one! To take care of him!"

"The baby!" Jack snorted, "The difference was only three years and if you will take a moment to pull your head out of your arse you will remember that you have a daughter that is younger!"

"We still see him as a little boy, he will always be our little boy" Margaret whispered sadly, "My baby boy."

"As I never was" Jack spat as he turned and wrenched the door open, "We should have had security with us, I was just a child. Believe it or not, I was your child once too."

Jack slammed out and Margaret took a step towards the door and then looked to Franklin.

"How dare he, come in here like he owns the place and talking about our son like …like it was his fault his big brother failed him" Franklin growled and she shook her head sadly.

"He seems to think he does own the place, and as for bringing my baby into this …does he think it will make us back down?" she huffed, "Goddess in a bubble, did we not open our home to these…these..people? Those floors will have to be resealed, did you see the damage?"

"Well, our legal team can sort this mess" Franklin agreed, "Let's not lower ourselves to childish mudslinging."

"Agreed dear" she sighed as she straightened her hair in a mirror, "We will let them have their day in the spotlight and the legals can sort it out and quietly move them along."

"For now we will simply smile politely and allow it" he agreed, "To think, I even gave them your father's bedroom. Gods, imagine the condition of that room now, did you see more beds going in there? Like a bloody motel!"

They exited the room determined to be gracious hosts, smiling and politely offering assistance as their head butler kept a tally of food and such for them to bill the Quadrant later.

They were sure they would be paid back for this.

Ianto didn't know what was happening behind the scenes as he spoke calmly with his own legal team from the show, concerned that the house seemed to be splitting at the seams. They assured him that they would look into any damaged incurred both financially and structurally from the influx of people and one quietly noted on his pad to check the deeds and legal status of the land, watching the elderly couple bristle as they told a soldier to put a side table back here he had collected it from.

It was becoming apparent to them as they wraithed in the background that Jack's parents were starting to feel the strain of the refugees and Ianto had thought things sorted between them but they were now seeing cracks forming.

Jack's look of thunder told a different story and as they whispered their observations one brought up the next large problem looming and they all turned to watch as it unfolded.

Rose was laughing as she slipped on the wet steps and Malcolm scoped her up carrying her in as she clung to him and declared him her hero.

They then turned to see the father watching with undisguised horror.

Seems that the blu-man-chu was out of the bag.


	51. Do not poke the Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5vtdzjj73/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Get your hands off my daughter" Franklin roared as he bore down on them and Malcolm placed Rose on her feet with a look of surprise.

"Dadda?" Rose gasped as she turned to face him, her hand still on Malcolm for support and Franklin shoved him away from her as he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him and she cried out with surprise and pain.

"OI!" a soldier yelled, stepping forward to intervene and Ianto walked in to find Jack's father face to face with the solder snarling as Rose twisted in his grip and Malcolm stood back with a look of confusion.

"Franklin?" He said calmly, "Everything OK?"

"OK?" Franklin turned to face him, dragging Rose with him, "Really? Look at my castle, look at my fucking home and now my daughter with this ….this …this …"

"Blu-man-chu" Ianto supplied, "His people are called Blu-man-cho Franklin. Do you have a problem with your daughter's suitor?"

"Suitor" he spluttered, finally releasing her and she slid around the soldier as Malcolm reached out to check her wrist that was now bright red from her father's grip.

"Franklin, you are upset. Come, let's go sit down and discuss this, it appears that we need to …"

"Who the fuck do you think you are" Franklin roared, spittle flying and Ianto straightened at the challenge, his own blood starting to boil and suddenly he was a sea of calm.

Like ….'fuck you' calm.

"How dare you" he said in a low growl, "How dare you speak to me with such a tone. You are merely a fucking Sergeant, I am a First Lieutenant of His Majesty's Quadrant. Who the FUCK do you think you are!"

Franklin blinked as the man seemed to gain height as he glared down at him, "You stand down this bloody instant and pull your head out of you arse soldier!"

"What?" Franklin blinked.

"We are in a Quadrant Emergency, I am the ranking officer here and if I choose to raze this fucking building to the ground to keep warm tonight I shall." Ianto was shaking with rage, "You forget yourself Sir!"

Franklin opened his mouth and then shut it as his wife stepped forward.

"This is still our home and a little respect…"

"Grunt" Ianto barked, "You didn't even clear basics. You were sectioned out due to an ear infection and never re-entered as you were supposed to. You are, technically, a subversive madam! Does not effort a conversation with me until you can find a polite tone!"

Everyone was struck with the authority in his voice and the way he stared them down, the Logan bloodline apparent as he bristled openly with anger. If he had whiskers they would be flicking and his top lip seemed to move as if he did.

"Now!" he said after a few moments of silence, during which Jack came out of a side room with Owen and froze, "Franklin and Margaret, you seem to need a timeout. I suggest you go check the horses and calm yourselves, find a polite tone and return to speak to your superior officer with the respect I expect from you. Malcolm is a member of this team, this squad. If you have a problem with his colour, my daughter's colour and the colour of the fucking sky today, keep it to yourselves. Yes? Thank you!"

Ianto swung on his heel and looked at the nearest soldier, "You. I told you to take that table through to the children's room! She is not the one giving orders today."

"Sir, yes sir!" the man picked up the side table and took off as Ianto calmly looked at Jack and then lowered his chin in question. Jack nodded silently and pointed at Malcolm.

"Mal, I need another pair of hands in here so we can move the desk to one corner," Jack said, "I need the floor space for some beds."

"On it Captain" Malcolm nodded, brushing past Franklin and when Rose went to follow, her father grabbed for her again.

"No!" she said angrily, "I am a grown woman and capable of helping. You managed to get me out of serving with your influences and my weak lungs, I will not let you hold me back any more. I can provide. I will provide for these people. Our people. My quadrant."

She walked away with her blue dress swaying and Ianto looked at the man who was chewing his lip angrily.

"Franklin, remember what you are doing" he said softly, "Judge yourself before others for one day that judgement may be all you have."

As the old man looked at the young officer with surprise Ianto walked off in the direction his husband had gone. Ianto was saddened that the feud seemed to continue despite his efforts to put a line under it.

This was Jacks' family, his fight but they were a pair now.

Right?

_**Your light is my light, your darkness mine too.** _

_**Your fight my fight, family true.** _

Ianto was prepared to go to war.

I just don't think Jack's parents realise what a warrior he is.

Oh yeah ….and …

Kitty has claws.


	52. foot in mouth senior style

Ianto was still steaming as he continued to rearrange the castle into a workable home for the near future, the news not good as the pumps failed for a second time.

"Right" he said, addressing the war room, "Looks like this will be a longer occupation than first thought. Once the pumps finally engage it will take up to 48 hours to pump out all the flooding, another 24 to 48 with full sun to dry the place enough to get in and assess, most places will be condemned and/or need repairs. So …I am estimating a week to two for those who are lucky, those who are not may be here for a month or more until the pop-up building are all erected …of course that's once the others are removed. Personal effects and such …gods. People will have to pick through what can be salvaged, I suggest small contingents of civilians allowed in with military escorts in case of forced evac again."

"We have four standard fliers and the stock carrier" Jack said calmly as he watched his mate hold the room, "If we have four contingents that can use the stock carrier as a transporter, we can store whatever is salvaged in the outer buildings. It will take days but we can do it, anything that is good enough to come inside can go into their rooms, under bunks etc, we will have to limit amounts allowed inside or it will be overrun."

"Agreed Cariad" Ianto smiled softy, his manner changing to one of affection as he nodded to Jack to continue and Jack was again struck with how lucky he was to have such a wonderful mate.

"Livestock is being assessed now, pets that were abandoned are a priority also, any heat signatures to be checked regardless of size, agreed?" Jack looked around at the nodding audience, "There may also be survivors that missed pick-up, gods willing they will be our first meet and greet when we land. We sweep, assess and move as efficiently as possible."

"I will leave this to you Cariad, I shall stay here to liaise, Tosh can work the coms as Owen and I assess any survivors brought in and billeting."

"I will ferry survivors with one of the hoppers as the others check, then the main stock flier can take whoever goes with me back, allowing me space to jump." Rhys said calmly, "Jack and I can double team while the stocker stays put, at the end of the day I can fly it back."

"Good idea soldier" Jack grinned at him, "The only vehicle that should be dormant if the stocker. Also, fuel …I have a refueller enroute and it will be stationed behind the red barn, repeat the red barn at the back of the Keep, we can refuel as we go. Tht Quadrant is picking up the bill so don't run low, just keep filling and jumping until I call uncle or a second team can take over. Yes?"

Rhys nodded as Malcolm stepped forward, "The Press Hopper has medical facilities, if Owen stays here maybe another medic can come with, liaise and assess so when we reach Owen he already has a work up in flight?"

"Good idea" Ianto nodded and Rose cleared her throat.

"I am a second year medical" she said with pride, stepping forward to stand with Malcolm, "I can easily do the pre-filing workups."

"Brilliant" Owen said with a nod, "That will make things quicker this end."

"Right" Jack swung to watch his mate bend over to rifle through a box and cleared his throat, "Sweetie, please be careful, if your trousers don't split mine might!"

Ianto looked around his arm at Jack and blushed as he realised what was happening and straightened up with a raised eyebrow, "Rose, where is our daughter?"

"They have a dayroom set up as a makeshift play area" she grinned, "Rhiannon is quite organised and there is going to be some lessons later."

So…while everyone else sorts themselves we have a little window…right…er…" Ianto looked around and then addressed the room again, "One hour furlough to sort yourselves before we start preparing to go!"

As everyone started to move out Ianto called to Jack softly, "Cariad, can you come help me change out of this uniform? I think it's going to be a long day and I want something more casual."

"See that?" Margaret huffed angrily, "Our son is reduced to a butler."

One of the passing soldiers snorted softly, "Ma'am, I think you'll find that it was an offer for both of them to …change clothing. The Captain looked a little too keen the way he was patting the FL's arse just then."

Franklin spun to stare at the woman with horror as she grinned at them and said, "A true bond is a lovely thing to see, is it not?"

As the solder walked away Franklin turned to face his wife as she struggled to calm own, "How dare they. Under our roof. They are ….coupling ….dear gods. In broad daylight like …like …commoners."

"One Quadrant, One People." Rose snarled and they spun to find her glaring at them, her hand dropping as she shook her head, "And here I was, about to speak to you about the possibility of a nice family meal and you remind me why I would have no appetite."

She stormed off as Margaret glanced at her husband and wondered how they would salvage this debacle.

The legals would sort this, surely.


	53. power talks

Afternoon rolled around and Ianto had skipped lunch in favour of debriefing a squad who had wearily trudged in, relieved to find a friendly stronghold and Ianto had been saddened to learn that some of the low lying farms had lost stock.

At least so far, the body count was low and was mainly elderly having heart attacks and such from the stress. There were some unaccounted for and he knew with a heavy certainty that the count would rise as those homes could be swept.

Ianto was flagging, his back was killing him and his leg was on fire so he found a chair and eased into it.

The coupling had been fierce but had also meant they had time for soft murmurs and petting afterward and Ianto was surprised at how much he enjoyed Jack's hands moving over his skin. He would have liked him here now, rubbing his knee for him but knew that was a selfish wish as the day wore on.

The military had rallied, taking over from Malcolm and another small hopper's pilot, then Rhys had stumbled in with red eyes seeking the nearest cot to fall into, Rhiannon scolding him for flying in the bright light of both suns on an empty stomach as she fussed over him, her delight as he kissed her knuckles filling Ianto with pleasure as well.

Finally he heard the hopper he wanted and he watched a team march out to relieve the pilot, allowing Jack to carry a small dog into the keep. Once it was put down a small child screamed with joy as it was recognised and Jack called out that it had to have a bath before being allowed inside, then shrugged as it disappeared inside anyway.

Who was he to deny a child's pleasure?

He walked inside to find Ianto in the war room, sitting with his feet up and his eyes closed so Jack fell to a knee and started gently removing his boots.

"Awake Cariad, just conserving battery power" Ianto whispered and Jack grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ew, gods. That the mud?" Ianto's nose wrinkled at the stench and Jack grinned at his mate's sensitive nostrils as they flared.

"I think nothing short of a bath will get the smell out of my hair" Jack agreed, "Wanna come draw it for me while I wrestle these boots off?"

"Sounds like a plan my love" Ianto said happily, rising to follow and he paused as he watched Jack's mother pull a face that was unmistakeably distain.

Maybe if it had been any other time he would have pretended he hadn't seen, maybe if it had been any other place. But right now, right here, he was not in the mood.

"Margaret, I saw some pets coming in with the children that hadn't been defleaed or bathed, perhaps you could see to that" he said calmly, nodding as a salute was given by a passing soldier heading out to duty, "We all need to do our bit, right?"

"And what will you be doing?" she demanded, bristling at his tone and the room grew silent as he looked at her with a canted head, wondering if this was stupidity or a challenge.

"I will be debriefing my husband" he finally said with a droll tone, "Shortly after which I would hope he debriefs me so we might … unload our stress from the day."

Several sniggers started as Ianto gave a shit eating grin his husband would have been proud of and strode from the room.

"You asked for that" Owen muttered as he passed, "Stop poking at him or you will get a response and believe you me missy, his bite is worse than his bark."

She huffed and went to find her husband, hoping the legals had been informed of this disgrace and he assured her that they were coming to talk about the entire debacle.

This afternoon, before high tea dear" he said calmly, pulling her closer, "come the evening meal we shall sit high at the table, they will know our displeasure in this and any recompense will be sought from the Quadrant and I think our son should pay his dues too."

"Once upon a time I would never have imagined we would be in this position" she sighed, "Our own son acting like…like…erg. Gray would never have allowed this."

Franklin hummed as he pulled her into his embrace, swallowing back the desire to remind her that Gray had barely been six years old when taken from them and a larger bully than his older brother who had been sporting a black eye that day from his brother's fist.

Not the first time he had bitten his tongue as she waxed lyrical about their middle child, forever her baby. His own mother had been the same with his sister, her brilliance and intelligence always rubbed in his face, even as she became fat and sluggish with her inability to bond.

She was still costing him a pretty penny as she lounged at his Parent's house on his stipend.

No one can argue with a mother's love.


	54. You were saying?

Margaret sat in stunned silence as Franklin bristled, the legals entering with Ianto and Jack in tow was unexpected and as he rose to ask why he got a glare from one of his oldest advisors. "Jerry?"

"I would sit if I were you" Jerry said softly, "What we have to say is to all four of you."

Ianto looked openly confused as he turned to Jack who ushered him to a sofa and sat with him, holding one of his hands gently.

"As you know, I have been the Harkness Family Lawyer since my father apprenticed me, perhaps your longest serving administrator" Jerry sighed, "Margaret, I met stephone while here one day, your father's lawyer. We would never have met otherwise. We have looked over the legal documents for both families, going back to the first filed documents, right up until now and …well…we have reached a conclusion."

Jack frowned and leaned forward, "I don't understand Uncle Jerry, what do you mean?"

"This Castle and surrounding land from the river right back to beyond the second dells belongs to Jackson." Stephone said calmly, "As was the wishes of Commander Hazels, your father Margaret. There was also a large amount of money in trust that has not yet fully been released, you also seem to be operating the family account which is Jack's."

"And Ianto's' now that they are bonded" Jerry added gently correcting his own bond mate, "The small stipend afforded by the Harkness Account is all you have. You have been living beyond your means for years and Jack has been buffering. Unfortunately your loud and public comments have reached the ear of his Majesty who not only demanded a full investigation into your allegations but a public explanation."

"Ah shit" Ianto said softly, speaking for the first time, "That's not good. Not good at all."

"No young man, not good for the Harkness name" Jerry said as he smiled at the polite young FL "You See, this could damage what has been an amazing act of unity."

"Fuck" Jack huffed, "My parents have been stealing from me? You suggest we make it go away?"

"I suggest we all suck it up and smile, tell everyone the Harkness family has resolved the 'misunderstanding' we…suck it up." Jerry nodded.

"My father…."

"Margaret!" Stephone snapped, cutting her off, "Your father only had Jack in his life, his only pleasure came from this boy. You never let the others near him out of fear of his disfigurements, only Jack would sit and play chess, talk with him. Show affection as if his debilitating injuries he had to live with didn't exist. Your father suffered and paid with his health for the quadrant, how would he feel if he could see you now. Judging young Ianto here for his own battle scars."

"Your grandfather was injured in the line of duty?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Yeah, he lost his legs, and part of his left hand" Jack nodded, "His face was badly scared, it was before the medicals had the rebuilders they have now. If not for those instruments your injures would have looked as bad."

Ianto leaned back now knowing why Jack never flinched as his hands had stroked his back and felt the scars under the fresh skin.

"GPa was a hero, a bloody soldier to the last" Jack said with anger, "He was a fucking hero!"

"Hush now" Ianto said softly, "I need a moment Cariad."

"Sorry"

They sat in silence while Ianto stared at their joined hands and then sighed, "So. His good name would be tarnished also, fuck it all. His wishes, his money. Why was Jack never told of this?"

Both men turned to look at Jack's parents and Jack gave a hollow laugh, "Because they forbade them from telling me, right?"

"Right" Ianto straightened and glared at them, "So, this is finished. Over with. Submit it in a closed file to his Majesty, we cannot lie to him. Place a top letter explaining that the family has discussed and accepted it as a true finding and in accordance with his wishes we are now putting in place what he wanted. The Harkness-Jones family will be relocating here permanently in order to begin the new bloodline with Jack's parents to move to one of the cottages on the property …where I believe they lived originally until the old man's health failed."

Margaret opened her mouth to complain but Franklin pulled at her arm to silence her.

"This is the only outcome that will please his Majesty." Jerry relaxed, "It was made clear to us that if there could not be a unity here he would step in and insist. Believe me, you do not want a royal decree."

"This dwelling is now the property of Lola-May Harkness-Jones as per the FL's order and the land etc belongs to her father, Jackson Harkness-Jones." Stephone was working on a PDA as he spoke, "The new title shall read 'Harkness-Jones' and anything else we need to add?"

"This is not how I wanted this to end" Ianto said softly, his sorrow raw as he looked at Jack, "I am so sorry Cariad, I was not thinking when I gave that order, I was just trying to relocate those in need."

"No" Jack crooned, "This was all going to be hers one day anyway love. Don't you see? She is my daughter, of course this is hers."

Ianto sighed as he rose and shot his cuffs, finally addressing the parents "Well you wanted a ruling, consider it done. I hope you are happy now."

As Ianto strode from the room Jack looked back at his parent as he started to follow, "This may be the end of it, but I will never forgive you for upsetting him. As if he wasn't under enough stress."

They could only sit and stare morosely at the legals as they started to pack their things away.

That did not go as planned at all.


	55. shit weating thin!

55

"I can't believe he let him speak to me like that" Margaret growled to her husband as she sat in their quarters, still in shock.

"Maggie, I don't think this is the time to complain" Franklin answered as he slumped and went over the paperwork, seeing things he had overlooked before as well as things she had openly lied to him about.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked with horror, the realisation that this was really happening starting to sink in.

"You can start by finalising the kitchen roster for the next few days" Ianto said as he entered and sat, looking at them with open unease. "That didn't go the way any of us wanted it to. You know Jack didn't want to kick you out of your home or make this something awkward between you. He is upset as well."

"We just…I mean …you don't understand. You are militarial, you were raised in that regimented life" Franklin tried to explain, "We were raised to respect our elders, not our superiors and we are raised to look after our parentals in their old age. That is why we moved in to care for Maggie's father in the last eight years of his life."

Ianto blinked at the condescending tone and smiled softly as he leaned back staring them down.

"There are my terms" he said and then turned his head to watch his husband enter, looking confused.

"Ianto? I wondered where you went" Jack said softly, sitting on the arm of the chair and looking from him to them.

"As I was saying, these are my terms" Ianto began again, "You will be polite and cordial, you will not be rude or unpleasant around my daughter. Once this crisis is over and we have the place empty once more we can sit down and go over options. I understand the house you were in prior to moving in is not the largest on the estate, maybe you would like another one. I would have preferred you stay here but at the moment I cannot see us living peacefully together."

Margret opened her mouth but Franklin beat her, "Agreed. I don't want animosity. For Rose as well, I would like us to all try and find some form of common ground."

"Lola is my primary concern" Ianto remained calm as he let a hand slide up Jack's knee to rest on his thigh, "I don't want any negative energy around her. She is very upset with everything happening and she does not take change well. Routine is important to her, she is…militarial … like me and becomes stressed easily if things are strange. This is all upsetting at the moment and the sooner as we can find some sort of comfort zone the better."

"I don't…I would rather you not leave yet, things are still so dangerous out there" Jack pleaded with his parents, "Let's give it a couple of weeks, if we can find a way to coexist then…maybe…"

Jack glanced at Ianto hopefully and Ianto knew he wanted his approval so he nodded with a soft sigh.

"I will give it a try" he said to Jack, ignoring the others in the room, "If you want to try then I will give you that chance Cariad. If they can find a way to live with us, then I will look at alternatives to them moving out but if they upset Lolly then you know I will pitch a bitch fit to rival one of Lolly's."

Jack nodded as Ianto patted his leg and then rose to leave, hesitating as Franklin did too.

"I would like to say how proud I am of the work you did during the evacuations" Franklin said with obvious discomfort, "Jackson. I … I was proud of both of you. You did our name proud and I know the images of you two flying into the evacuation zones will be remembered by many people. I did want to say…I welcomed the activity and the show of unity between you. I recognise the bond. OK? It is just…not something I can simply accept without having to process…I am trying."

"Thank you Franklin" Ianto bowed and then walked out as Jack stood and looked at his father, trying to work out if he was telling the truth or it was some sort of trick, "Dad, I only ever wanted your affection. If not that then your acceptance. I know you will never be as affectionate as you once were, I miss that. I know I will never know that level again but I hope one day we can sit at the same table and feel something for one another that is not negative. Mama …I am sorry I can never make up for Gray. I never was good enough and never will be, but he is gone. He left me too."

"I don't' want to hear anymore of this" Ianto said from the doorway, "Cariad, it makes my stomach churn to know I have caused any problems in an already volatile situation but I think we all need to go away and lick our wounds, then see if we can live with this new world we have created."

"Agreed" Franklin nodded, as did Jack and then Franklin turned to his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"We can but try" Margaret finally said as Ianto held his hand out to Jack.

As Ianto led Jack away he hoped that might be true.

He wanted a line under this shit, it was making him weary.


	56. loyal friends

Ianto walked out into the keep and closed his eyes, turning his face to the suns as they warmed the planet and beat against the shields.

It was now one week since the evacuation and things had settled into a routine of sorts. It was midday, so the children were feasting before naps and then an afternoon of exploring the old dungeons that now houses the pets and livestock overflow. Ianto knew he would not see his sweetie until the evening meal.

He sighed and headed over to the hopper pad, calling out as he approached to the men refuelling one of the large shiny hoppers, "Have any of you seen my mate by any chance?"

"Sir, he's in the township helping with the clean-up" one answered, then glanced to one side, "I think he is helping with salvage."

"Ah, OK" Ianto smiled warmly, "Is this going back out?"

"No sir, it is the end of shift for it's crew so they're taking 24 hour furlough" he was told and he nodded silently as he walked around, inspecting it.

"I will take it then" he finally said and one straightened up, glancing nervously at the one who was calmly folding down the gantry. "I can fly one of these you know, I am fully trained in this class."

The man looked away sheepishly as he was reminded of who was staring him down and Ianto smiled again to lessen the blow, "So, I want to go see what can be salvaged from my house."

"Ianto!" Rhys yelled, running for him while pulling on a jacket, "Can I come? Rhiannon is complaining of her lost bloody necklace."

"Our father gifted her that shortly before his death" Ianto sighed as he motioned to Jewel to jump and she eagerly clambered onboard as she loved speed, "It will be upsetting her. On the bedside table?"

"Hanging on a mirror or something" Rhys screwed his face up and plonked into the jump seat, fully aware of his superior officer's abilities.

Ianto expertly lifted off, the hopper skimming over the ground as he took in the countryside and Rhys enjoyed watching the world fly past as well.

"I always preferred the low fliers" Ianto said after a while, "Watching the view change as we near the towns, the people back in the fields salvaging crops. Life. I was bloody petrified while evacuating, I hate high flying."

"Yet you were so calm" Rhys smiled, "People hardly ever see you do they. You have that mask so finely tuned."

"And what do you see?" Ianto asked, glancing at his friend.

"You worry. You don't sleep enough and have no appetite. Something is chewing at you and you are not ready to act on it, but in time you will" Rhys tuned to face him, noting the firm line of his mouth, "I am here. Right here when you need me. Whatever you need done. You know that right?"

"Rhys, one of the few things in this verse I would never question would be your loyalty" Ianto finally smiled, an open and honest one.

"Nor I yours" Rhys replied as he settled back and closed his eyes, letting the warm day soothe him as the hum of the engines lulled him to sleep.

Ianto recognised landmarks and within half an hour was throttling back as they neared the area where his house stood sadly in the silt. The thick black mud was almost to the windowsills of the first level and Ianto's heart clutched at the thought of Lolly's lovely gardens destroyed.

He chose a spot where he knew the fence was and set down, turning the nose of the hopper until it touched the front door as he prayed to the gods that the shields had held and the house itself was airtight still.

"Rhys" Ianto said softly as he clapped the man on the shoulder and Rhys grunted as he woke, sitting up with surprise.

Ianto clambered to the nose and reached out, keying in the code to lower the personal shield and the soft thunk told him it had been accepted. He took a deep breath and shoved the door, letting them gracefully open to show that his fears had been unwarranted and the house had weathered the storm. Jewel dropped to the floor and padded into the dark interior as Ianto keyed in the power cells, bringing it out of its dormant state.

"Thank fuck for that" Rhys said as he slid past Ianto and into the house, then turned to wait for him as he climbed down and sniffed the stale air. "You and your smells."

"I have a sensitive nose Ianto said back" playfully slapping at Rhys, "You don't complain when I get the coffee blend right, do you! Besides, who just waited for the lights before getting off the boat?"

Rhys snorted as he strode towards Rhia's room, intent on finding that bloody necklace she was crying for. Ianto was right, he hated the dark.

Ianto went to the kitchen and sighed sadly at the spoilt food, telling himself that he knew he was going to find this so why get upset. The smell was almost overwhelming and he strode to the French doors, folding them back and started to heave food out the door into the silt.

Rhys reappeared with some bags and stood watching the display of anger, then settled on a couch to wait until Ianto was finished. One thing he knew about his FL, he would not stop until done.

"OK?" Rhys finally said as he watched the door slide shut again.

"We will fit what we can into the hopper and go" Ianto sighed, "This is…sad."

"Loss always is Yan" Rhys agreed softly, rising to begin loading now that Ianto was done with his cleansing.

As the hopper rose delicately into the afternoon sunlight, the glare against the wet sheen of muck made Ianto cringe.

"You forgot your shades" Rhys sighed, "I'm taking over, pull your cap down."

Ianto nodded and settled in his seat to be the snoozer now, the way back to the castle easier somehow.

The way back home.


	57. snooze

Ianto was making an effort to tolerate Jack's parents but each time they sat for a meal he felt the pressure in the room.

Lola did too and as he watched her anxiously moving her food about her plate he knew it was not going to work.

"Jack, I don't want to fight about it but I can't cohabit with them any more" Ianto sighed as he watched Jack pacing about, "Your mother is still openly unfriendly. Your father is trying to be professional about it and is polite but the atmosphere is so tense I lose my appetite, as does our daughter. You have not noticed her discomfort?"

"It's still early day, barely two months!" Jack argued, swinging back to face him, "The evacs are gone and the house is still settling, come on. Give it a chance without all the distractions? This had been really upsetting for all of us."

Ianto nodded and then sighed as he rose to leave the room, "Remember the motto above the door to the sparing room at the Academy, Cariad?"

Jack frowned and then nodded, "It was in old Earthlish. I never found out what it means."

Ianto shrugged, "Well there you go. You learn something every day. It means, 'Support me, Motivate me, or get the hell out of my Way!' and you walked beneath it several times a day while learning how to be part of a team."

Long after Ianto had left, Jack sat staring at the space he had contained a few heartbeats before his lovely face had dropped, his head lowering to watch his feet as he'd slid out the door of their room.

You learn something every day.

Jack wished he was smarter, this was something he should have known already.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was walking the grounds, watching his daughter as she ran ahead with her cousins and laughed, dancing with the butterflies as they swept and taunted.

He took a moment to sit and let them explore an overgrown part that would make a lovely secret garden once it was sorted out and he realised with a start that he was starting to see this as his.

The suns were warm and he was comfortable, asleep before he knew it.

It was Franklin that found him, lured by the sound of children laughing and he sat on the seat and took the opportunity to really look at the young man his son seemed enamoured with.

A small yet nicely proportioned nose, a top lip with a soft upsweep that was slightly curved as Ianto smiled in his sleep and Franklin looked again as he saw a handsome man.

"My grandfather was of the Hudsucker bloodline" Franklin said softly and an eyelid lifted as Ianto turned his head to look at him. He had wondered if he had woken him when he approached.

"Hudsucker, cousin to the Logan" Ianto said softly, "So our families are connected. Makes sense, I sense Jack so keenly, my empathic abilities are so honed to him."

"My mother was intuitive" Franklin nodded, looking at the children as one fell from a tree and lay laughing hysterically. David? Is the boy's name David?

"David and Micha. My sister's children" Ianto said out loud, letting Franklin know that he was connected through Jack's bond.

Franklin had the clarity of knowing Ianto had felt everything he had been thinking, both positive and negative since he had been here and still had offered his hand.

"The line is still there" Ianto yawned, stretching, "You need only offer to draw it as mine has been scrubbed out."

"My wife…she will always be stubborn. Where Jackson gets it from" Franklin watched as David crouched to tie Lola's lace for her, "This has been in her family for many generations. To hand it over, she was so set that Jack would give her children, with Gray gone. She needs time to accept that that little girl there is the future of our name, blood be damned."

Ianto grunted as he watched the children, chewing on something and Franklin caught a flutter of something in his mind, turning to look at Ianto with interest.

"You will not be happy unless you two clear the air" he said to Ianto as he reached out to pat his arm "I mean you and Jackson. His stubborn ways are fed by his mother and he is prone to blinkering. He has no idea of your sorrow."

"I know" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face to show his weariness.

"This has been a trial for us all" Franklin rose and hesitated, turning back to Ianto, "The summer house, that large one across the meadow there, where the Hoppers were refuelling. She used to go there a lot as a young woman, while we were courting, if you can call it that. It is run down and sad but …"

Ianto looked at him as if gauging an answer and Franklin knew he was going to be agreed with before the head nodded.

"I will go later today, take some men and start seeing what needs to be done to remodel it a bit" he said, rising again to look the young man in the eye, "I always thought we would see our twilight years in that house. We even dreamed about her father letting us live there but he never would. It was his favourite too."

Ianto nodded and then looked back as the children started to move off towards the stables, "Jack will agree, you know he will. Anything to keep the peace."

Franklin was already heading off to find of Gunther, his man.

The idea of the one house they had always liked and then forgotten about was burning in his brain.

Might she accept that?

Lord knows he had to do something to ease the burden around here.

That boy needed rest.


	58. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/kpjhuz627/) [](https://pixxxels.org/)

Jack watched Ianto as he walked with his majestic gait, crossing the keep as Lola ran around him dancing to music she heard in her lovely little brain and Jack saw a soft smile cross his husband's face.

He had lost weight.

Jack had also noted the lack of activity in the bedroom, putting it down to lethargy but he should be rested now. The Evacs were all gone, even Rhia and Rhys had started going to the house to clean the yard up and he knew they were working out how to request the place.

He had hoped to talk to Ianto about it but when he woke this morning Ianto was already up scrubbing his teeth. He was waking early these days. Nerves?

"Ianto" he called out and Ianto slowed, changing course to head towards him and he watched Jewel gently budge Ianto in his direction. "Babe? Too bright?"

"Getting one of me heads" Ianto grimaced, "Was looking for you or Malcolm to entertain her, the others went with Rhia and Rhys to the house. I was hoping for a wee lie down before high tea."

Jack rubbed Jewel's head as he listened, looking down with a smile as the dog groaned and canted her head to let him know an ear needed attention.

"Actually" Ianto said softly, "Was hoping you and I might have High Tea alone. Just us. You know Lolly will be asleep by then with the way she's going."

Jack watched him walk away then called Lola over and she squealed happily as he threw her up into the air, then caught her and looked at Ianto's back as he sloped towards the main entrance.

Ianto was proven right, Jewel had a bed mate and was lovingly cuddled around the little girl in her large basket, snoring as her fingers pulled at clumps of dog. Such a patent animal.

Ianto was seated pouring the tea as Jack sat and looked at it with surprise, then smelt his coffee and grinned. He lifted the cup to his lips and sipped moaning with delight.

"Your Da came to me today" Ianto said lightly as he chose a cucumber sandwich and then a chicken one, smashing them together, "He told me that he and your mother courted in the Summer House over yonder."

Jack blinked, "Really? They courted at all?"

"Hmmm, my thoughts but he said they did. That house is where they met and wanted to live but the old man wouldn't let them, apparently he liked it too much to let them have it." Ianto chewed and lifted his cup as Jack leaned back and considered.

"It will need work, it's so run down." Jack frowned.

"Your father is over there now with some of his men having a look. I told him to consider and come to you with what he thought it might need to be habitable" Ianto shrugged, "Shame to let it go to ruin if it can be salvaged. It was important to your grandfather, and mother. I told him it was up to you. This is your house after all."

"Actually it's our daughter's now" Jack teased, "But I see your point. Grandfather sometime did mean things, he liked the power I think. If mother pulled her head out of her arse long enough to agree, it sounds like the best solution."

"Solution? You mean…let her have it? Maybe if you suggested it, it was your idea she would take to it more" Ianto said with wide eyes, "Or ask her about the place, let her remember that she wanted it? Then she will think she won something, won't she?"

"Ah, you must learn to strategise sweetie. You know I have good ideas." Jack grinned, "Speaking of such, our child is asleep, the world turns and we have time. Would you like to slide under the covers with me for a naked cuddle?"

"In the afternoon?" Ianto smiled as he pretended to be scandalised.

Jack waited and then Ianto smiled softly, "Flirt."

"I miss you" Jack sighed, "Things are so busy, we are both stretched so thin but…I still desire you constantly."

"Oh Jack" Ianto blushed and Jack grinned as he rose to fold back the bedding, "I am sorry, you should not have to ask. I am tired but I also desire you, I watch you and want to fuck you against the wall."

Jack felt light, taller somehow as he watched Ianto undress and slip under the covers, then raise an eyebrow in question.

Oh shit. Right.

Jack shucked off his clothes and fell into the bedding, kissing and stroking as Ianto sighed and let his head fall back. As Jack entered him the purr started, warming Jack to the core and they rocked in a warm embrace, whispering to each other that they had needed this.

The reconnection was like a bolt of electricity and they both cried out softly so as not to wake their baby asleep on the floor and as Jack rocked Ianto through their completion he felt his love relaxing in his arms.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sobbed softly, "I need you."

"I'm here" Jack answered, "right here."

Ianto fell asleep and Jack lay there holding him as he went over the last few months.

Time to step up.

Ianto needed him, he shouldn't have had to say it out loud.


	59. Brace yourself

Owen stood looking at the old tapestries as he waited patiently for Ianto to look up and notice him.

"They are Jack's ancestors" Ianto said without looking up, "What can I do for you Owen?"

"Are they….Wolfhounds?" Owen frowned as he looked closely at the bared teeth on the corner of one.

"Wolfling I think" Ianto looked up finally, sighing as he waited now.

"Big"

"Yes Owen, they were" Ianto leaned back in the chair and let his hands fall to the armrests as he watched Owen move to another hanging, an older one that was faded and shedding.

"Why do you still have this? Some is already rotted away" Owen asked with curiosity.

"If you look closely you will see a black cat in the shadows, behind the wolf" Ianto pointed out the Panther, only the eyes shining, "see? The bloodlines. Hudsucker is the wolf. Logan is the cat. Did you not know that? Catkind and Wolfling have coexisted for many centuries in the old blood, renewed in the DNA splicing."

"Really?"

"I am Logan, Owen" Ianto said softly, "I am part Catkind, that is why I purr for my husband."

Owen swung to look at him with interest, "Really? May I see your medicals? I mean, it's not in the standards."

"No, it's not. I give you permission to access my Militarial Medicals, you will see all you seek" Ianto rose and reached for his cup, making a sad sound as he found it empty, "What do you need?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah" Owen grinned, "I came to thank you for the medical supplies you arranged, and don't deny it. I know you did it!"

"You needed it" Ianto shrugged, "My fame will fade, I must use it for what good I can, while I can."

"So, you are happy here?" Owen sat and Ianto canted his head as he tried to work out what Owen really wanted.

"Yes."

"But you still look tired, gaunt and seem to fidget like never before" Owen pointed out, "You never had nerves like this. Is it the fame? The burden of office?"

"I don't really like being the one in charge, no" Ianto agreed, "My preference is to be one of the unit.""

"That's why you and Jack get on so well, I suppose" Owen pointed out, "Neither of you like giving orders, even though you do it so well and both seek reassurance. Together, you are like bookends, without the other, you fall over."

"Maybe" Ianto smiled as he chose not to take offence, "Come along now, what do you want?"

"To see if you are OK" Owen finally sat and looked at him, "to see what is really wrong."

"Adjustments are always hard Owen" Ianto rose and started to fold the parchment he had been reading, his fingers deft and his motions fluid, "I will settle in time. This is just…unusual. Not unheard of but rare. Warned of more than promised and I know it will change things. I don't want Jack to worry, to fuss or blame himself. As you know Medical Officer Harper, these are strange times."

Owen glanced at the wall hanging once more before he rose to leave, then hesitated.

"Yes Owen?"

"What the fuck are we talking about?"

Ianto laughed, his deep boom bouncing off the stone walls.

"Come here and I will show you" Ianto Beckoned and Owen approached, still confused. Ianto leaned in and whispered softly that the walls have ears and then placed a hand on his shoulder as he whispered some more.

Owen drew back and stated at him with incredulity, then pulled out his PDA and started flicking though it. Cursing softly.

"I need some updates" he said after a while, "Also, I need to consult."

"Of course" Ianto smiled, "But don't tell anyone yet. I've not been able to bring myself to say it out loud. Jack still doesn't know."

"Are you crazy?" Owen gaped, "He has to know."

"Has to know what?" Jack asked from the doorway, his eyes narrowed at the scene of the two men so close.

Ianto immediately started to bristle at his tone and Owen patted his arm to calm the situation.

Jack's huff of annoyance had him dropping his hand.

"Care to explain what I just interrupted?" he asked and Ianto folded his arms.

He considered his words as Jack waited.

He hoped he would remain calm.


	60. A Complication?

Ianto sighed, "Thank you Owen, I will speak with you later?"

Owen took off like the hounds of hell were after him and Ianto rolled his eyes as the real wolf stalked towards him.

"Ianto?"

"It's early days but …I think it was just before the floods. So early … still the time of waiting" Ianto sighed as he slid into Jack's arms and found his spot to nuzzle in Jack's neck, "I am lax to get your hopes up."

"What?" Jack's annoyance faded as he felt Ianto's nervousness thrumming. "Sweetling, tell me. Whatever it is, you know I cannot live without you. I will never leave you, never let you go. What is it!"

"Oh Jack, I am with child you bloody fool" Ianto sighed, "Our ancient bloods have found each other through the splicing. I carry what your mother mourns."

Bullshit!" Jack stepped back, letting his arms fall and Ianto suddenly felt the chill, his face showing his pain before he stepped away from Jack and turned his back to him, fiddling with the old parchments.

"Fine" he finally said, "Be it so."

Jack blinked with confusion, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

By the time it occurred to him that he had just rejected his unborn child with his actions of shock, Ianto had fled silently.

Jack cursed himself and went after him.

He had to explain, make it right.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto went to the only place he felt at peace.

The secret garden.

He settled on a stump and took deep breaths as his mind whirred with confusion.

That hadn't gone as expected, that was not what he expected at all. Ianto let his head fall to the trunk of the tree beside the stump and stared into space.

What was he going to do now?

.

.

.

.

.

Jack was getting frantic, not able to find his mate anywhere and he was almost beside himself when he remembered their bond went both ways and he stood with his heart pounding in his chest, trying to figure things out.

Walking calmly out of the castle he found himself heading for an overgrown area of the gardens where he used to play as a child with Gray and the closer he got to the old rusty gate, the stronger he felt Ianto.

He found Ianto sitting on a stump with tears rolling down his face, zoned out.

"Ianto" Jack said softly, taking a knee and reaching out to stroke Ianto's cheek and he reacted by pulling his head back sharply, whacking it against the trunk.

"Fuck!" Ianto grabbed at his head as Jack barked with shock, pulling him into his arms to check his scalp, "You're bleeding."

Ianto pulled away, still holding his head as he looked at Jack with open anger, trying to rise from his embrace.

"Please, baby please" Jack begged, "You threw me for a loop, please. I was not acting out of anger or horror, just shock. I mean … I accepted that there would be no child between us and then you go and place that on the table?"

"Place that….you think I had a choice? I woke up one day and thought, 'we're going to have hard days ahead, why not get knocked-up while we're at it'?"

"I didn't mean it like that …gods, my brain isn't working right, I think I am in shock, baby please, forgive me. Let me think. Gods" Jack begged and Ianto swung to look at him, seeing his own dismay and he sighed, sliding back to the stump.

"All that sighing and still no answers" Jack said as he rubbed his face.

"I am with child, I am sure of it." Ianto said softly, "Right now I don't know much else except that I need you."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed and then laughed softly, "Gods. My baby is having my baby."

"Shhhh, I don't want it said" Ianto whispered, "The Gods have not decided, it is still the deciding time."

"Yes" Jack's hands found Ianto's flat stomach and Ianto felt their warmth. Feeling his love again.

"I am sorry" Jack said as he hugged him, "This is great news, I am happy, honest I am. Are you OK? I hear that these are hard on male dams. Gods, more than forty percent die in birth."

As it became real in Jack's mind, as he finally realised what was happening his grip on Ianto tightened, "Are you safe? Has Owen checked you over?"

"Hush" Ianto now knew Jack was just freaking out in the only way he could ….by being a complete and utter dickhead.

"I just need you to hold me" Ianto said sadly, "I am afraid and I will only admit that here to you. I am scared OK? What does this mean for us, for Lolly. What can go wrong, how can we lose?"

"Oh Ianto" Jack rubbed his back, "How long have you known, no wonder you have been upset with me."

"Two, nearly three weeks" Ianto replied, "My sense of smell is as keen as ever and I suddenly realised that my taste buds were changing. Oh Jack, what do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do" Jack smiled as he cupped Ianto's face in his hand, "We have a baby!"

Ianto felt calmer as he watched Jack start to glow with delight.

They were having a baby.


	61. Hope

Jack was waiting impatiently as Owen did the test, talking under his breath while poking at Ianto's stomach.

"Well, it's definite" Owen nodded, handing Jack a small picture he had just torn from the printer. "I know you like solid things so here is one of those primitive photos you love so much, prefer screen saves myself."

Jack stared at the tiny image with his heart in his mouth, the small heart beating was his child. 'Harkness-Jones' on the corner of the picture was a stark white against the black background and Jack never thought a name could look pretty in bold caps but it looked so right that Jack crushed it to his chest not caring how dramatic he looked.

Ianto laughed softly as he watched the display, his hands moving to his stomach again as his own wonder thrummed.

Jack carefully slid the picture into his wallet, safe and sound, patting it against his hip as if the baby might feel his affection and Ianto thought it was one of the sweetest things he had ever seen.

"We can't tell Lola yet" Ianto suddenly said with a start.

"What?"Jack frowned.

"She will tell, she won't mean to but she will" Ianto sighed, "When we are ready, we can tell her and let her be the messenger, yeah?"

Jack nodded, happy to do anything Ianto wanted if it meant that soft dopey smile stayed in place, gods he was so lovely. And pregnant, Gods! A baby.

"Right, the DNA splicing has created this so it's going to be a strong baby" Owen grinned, "Although it had been centuries since shifting was recorded and the lines are way too weak for that now he will have advanced breeding and …what."

Jack had grabbed him by the shoulders and was staring into his face, a bit warily, "Jack? What?"

"You said 'He' can you tell?"

"Ah, well…" Owen's eyes flicked to Ianto, "No?"

"Owen?" Ianto asked softly, "I am not angry. Did you see signs?"

"The scan came back with the dominant genes and…well, it indicated male" Owen shrugged.

Ianto watched Jack break down, gripping the chair as he hyperventilated with glee.

"Good" Ianto nodded happily, "A little boy means Lola will still be the princess and needn't feel like she's being replaced."

Jack swung to look at him and nodded his agreement, "No one can replace our little vixen, Sweetling, she is my daughter first. Boy or girl, this boy will be spoilt but Lola is never going to feel the way I did!"

"Oh Jack, I didn't mean…." Ianto slumped, "Oh my love. Come here."

Jack flew into Ianto's arms and buried his face in his neck as Ianto did the same, their love warming the room like a fire and Owen leaned back against the desk to watch with open amusement.

"I would say get a room but apparently you have a castle" he finally said, rising to fluff with his equipment and Ianto laughed softly in that deep boom that went to Jack's groin every time.

"We need to sort things" Jack said as he drew back to look into Ianto's face, "I …I need to sort things. Mama and Dad need to sort themselves too. No stress, I know it's going to be a hard thing for you but please try not to fuss and I will do everything I can to sort things. OK?"

Ianto touched Jack's cheek as he looked into those dark blue eyes and whispered his affections, accompanied by breathy purrs as he assured him that he always trusted him and his decisions. He just wanted thing sorted too.

As Jack strode from the room Ianto looked over at Owen who smirked at him knowingly.

Jack was sorting things right now.

He found his parentals in their room of course and he entered nodding politely before leaning against the door in that familiar way that warned them he was not here to be pleasant.

"Dad, did you check out the summer house?" he asked flatly, "Ianto wants things sorted so if we're going to open it for summer then now would be the time to …."

"I loved that house" his mother interrupted and Jack snapped his mouth shut as Franklin turned to agree with her.

"Remember those flowers I bought and they had that earwig inside?" he said softly, "I screamed more than you."

She laughed as she closed her eyes, "I love that place. So light and airy. We….oh Frankie. We made our baby in that house."

Jack tried not to sigh as Gray was mentioned again and then her eyes slid to him, "I was so glad my father had already agreed and we were bonded so quickly. I simply said you were a wee bit early. I don't think he ever knew that you were a love-baby. Not a bonded one."

Jack blinked.

"Those white columns and remember the pots of colour on the patio that goes all the way around to look out over the water?" Franklin prodded her gently, "You used to read on that patio on the lounger as I swam. Remember sweet pea?"

"Then it should be yours" Jack said softly, "Sound like it should have been yours all along Mama."

She spun to look at him and her face lit up as she realised what he was offering, "Really darling? Oh, what? Really? Oh, I never considered….we moved in here and ….oh. The wonderful big windows where I can watch the swans….oh."

"Dad, get onto it, I want you to be able to live there as soon as possible Mama should not have to wait any longer than she has to" Jack said calmly as he internally jumped with joy, "I hereby decree that the Lake House is now your retirement gift. Staff and whatever else needed! Any furniture from here that you want for there too, I know some items have importance to you and you should have them in a place of light."

His mother squealed as she started to mentally list the things she wanted to take and Jack relaxed knowing Ianto didn't care about the things already here.

He was going to make this his home and the changes were likely to be sweeping.

Margaret was beside herself as she realised she had won.

Franklin slumped with relief as he saw that she had won.

Jack smiled politely as he knew he had won.

Ianto sat in the shade and watched his daughter running after butterflies as he prayed for her to always win.

As always, he never considered himself.


	62. Lost people

Ianto was feeling rancid and he cleared his throat as he looked out over the table of food.

Great.

Morning sickness in the middle of an evening feast, just what he always wanted.

Someone was talking to him and he canted his head to show interest as he focused in the flowers that made up the ornate centrepiece and tried to signal his partner covertly but Jack, as always, was oblivious as he laughed jovially.

The bigwigs were all puffing and huffing around the table as the cameras drank it all in. Gods, and a Ball slated for later in the month as everyone celebrated the successful recovery from the floods.

So fucking boring.

"Taddy?" AH, thank the Gods for Lolly, "I can't sleep with the noisies."

Ianto looked down at her, standing by his chair with her little onesie hood pulled up turning her into a purple knarffle and he couldn't help but smile at her little face peeking out from large jaws and teeth, like she had been swallowed whole by the fishlike creature.

"Come along, I will come read to you darling, Aunty Rose is having fun with Daddy" Ianto said softly, sliding his chair back and then he froze as the room when silent and several people rose politely to show respect.

"Babe?" Jack asked, now seeing Lolly behind him and Ianto stepped to the side to reveal their little purple eaten person to the table as Jack grinned, "Lolly love. You not sleepy?"

"Yes, but I need the star shine book again" she told him with her big chocolate eyes and Jack went all gooey as he leaned over for her to come give him a kiss.

"Thank you all" Ianto said politely, "Duty calls and a Parental's work is never done, like cleaning your kit during a nebula storm."

Several people laughed softly and Ianto saluted, then left as quickly as he could, clutching a little furry hand.

"Taddy? You OK?"

"Yes darling, just a bit stuffy in there, thank goodness you could save me" he said and she shone happily as she walked along looking up at all the pictures on the wall.

"That one is Daddy when he was little" Ianto said, lifting her to his hip as they looked at a little Jack laughing for the camera, in the background a toddler was calmly shredding a book with an angelic smile, the pages fluttering about his feet.

"Who is the naughty baby?" she asked with interest.

"That's your Uncle Gray" Ianto said softly, "He is gone. He and Daddy were playing when Marauders came. They ran as fast as they could but Uncle Gray was stolen away."

Lola's eyes widened as she considered it, "Poor Daddy. How scary. And no baby brother now."

"Yeah, that's why Grandmother and Grandfather are a bit…hard to get to know. They loved Uncle Gray so very much and their hearts still hurt at the thought of him gone."

"Oh no" She said in a small voice as she leaned closer.

"Oh, I was just getting some air, a bit stuffy on there" Franklin said with surprise as he came upon them in the hallway.

"Oh Grandfather" Lola said with big eyes, "I didn't know I had an Uncle Gray. I am sorry he is gone he looks so sweet with his little smile."

A noise behind Franklin made him move and Margaret stepped out from behind him to watch Lola examine the picture.

"Taddy says it's naughty to rip pages out of books coz they are so old but I did once and he said that all little babies are allowed naughty times because then they learn what the good time are too. He looks like he was very clever. I bet he laughed a lot!" she said as she reached out to touch the glass, "I bet he did big laughs with his mouth open."

"Yes, yes he did" Margaret said, stepping closer, "Big belly laughs like my father."

"Oh he looks like fun" she sighed, "I would have been his friend. We would have played hide and seek, chasings and shared our lollies under the trees in the garden. I bet he liked lollies too."

Margaret swallowed as she saw Lola as a little girl for the first time in her little costume, her face full of awe as she spoke, "Yes sweetling, he liked lollies."

"I'm a Lolly, so he would have liked me too!" she declared with a soft laugh.

"Are you kidding?" Ianto crooned as he scoped her up, "You are so sweet you are edible. Even your onesie has swallowed you whole young lady."

Lolly laughed as she wriggled and he set her on her feet. She ran to Jack's mother and put her arms up, "I want my Grandmother to read to me. I bet she reads nice too. All those books."

Ianto blinked as Margaret looked nervously at Franklin but he was already reaching for the child.

"Come on dumpling, I'll carry you as a big lady like you is too big and heavy for Grandmamma" he crooned, "Maybe she can read to you and I will listen too. I always love hearing stories. My Mama read to me all the time."

"My Mama is gone" Lola said softly, "It's not fair that we have to get people lost. You lost your baby. That's mean. The Gods can be mean and it's not fair."

Ianto followed them down the hallway wondering what weird thing might happen next.

At least his stomach seems to have settled.


	63. diversion

As Ianto pulled the bedroom door closed he turned to thank them but they were already moving away down the hallway.

They had sat and entertained her, Margaret's eyes taking in the small room and stark walls as she remembered how ornate her baby's nurseries had been in comparison and Ianto couldn't help but see her nose wrinkle as she looked around and he looked with their eyes, seeing the military theme of less is more.

Was he not giving enough?

Sure, her walls lacked colour and maybe her toys were few and far between but that is because she gave them all away to the other children, her Taddy's heart beating fiercely in her wee chest as she had learned of the toys all destroyed by the mud and water.

He made a note to talk to Jack about it, she needed a proper room. A larger one near theirs …damn. They will need a nursery too.

Ianto started to think about this house as his and the changes he needed to make for his growing family as he wandered along the hall and he came across the couple once more, examining an ornate mirror.

"It would be lovely on the wall, reflecting the water back through the house" she was saying softly, "But it has been there for so long…"

"Perhaps a portrait of the two of you" Ianto interrupted, "I see so many about the place but none of you. Jack would like that, I would too. This is your heritage, will be our grandchildren's one day and I want me and Jack on the wall. So, a lovely big portrait of the two of you can replace that, I like the idea of it on the Lake House, reflecting the water. I love water. So relaxing. Almost hypnotic."

"Yes" Margaret smiled, "You can lose time watching ripples."

"I never thought about it" Franklin said, "We never really did a formal sitting. What do you think, that lovely yellow dress you never found a reason to wear? Would look nice with my blue suit."

Ianto took a good look at them, seeing that they were both still fit. They had a lot more years ahead of them if they lived right.

"I remember seeing an old carriage out in one of the sheds, was it horse drawn like the old pictures of earth?" Ianto asked and Franklin frowned as he looked at Margaret.

"Yes" she said after a while, "It...it was ceremonial, goodness I forgot all about it. I can remember as a small child on my mother's lap as Father drove it in the parade."

"Parade?"

"Yes, it was called the Settlement Celebrations" she nodded and Franklin's face changed.

"I remember that!" he smiled, "Each family would have a float…that's what they were called. We could celebrate and there would be food, a communal celebration."

"To celebrate the settlement of this planet" Ianto guessed, "You do realise it will be the 500th year of occupation in a few months?"

Franklin's mouth dropped as Margaret gasped and Ianto let them digest.

"You know, it would be a wonderful thing to resurrect it" Ianto said to them, "Imagine. We celebrate the survival from the flooding, the occupation of this planet as well as the continuation of our people. The Harkness name back in the spotlight."

"Wonderful" Franklin agreed, "I think I have some of the old flyers and books somewhere, if we look at the old pictures for ideas …."

Both of them took off and Ianto hoped that would occupy them as he slid into his own room, shucking off his shoes and flopping onto the bed with a soft moan.

Lovely.


	64. Um....you think so, do you?

Margaret entered the office and watched her son work, the wall covered in pictures and maps as he re-established the city and each day it seemed to become more settled.

"Sweetling, may I have the key to the old horse shed" she asked, "The carriages. Your father and I …"

"Over in the top drawer Mama" Jack said distractedly, "Where GPa always kept them."

She went to the large desk her father once sat behind and let her fingers slide over the old leather top before opening the drawer for the keys. Then she saw something and she pulled it onto the light. Jack's wallet was open and she saw the military licence and she smiled as she recalled how proud she was of him in his uniform that day, sitting so still for the photo that now adorned the proof of identity.

How she had feigned indifference.

She went to slide it out, to look at his fingerprints on the back and she hesitated.

What's this?

She pulled out the photo and looked at it dumbly, unable to compute what she was seeing. Then she felt ill.

_Jack has got someone up the duff. This silly boy clearly has a woman somewhere, look what he has done._

She considered Ianto and felt a spike of pity.

Did he know?

The date on the photo told her how recently it was taken and she knew this meant this baby was conceived after this whole marriage fiasco was started.

She was confused now as she started at the little 'Harkness-Jones' in the corner of the frame. If it was getting the double barrelled name….oh.

A surrogate?

Her eyes narrowed as she wondered what woman was carrying her grandchild, finally she realised she would have a little baby to continue the bloodline and the hope that it was a boy thrummed in her very core.

She carefully replaced the photo and shot out of the room only to find Ianto sitting in the main room with Tosh, going over something with their bodies so close they were touching.

Gushing.

Like two women…ah.

She crept closer and peered over their shoulder as covertly a possible, the little crib with white and blue bedding Ianto was tapping with a finger the final tell as he told Tosh this is the one Jack was begging for and she shot back to sit and breathe deeply as her prayers were being answered.

She watched Jack enter and his face light up as he approached them, leaning in to kiss Tosh's cheek as his hand slid around her shoulder and he openly gushed at the picture in the magazine as his joy filled the air with a sweet smell that had Ianto scenting the air with his mouth open slightly.

They were all glowing, happy and ….excited.

Ianto rose to walk Tosh out and Jack stood watching them go with a look of total adoration that made her heart do summersaults. The magazine crushed to Jack's chest and she saw little coloured tags where other pages were marked and Jack opened it to another page and his face softened.

Unaware of the storm brewing behind them, Ianto and Tosh were talking quietly out of earshot of the others, her excitement rivalling his.

"Are you sure?" Tosh was gushing, "Me and Owen to be godparents? What about Rhia and Rhys?"

"No. You are the reason I even met that sill bugger back there" Ianto scolded, "Besides when my plan is complete and you get that ring on your finger, you will be a handsome couple. Anything happens to me and Jack, my kids will have a mama and daddy who are perfect."

"You are devious" she laughed, her hand moving to her stomach as she grimaced.

"You let him drive again didn't you!" he accused with a sigh, "You know you get hopper-sick with him, he always swings around the corners too fast."

"I swear, I was gonna hurl a couple of times" she agreed, "He is getting better though."

"Poor Toshi" Ianto crooned leaning in to kiss her cheek, his lips covering the same spot his beloved's had and Margret watched with wide eyes as Ianto's hand covered Tosh's over her stomach.

"Come on love" Ianto crooned, "Let's go have some tea, soothe that tum. Mine is having an annoying day too."

"Green tea is good for settling the stomach" Tosh said to him as they walked past Margaret who had slid back against the wall unseen, "Not too much sugar though. Wouldn't want the baby to have a sweet tooth like Jack!"

They laughed as they wandered off and Margaret swung to see Jack was still standing there grinning into space, his joy almost able to be tasted in the air.

Well.

She shot off to find her husband and yanked him into a side room, "A baby."

"What?"

"A baby" she repeated "They are having a child. Jack is finally giving me a little grandson."

"Ah" Franklin looked back to that weird feeling in the garden. It started to make sense.

"That Asian girl, Toff or whatever her name is. I think she is their carrier" she continued, not seeing his face change to confusion, "It makes sense. Can you imagine? It said Harkness-Jones. It will be Jack's won't it? She called it Jack's to Ianto. Or do you think it's a splice of the two of them?"

Franklin blinked as he tried to work out if he had misread something with the weak blood bond.

"Gods, it won't be Asian will it?" she was suddenly aghast.

"For the love of the Goddess!" Franklin suddenly erupted, "Will you get your head out of your arse woman."

"What?"

"I felt something. Ianto, tired but …elated. Excited and happy" he explained, "This must be what I felt. I could feel through our boy's bond. His mate is happy. Finally, happy. I thought I heard the whisper of a child. Don't' stir things up again. We are getting the house, we are keeping our good name and if we can just get along we can have a wonderful little one to enjoy. Please Maggie, play our cards right and we could still come out winners."

"Yes" she agreed as her thoughts went to the Lake House and the perfect spot for a little crib.

They would be the winners!


	65. Changing Rooms

Jack went back to the office and the map, still marvelling at Ianto and his work on display as he saw all the settlements popping up.

Ianto entered and settled at the desk, starting to work again and Jack swung to wait for his attention.

"Yes Cariad?" came a soft murmur.

"I found another one" Jack gushed "Do you have a moment?"

Ianto looked up over the glasses he still wore from walking Tosh outside in the bright suns and he smiled, realising they were there and he pulled them off, leaning back in the chair to place them down next to his tablet. "Always darling."

Jack gushed as he opened the magazine and whispered, "Look. A carriage for both babies. It hovers. Their first hover car can be for both of them! Lolly will be so excited to drive her baby brother around"

Ianto frowned as he looked at it and tried to hum enthusiastically as he imagined their children taking off over the lake, an image of him running after them yelling and Jack falling in flitted through his mind and Jack roared with laughter as he caught it.

"Look, it has a proximity setting" he gushed, "We can make sure she can't leave the garden. Oh, but she will be a sweet wee Mama."

"Well …I suppose. If you like, not green though. You know I bloody hate green."

"Oh darling," Jack was already tapping the edge of the page with the contact details for the company and a colour wheel, "It comes in bright red. Like an apple red. Yes?"

"OK" Ianto shrugged, "Why not. If you wish."

Jack sqweed as he hugged the magazine and Ianto smiled at his nesting. As he looked back down at the tablet Jack wondered if he was working too hard, the place now coming into its own.

"Rest?" Jack whimpered hopefully.

"I still have to finish these reports for his majesty as well as the provisional requests from the north encampment" Ianto sighed, looking up again and seeing Jack's face start to fall.

Ianto sighed again and flicked the edge of a piece of paper, "I will tell you one thing, I am starving. A roast beast sandwich with sauce would be so yummy right …."

Jack was already gone, running like a mad thing to feed his love and Ianto snorted at his silly mate.

By the time Jack got back Ianto was in the finishing stages of a conversation with someone on the large vid-screen, standing with his feet apart at parade rest with his arms behind his back, hands clasped.

Jack slowed and stood looking at him in profile, his little nose, that upturned mouth and his eyes slid down to look at the barely there little bump that nobody else would even notice but Jack did.

His beloveds.

Ianto nodded as he agreed with something and then Jack watched as Ianto clicked his heels together and saluted the commander on the screen, both men mirroring each other as they ended their conversation. As the screen winked out Ianto turned and saw Jack, smiling as he also saw the sandwich on the plate.

"Oh yum" he said, changing from the military god to a childlike mate within a few steps and Jack got a kiss and a soft arse grope as Ianto took the sandwich and bit into it, moaning that it was perfect.

"I was thinking" Ianto said as he leaned back against the desk, "Lola needs a proper room, a little girl's room so she does not view the new baby's room as …"

"Already on it!" Jack said excitedly, flicking towards the back of the book and shoving it under Ianto's nose, "It's called Candy Floss!"

Ianto looked at an explosion of pink and glitter mixed with white and silver. He blinked.

"Oh the bling!" Jack was shaking with glee, "I have the nursery next to our room, the connecting door. Other side can be Lolly's and a connecting door too. Either one needs me…I mean us…I can be in there in seconds."

Ianto smiled as he saw the excitement on Jack's face and shrugged, "Whatever you want Cariad."

Jack was soon settled in a large old armchair marking more pages and using his tablet to order things for Lolly knowing the baby's things would have to wait until they were ready to announce.

Ianto shook his head affectionately at his silly nesting man and went back to shuffling the new infantry the King had requisitioned for the rebuild.

As Ianto settled into numbers and personnel files Jack settled into pink organza and feathers.

Both men were satisfied.

Both men were content.

Neither even dreamed that someone was already working on a nursery for their baby.

Only…

It was in the Lake House.


	66. road trip

Franklin looked at the cream and brown walls with horror, "Maggie, what the hell are you dong?"

"It's called Boeshane hobo" she gushed, "All the rage. See? The browns are the muds, the cream of the sands and just a hint of blue for the sky. Our little boy will love it."

"What?"

Franklin blinked as he looked at the wall with swatches of material pinned to it as well as pictures and he saw the nursery she was creating.

"See?" she stepped forward, "They say it is calming for the little one to have natural colours."

"Maggie…they've not declared yet. What will they make of this when their own nursery is not yet started?" he asked.

"We can say it's for Rose's children" she snorted "Hence the blue. I'm not stupid Franklin!"

"Rose's….what?" he gasped, "Are you fucking serious?"

"She seems happy, besides. Her impending wedding seems to please the boy" she said absently as she looked at two colour charts.

"The boy" Franklin repeated, "Ianto?"

"Yes. Important that he is happy" she nodded, "The time of waiting. To see if the Gods find their dam worthy to keep the wee spark. A happy disposition is important right now. We must try harder to be civil to the boy. After all, we will need to be able to get that baby. Be nice to have some playmates if Rose falls too."

He spluttered at the thought of blue children, then left her to it, wondering just how far this little celebration was going to go. All this work just for the occasional babysitting? Well at least she was happy again. And maybe she was right about accepting Rose's choice of partner then.

He entered the house and Lola was the first to see him, her little face lighting up as she let go of Jack's hand and raced for him.

"Grandpa" she said excitedly, "Daddy is taking me out on a hopper, are you coming? We are going to the next pace where they have the goats!"

"She is infatuated with the baby kids" Jack explained, "They are those weird falling over ones. She loves animals, don't you Lolly bum."

"Yeah" she gushed, looking like Ianto and he scooped her up as he was overcome with affection, kissing her little face as he declared her his sweetling.

They were soon skimming along with the warm sun beating down, wee Lola sitting primly between them in a straw hat and dark glasses. Seems her Taddy's glasses had rubbed off and she now insisted in them too. Not a bad idea actually, Jack made a mental note to get himself a pair as well.

"How is your house going?" Lola suddenly asked and Franklin blinked at the adult tone.

"Very nicely. We are almost ready to move in" he answered, "A few wee tweaks and a couple of pieces to move in but it is liveable now. I hope to move in next week then the few things left to do can be done after we are there."

"Taddy said there are swans" she turned to face him and she folded her chin in, looking over the top of her glasses in another parody of her Taddy that made Franklin smile at those chocolate pools of interest, "Are they all white?"

"There are black ones too" he answered, "Only one mating pair at the moment. There used to be a whole bevy of them."

"Bevy" she repeated slowly with interest in the new word.

"Yes a group of swans is called a bevy." Jack said calmly as he looked down, "A bevy means a lot of or group. Like …there is a bevy of rooms at the new house."

"There was a bevy of buns at the breakfast table" she said back in a posh voice and Jack roared with mirth as his father joined in, seeing the playful side of this child for the first time.

"Yes darling and entire bevy of beauty as I have you, Taddy, Aunty Rose, Aunty Tosh …."

"Grandma" she reminded him, "She's pretty too. Her hair is so shiny."

Both men sniggered as they tried to control their urge to laugh, the hair thing a major issue as Margaret wore wigs. A little know fact as her own wisps of hair never grew past her ears. Such expensive things that a room was set aside at the Lake House for the collection of 'pets' as Franklin had heard the children calling them one day. Little buggers were right though, she did have her favourites that she would sit and caress as she fixed them into new hairdos.

Lola knew they were holding back a secret but she let it go, her Taddy's ability to see that it was not directed at her.

It was too exciting.

Daddy and Grandpa with her.

And they were happy too.

Taddy had said it was going to be a nice day.

He is always right about these things.


	67. warm picnic day

"I hungers Daddy darling" Lola said after a while and to Franklin's surprise Jack immediately stopped the hopper to address her.

"What would you like dumpling bumble queen?" he asked as he reached for a cooler by her feet. He hadn't even noticed it on the floor under the console and could see it had been recently installed as a fixed item. Jack pulled open the door to reveal snacks, drinks and even sandwiches carefully wrapped.

"Oh Daddy!" Lola said with delight, "A picky-nic lot!"

Jack shone with glee as his baby girl gushed, her little hands clasped together as she tried to choose her food.

"Chicky book book in that one" he pointed to one, "See the little chicken foot print? This one is roast beast, see? I put angry eyes like a mighty beast to be hunted down and this one is raspberry jam. See it has red polka dots. Some have cheese too, yellow polka dots"

Franklin blinked, "Son? You made these?"

"Of course" Jack replied without looking up, "I must provide."

"Daddy?" Lola decided, "May I have the chooky?"

"Of course my darling" he crooned, offering it to her. "Dad? we have roast beast ones. I added sauce to some like you have them, mine have the mint stuff Ianto has me hooked on."

"Er, yes please son" Franklin said and they settled in for a picnic on the side of the road, Lola humming happily around her food as she did a little dance in her seat with joy.

"Ianto does that" Jack said softly as he watched, "Did you know he wriggles when happy too? So sweet in my arms."

Franklin stopped chewing and watched his son's face soften as he pulled the little girl closer and kissed her forehead.

"A drinky pooo?" he asked, lengthening the word as she giggled.

"Yes please Daddy, you are so good at this!" she gushed and he shone as he opened her juice box.

"Dad? Soda? Or water?" Jack asked as he reached for a brown liquid that Franklin could see was in a jar with a screw lid.

"What is that?" he asked with interest.

"Iced coffee" Jack replied, "Ianto makes it for me every morning, worried about it being hot out here when I'm travelling. Taste it, it's to die for."

Franklin hesitantly tasted the milky brew, expecting it to be horrid but to his delight if was actually wonderfully sweet. Jack retrieved a second jar and settled back, "He crushes ice up and everything. Yummy right? We are both providers. I never thought I would be. I thought I would be the protector and my mate would be the provider, between is we would make a home. Ianto is a provider and I have learnt that I love it too. Ianto is more of the protector than me, I guess because the Logan Genes were bred for honour, loyalty and strength. Hudsucker was bred for honour, loyalty and brotherhood. I never knew why but I'm beginning to understand the two types of solider. Ianto will stride into a fight with his head held high and the thought of his family pushing him to succeed. I will too, but the thought of him beside me pushes me more. I didn't know I was this strong before, his strength feeds me, as mine does him."

"I can see that" Franklin nodded as he truly began to see clearly, "You complement each other as you are both strong men yet, he is driven in a forward motion seeing only what is ahead, you are driven to look either side. Like a team sweeping and protecting one another."

"Exactly" Jack smiled as his father got it. "Ianto has my back, I have his. A true partnership. Gods Dad, I never knew love could ache. Just being away for the day… I keep wondering if he is OK. Is he hungry? Did anyone replenish his cup? Silly but …when I get back the first thing I will do is try to feed him. Drives him nuts but he accepts that I can't help it. I want…I want…Gods. I love him so."

As the hopper started again they rose a few feet into the air to head forward and Franklin looked down at Lolly who has silently listened to the conversation and she smiled up at him sweetly. He pulled her under his arm and knew what Jack was saying. Love is a frustrating, wonderful thing. As they sped along he wondered if the little girl was warm enough and he slid his jacket from his shoulders and over her as she fell asleep in his lap.

Sweetling.

He thought back to the conversation with his wife and smiled softly as the warm sun beat down.

Grandchildren are a wonderful gift.


	68. Jack has those teeth

They got back and Jack settled Lola on her bed for an afternoon nap, poor wee sweetling was completely wiped out after her day out with Daddy and Grandpa.

Jack walked into the office and slowed as he watched Ianto pacing, his hand on his lower back as he growled softly, turning to walk back towards him, then he saw Jack and his face lit up.

"Cariad!" he said happily, "I've been having a horrible afternoon and now you've come to make it all better."

"Oh babe" Jack crooned, immediately wanting to comfort him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just these bloody hormones" Ianto sighed as he plastered himself against Jack and rubbed his nose into Jack's neck, the affectionate purr making Jack feel quite gooey.

"Oh my love, tell me" Jack begged.

"Mister Harvers. Woodard Harvers." Ianto huffed, "He wants to sue for the damage to his property during the floods. He says the troops that marched across his land to get here damaged his pastures, as if they were not a bloody bog already and then he calls me a…a…"

Ianto sagged, "He's just a bastard and I need to let it go. Stress is bad for bubba."

"Yes" Jack crooned, stroking his beloved's face, "You don't need that. I'll go talk to him, he is our neighbour and maybe he just needs to remember how long our families have lived beside one another."

"Only if you have time" Ianto said firmly, "My sweet, lovely mate. You are already doing such a wonderful job with the refurbishments. I could not believe the ball room. It's so big when all the stuff is cleaned out. Those floors!"

"Yes, I was going to do a buff and polish of the wood but then I thought it was a bit dated. Gerfoddian Glass? I was thinking the classic black and white with a splash of red and gold here and there." Jack started to gush, "Think of our little ones playing in there in the rainy season. Good marble will always wipe down and scuffs with come off with a buff."

"Sounds lovely" Ianto sighed, "Maybe even a wee dance of our own."

Jack left his mate calmer and happier, striding to the road hopper with determination. Rhys saw the fixed expression and silently slid into the jump seat.

It took less than half an hour to touch down at the neighbouring property, its castle less ornate or delicate, more of a solid monument.

Jack strode to the door and knocked, Rhys following with interest.

"Jackson old chum" a warm voice said as a man strode towards him, "Wondered when you would make an appearance my good man."

"Woodard" Jack replied with a matching smile, "Any chance we can have a wee word in private?"

"Of course, come this way old man" Woodard took them to a small office and Rhys stepped back against the door, his hands on the handle behind his back as he watched Jack's face change to something more predatory.

"What can I do for…"

Whatever dear old Woodard was about to say was cut off as Jack's hand closed around his throat and he was brought forward so their foreheads touched.

"Listen to me Woody" Jack snarled, "I can be a good friend or a bad enemy. You take your fucking pick. You upset my Tiger one more time and I will come back here in the dead of night and slide a blade into your side so thin, so precise that no wound can be found by the naked eye. You will appear asleep…eternally. If you don't believe me look up my military file, see why I am called the Immortal Captain. They will say your heart just stopped unexpectedly. I will let you sleep forever at the feet of the gods, do you understand me?"

Woody…old man…right good chap….squeaked with open fear as he tried not to let his bowels loosen.

Jack's teeth flashed as he opened his mouth to pant into the man's face, "Ianto was quite clear to make any claims though His Majesty's aides. If you want to come at us, be ready with a big fucking stick because you only get one strike. You hear old chum? One strike at him and I will fucking end you."

OK.

As Jack's eyes darkened and became more feral Woodard gave in, letting his pants stain as he saw the ancient blood shift behind the man's eyes.

Transformations were long since bred away but the ancient spirit remained.

"Just because the wolf can no longer feel the wind on his face, it doesn't mean he cannot use his teeth." Jack growled, a low guttural rattle, "I will take your throat out with these teeth. I will taste your blood. Do you hear me? Buddy? Pal?"

Woodard squeaked again, urine helping to wash the shit down his leg.

Jack released him and he landed with a squelch on the floor.

"Oh and thank you for the lovely 'bonding good wishes' card, Ianto was most taken with the picture of the butterflies" Jack smiled serenely, "My kitty cat loves butterflies."

Jack swung and stalked from the room, Rhys throwing the doors wide to let him pass and then he looked down at the simpering mess.

"I'd listen to him if I were you mate" Rhys whispered, "Because if you upset my FL again, I will ask for a shot as well."

Then with a soft puff of air the hopper rose to waist level and the two men rode their shiny red steed home.

Quest fulfilled!


	69. coming to a head

Lola was bored and had wandered across the yard to the Lake House to see what Grandmamma was doing.

"Boring." She muttered as she saw that she was playing in that horrible brown room. It reminded her of the mud left after the floods and she had no desire to go in, so she decided to explore.

She came to a room with the door ajar and she pushed on it, gasping as she saw an old fashioned makeup table and mirror like the movie stars used to have back on Old Earth surrounded by lights and as she walked closer the walls showed crevices, filled with…

WIGS!

Lola was in heaven, trying one on that was all flowy gold like Aunty Rose's hair and she stood there primping with delight, her own hair showed under to make her look a bit like an alien with a huge head but as it was an adult wig it seemed to fit.

Lola started to giggle and she pulled a feather boa off a rack and decided she liked that too, then a pair of shoes. She stood in the high heels, slid right down to toes of them so she wasn't really any taller but she felt taller. The full length mirror had a movie star looking back, she was sure of it and all she needed was some of that lippy….

"YOU LITTLE BEAST!" Margret shrieked as her favourite hair piece was shoved on the head of the little girl like a bloody woollen hat and the boa dragged, leaving fathers behind like a snail trail.

"Give me that!" she snarled, snatching the wig off her head and grabbing her arm as she started to drag her from the room, the shoes making the little girl stumble.

"You horrible, ungrateful little urchin!" Margaret was streaming mad and on a roll, unable to see that Ianto had come on search of his daughter and he stood in the doorway with Franklin asking politely is Lola was there.

As she dragged the terrified child in the hallway she shook her by her arm and shoved the wig on the side table. Ianto came out of his shock and shoved Franklin against the doorframe as he rushed to get his baby. Margaret's hand struck Lola's cheek with a crack and Ianto's roar was loud as he body slammed the woman away from his baby.

"Get your fucking hands off my child" he snarled, scooping her up as she sobbed uncontrollably, "Who the fuck do you think you are!"

Jack had been on the hopper pad with Rhys and both men scrambled to their feet as Ianto's roar carried and Jack started to run for the Lake House where Lola's terrified screams started as well.

Lola was beside herself, sobbing and screaming as Ianto tried to comfort her, his own anger and upset adding to the dilemma as his hormones screamed for a crying jag of release.

"IANTO" Jack raced in and looked at Ianto standing there with a little girl breaking her heart in his arms and he hurried past his parents, wondering why they were not helping.

"Mama, can you…"

"I want them out!" Ianto spat and Jack felt the rage coming off him like heat from a fire, "If that bitch steps foot in my house again, you mother or not, I will fucking kill her."

Jack put his arms around them both, trying to calm them and Lola made a horrible hiccuppy intake of breath and then wailed again. As her head fell back Jack saw the mark on her cheek and swung to look at his parents. Ianto's hormones were a potent smell as he overloaded and Jack felt something inside him shift.

"What happened to my sweetling?" he demanded, suddenly on alert as he stepped between his two families, "What do you do."

"She was in your mother's pets and she got a bit…messy" Franklin grimaced and Jack looked at his steely faced mother who was jerkily trying to fix the wig that was now a mangled mess.

"You struck her" Jack said, stating fact as it all made sense. "Lola came over to play and you…you attacked her."

Ianto stumbled back against a chair and Jack swung back, "Goddess, give her to me, you shouldn't have even lifted her. Come to Daddy darling, let me kiss it better."

"I'm, alright, she's not too heavy. Just the shock and I think …I should have eaten breakfast despite my belly." Ianto said as he slid into the chair.

Jack knelt and placed a hand on his knee, "Baby, you know you have to eat. If only for the baby."

Ianto looked at Jack and locked eyes, "I mean it Cariad. I do not want her near my babies."

"OK darling" Jack soothed, rising to face his parents and Franklin felt his gut twist as he saw the look of Harkness temper.

"You both have one hour to collect anything from the main house. After that you are not welcome. You ever touch my family again and blood or not, I will retaliate." Jack said calmly, letting Lola slide to the floor where she looked at her father with interest.

"Taddy?" she said in a small voice, "Are you sick?"

"Taddy is growing a baby in his tummy for you" Ianto told her with a thin smile, "I am making you a little brother to love and play with. Daddy and I are working very hard to make him perfect for you sweetling but it is hard work and Taddy is just tired."

As Lola's eyes blew out and her face transformed from sorrow to joy across the room a face was dropping as Franklin now heard confirmation of what he had first thought he had felt in the garden a few months ago.

He turned to look at his wife, "Well? Happy now?"

"But…but…" she stammered, "The Asian….I mean….no. A male pregnancy is so high risk and….no. I never thought…I mean…I ..."

Lola's head slowly swivelled to look at her grandmother and she pulled her little body straighter as she glared at her, "You don't hurt babies. You are bad to do that and you can not hurt my baby. Daddy? She can't hurt my baby brother can she?"

"She won't get the chance" Jack snarled as he helped Ianto up, "She is never coming near him."

As Ianto was led from the house Lola paused to look back at her grandparents and she felt sorry for Granddad, he was a good man.

But grandmamma?

There was something broken in her head.

You don't hurt babies.

Taddy said so.


	70. revealing bump to the others

Ianto stumbled in the bright light and Rhys hurried towards them, his worry evident as he raced over and picked up the wee poppet.

"Come on darling" Jack finally lifted him into his arms worried when Ianto didn't protest and they headed for the bedroom.

"Rhys, get hold of Owen please, tell him Ianto has had a shock" Jack demanded as he laid the now limp man on the bed and pulled the tunic up to place his hands comfortingly over the now visible bump.

Rhys blinked as he looked at the bump and Jack's worried face, then he felt this cold calm trickling through his body, from his spine out to the tips of his extremities. FL was with child, a male pregnancy. A baby.

Rhys left the room and motioned Rhiannon who was walking sedately towards the room to tell Ianto Lola was a bit upset but sorted, "darling, get hold of Owen for me will ya love? Tell him he has to come for Ianto, he's had a bit of a wilt, then go into him OK love?"

As Rhys spoke he continued to walk and Rhiannon matched his gait easily, falling into step without realising they were marching. She nodded as she listened to the terms of endearment, telling her something had upset her bear. She peeled off to comply and Rhys reached the front doors, "Oi you!"

A soldier turned from the hopper he was polishing and hurried over, "Sir?"

"Find a mate and start guard duty" Rhys ordered, "The FL is under the weather. Only the doc and co to get in, those down there can stay out."

The soldier looked in the direction Rhys was pointing, the Lake House, and looked back at him with confusion.

"They've had words" Rhys said softly, "He's given them one hour to get their shit out of here and then no more getting in for a while."

Inside, Jack was getting increasingly angered as he felt the tight muscles around the baby still constricting while Ianto lay back and tried to breathe deeply. His hands gripping the bedcovers in his fists.

"Babe, you have to relax" Jack said softly as he glanced at Ianto's frowning face.

"I'm trying" Ianto snarled savagely, then slumped, "Sorry Cariad. I'm so angry I could spontaneously combust. Did you see our daughter's wee face?"

"Where is she?" Jack leaned back with confusion.

"Rose has her" Rhiannon said as she entered and slowed, the bump on display. "Fuck!"

"Yeah, it is one of the things that got us here" Ianto huffed. She snorted and climbed in the bed, reaching out to place her hands by Jack's and she clucked her tongue as she felt the anger.

"Let it go" she said softly, "Come on little one, close your eyes and listen to the world."

Ianto took a breath and closed his eyes listening to the soothing tones of his sister, so much like their Mama's.

"Can you hear the children playing? Lola is there now, chasing butterflies with the net David got for his birthday" Rhiannon continued, "Hear Micha coughing? I need to remember to give her more medicine, if Owen is coming he can have a look. Maybe they can stay the night, Tosh and Owen. Be nice to have a wee family meal, can even have it in here. That table over there can fit six. Lola will crash early the way she's all hyped up now."

Jack glanced up and saw that the hands had unclenched and he looked at Rhiannon with a grateful smile as she winked and kept talking.

"That bay is lame, I should really get onto Gergit about that" Rhiannon said, "I think that horse is getting on a bit. Maybe we should look at giving him a pasture life."

Ianto grunted and Jack looked up again, now seeing Ianto's eyelids fluttering as he struggled against sleep, finally giving in with a gently sigh as his head lolled to one side and the bump moved gently under their hands.

"Awwwww, there you are wee button" she gushed and Jack leaned over his mate to kiss her cheek in thanks.

"It's a wee boy" he whispered and he enjoyed her face as it lit up.

"He's past the time of waiting?" she asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow is officially the second stage" Jack confirmed, "We were going to tell you then, that's why he had the little party planned. We'll do it tonight instead, just us."

She climbed off the bed and left him to tuck the blankets around his loves, gushing softly as Ianto rolled onto his side and snagged a hand to hold to his face.

Jack awkwardly pulled a chair over to sit, letting Ianto keep the hand tucked lovingly against his cheek.

He didn't care if it went to sleep…Gods, he would cut if off if Ianto wanted to keep it.

Least he could do for his beloved.

As the camera in the corner blinked.

* * *

 


	71. quiet evening meal

The meal was lovely, Jack sitting next to Ianto instead of at the head of the table so their thighs touched throughout and it didn't even seem weird when Jack cut Ianto's meat like he always did for Lola. Ianto told himself that it was just because he always did for Lola and she was already asleep.

"I haven't seen David that tired in ages" Rhia said happily, "Did you see the size of that hut they built?"

"I'll talk with Dudley, the gardener" Jack said as he poured juice for Ianto, "I seem to remember a tree house in the secret garden somewhere, it's so overgrown it's hidden but somewhere in all that shit there is….oh goddess, sorry darling. Daddy didn't mean to curse."

Ianto thought it was one of the loveliest things he had ever seen, his mate apologising to a bump and he smiled as he reached out to pat his cheek. At least he didn't sing to it, right?

"Speaking of Lola" Jack straightened, "Maybe we need to look to her learning. She is bored, that shows how intelligent she is that she is let out of her studies so early each day. I think the Governess is overwhelmed some days. You know she is so quick. She disrupts David and Micha's studies if she isn't allowed to escape."

"You know…I seem to have seen a box arriving that has a Hoover Car picture on it, did you get the Lolly Bum a little Hoover car?" Rhys asked and as expected Jack lit up as he extolled the wonders of this amazing new toy.

Ianto relaxed as Jack gushed, flapped and spend several minutes laying out his plans to please his princess.

"Right. Inside is good for rainy seasons but we also need to look at summer months" Rhys nodded, "also, if she had a liking for it we need to push it, I can see her as a pilot one day. She is already asking so many questions when I let her in the jump seat while moving them on the pad. I was thinking …we could set up an outside course in that field over yonder."

Rhys pointed with his fork and Jack swung to look in the direction of one of the stock fields that was lit up in the moonlight outside the window, "Really?"

"A few obstacles, some wee roads. I can see her spending hours driving about on little pretend journeys" Rhys grinned, "We could even build a wee garage for a larger one or two. Have you seen the sporty model? For kids to get around on the large plantations. In a year or so she might be able to control one of those. Then the first size can be put aside for bubba. We could get the others some too, have a wee fleet of them zooming about running over people."

"Little lights" Jack was on a roll, "Gardens and stuff."

As Jack and Rhys started to gush, even pulling pen and paper over to sketch possible courses and miniature towns Ianto rolled his eyes at his sister and she smiled back at him. He was so happy, she would never have thought to see him so happy.

Well, my course is set for a wee snooze" Ianto said after a while and Jack turned to him.

"Really? Need a massage love?" Jack offered and Ianto felt that love thing again, making him go a wee but weepy…inside.

"MY Cariad" Ianto sighed softly, "You stay. Shame Rose and that blue bugger of hers couldn't come but I am glad they are enjoying that shopping trip."

"It's apple red" Jack said suddenly and Ianto knew he was back to the car so he rose and walked over to the bed, settling on it and was pleasantly surprised to find his sister joining him.

"Talking about cars, they can be at it all night" Rhiannon smiled as she watched Ianto hug Jack's pillow and smile as he scented his mate.

"She slapped her. I was right there and unable to save her, the sound made my heart stop" Ianto whispered.

"The thing with kids is that you will always have moments of sheer terror" Rhiannon whispered, "Weird things. First time David wore shoes. Silly but it freaked me out as he got a toddle on. That's the price you pay for the joy and pride. Moments of weird, unexplainable terror."

Ianto smiled as he wriggled, something he did when happy, "Jack is going to rub my feet later, isn't that weird too? The thought of him rubbing my feet can make me so happy?"

She felt a swell of love for that man, the love he showered on her little brother and the joy it brought him. She was so relieved to find them happy together.

"Lolly is fine. She will get over this" she assured him, "You made the right decision. Jack knows that too."

"It's Franklin I feel sorry for. He and Jack were just starting to find a common ground as men, not just father as son. Bugger" Ianto wiped a tear, "Bloody hormones."

"Hey, that's normal too" she grinned, "wait until the sex thing happens."

"Sex thing?" Ianto didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that his sister was talking sex or that he was insanely excited to learn that there are times of increased libido as she whispered to him.

"Oh yeah" she giggled, "Look at him. He can smell your excitement from over there!"

Ianto looked over to see Jack adjusting his trousers as he glanced at them repeatedly.

Ianto had never felt so sexy in all his life.


	72. Attention Please

Tiny movements like tiny kicks  
Tiny baby, a Dam's bliss  
Can't wait to give the tiny you  
Huge hugs and lots of kisses too

What tiny dreams you might have now?  
I would understand someday, somehow  
I dreamed last night, your tiny face  
An angel indeed, made from the Goddess's sweet embrace

How else would your parentals know?  
How much our little angel has grown?  
How else would we guess?  
If our little angel has some requests?

I know that somehow you could now hear  
Oh, what a thrill you will bring us here!  
Now hush my baby, it's time to rest  
Inside Taddy's womb, your own calm nest

May the Goddess help me to keep you safe  
And always keep you strong, I pray  
I love you right before I planned you  
And I love you more now that I have you

Love from your excited Daddy. xxxx

.

.

.

_It is with immense delight and pride that Jackson Harkness-Jones of the Hudsucker Line and Ianto Harkness-Jones of the Logan Line hereby announce their joining of bloodlines with the impending birth of a new life._

_Ianto Harkness-Jones had now passed the Time of Waiting and is officially announcing his pregnancy._

_Taddy and Baby growing well, all well wishes to pass through the Representatives please._

.

.

.

.

"You don't think it's a bit….bland?" Jack frowned.

"Add the bit about Christmas" Ianto yawned.

"YES!" Jack perked up, "I will now."

.

.

.

.

_Instead of a traditional Baby Shower Ianto and Jack are celebrating the Christmas that was overshadowed by the flooding that occurred._

_As a new life is joining the quadrant soon it is important to keep up the traditions of Old Earth and there will be the traditional sleigh rides and celebrations, even if it is a month or two late it will reflect the warm loving community that this quadrant allows us._

.

.

.

"What do you think?" Jack looked over at him with interest.

"Put a date Cariad" Ianto snorted as he rubbed the little bump.

"Oh sh….shivers" Jack spluttered and Ianto laughed happily.

.

.

.

.

_The extravaganza shall take place on the 14_ _th_ _of February to coincide with Valentine's Day. We will celebrate the love we all hold for one another._

.

.

.

"Now that is corny Cariad" Ianto laughed softly and Jack reached out to change it. "No! Leave it. I like it corny."

"Right then" Jack preened. "Here we go!"

He attached a photo of the ultra-sound that did not reveal the sex and after a moment's thought, one of them with Lolly sitting on the lawn enjoying the sun. Then finally one he had taken the day before of Lolly kissing the bump as Ianto's hands held hers around the bump, her little sweet belly looking shiny and full of promise.

Jack chose their address book so all in the village would see, then he sqweed softly with glee.

He pushed SEND

The Representatives smiled and 'tweaked' the recipient chain, then pressed RE-SEND.

Every vid-screen in the Quadrant flickered into life with the image of the unborn child and the words streaming across the bottom.

The celebrations were about to begin.


	73. Q&A

The Representatives were both unexpected and unwelcome as Ianto woke to Jack arguing at the bedroom door.

"Cariad?" Ianto sat up and rubbed his eyes as Jack relented and opened the door further to allow the men and cameras into their private room.

"Hello Ferchal" Ianto said politely and Jack wondered at his mate's ability to remember the name of all he met when he constantly forgot where he had just put his pen.

"Sorry to bother you. I know this ….this …oooo we've not been in here before, lovely colour scheme…well, we have a wee problem" Ferchal grimaced as Ianto swung his legs over the side of the bed and then leaned back to rub the bump.

"JACK!"

Jack panicked, rushing over as he grabbed for Ianto and Ianto laughed as he seized a hand and placed it on the bump, "Hush. I'm not the only one woken by the visitors."

Jack froze as he felt a feather touch to the palm of his hand and then he was weeping as he slid to his knees to worship his child, saying hello through the thin skin separating them, "Oh my love. My little star, Daddy feels you giving him a high five, yes he does."

"Wow" Ianto sighed happily, "His first contact."

"Really?" the cameras tried to be respectful but it was a lovely sight as Jack leaned in to kiss the spot where he had felt the flutter, his face full of joy.

"Right, you're not here for that!" Ianto frowned, suddenly annoyed by the intrusion, "What do you want?"

"The quadrant was upset by what has happened and wanted to check on you" Ferchal informed them, "Also, questions have flooded the site."

Ianto knew by the folder bearing the royal seal who the questions were from and nodded wearily as he slid back on the bed to begin, "I will stay here if that's OK. My ankles have swollen and my Cariad is going to soothe them soon but my time on my feet today has passed."

"Ah, that is one of the questions" Ferchal consulted a sheet of paper, "Are you well."

"I am progressing as I should" Ianto said, "I am having some emotional moments which I am told is natural and the morning sickness had abated. I do get agitated for small reasons and I believe it is because I am fatigued."

"Good, good" he glanced at the paper again and Ianto wondered what the real question was that he was building to.

"A company that build Hoover cars have said you purchased one for Lolly?"

"Oh gods yes!" Jack gushed, the pamphlet still on the table and he gushed as he showed it to the cameras, "Red. My love doesn't like green and he is quite right. Red is her colour you know."

Ianto smiled politely as he saw a soaring increase in numbers for their next sales orders.

"Um. Some have noticed that Jack is the one doing most of the childminding these days. Is this due to the workload Ianto has or..."

"Ianto is a wonderful parent" Jack snapped, a snarl of warning, "He loves our little princess fiercely and I could not hope for a finer mate!"

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's arm to calm him then he chose his words carefully as Jack let him speak, "I was blinded when she was still a babe. If not for my wonderful sister, I would have lost her to the system. I have missed a good portion of her little life and I do not intend losing any more of it. Jack is the more maternal of the two of us but you need to remember that I am militarial. I was bred to fight, to have my time filled with work. It is not that time with my daughter does not please me, far from it but it is in my breeding to work. To provide for my quadrant and to give back all the time and effort put into training me for that task. My husband is a wonderful, nurturing man who forgives my inattentiveness at times. I know when this one is born he will probably be strapped to Jack's chest like a barnacle. I do not feel put out or sidelined when she seeks his attention. Far from it. I rejoice that she sees him as her Dad. That even though he was not there in the beginning of her life, he is here for the remainder of it. I only begrudge the time I cannot spend enjoying them both as well. I must provide. It is in my DNA. Jack must protect and nurture. It is on his. We are a perfect match. As I keep saying, the choices made for us by the show were correct."

Ianto stopped speaking as he reached for a glass of water by the bed and Jack lovingly held it closer for him.

"Ianto has a lot of warm, loving moments with our daughter but their cuddles in this bed or the moments spent laying on the back lawn in the grass cloud watching are not seen by others. Ianto is a private person that gave so much of himself to the quadrant, still does. It never occurred to us that his private time was of interest as well." Jack shrugged. "He does deserve privacy too."

"This is my sanctuary and will never be a public place, this is why only that end of the room is visible during vid-casts. This is the first and perhaps only time cameras will be in our sleeping area, bar the day of birth of our son of course. I will never withhold that joy from my wider family but I do know the garden is not a problem. Maybe a few cameras out there, fixed. Then the children playing can be seen and people can see me taking me little breaks for cuddles." Ianto offered, "Honestly, I do spend time with her, just not as much as Jack. Jack is a wonderful parental who does not need my constant approval. He will always do the right thing for our children … after all he IS their father."

Jack felt as though he may burst with delight as Ianto told the entire quadrant that Jack was Lolly's father. Ianto saw and was saddened that he had not said it sooner, he not realised it was something Jack needed to hear.

"My Cariad is loving, kind, generous and so protective" Ianto smiled lovingly, "I do and shall always trust his judgement when it comes to our family. He would die for us."

"A thousand times" Jack whispered as he leaned into a kiss, "For you my beloved, I would die a thousand deaths."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed along with the rest of the quadrant.


	74. War Horses lie down

Ianto had wandered out to watch as the gardener removed more vines that covered the tree house and he settled on the large outside sofa bed Jack had purchased for Ianto's sun time.

Lola rushed over for a kiss and cuddle, then after a few minutes she slid off to see what David was poking at with a stick so Ianto yawned and stretched puling his tunic up to expose his belly to the warmth of the day.

"The suns are kissing you" he whispered lovingly, "Do you feel their love my darling?"

Ianto had his eyes closed as he listened to the children laughing and he became aware of that scratching in the back of his mind and he recognised who it was approaching, opening his eyes to greet him.

"Hello Franklin"

"Sorry, I didn't not know you were out here" the man took a step back, "I was…I watch them play. I stay away but I love watching them. Maggie had that tree house build for Jack and Gray you know. I used to sit over on that broken bench and watch them, much as you watch these ones now."

Ianto considered and then looked away, allowing the man to stay and Franklin slumped with relief as he was given a chance to speak.

"I do not know what is wrong with her" he admitted, "I have spoken with the doctor and we are getting her some counselling. I think she still mourns Gray. I was in shock at what she did she had never raised a hand to anyone before."

"My daughter isn't just anyone either" Ianto said softly, "That slap was about more than just a wig and we both know that."

"Yeah" Franklin sat on the edge of the bed and watched the vines fall some more. "She was obsessed with the boy. Gray seemed to fill her every waking moment. I sometimes wonder…if I had sought help for her then might she not have forced him to run away? Would he still be here?"

"They were playing" Ianto frowned.

"Gray snuck out while Jack was in schooling. We searched and Jack fond him out on the dunes. He was trying to drag him home, but Gray was so spoilt, so …pigheaded that he fought him and tried to get away. When they struck Jack was helpless." Franklin admitted, "I saw his face. I knew my son was dead. MY shame was not seeing that it was killing Jack to know that too. He saw his brother die, his body …"

Franklin sighed as he examined the tree house.

"I cannot forgive her, you know that right?" Ianto said softly, "but I shall forgive you."

Franklins head shot up as he was offered a second chance. No. A third.

"Thank you" he said with relief.

"Not inside, Jack and I made a decision and that is how it is for now." Ianto frowned, "But you are welcome out here in Gray's Garden. After all this was your son's garden. I can't very well lock you out of it. But if I ever see her near the children I will not be able to contain myself. I am bred for war after all and her slap declared it."

Franklin snorted, then he spoke:

" _ **Demons Run when a Good Man goes to war.**_ **  
** _ **Night will fall and drown the Sun**_ **  
** _ **When a Good Man goes to war.**_ **  
** _ **Friendship dies, and true love lies;**_ **  
** _ **Night will fall, and the dark will rise**_ **  
** _ **When a Good Man goes to war."**_

"That's a beautiful poem" Ianto whispered as he stared at his father-in-law.

"I never knew what it meant until you" Franklin said as he turned to look at Ianto, "I understand it now. You are a man of war. You will continue to strike until the battle is won, no matter what the personal cost is. You make me feel like you can control the shadows, pull the night about you like a cloak. I always found words to be wonderful in poems. So descriptive and …the imagery. Now I see you when I think of that poem."

"That's not what it is about" Ianto replied, "It is not about me striding out as a champion. It is about me being persecuted and pushed into a corner so I come out swinging. Look at the words again. You missed some out."

"What?"

"Demons run, but count the cost, The battle's won, but the child is lost" Ianto said softly, "That is the rest of it."

"I never heard that part" Franklin said as he canted his head, "Where did you learn it?"

"I am militarial." Ianto snorted, "We are taught that in our first sleepage quarters. It is on the wall. It is a reminder. To be a good man means losing everything dear to you in the pursuit of the win. Your brother beside you, your lover who holds your hand…all secondary to the win. It is…when a good man is forced to act like a monster, he becomes that monster. I know this. That day on the bridge something inside of me…shifted. I will never be the boy who lay with his girl and made Lola. I am now the man who will kill, destroy and devour for Lola. To win, you have to lose. Sacrifice. That is what I always saw the poem to mean. When a good man goes to war the day becomes night, the cats will howl and the dogs will spit. For it is the end of things, a beginning of something new. For he is the child. To be the man that wins the war…the boy must sacrifice himself and become the monster before his enemies can be smote."

Franklin sighed softly, "Were you ever a little boy? Were you allowed those moments of play?"

"No." Ianto said shortly, "No. This is why I love watching them. I never chased butterflies, I never watched clouds or dreamed of parties in the lawn. I was always destined to be cannon fodder. For my quadrant, I was always going to die. So you see, it is difficult now to learn how to live. It is a prospect I never considered."

"And now you have eyes to see" Franklin nodded and Ianto smiled at him as he spoke such true words.

Ianto turned back to watch his daughter as she threw her head back and laughed.

How could he explain it to someone who had never sacrificed.

Even as he hungered for her time, her affection. He feared the loss of it too.

He was still coming to terms with the simple fact that this was real.

He was really loved and able to love freely.

What a thing it is, for a war horse to be allowed his pasture.


	75. Too domestic for a militarial

Things were getting underway for the celebrations and the children were excited as the large tree was carried into the main foyer, so large it touched the ceiling.

Then another tree for the main room, another for the dining room….wait…one each end of the long room….what? Another tree for….Ianto stopped counting as trees seemed to appear like an inside forest and he wondered if Jack had miscounted.

Then came the myriad of decorations that made Ianto's teeth ache with their shiny baubles so he retreated to the office where he sat and did a wee bit of paperwork, then looked up as Lola entered with tinsel for a boa.

"Taddy?" she asked as she leaned against the desk, "Are you coming to look at the lights?"

"In a sec hon" Ianto smiled as he reached out to stroke her cheek, "Just finishing this report."

"OK" she grinned as she slipped back out. Ianto leaned back and considered things, then closed the file and rose, stretching and following her back into the madness.

"There he is!" Rhys said happily while he held a ladder on the second story stair rails as it leaned out over the tree and Ianto had a moment of sheer panic as he realised it was holding up Jack as he reached out to place the star on the tree with Lola in his arms.

Then they were back on the level ground as Rhys pulled the ladder in and Jack looked down to wave at Ianto, his face full of glee. Ianto could now see that the ladder had been well balanced and his panic had been unwarranted. Good thing he had bitten his tongue instead of calling out.

"Did you see?" Jack was bounding down the stairs, "The new Hover ladder! You set it to a height and it stays. It's making things so much easier"

"Hoovers, hovers, hoppers" Ianto muttered with a frown, "You are such a teckie!"

"You are such a grumpy bum" Jack said as he took off back up the stairs and Lola sat on the stairs watching her Taddy as he slouched past heading for the kitchen. She slid down each step on her bum, laughing to herself as she got to the bottom and then took off after him, coming to a stop when she found him standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Get the fuck out of my house" he snarled, "NOW!"

Jack heard the roar and ran, slamming into the kitchen as his mother clutched the pot in her arms and glared back at Ianto, "I wanted this one too. Forgot."

"GET OUT" Jack roared louder than Ianto, spittle flying as he rushed to get in front of Ianto, clutching back at him like there was a gunman on the loose and Margaret huffed at him.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I am your mother!" she whined.

"How dare….what?" Jack gaped and Franklin came racing on with a look of horror, grabbing for his wife.

"What the hell are you doing, you promised you would give them their space for the love of the goddess!" Franklin scolded, "You must stop this Maggie. Remember what the doctor said about obsessing."

"I just wanted the pot!" she said sulkily and Lola looked around the door at her with worry.

Ianto leaned back against a bench and waved his hand, "Take the fucking pot. Wash your wigs in it for all I care."

"I wanted to speak to you about the …." Her squeak as Franklin yanked her off her feet put paid to whatever she was saying and he dragged her to the door.

"I am calling the doctor right now, you promised you were trying, that you were letting go but here you are stirring the shit…" his voice faded away as the door swung shut and Jack turned to take Ianto into his arms, "Are you OK love?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled as he rubbed against Jack, "She just gave me such a fright."

"Hungry?" Jack asked, "You wanted a snack?"

"Yeah, I was"

"Was?"

"Not anymore" Ianto pulled back and rubbed his face, "Just tired."

"Aww" Jack sighed, "Sleep? How about a cuddle on the bed and then you might feel hungry?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled, "Come on Lolly bum, cuddles."

"YAY" she ran for the bedroom and clambered up. She pulled back the covers and got in so when her parentals arrived she was firmly in the middle of the bed wriggling like a little fish.

Ianto laughed as he climbed in and Jack climbed in behind Ianto to spoon.

"On the outside?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"When you are asleep I will slip back out, got the lights to set on the roof yet" Jack said with glee.

"Lights on the roof" Ianto repeated with a frown.

"Gonna look epic, Owen's coming to help" Jack whispered, "When you wake up Tosh might be in here with you."

Ianto laughed softly and leaned back for a kiss.

This Christmas thing was bigger in Jack's life than his had been and he wondered what else 'normal' people did to decorate and show off. His sparse militarial childhood had not afforded him much more than a small Christmas pudding on the day in question.

Gifts were only given by Mama and it all ended when she died.

For the first time Ianto realised gifts might be a big thing. Rhia always made a thing of it, the credits sent for the kids always replied to with a terse thank you. Maybe he should have paid more attention.

To his surprise he found he was excited too.

And the lights….he couldn't wait to see the lights.


	76. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/l1pul0q5r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The bells were the first thing that attracted Ianto.

Funny how the Logan bloodline loves bells, well don't you love to bat at them while they tinkle? Doesn't everyone?

Jack watched his beloved husband as he reached out to flick another bell, his face shining with delight as it rang and Lolly giggled as she pulled at Jack for a lift to try it too. The horses patiently stood as heir harness and reins were tampered with and Jack knew a ball with a bell in it was still a kitty cat toy.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Franklin crowed as he ran from the Lake House with his arms wide open, showing his delight as the refurbished sleigh sat on the cobbles with the four large horses waiting to pull it through the streets.

It was mostly white with gold edging and the little gold bells were roughly the size of plums, spaced along the leather tack to make a wonderful noise as the horses moved. The sleigh was the size of a hover car and it was twice as high with a deep back that they had filled with furs, mostly pale colours and whites. The occasional red or gold fleece a startling splash of colour.

"The hover blades are a bit of cheating" Jack gushed back at his dad, "But you barely see them, and see it's so low to the ground it can seem to glide still."

Ianto reached out to bat at the nearest bell and giggle, Franklin looking over to see the tunic ride up as he reached out again and a small pot was clearly visible.

"He's showing" Franklin whispered and Jack turned to look with pride as Ianto reached high to rub a horse's head and the bump popped into the daylight. Rhys moved quickly, reaching out and Jack thought it was to pull the tunic back down until the large hands slid around the bump and Rhys took a knee as he crooned. Ianto looked down and started to laugh softly at the man as he gushed at the growing baby.

"Will I need a jacket Cariad?" Ianto asked as he looked over at Jack, one hand on Rhys' shoulder as he accepted the affection for the bub, his face beautifully glowing.

"I love you" Jack said stupidly, unable to function in any other fashion as he adored him.

"Hello Franklin, you coming with?" Ianto asked as he ignored the increasingly common stall-out his husband was currently experiencing and Franklin glanced back at the house and then nodded.

"There are two nurses and the doctor with her" he said as he clambered up, "You know it is starting to feel quite claustrophobic in there."

"Is she doing any better though?" Ianto asked softly as he accepted Franklins' hand and walked up the steps, Jack's hands on his waist from behind a little overcautious but he accepted it knowing Jack would carry him if he let him.

_How embarrassing would that be?_

"Sometimes I see the woman I used to know" Franklin sighed, "Others, I don't know her at all."

"We can only give her time" Ianto patted his knee as he settled next to him and Franklin felt a swell of affection for the sweet man, Lolly clambering behind them to dive into the furs.

"Hurry Mimi!" she screamed and the kids ran for the back, David helping his sister in the furs as Rhiannon walked calmly to the back with Rhys offering his arm as the steps to the front were raised.

Jack got up next to Ianto so Ianto was sandwiched between the two Harkness men and he found himself comfortably snug with a fur wrap and Jack's arm around him as he offered his father the reins.

"Really?" Franklin asked with glee, snatching them even as he pretended to consider and then they were off.

At first it was a sedate slide but then he watched Ianto's face light up and he slapped the reins down on the flanks of the horses, watching their heels kick up as they picked up speed and soon they were flying along the country lane towards the village.

Ianto's laughter was joined by the children as they leaned around the seats, Rhys and Rhiannon keeping tight hold of them as they whooped.

Lolly stood squeezed between her parentals, their hug around her fierce as she gave a battle cry that encouraged the horses to gallop, the sound like an army racing to war. Her glee was catching as the Logan blood thrummed, father and daughter revelling in the ride as Rhiannon started a deep bray as well. Ianto almost lost his breath as he laughed with glee, his face turned up to catch the wind and his mouth wide open.

Jack watched him and knew he was so unbelievably lucky. So fucking lucky.

With this in mind he made a mental note to get a special gift for Tosh and Owen, after all he owed her a great debt for filling out that paperwork that put Ianto in his arms.

He was never letting go.


	77. invigorating

The sleigh ride had invigorated Ianto, his cheeks pink and his eyes wide as they slid to a halt near the village gardens and several people came out to watch as Jack rushed to put the steps down and help Ianto to the ground, his excitement evident as he saw some people he knew and wanted to greet.

Rose and Malcolm waved as they rushed from their shopping and Malcolm pulled out the portable camera from his pocket as Ianto gushed and danced around the horses, showing him the hard work Jack and his father had put into it.

Soon Ianto was talking animatedly to some of the town elders, his tunic riding up again and Jack knew he would be mortified if he knew their baby was peeking but it looked so sweet, especially when some of the old women pointed it out and clucked softly with delight at the obviously healthy pregnancy.

"Are you eating well?" one asked and Ianto shone his attention on her as he gushed that he had a taste for citrus and tart things at the moment, something he rarely ate normally and it led to a discussion between him and the women about the different things that might help, an elderly gentleman adding that his pregnancy was littered with salty food and now he can't stand salt.

"And was your babe healthy?" Ianto asked and he nodded, pointing to a strong man who was helping Rhys hitch the horses to a standing pole.

"He went on to give me fine grandchildren and the oldest is himself with child" the man said proudly, "My beloved was lost to me in battle. My three daughters by my second bonding…a wife…gave me sweetlings too. So blessed."

"Perhaps it is something in the water here" Ianto quipped and several people laughed at the old joke that had been around for many years about the quality of their water.

"It is this weekend, the celebrations" Ianto gushed, "You are all coming, right? We are going to provide refreshments, right Cariad?"

"Yes my love" Jack purred happily, "We have a food tent setting up over there on the common and outside seating as well. Cream cakes, tarts, all the goodies and drinks too. Things for the babans, I know you want the children spoilt."

"Of course, they all deserve yummies, all such lovely children" Ianto was smiling as he watched a group of kids pulling their children away to play and he turned back as another man patted his arm gently.

"Come to my store, I have some tunics for the …growing…among us" he said softly, "I have a deep red tunic that will have some room for growth, I would love to see you try it on my lord Flight Lieutenant."

"George, please. How many times must I ask you to call me Ianto?" he replied as he accepted the man's arm, "You are not only retired, you have enough medals to drop a flight ship!"

"We did what was needed for the quadrant" George agreed, "And would again."

"Naturally" Ianto agreed, "It is our duty to serve. Only, I might not fit a flight suit."

They laughed and George showed Ianto several tunics for expectant fathers that he had made himself, hopeful that they might be trialled by the FL. Ianto was taken with the deep red of one, removing his tunic and slipping it on and then drawing back the curtain so they could all see, Malcolm lowering the camera to gape as Ianto walked to Jack who glowed equally with delight.

"I hope you have several of these George" Jack growled deep in his throat, "My sweetling will have them all. He looks edible! Look at my son, all snug in a wee cocoon of warmth."

George swelled and Franklin leaned in close, "Have you trademarked your fashion deigns yet?"

George looked at him with surprise, "My lord? You think I should?"

"I hereby claim this clothing line as the official Harkness-Jones label!" Ianto swung to look at the camera, "I expect anyone who chooses this label to remember that this is what I am wearing also."

George gaped as his son let out a huff of delight, their future now solid as Ianto ensured the future sales would keep them busy, including his sisters. He thought about it and wondered if they needed more staff.

"Oh look!" Ianto squealed as George pulled out a wee tunic that would fit Lolly.

"I know miss Lola is a wee miss but she is so militarial in taste, I thought she may like to wear a little uniform to match her Taddy." He shrugged, "She would look so sweet, see I have the blue in the leggings for Harkness as well."

"Oh George" Jack gushed, "My darling shall be so sweet, oh oh oh….the baby. You must do a baby one too. Oh, our photos next year will be divine."

Ianto watched Jack as he clasped his hands together and gushed, jiggling on the spot as George promised to do a small baby version of the Harkness-Jones tunics.

"Cariad" Ianto said softly, "Hungry baby in here."

"OH!" Jack flapped his hands as he rushed to the sleigh and pulled out the picnic basket, Rhys already setting up the fold out table and chairs on the common, "Come on darlings, num num time!"

Ianto settled and watched Jack feed the children first, extra food coming out for the village kids he had obviously anticipated and smiled softly.

What a natural nurturer he was.


	78. Oops?

Ianto was humming as he went through the wardrobe and chose a flowing tunic in the Harkness Colours knowing it would please Jack and once dressed he walked down to the back yard where the tree house was getting its final coat of paint for the kids.

He watched for a while, then grew bored as Jack wasn't there but off gallivanting about with Lola and Ianto felt out of place. He rose and decided to explore the castle instead. He spend a good hour casually wandering the halls and discovering little gems he hadn't known about, including the fact there were some secret passages. He loved that idea and made a mental note to ask Jack about it, maybe he and Gray played in them as kids?

He returned to quarters in time to find Lola bouncing on the bed, excitedly telling her Daddy that she was going to be a pilot too.

"What's this then?" he smiled as he watched Jack's face light up.

"I like flying" she declared regally and Ianto nodded as he sat on the bed, making her stop immediately as she didn't want to make baby brother sick. Ianto thought that was the sweetest thing. So did Jack who gushed as he kissed her face.

"Hangry!" she said suddenly and Jack sprang to his feet.

"I shall attend you, my queen!" he declared in a silly voice, then took off as she giggled and lay next to Ianto staring at the ceiling.

"He's silly" she said happily.

"Yeah" Ianto grinned back.

Lola grew bored and she picked up her rag doll, throwing it up and making her 'fly' if only momentarily before crashing down. Ianto was about to ask her to stop before she broke something but his timing couldn't have been worse as the doll crashed into the bookcase just as he said her name.

"Oops"

"Oh Lolly!" Ianto sighed, "Your dolly is so accident prone!"

"Yeah" she picked her up and shook her a bit, "I don't think I would trust her to fly a hopper Taddy."

"No, definitely not a pilot" Ianto sighed as he went to pick up some of the things knocked down and he lifted a book, confused by the weight of it and the strange metal jacket. He opened it and was shocked to find it was a hidden camera, now smashed.

"Shit"

"Bad word Taddy dear" she called softly as she placed Dolly in time out, facing the corner of the room with a fierce slap to its bum.

Jack entered with the tray and frowned as he saw Ianto's confusion, "babe?"

"I thought we agreed to only the technical corner of the room being filmed" Ianto said as he shook the camera, the pieces rattling.

"What…is that a camera? Where was it?" Jack demanded, suddenly angry as he snatched it up and looked in the direction the bookcase pointed.

Their bed.

"Yeah" Ianto huffed, "We need to tell Malcolm it's broken but also…we never agreed to this camera. We made sure to limit their intrusion into our life these days. Goddess on a Unicorn, this just…."

Jack silenced Ianto's anger with a gentle kiss, "Hush now. Sit. Eat. I will talk to Malcolm."

Ianto huffed as he slumped into a chair knowing Jack was right, this was not good for the baby and Jack's protective instincts would get the point across.

They enjoyed the sandwiches and little cupcakes that Lola was especially entranced with and Jack leaned forward as he peeled the paper off another, placing it on her plate.

"That's her fourth!" Ianto pointed out.

"And the tree house is finished so this afternoon she will burn it off" Jack argued back, "My little princess."

Once Ianto was settled for an afternoon snooze and Lola was busy with her cousins pouring over the tree house Jack headed out to find Malcolm who was filming Rhiannon in the stables as she coaxed a young foal to take a bottle.

"She OK?"

"Yeah, the mama horse had rejected her so we need to …ouch….bugger!" Rhia spluttered as the foal caught on and head butted the bottle, making Rhia rear back.

"Malcolm, I need to tell you we accidentally broke a camera in the private quarters" Jack said as he held out the book and continued, "We agreed the filming spots and although we said cameras would be allowed during the birthing we did not mean the birth itself would be filmed, we would have rathered our private time not be filmed at all. Ianto is good at letting me have some light now and this might have picked up some….personal….moments."

Malcolm's look of confusion made Jack's blood run cold.

Malcolm gingerly accepted it and turned it over in his hands as he examined it, then he looked up at Jack, "This isn't ours."


	79. calm before the next storm

Jack didn't want to alarm Ianto so he chose not to say anything until they had concrete information but he should have known Ianto would soon smell a problem, standing there with his arms folded as he watched a crew sweep the room.

"Malcolm?"

"We found two more in the main room, one in the office and another in Lola's room." Malcolm sighed and Ianto growled softly at the thought of some low life watching his baby sleep.

Jack entered and slowed his walk as he saw Ianto's face and he knew Ianto had figured it out, "Hey babe. We've traced the cameras to a firm out of the Pleasure Sector. We are using the serial numbers to narrow the search. Hopefully by the end of the week we will know the store that sold them and get footage to see who it was."

"And you were going to tell me…."

"When I knew anything. I do now, so I am telling you" Jack said calmly as he rubbed Ianto's arms. "Calm down. It's OK."

"It's an invasion of privacy!" Ianto roared, "And a breach of contract. We are exclusive to the network, if pirate footage gets out it will be worth a lot of credits!"

"Which is why we are on it" Malcolm soothed, "Believe me, we are pissed too. This is an attack on our rights as your overseer."

Ianto deflated slightly and nodded as he turned to look at the men sweeping devices, "But how did they get in?"

"Honestly? We don't know" Malcolm sighed, "But…we haven't spoken to the olders yet. I have a feeling someone posing as a technician was allowed entry by one of the senior Harknesses. These have been installed early on in the piece. Sorry Ianto, I don't want to stir things between you and them but I do think she did let someone in."

Ianto huffed and nodded, knowing Franklin would have been suspicious of anyone not known to them.

He decided to leave it to Jack, a show of trust and honour for Jack to take the lead in their personal security and he simply put it aside. A militarial tactic taught when young, a good aid when in pain or danger to simply place something in an imaginary file and file it away in a locked drawer.

Ianto went over the reports for the next few hours and then stretched, looking over at the bed that beckoned and he remembered his promise to rest. He rose and went to the large windows and watched Jack chase the kids around the garden, then pretend horror as they chased him back then falling onto the flower bed as they mauled him.

Ah well, only flowers.

Ianto settled on the bed and was just going to rest his hips, feeling the weight of the baby and he was soon in a deep untroubled sleep.

He woke to find Lola curled around the bump asleep as well, Jack sitting by the desk reading.

"Hey Cariad" Ianto whispered, careful not to wake their munchkin.

"Hey" Jack smiled back, walking over and leaning down for a kiss, "You should see the mess I made of the marigolds, sorry. You did say you wanted forget-me-nots around the tree house roots right?"

"Yes, they like the protection and purple of her colour don't you know" Ianto smiled up at his beloved as Jack stroked his cheek softly with a dopey look in his face.

"Hungry love?"

"Not yet" Ianto said softly, "Let this one sleep, her brother is too"

"Yeah?" Jack's face softened further at the thought of their unborn child asleep in Lola's embrace.

The festival is all go, it's going ot be so grand" Jack gushed, "They predict the quadrant might even turn on the first of the snow."

"Really?" Ianto asked with surprise "Before the Eve?"

"Well, they do make exceptions for you and apparently you like snow, so I hear" Jack teased as Ianto laughed softly, reaching out to snag the hand stroking his face and kissing the fingers gently.

"The sleigh would look so much more photogenic in fresh snow" Ianto whispered as Jack carefully slid onto the bed to spoon, "I do love the serenity and the cleanliness of the snow."

"Ah!" Jack snorted, "and there we have it. Clean freak!"

Ianto giggled softly as Jack kissed his neck and then settled, reaching over Ianto's hip to place his hand on top of Lola's where it lay on the bump.

"We could all wear the red" Ianto whispered, "Lola in that little white fur muff?"

Jack hummed happily as he closed his eyes, imagining his little girl preening and waving from the sleigh with her little cousin in matching clothes.

"Your father can follow in the smaller one, David would like to throw lollies to the children" Ianto wondered and Jack started to wriggle with glee at the thought, something he and Gray had done and one day his son would do.

Yes, but was going to be grand.


	80. trails

Franklin was enraged, demanding answers and going straight to show his wife. Her look of shock and confusion enough for him to believe she was blameless for a change and instead of a comfort, this was a concern.

He walked around the outside of the large castle knowing he was more likely to pick an anomaly than Jack and he was soon standing in front of a window frowning at it. The flower bed was pristine, the cobwebs around the door seemed intact yet…

Jack was with Rhys at the Hoppers and looked over to see his father glaring at the area so he clapped Rhys on the back and decided to see what was going on. Perhaps he had spoken to mother.

"Dad?" Jack walked over and watched as his father reached out to push on the window and it sprang in with a loud click, then it was swinging back to reveal it was actually good three feet deep with two panes giving the illusion of a thin ledge.

Jack's mouth fell open as his father stepped into the wall and cursed softly as he flipped a switch, lighting the hidden passage.

"Look, the dust is disturbed" he pointed at the scuffing on the ground, "Someone has been using this, recently too."

"Mama?" Jack guessed, "Shit. I had no idea that was a hidden door. I thought the tunnels were only on the south side of the house."

"No, these are old servant's ones" Franklin explained as they strolled along it, "The family used the south side, the servants and moved thought the northern side. Probably why you didn't know, they are more hidden as the old 'ghost' attitude when it came to slaves was employed when this was built. Such a stigma having them, but everyone did. They were taught to move with stealth and silence, trying to remain unseen as they went about their chores."

"Yes, but Mama knows about it, is it not her that showed you?" Jack pressed and his father nodded silently.

They came to a door and Franklin pushed, stepping out into one of the library rooms. They looked around and found nothing disturbed apart from the dusty footprints on the dark rug.

"So, they didn't really know the layout that well if they were coming and going from here" Franklin muttered, "The secondary level leads straight to your quarters."

"Or they were still exploring" Jack cursed, "Who's to say they didn't work it out as they went?"

"Well, let's see where these footprints lead" Franklin said as they stepped back into the wall and began tracking.

.

.

.

Ianto was blissfully unaware as he lay on the bed humming softly and caressing his now large stomach. The baby had moved and was now clearly visible with what appeared to be a tiny bum in the palm of Ianto's hand. He couldn't wait to show Jack that their son was laying across him and his wee feet were pushing up to make little indents.

As if knowing, the wall moved and swung as Lola looked up from the floor by the bed where she was playing and she smiled as she looked over at her Taddy on the bed, then snuck to the opening and peered in, "How did you get in there silly?"

Ianto looked over to see who she was talking to and found himself staring at an empty room, sitting up with confusion.

"Lola?"

He swung his legs over the bed and padded barefoot over to where the colouring things were scattered. She wound never leave them out like that, she knew to put things away when finished.

He wondered if she had needed the bathroom and turned to walk back towards the bed when he felt a soft whoosh of cool air rush around his bare ankles, stopping him.

As he went to turn around an arm snaked around his waist to pull him against the warm body and a voice purred softly into his ear, "Going somewhere sweetling?"

Ianto felt his insides shrivel as his son kicked frantically at the restrictive band across him.

As Ianto was dragged towards the wall he hooked a crayon with his toes and dragged it, covering the pristine blonde wooden flooring with a vivid orange smear, going to and disappearing into the cavernous wall.

Lola's distant cry had him stop his struggling and surge forward, trying to follow the sound and as the wall slammed shut the room regained a sense of calm.

Ianto and Lola were gone.


	81. revealing

Jack and his father had exited into the main hallway, looking at the portrait of some ancestor Jack couldn't even name and he realised how close they were to his room, heading in there to see if Ianto was OK, some sixth sense spurring him on.

Empty.

He turned to leave and saw the crayons.

Little bugger, she knew better.

Jack sighed as he knelt to pick them up before Ianto blew a gasket and then he saw the smudge.

Smear.

Line.

Fuck.

"DAD!" Jack roared as he slammed against the wall here the orange line had stopped and Franklin ran in, growing pale as he found his son slapping at the wall, "A lever, a switch. How do I get in. DADDY!"

"I'm here love" Franklin soothed, "We can't open this from outside, it's an internal release only."

Jack spun to look at him as they both realised what he had just said. The only way for it to have opened is if someone had opened it from inside the wall. Franklin ran for the hallway and slid into the wall, tracing his way to the bedroom where he pressed the internal release and the wall slid back to find Jack in tears, pulling at the wall frantically.

"He's gone, he's been taken" Jack was repeating, "He's afraid, alone. Oh gods, my love."

As Jack moved along the wall system he pulled his personal PDA from his pocket and called Rhys who was still polishing the hopper.

Rhys didn't wait to find a secret catch or lever or switch or whatever the fuck. He simply strode into the main foyer and smashed his fist into the nearest wall as Rhiannon squealed with shock, then he pulled at the plaster until he could fit into the wall and he ran.

The inner walls were soon full of security, searching high and low but finally Jack was forced to admit he had been too late.

Not only was Ianto unable to be located his princess was gone too.

As he sat blinking back tears Tosh strode in, her face one of pure rage as she fumbled with a PDA while ranting at some poor person down a com-link then she had the vid-screen flicker to life.

An image of Ianto with Lola on his lap filled the entire space, scrolling words at the bottom of the screen reporting them missing. Jack knew the entire Quadrant was watching this as Tosh barked some more and then cut the screen in half, filling the space with rolling feed, then it seemed to slow and a map appeared.

"The town?"

"There!" she pointed out a small red dot that pulsated and turned to look at Jack. "Ianto's tracker."

"What?"

"One of the best kept secrets until now. I had to get Royal permission to use it as it is a militarial tool. Ianto was fitted with a tracker at the base of his neck while a small child. This is how they tracked troops in battle. This is his personal tracker code. That there…" she tapped the screen and it enlarged to show the roof of a house "…is where Ianto is."

"The pub?" Franklin said softly, "What the hell is he doing there?"

"Sir!" a guard ran in and saluted Jack, "An unregistered hopper was on the property earlier, entered the gates early this morning and he's not been picked up as it was shift change. It left about ten minutes ago at speed heading for the town. We followed but lost it near…."

His voice tapered off as he looked at the screen and he pointed with a snarl "…near the fucking pub."

"Right!" Rhys barked, plaster still in his hair from his tantrum with the wall, "Let's go. I bags to kill someone!"

"Agreed" Jack replied as he strode for the doors, hooking the coat from the rack as he went and flinging it around his shoulders like a superhero cape.

_**I'm coming darling.** _

.

.

.

.

Ianto was cold and he blinked blearily as he regained consciousness, looking around to find himself in a cellar of some sort.

LOLA

He sat up and turned to find his little girl laying nearby on a table and he sobbed as he struggled to stand in the cold floor with his bare feet, stumbling over to touch her and immediately relived to find her warm, still alive.

There was no external lighting, no windows and the lone naked bulb swung from above. Ianto looked up and frowned as it moved again. They were under a room that had movement in it? Someone walking about making it swing?

He held his little girl and tried to remain calm, his Taddyness wanted him to cry and roar at their captors while the Logan bloodline thrummed with sheer rage.

How fucking dare they!

The sound of footsteps ad him rising to his feet, clasping his little girl above his bump and the door swung open with a gun entering first, the woman's sneer making his blood run cold.

"Gwen?"


	82. Kiss or bang?

Ianto stumbled up the stairs, his feet now throbbing as he entered the kitchen and he looked over at the table to find the bastard who had taken him, sitting there drinking calmly.

"Why is he bleeding?" John asked and Ianto snorted as John pointed at the trickle of blood on his forehead.

"Really? You are the one who took us and you ask why I am bleeding?" Ianto snarled at John Hart, "What about Lola. She is still knocked out with whatever you did. If she has been harmed I will end you."

John frowned as he looked at the child in her Taddy's arms, then looked over at Gwen, "What did you do? You said she was fine!"

John unfolded his legs and reached for the limp child, making Ianto stumble back and John looked down.

"Shit, where are your shoes?" John frowned.

"I wasn't wearing any" Ianto barked, "I had been asleep!"

"Ah, let's see, look stop backing up you'll hit the…" John stopped talking as Ianto yelped, the corner of the table behind him biting into his back and he looked over at Gwen who still had a gun and held his child tighter.

"Come on, stop being silly. This is just to make him pay for hurting me" John snorted, "You'll be home in no time."

"That's why my daughter is unconscious, I have a head injury and she is pointing the gun directly at my unborn son" Ianto said dryly.

John looked over at Gwen and laughed softly, "Cut it out ya mad mare! Game over."

"This isn't a game" Gwen said defiantly as she raised the gun, "A shot would go right through the baby and kill him too. The little girl doesn't have much longer with the poison I gave her anyway."

Johns face changed as he looked at her, "What the hell are you talking about. You said this was to scare him, to make them remember that they were not so fucking high and mighty!"

"High and mighty!" Ianto spluttered as he placed his limp child down on the table, "When you take me by force, threaten the life of my child…children and now I know you are going to kill us so Jack can find our bodies…what part of this is to make you seem better in the eyes of the Gods?"

"No!" John said with a stronger finality to his word, "This is not the agreement!"

"Well, you can die too" Gwen smiled, "Then Jack can see that I am capable of taking everyone he ever loved. He could have had me, that baby could have been mine."

Ianto was getting desperate now, his little girl was not waking up and he now had the horrible thought forming that she wasn't going to.

He was going to fail.

His daughter was dying, soon he would too and that would also mean this little kitten inside him would ever know the love his parentals held in their heart for him.

His feet were throbbing and he swallowed as he looked at John, unable to beg even as he desperately wanted to, unable to override the Logan blood that screamed for revenge.

"Gwen" John said, "I had no idea you felt so strongly. You've been hiding yourself under a bushel!"

John was wagging a finger at her, his face one of affection as he pretend scolded and she grinned as she popped a hip and fluttered her eyes at him.

Ianto was trying to send Jack his love, images of the two of them together flittering though his mind as he tried to accept that this was the decision the gods had made for him.

His smell.

Their first awkward kiss.

The first time they made love.

The first time he saw his smile.

The first time they learnt of their son.

It was just so hard to accept the children would fail too.

Oh Jack.

Gods, this would kill him. A thousand times, he would kneel by their bodies and grieve, scream and gasp as if crawling over broken glass, how could this happen?

Ianto felt the baby move and he held back a sob, his hands going to soothe, to lie that it was OK, to try and give his unborn child one more ounce of love. If he was going to die today he would die with honour, he would die with dignity befitting an officer and he would….

Fuck that!

Ianto's blood thrummed as he caught John's eye and John saw the flash in Ianto's eye as his eyes changed colour from the greyish blue to a deep emerald green, monetarily startling him and then Ianto's hands rose, his fingers curling as he snarled silently.

Gods he looked magnificent.

John knew he had to do something, this was getting out of control and he hadn't signed up for this. Somewhere deep down his militarial blood shifted and he remembered Ianto was a Flight Lieutenant and he just a Captain like Jack.

Gwen, a simple grunt was standing there ordering him to kill a superior officer.

John considered.

* * *

 


	83. we all fall down

"Think of how Jack will mourn" Gwen said gleefully, "That fat cow laying dead with his own child for a pillow!"

John took a step towards her, his head canted, "The baby. A boy. A little boy with Jack's smile, his wee chin and those cute ears. Think of it Gwen, a tiny little Jack, right there."

Gwen was listening, her eyes locked on John and Ianto realised what he was doing, watching while he reached back to feel his daughter's pulse as it seemed to weaken.

"We can keep him alive long enough to deliver, then we can have our own little guy" John was crooning, his eyes wide as he reached for Gwen, "Jack will know the defeat in not holding him, we can raise him to hate Jack, despise him. Maybe even to one day kill him."

"Revenge served cold" Gwen's smile wide as she stepped into his arms, "Oh John. How clever. Jack can know the joy of finding him, thinking he saved him as he couldn't save Gray only to feel the blade slide between his ribs."

"Yes blossom" John's hand was on the gun, sliding it from her hand as he leaned in to kiss her and at the last moment she paused as he whispered. "The antidote, we need both of them to keep him calm. If he goes off on one he may lose the baby and all is lost."

"Your lips are glistening" she whispered, "Do you have lip gloss on?"

Ianto knew John was going to fail in his bid to disarm her so he crouched, one hand covering his baby as he started to slide around the couple.

"Babe, I was just drinking remember?" John laughed, "Of course they are wet. Soon, you will be too."

Gwen blinked as she looked more closely.

Ianto's' growl was unexpected, especially when it came from behind her and she spun as John wrenched at the gun.

The hopper crashing through the wall with a roaring Jack on board along with Rhys was totally unexpected as well and Gwen's last conscious thought as Ianto's fist struck her jaw was that Rhys had lost weight.

Jack leapt from the Hopper and opened fire, not caring if it was a woman as he hit Gwen in the shoulder spinning her body back to slam against the wall and slide down it.

John fell to his knees and laced his fingers behind his head, "come on, I tried to stop her in the end, give me that Eye Candy."

"He did" Ianto sobbed, "Lolly. She poisoned our baby girl!"

Rhys scooped her up and swung around to run back out the hole in the wall and Ianto went to follow but his feet were really hurting now so he hobbled forward a few steps and fell into Jack's arms, letting him lift him and carry him gently out the hole as well where medics were waiting.

"His feet, check his feet!" Jack roared, "They are raw!"

"Lola first" Ianto was squirming to see and was relieved to see Owen there leaning over her as Rhys disappeared back inside.

"A vial, I found a vial on the bitch!" Rhys struggled out with it clutched in his hand and Tosh reached for it as Owen worked on the little girl, his face as hard as the ground they knelt on and Ianto groaned softly as he felt his feet start to burn.

"Sorry" the young cadet said softly, "I must treat the abrasions. You are so damaged."

Ianto snorted, "No, worse is yet to come."

She looked up with surprise as Ianto let a lone tear escape, one single traitor as he watched Jack grasp their daughter's hand and beg the gods.

"Anything, I will give anything, please" Jack sobbed, "Not my baby girl, lease!"

Ianto felt the twinge in his back where the table had bit and he swallowed as he felt bile rising.

"Anrtarerit Venom" Tosh finally called out and Owen swore softly.

"Hang a fresh IV, we have to administer the antidote slowly. Too much too fast could kill her faster than the poison," Owen explained, "We need to…to…Ianto?"

He had looked over while talking and now saw Ianto's face as it contorted with pain, his hand under his back as he writhed on the make shift stretcher.

"He says he hit a table" the young cadet called over, "The bruise is forming."

"Bruise my arse" Owen muttered, signaling a medic over to see to Ianto as he continued to work on Lola.

"The next 24 hours will be the tell" he explained to Jack as calmly as he could given the look of sheer terror on his best friend's face, "She's strong. Logan blood, remember? We just need to let her heal and remember that we still need her, yeah?"

Jacks nodded morosely, rubbing her tiny hand in his as he noted how cool it seemed.

Baby girl hates the cold, just like her Taddy.

Jack felt as though he was in free fall.

He had never known terror like this.


	84. you're not gonna like this

Owen sat and looked at Jack as the man struggled to focus on his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Jack" Owen sighed softly, "Ianto is in early labour. The signs are all there, the stress and shock has been too much. He is losing the baby."

Jack looked at him and blinked slowly.

"Jack…there is a way…it's. Shit. You have a choice" Owen reached out and placed a hand on Jack's knee, "We can abort the baby and give Ianto the strength to fight, recover. Or place Ianto in an induced coma and give the baby the strength to grow strong enough to survive an early birth in a few weeks."

"Ianto will die" Jack said with a cold snarl.

"Yeah" Owen nodded "The only choice is for one. Either dam or child."

Jack rose and paced as he tried to understand.

"You can have other kids" Owen tried to find reason for him where they both knew there was none, "It's only a …thought. A promise. A bud. You can try again when he's stronger. You need him, Lola needs him now."

"You ask me to chose" Jack rubbed at his face as his stomach started to roll, "If I save Ianto will he blame me? Will he forgive such a betrayal to our child? There can never be another first born son! Will I forgive myself for losing another little soul?"

"This isn't Gray!" Owen said firmly, "You were not responsible for him."

"No" Jack swung to face him, "But I am responsible for this. How would I survive without Ianto! How will I wake up each morning to the coldness of my decision? I will die. Each time I open my eyes, take a breath a part of me will die! A thousand times, I will die before I let my eyes look to his empty pillow. Will I forgive myself? Forgive our son for being the one who survived?"

"Jack…"

"Will I become my mother, so obsessed with the dead one that the living one ceases to matter?" Jack demanded, "Will my son know my own despair?"

"Jack…"

"No!" Jack roared, the deep growl making Owen lean back with honest alarm, "No. I need to talk to my husband."

Jack rose and walked to the other room where Ianto lay in response on their bed, his poor damaged feet laying on a soft pillow and Jack took the hot water that was being carried over so he could bathe the feet himself.

Ianto groaned and opened his eyes, looking down at his husband sadly.

"Why" Jack whispered.

Cariad?"

"Why must your feet always suffer sweetling?" Jack asked, "Seems like I am forever tending to them."

Ianto smiled softly then moaned as he felt the pain again.

"Ianto, we need to talk" Jack rose to sit on the bed and Ianto's eyes widened with horror as he craned to see out the doorway, "Oh goddess, no baby, no. Lolly is still hanging in there, no. This isn't about her."

Ianto settled again, looking up with such a loyal gaze that Jack started to cry. Soft sobs shook his shoulders as he leaned in to place his forehead against Ianto's, unable to speak as Ianto's hands tried to soothe, rubbing the shoulders that were like granite.

"The baby is coming too early" Jack choked out, "They say….they say there is a chance they can save it but…"

"The cost" Ianto sighed as he felt it, knew, "The cost is my spark for his. Right? I feel it in you, your poor heart."

Jack nodded morosely, "Owen said we can have others Try again."

"The first Hudsucker/Logan blood and you think we can just…" Ianto waved his hand about feebly, "Oh Cariad. You know my answer, you knew before you forced out the question you are still choking on. This is my duty. You must save our son."

Jack collapsed into his arms, both men weeping as they accepted the decision of the gods and Jack kissed Ianto with as much love as he could possibly muster, given the fact his heart was disintegrating in his chest. The taste of ash in his mouth immense as the implosion burned in his soul.

"I love you" Ianto whispered as he stroked the tears away from his beloved's face, "I will wait for you, I will always wait for you. Come find me in time, I will be there."

"I will die without you" Jack sobbed.

"No you won't" Ianto said dryly, "It appears I must. You must live. For our children, you must endure my love. It's your turn now. You gave me eyes to see….I give you my heart to survive."

Jack wailed as Ianto's eyelids fluttered and he sank back into the pillows, then Owen was there talking softly as he eased Jack back far enough for the tubes and wires to be installed so they might begin their work.

Jack refused to release Ianto's hand, watching them force a tube down his throat, place tape over his eyes and manuvre him onto his side as they strapped monitoring devices onto the extended belly, all talking at once as they acted for the unborn child.

Jack turned to look down the lens of the nearest camera.

"Married at first sight" he said with a fake smile, "To any other suitor I shall be blind. I will never love again."

Jack laid his head on the bed with his lips against the still hand clasped in his and willed the entire world away.


	85. When I dream....

Jack had gone to see if Lola was improving, relived to find her sitting up in the bed with Rose cuddling her as she ate some ice-cream.

He walked back to the bedroom and found Ianto sprawled out naked as nurses roughly moved his bits, wiping him as they complained about the mess from his loosened bowels in the bedding.

Jack stood watching until the shock was overtaken with anger.

"How dare you!" he roared, "Get your fucking hands off my husband!"

"But he had soiled himself" one said, her hand firmly lifting his flaccid cock to wipe around it and Jack snarled as he grabbed her wrist and squeezed.

"Unhand him or I cut it off at the wrist" Jack said calmly and they both moved back with surprise as Jack looked into Ianto's face. "Sorry darling, I am so sorry. I only left for a moment."

Jack was gently bathing his love when Owen bustled in, "What's this about you having a go at the nurses?"

"They were touching him and talking about him like he wasn't here" Jack sobbed and Owen saw the tears for the first time as Jack looked up, "He's still Ianto. He's still the man I married. How dare they manhandle his private parts that are mine, and laugh about the size of his manhood. I was disgusted. He may be compromised but his is still FL Ianto Harkness-Jones of the Logan line"

"Shit, I didn't realise…"

"Hear that?" Jack said as he did up the horrible adult diaper and pulled the covered over the bump, "Owen said sorry too love. I'm here, I'm right here. Sorry I left, I won't again."

Jack was sobbing as he stroked Ianto's slack cheek, wishing for a flicker of something, anything even though he knew Ianto was too deep to be able to respond. But he was sure he was still there, watching, waiting for their son to enter this verse, hopeful even as he was willing to travel to the next verse when it was time if it saved their child.

Jack started to sing softly as he tried to soothe himself, the baby and the Dam but his heart wasn't in it and he faltered. The voice that joined in to give him strength had him turning for the doorway where Franklin stood watching.

"Daddy" Jack croaked and Franklin surged across the room to comfort his poor child, his hands finding Jack's as it clasped his almost gone mate's tightly and he slid his hands around them as he sang the old song of affection his nanny had sung to him and Jack found his voice again to join in before the end.

As silence descended again both men looked at one another, both unsure of what to do and feeling absolutely bereft.

The soft sigh from the pillows had Jack sobbing once more as he crooned anew; sure it was a deliberate action no matter how many times Owen tired to explain involuntary movement.

Ianto was so deeply medicated he was not supposed to be able to control his body at all but every now and then Jack was sure he felt him in the edge of his mind, checking on their child.

People came and went flittering around in edge of their little bubble, only Lola able to penetrate it as she cuddled into her silent Taddy with growing fear as she started to understand that he was not waking up.

Apparently Gwen had survived and was going on trial in some public display of wrath.

John was their star witness. Probably the only witness with Ianto …gone.

Jack didn't care about any of that. He hoped she got the blast furnace.

In his dreams, in the dark. In that place between deep sleep and the horrible wakefulness of reality there was a tiny room, a small space where Jack could still find him. Owen told him they were just dreams, not real but Jack refused to believe that. It was too strong, their bloodlines too strongly linked for it to be JUST a trick of his own mind trying to comfort him.

Jack found solace in those few stolen moments each time he slid into that room, Ianto waiting patiently to hold, comfort and whisper his sweet words that kept Jack going.

" _Not long now Cariad" Ianto's warm voice was washing over him like a balm._

_Jack looked around and recognised the old house, pre-floods. The little bush Lola had been arguing with previously was now a large tree they were sitting under in the shade and Ianto smiled as he reached out and took Jack's hands, squeezing it as he spoke, "You must not blame him my beloved. This was not his fault. He will need you, he will not understand this strange world without his Dam to connect him. He must root himself to your verse through you instead."_

" _I want you to stay with me" Jack whispered._

" _And I do too but this is not up to me my love" Ianto's face grew grave and Jack felt a chill as the wind whipped up in the yard "Cariad…the gods have chosen. We can only accept and move on."_

" _No" Jack whispered, "I can never move past you. I will never love again, only our children will keep me going. To honour you I shall take another breath each time it gets too hard. I will continue for you. For our son who has your heart, I will live. But I will never love another."_

" _I will wait for you here" Ianto said, the sorrow in his face tearing at Jack, "As long as it takes, and I can wait a very long time, OK? I will be right here beside you."_

Jack woke and blinked into the darkened room, then sighed as he went to lift his hand to scrub at his face which was wet with tears he had wept while dreaming.

Their hands were entwined.

Jack lay there for a long time weeping as he squeezed, hoping for a response.

For they hadn't been holding hands before he felt asleep and although he knew Owen would say he had done it himself ….Ianto's hand was on top, dominant.


	86. lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/sqmkrsq3v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Lola was stroking the huge tummy, her eyes no longer at hooded or sunken as she had started to eat again, if only when Jack forced himself to as well. It had been almost two weeks and despite their worst fears the baby was not only hanging in there, he was still developing normally.

"Pick a Picker quickly" Jack sang softly as he held the bag of sweets under Ianto's nose, watching for any sign of a reaction, not surprised when there was none.

It was worth a try and maybe he had smelt them and been amused somewhere deep down.

Jack placed the bag to one side, the Get Well card from the person who sent them carefully placed to remind Jack to pen a Thank You note. Ianto would not forgive a drop in manners just because he was…

Well.

Anyway.

"OK lazy bones" Jack said softly, "Time for your evening exercises."

He folded back the bedding and forced himself to look at the diaper, finding it still empty as the catheter did its job. Although Ianto's bowels no longer gave solid motions there was some occasional fluid leaking and Jack knew it was due more to the baby than anything else.

Lola stood and assumed the position, standing at her father's feet with a look of determination and Jack raised Ianto's leg, bending it at the knee to hand it to the little girl and she grunted and growled as she manipulated it, Jack helping to bend and flex the flaccid muscles.

Then the other leg.

Then Lola lovingly scooped a handful of cream from the tub her Daddy offered, smearing it over the bump and she sang a little nonsense song as she rubbed it into the skin, soothing the stretch marks and letting her little brother know she loved him and was still here waiting to meet him soon.

"Taddy, your nails are getting long" she said softly as she held his hand and stroked the soft skin, "You never let your nails get long like this."

"No, you're right" Jack said as he looked at the other hand. Then he rose to fetch Ianto's grooming kit, steeling himself as he opened it and the heavenly scents wafted out were so _Ianto_ that Jack felt a lump he couldn't swallow.

"It's OK Daddy" Lola whispered as she placed her hand over his and he started as he realised he had been sitting weeping softly, "I miss him too but he will want us to go on and be strong. It's the Logan way. What does not kill us will make us stronger."

Jack smiled through his tears and he drew her into his lap, kissing her little face as he thanked the gods, if not for her his heart might have given up but it was this little piece of Ianto that kept him strong, able to take another breath as they waited for the baby to join them.

Something he feared as much as desired. For it would mean Ianto's time was up.

Owen had been working tirelessly to find some loophole, some unheard of treatment that might help and Jack was touched when more than once he found Owen by the bed resorting to prayer. Once he had learned that Ianto worshiped the Goddess of Light he had become a convert, often saying 'By the Goddess' will' when considering an option and he knew Ianto would have found it funny as his own beliefs were sketchy to say the least.

"OK" Jack croaked out, "List time."

Lola nodded and went to get hers, she always went first.

"Today I got up and brushed my teeth, my hair and chose a dress that covered my knees." She looked up from the list at her Taddy, then back to the list, "I chose a hair tie to match my shoes today, red. The yellow dress would have looked silly with a yellow ribbon too and you always said if the dress was too bright go for the accessories. Then I had breakfast with Daddy here at the table and I went over my words. Did you hear me doing that? Then I went to Aunty Rhia and she helped me make a cake for Uncle Rhys. Then I came back for lunch and a cuddle with bubba. Then I went to find Davie and Mi-mi and we played in the tree house …but I got cold. I came and cuddled bubba for a while and then Daddy and I had a snack while Uncle Malcolm told us about a ship that had crashed in another quadrant. Daddy said we should send some help and then he wrote a letter and did some work at your desk. Then we had tea. Now we are here and will watch a movie or something before my bath."

"Wow" Jack smiled, "That was brilliant Lolly. You had such a busy day, you must be tired."

"Yeah" she sighed, "I don't really wanna movie. Can you read?"

"Sure, Taddy might like that too" Jack said softly, "You go pick the book…or three."

He watched her face light up at the offer of more than one beloved story and he settled on the bed to wait.

Waiting was the hardest part.

But he was getting better at that too.

What doesn't kill him will make him stronger.


	87. Dreams must end

"So, would you like a coffee?" Ianto asked, his warm Welsh vowels swirling around Jack as he grinned and reached for him, the soft hips easily pulled against his for a gentle snog.

"I would rather taste you" Jack whispered and Ianto blushed so prettily that he considered licking it off.

"You need to behave yourself" Ianto said as he led Jack to the sofa and Jack settled, looking around with interest as he tried to recall where they were. "You always try it on!"

"This was my first flat" Ianto answered, "When Lisa and I was first courting. Well, if you call it that. Being arranged meant we met a few times to iron out the wedding and boom, married. I loved this place though, this little room and the lovely big old sofa you can fall asleep on. Look how big the cushions are. I used to fall into a drunken heap here after final mess."

"The Logan in you" Jack smiled, "You love comfort. Somewhere for a catnap."

"Yes, I always did" Ianto canted his head as he regarded his beloved Cariad, "Jack, you realise we are asleep and this is a dream, right?"

"Yes, but it's your dream in my head" Jack answered, "The bond. I am seeing what you are dreaming …or …something."

"Something"

"So, while I have you here, can you tell me something?" Jack asked and Ianto canted his head, "Babe. How do you get Lolly's hair to sit behind her ears without clips?"

Ianto laughed, the musical sound so sweet that Jack reached for him again, this time finding him less solid, "Ianto?"

"Hush" Ianto crooned, "I'm shifting in my sleep, wait for us to settle again so I can focus. This isn't' easy ya know."

"I miss you" Jack said simply, nothing else worth saying and Ianto smiled warmly.

"I always hear list time, I try to be here for that" Ianto whispered as he snuggled against Jack in the old sofa cushions, "I try to be aware when Owen is talking too but it's sometimes so far away. It is getting harder to find you here in the dark, you would think I would be comfortable here in the void but…I can get used to it. If it means I can still be near you."

"This is a dream" Jack repeated softly.

"Oh Cariad, maybe it was all just a dream" Ianto smiled as he reached out to touch Jack's cheek and it was a feather brush, "Maybe I died out there on the deck of the ship with Lisa and is just my brain still firing randomly as I convulse on the bridge."

"And of all the things you might dream, it would be a creation of me?" Jack asked, touched by the sentimentality.

"Oh Cariad, you are defiantly my dream man" Ianto smiled, then it faded as he sighed letting his hand drop. "I have to go."

"No!" Jack stated, "A little longer."

"Soon enough it will be forever" Ianto replied sadly, "Until then I will wait here in the ethos of time. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you. Our son needs a chance to live, we need to help him become, belong and prosper."

"I will not blame him" Jack assured him, "This is not his fault. I will never look at him and blame him for not having you in my arms, I promise."

"I wish…I wish we had forever" Ianto slumped back as he looked to one side, then back at Jack as if someone or something was distracting him, "I wish I could just crawl into your heart and reside there until you are ready to leave your body and go with me."

"Our son will be our vessel" Jack smiled, "You and I will live on through him, the blood will continue in his own children. Long after we have travelled to the next place, we will still be here, together."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed, looking away again and frowning softly. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"I don't…I don't know" Ianto sat forward and seemed to concentrate, flickering as he did so like a light bulb close to blowing and as the analogy came to Jack so did the realisation that Ianto was leaving.

"No!" Jack cried as Ianto turned to look at him one more time, fear on his face as he flickered and…..

Died.

Jack sat up in the bed as the sound of the alarm filled the room and he turned to watch the nurses pull his husband from his side, yelling instructions to one another as they worked feverishly.

Owen was there, Jack wasn't sure when he came in but he was shouting as well.

A nurse tried to pull on Jack's arm and to his shock as much as hers he found himself snarling, displaying his teeth in warning as he fought her.

"Leave him!" Owen barked, "He needs to be here for the bond if we are gonna save this little guy. He will need Jack's touch first as he loses his Dam's."

Jack watched as they prepared to cut Ianto open like a fucking animal.

They were preparing to help his son live….

And his love die.


	88. because you are all dying with him LOL

"More fucking suction!" Owen roared as he struggled with his hands deep within the cavernous slice across Ianto's' stomach, "I can't see for the blood!"

Jack was still clutching Ianto's hand, feeling it flutter against his fingers as Ianto fought to stay with their son long enough to ensure his survival.

"You're doing great sweetheart" Jack crooned as he leaned in and smelt his love, breathed in his unique scent one more time, one last time. Saddened that the clinical smell was masking it.

"Got him!" Owen yelled, now on his knees on the bed straddling Ianto's legs as he started to wriggle his arms, then Jack saw a foot. A tiny, miniature foot that not only appeared but….oh gods, curled the toes.

"Ianto…oh gods, he's moving" Jack sobbed, "Baby, he's alive."

"Come on" Owen snarled as he wrenched more, managing a second foot which pleased him no end as he now slid his arms about until his hands were cupping the tiny hips and then with one more pull, the little boy entered the 'verse.

The room was silent as little storms looked up angrily at them all, as if scolding them for interrupting his little snooze and Jack knew he was crying as he saw Ianto in the little face, even as he saw his own mouth and cheekbones. Ianto's' nose, Ianto's eyes and his temper as the little mouth opened and the baby gave a kitten-like cry of indignation.

"Cold!" Owen barked, "Quick, Jack, grab him!"

Jack knew what this meant, he had to let go.

He had promised.

Jack released Ianto's hand, a sob escaping as he said goodbye and reached for their son, tucking him inside his shirt against his bare chest like Owen had told him over and over again to.

Owen cut the cord and worked feverishly to remove the afterbirth, then close the wound as Jack reached for Ianto's hand once more, pulling it up to rest against the baby, "See? He's here."

The blood flow seemed to be slowing and Jack knew it meant Ianto was bleeding out. No more dreaming, it was all real now.

A nurse leaned in to wipe at the baby and Jack snarled at her, feeling his anger burning as he pulled away from her and then his father was there, pushing the nurse back with a soft word of apology as he tried to see his Grandson, then Ianto.

"Owen?" Franklin asked softly, watching as the sonic scalpel hummed, the wound now a thin red line like a smile, how ironic.

"Give me a sec" Owen panted as he dropped the scalpel and reached for the PDA, scrambling up the bed to check Ianto's vials again, talking to him and telling him to harden up.

Jack felt the baby move and looked down, watching the hand open and close against him.

"Is he OK?" Jack finally asked as Franklin peeked in with glee, looking at the little bird no larger than a Bergol.

"Oh Jack, he looks like one of Lolly's dolls!" he gushed, "Look at his little mouth."

"Tit!" Owen barked and they looked at him with confusion as he kept fiddling with the PDA, "TIT! He needs that first lot of milk, quick while Ianto is still alive, he needs the first feed from his Dam, come on. Ianto's working hard here!"

Jack didn't want to let go of the baby so he shuffled onto his side and rolled so the little mouth could find the breast. Not elegant and not easy but Jack was determined that their son would know love and not for a second was he going to let him go.

He had promised.

After a few tense moments there was suction and Jack watched as his son drank from Ianto taking that first elixir that would ensure the strength he needed to survive.

"Good" Jack crooned, "That's it little one, so good. Strong like your Taddy, yes you are wee man."

"Name!" Owen demanded, "Er…sorry. I don't mean to be so fucking…this isn't easy. Gods, I …I thought I could do this, be professional ya know? I didn't know how much he has come to mean to me…I …shit."

Owen sat on the edge of the bed and cried softly as he reached for Ianto's hand, squeezing as he said his goodbyes and the cameras stepped back to allow some privacy.

Ianto breathed in and Jack greedily watched, waiting for the next.

Against all odds, Ianto fought for each breath.

Each stolen moment as his son fed.

The Logan blood thrummed as he showed his stubbornness, not wanting to deny his son a single drop of needed goodness.

Jack was just afraid of what would happen once the baby was full.

Even a Logan has to lie down in the end.

,

,

,

,

Does he? The gods asked.


	89. storms easing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7yws06g9j/) [](https://pixxxels.org/)

"Logan" Jack croaked out, "I am naming him for his strength and stormy eyes. He is a Logan and no one will ever forget it!"

"Logan." Owen nodded "I like that. Simple, strong and memorable."

"Logan Ifan Harkness-Jones, my beautiful, perfect son" Jack sighed, "Can someone go get Lols?"

Franklin soon returned with Lola and a terrified Rhiannon who rushed to Ianto's side and sobbed as she stroked his face.

"Look" Jack said softly, "Look Lolly. Taddy made another sweetling for me. This is Logan."

Rhia peered along with her niece as Jack folded back his tunic to expose the sleeping baby, a tiny spider monkey without fur, clutching at him with a tiny mouth open in a silent snore.

"Oh my goddess" Rhia sighed, "He looks like Ianto did, a shaved monkey."

Jack grinned as he crooned, stroking the soft fluff of hair on his son's head, his other hand still clasping Ianto's. As long as there was warmth, he would not release it.

A promise to himself, that one.

Time seemed to move around them, Jack barely noticing as Lola snuggled into the bed and lay with her head on Ianto's chest, listening to her Taddy's heart as it fought to continue.

Then a tiny squawk.

Jack once again did the crazy lay and roll, watching as their baby fed for a second time from his Dam, amazed that Ianto was being so stubborn.

"Darling" Jack whispered, "You are making me so proud with your determination. You bless me over and over again."

Owen was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading the last PDA wave Jack had allowed him over Logan and looked up to point out that for a wee prem baby he was perfectly formed when he noticed something.

"Jack, you know we removed all the tubes and wires right?"

"Yeah, thanks for giving him some dignity" Jack said sadly, "It means a lot to me."

"There are no more drugs" Owen said softly, "I turned all that off when we started so the milk would be pure. I mean…"

"Spit it out" Jack said with a soft pat to Owen with his foot.

"Ianto isn't sedated" Owen said with wonder, "I think he's trying to wake up."

Jack watched with his jaw unhinged as Ianto's eyelids fluttered.

"He wants to see him" Rhia whispered for the chair she sat in so she could hold Ianto's hand, "he wants to see his son."

Jack shuffled over top of Ianto and stroked his face as he called his name and Ianto's eyes finally fluttered open to rest on Jack, then drifted down to his chest and Jack watched with wonderment as Ianto smiled and looked back to Jack.

"Logan" Jack said softly, "I named him for you my beloved mate. Our little kitten is a Logan through and through, look at your eyes glaring at us. Look."

Jack had laid Logan on Ianto's chest so he was next to Lola and she was kissing the tiny hand that had found her face.

Ianto grunted softly, a tear rolling down as he looked at his children, then again he sought Jack.

"Its OK love" Jack sighed, his own tears rolling down, "It's OK. He will live, he will prosper and he will be so spoilt …these two children will be hellions that make the Quadrant proud."

"Jack" Ianto croaked and Jack leaned down, kissing his love as he poured his very soul into it, wanting Ianto to take the memory with him to the place of waiting.

"Jack" Ianto said again and Jack stroked his face as he soothed him.

"Cariad, I'm thirsty."

Owen dropped the PDA and nodded, Rhia rising to fill a glass and offer it to the excited captain.

One more chance to serve, one more chance to provide and Jack thought he might explode with the honour of the occasion, sliding his arm under Ianto to gently raise him without dislodging his little tick.

"Here we are Tiger" Jack crooned as he helped Ianto take a sip, then two.

"Ahhhh" Ianto sighed, "Good. More."

Jack held the glass as a little more slid down and then Ianto nodded and Jack held him as he looked at his children again, "My sweeties."

"Yeah" Jack grinned, "Look, they have the same fingers. Your lovely long digits."

Ianto made a noise of agreement, then sighed, "Tired."

"Then sleep" Jack crooned, "We aren't going anywhere love, we are right here with you. Sleep."

Ianto relaxed back against Jack and his head lolled into his shoulder as Jack handed the glass to Rhia.

Rhiannon placed the glass down and leaned over to kiss her baby brother, then the gift from the gods who was still snoring with little puffs of air.

"Sleep well sweet princes" she whispered.

Jack had no more tears, now he watched intently as Ianto slept, colour slowly returning to his face as he seemed to rally.

It was about midnight and Malcolm had changed cameras to a little hand held as he got his first real look at the kit.

"Shit" Owen said more to himself than anyone else, "He's healing."

"What?" he camera panned to Jack's look of hope.

"Early days but…bugger me if Ianto isn't looking a bit better." Owen smiled as he looked at Jack with glee, "That Logan blood…sure is bloody stubborn."

"He…he might live?" Rhia asked with more fear than hope as she was sure she was misunderstanding, Owen's grin instantly calming her.

"By lunchtime tomorrow we will either have a time of mourning or a time of celebration and I know where I'm putting my money" Owen crowed as he got off the bed and jumped up and down for a few minutes.

"Gonna see those lights" Owen sang, "Gonna see his Christmas even if it's bloody Easter now!"

Jack could only nod as he prayed to all the gods, remembered and mostly forgotten for this one more gift, the one more greedy want.

Beside him Ianto sighed softly and moved, his arm rising to cradle his son as the other cuddled his daughter closer and Jack looked at Owen defiantly.

"He will see the lights if I have to light each fucking one myself!"

.

.

.

OK? Yee of little faith, you know hes my favorate too xxxxx


	90. visitors

Ianto was still there the next day, and the next.

By day three he was sitting up, piles of pillows around him like a cocoon, a nest and he lay in peaceful repose as Jack held their son to his Dam's breast.

"Still got milk" Owen said happily, "That's brilliant. Most lose theirs within the first few days, if he can keep production going, plus supplementing with a bottle then I don't see why our little bean doesn't grow big, strong and formidable like his parentals."

"He will lose it soon then" Jack asked, with sadness, knowing this was pulling at Ianto, helping ground him to them.

"Another couple of days on the outside" Owen shrugged, "But we have to think of him too. He is still so weak, think of what it costs to produce while not eating."

Jack hadn't thought of that and the urge to snatch the baby back had him grinding his teeth.

"I was going to suggest a nasal tube, he's strong enough for food and it means we can administer straight to his stomach without expending energy swallowing. Each sip of broth costs almost as much as he gains from it right now" Owen was talking to Rhiannon, knowing Jack was focused on the baby and Lola who lay the other side with her little hand patting her brother's back for encouragement.

"How long?" Rhiannon asked with a soft frown, he was going to hate the idea.

"A week, two?" Owen frowned as he tried to decide, "We play it by ear. We get him eating solids and it can go. Of course, with his bowels waking up we want to go gently there too. I closed him so fast, I don't know if there is any residual scaring from the birth yet."

As Owen mentioned the accident earlier that morning Ianto blushed and opened his eyes to glare at him for even remembering such an embarrassing thing.

"Look mate, we all piss. We all shit. So you shit the bed" Owen said calmly, "I shit mine the night of your wedding. So shifaced I was shitarsed as well."

"Shit" Lola giggled, then hid her face as Ianto grunted.

"Thanks Owen" Jack sighed, "I am sure my daughter needed to hear it used in a sentence for two different parts of your body. Makes it so much easier for her to recall them at any given moment."

"Ah….oops?"

A noise had them turning to look at the head of the bed where Ianto lay, his chuffs of laughter making his body shake.

"See? The big guy doesn't mind!" Owen said smugly and Jack pretended to snarl, but couldn't hold it as he smiled and lay down to stroke Ianto's face. Placing Logan on Ianto's chest with Lola still lovingly patting, there was soon a little pop what passed for a baby burp and the little boy stopped moving, limply flopping with a sigh of contentment.

"My precious ones" Jack crooned.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt" Franklin looked nervous and Jack frowned as he noted someone behind him in militarily garb, then he registered the royal colours and swore softly as he sat up.

"We have visitors darlings" Franklin hissed, "Not like I could say no."

As security swept into the room Jack hurriedly straightened the bed and smoothed Ianto's hair while Rhiannon pulled Lola to her lap and fiddled with the messy hair.

He entered and the room fell silent.

Then a tiny squeak as Logan wondered where his back patter had gone.

Ianto shakily raised his hand and let it rest, his fingers moving in light tapping that soothed and His Majesty smiled as he strode forward to fall to his knees and stare at the tiny little boy on Ianto's chest.

"Logan. A blend of the two strongest bloodlines" his voice was gentle and commanding as the baby yawned at him and gave a little wave. "Ahh, hello little one."

Ianto opened his eyes and focused on the king, letting his hand slide to the edge of the bed and snag the royal one that rested there, then pull it up to rest on the baby as he croaked, "Blessings."

"Yes!" his face lit up as he answered Ianto "Yes, many blessings for my newest subject. Yes!"

Her Majesty entered more gracefully and she held a little tiara in one gloved hand that she offered to an excited Lolly, sliding it into the wild hair where it twinkled like stars in the night sky.

"TADDY!" she screamed with glee, making the baby jump and open its little eyes to stare at the King.

"My love" Ianto whispered softly, "Pretty girl."

"I'm a princess" she crowed, dancing about as the queen clapped with delight at the display. Most children were too afraid or shell shocked to be themselves and after watching this family for so long it was such a delight to see them in person.

"Well Logan, I was going to place a knighthood upon your fathers. I now see I must place an Earldom in place also, so you have title along with your sister. Little Lord and lady Harkness-Jones. Sweet!"

"What?" Jack spluttered with shock.

"Lord Jackson Harkness-Jones of the Hudsucker shire. Lord Ianto Harkness-Jones of the Logan standard. I hereby decree you the figureheads for your lines. Joined in this little spark of hope. For the good of my empire, I accept you both into my inner circle, as both confidants and advisors. You will from this day forth be recognised as royal family to me. For I am of both lines myself you know. Lovely to see them continue to bled."

Jack had no words as he blinked with shock.

Ianto squeezed the warm regal hand that held his in thanks knowing no words were needed.


	91. strength comes with time

"I still can't believe it" Franklin gushed as he looked at the royal decree up on the screen. "My son, a Lord."

"Dad" Jack said softly, "Hush."

Franklin turned to speak, then paused as he saw the little girl was asleep in Rhiannon's arms, her little tiara still twinkling in the dimmed lights. In comparison, other eyes were wide open staring at him from the bed and Franklin gushed anew as he rushed over to kneel and croon to the little sweetling as he blinked back at him as if to say 'I know I'm perfect'.

"Jack" Ianto croaked and Jack was there, stroking his face and talking softly as he told Ianto how late it was and that Lola was going to bed now, the day had been taxing and Jack was amazed that Ianto was still struggling to stay aware, his eyes following things.

"I am so proud of you" Jack crooned "Sleep now my love, it's OK."

Ianto sighed as he led his eyes flutter closed and Jack stroked his cheek until he felt it go lax.

.

.

.

Ianto woke to the sensation of movement and he was surprised to find himself travelling. Jack was carrying him, talking softly in a silly voice and Ianto realised with a start that he was talking to the baby, still wrapped in his tunic.

Ianto glanced down to see his son laying on his chest as his husband carried them both, calling out to everyone that they needed to make way for his men.

Then they were out on the terrace and Ianto felt delight as he felt the suns, the warmth seemed to caress his face as much as the soft breeze and he sighed happily as Jack carefully carried them to a day bed set up on the edge of the deck, looking out over the back yard and the children playing.

"Taddy!" Lola cried with glee, "Look! We playing water guns!"

Ianto let Jack adjust the pillows so he was partially sitting up and he watched the children run around with their little water guns, squealing and roaring as they killed each other, the warm day soothing.

At some stage there was a commotion beside him and he registered Owen's voice but he didn't want to look way from the children so he chose to keep his gaze on his princess as she laughed and her hair ribbons flowed behind her like banners in the red of her family colours.

Beautiful.

Ianto felt something tickling at his throat and he heard Owen softly telling him it was OK to swallow, the feeding tube was just doing its job and then Ianto didn't feel hungry anymore, the warm…whatever settling in his gut with satisfying comfort.

The little one moved, and he felt fingers feeling his chest hair, making him smile and then Jack was there, cooing as he helped the little boy slide down to a nipple to suckle.

"There we are, Taddy can't give you too much more so when you've had his goodness Dadda will have a bot-bot for afters, yeah?" Jack crooned as he watched the tiny mouth latching and moving energetically, "Look at you. So strong, so wilful. Pretty little boy, our lovely wee kitten, yeah."

Ianto gingerly raised a hand to touch Jack's face, cupping his cheek as Jack turned his head slightly to let it rest there, their eyes locking as Jack looked at his everything.

"Love" Ianto croaked.

"Always" Jack smiled softly, "I love you always. Look at us, two silly farts weeping like old women."

Ianto realised Jack was right, he could feel the tears as he smiled back, the warm food giving him strength as the little light body on his chest gently took it away.

Ianto was beginning to create more strength than the baby took, he was beginning to feel himself coming back, piece by piece as pins and needles work his body.

"Jack" he sighed, "drink?"

Jack offered a straw and he drank greedily, enjoying the cool liquid.

"Strong" Owen said happily, "Maybe strong enough to hear what is going on."

Ianto spat out the straw and his eyes rolled to Jack in question and he sighed, "Owen means John and Gwen."

Ianto sighed.

"John had been shown leniency, I spoke on our behalf, asking that since he did try to save you in the end he be allowed to live, he is now on a prison transporter on his way to Fiorina 161, a penal colony that they are calling 'Fury', only men. He will spend the rest of his natural life there." Jack said softly as he stroked Ianto's forehead, "He will enjoy torturing them while choosing lovers. Gwen…well they were mostly centred on her. Unfortunately she …she tried to kill herself but they managed to get to her in time, her execution is due to be transmitted on live vid-com Verse wide at the end of the month"

"Month" Ianto repeated softly,

"April, it's April love" Jack whispered lovingly kissing his forehead now.

"April" Ianto seemed to be struggling to understand and his frown was cute. "April. Jack? A Sol3 year?"

"What love?"

"Old Earth, a year nexh month since we bonded" Ianto said dreamily, "Our anniversary is coming."

"Oh shit, he's right" Owen grinned, "What a bloody celebration it will be."

"Where there is life, there is a death too" Ianto said with a frown.

"Rather her's than yours love" Jack comforted, "We will not watch, not think on it a moment more."

"No!" Ianto barked, stronger as the Logan blood thrummed, "I will witness. It is our duty to witness. The people have spoken and I will witness, I will honour their decision with my eyes, given by them too, for they gave me you and all that came with it!"

"Stubborn" Jack said happily tucking Ianto into his side as their son popped off the breast and burped lustily, also a little beast.

Jack watched his daughter laugh, her teeth gleaming in the light as her head flew back and her face lifted to the heavens.

Blessings.


	92. softening

So started a new routine.

Ianto woke to his lovely daughter crawling up the bed, followed by a little one being placed on his chest. Although his milk was starting to wane there was still enough to slacken his son's thirst while Jack got the bottle from Rhiannon, sometimes Rose begging to be allowed to feed him and a rota had been worked out a others had complained about her 'hogging' him.

A sponge bath and then breakfast as the little one slept happily back on his Taddy.

Then Ianto would snooze, drifting as his daughter did her lessons at the table in the room, the large bedroom having been transformed so the family could move around Ianto and he would always have them within sight.

Lunch and then in the afternoon Jack would carry him out to watch the children play, released from their lessons they would run wild pleasing Ianto no end as he regained his strength more each day.

Later afternoon, as the first chill filled the air Jack would carry them back to snooze.

The Nanny had been a bone of contention but Ianto had relented when he saw her with her wild hair, calm nature and her lovely smile so 'Just call me River' soon became part of the family.

She would change, feed and generally do the little things for Logan that Ianto could not. Jack had been forced to do more of the running of the palace with Ianto laid up as well, making him see just how much Ianto had been doing behind the scenes with the staff, stock and surrounding townsfolk who all saw them as some sort of Agony Aunts. Once a day for an hour he would accept visitors who did nothing but complain about another neighbour, whinging and whining about silly things like a water pond or fence line. He really didn't know how Ianto did it and knew his own snarled decisions were both shocking and not satisfactory to either complainant but as word got around that he was not as fair as his mate at least the visits seemed to wane with only those with real problems daring enter the den of the grumble bum.

As much as Jack hated having to Lord over things…literally now…he didn't complain for fear that Ianto would try to take back some control. He was determined to keep him in that bed recovering as long as possible.

Stubborn tiger!

Jack knew he liked River too, something that was a definite boon as Ianto let her touch the baby without the silent snarling that he was sure Ianto didn't even know he was doing to some people. Owen had found it sweet, until it was directed at him one morning and Ianto had been horrified when fully awake to know he had done so.

He was now trying to temper his reactions and for the last few days the snarling had faded, letting more people touch and remove the kit for cuddles, and care.

Franklin's turn today sitting in the large wing chair with the tiny wee wonder in one arm as he held the bottle and watched the little mouth work, "So dainty. Look at his fingernails, isn't he sweet."

"Logan is a boy, can boys be called pretty?" Lola asked as she leaned on her grandfater's knees smiling down at ther beloved little borther, "Because handsome is not good enogh."

"You are right sweetling, handsome is not an apt word to describe him. He is lovely, yes. I think when still a baby, pretty can be used without offence" he assured her and she nodded happily, ging over to he father for a cuddle.

Isnto stirred and rolled over, stetching and making a little purring sound that had Franklin loking up as Jack rushed over, crooning and rubbing his back for him. Ianto yawned, his teeth flashing as he steetched again, this time the cat was unmistakable as the back arched in the bed and Jack's face was one of total devotion as he stroked his kitty cat.

"I was dreaming" Ianto said happily, "Our children were playing. A picnic and there was a gentle breeze, I was sitting in your lap as you leaned agaist this huge tree and we were all happy"

"Sounds wonderful Swetling" Jack crooned softly, stroking the whiskery face that really needed shaving.

"Hello Father" Ianto sighed and rolled to his back as Franklin silently gushed.

"Ianto, may I ask a favour?" Franklins said after a while, "I know you may say no and I would understand but if…"

"I know" Ianto said, cutting him off, "But you understand my reluctance. This afternoon, while having our afternon sun she may come and view him. I…no touching. She can look but I do not want her to hold him. Sorry, it would be too much. I don't want her to speak to me, I do not want her to approach me in any way but she may see him. Only there in the garden, just this time."

"She will behave, I will not leave her side for a second and Jack will hold him, OK?" Franklin knew he was begging and the relief was palpable as Ianto nodded and rolled, turning his back to him and showing his distress in the conversation.

Franklin rose to go tell her, knoiwng it would make her day. She had been doing so well, she had been enamoured with the screen shots, to know she could meet her granschild was exciting.

He hopes she could prove to Ianot that she was better, that he might start to heal the rift between them all.

.

.

.

.

So, this weird thing I have needs a good kick up the rear. First I write Hallelujah into Walter Verse, and then Mr Cohen dies. Then I put John on Fury and Bill Paxton dies. By the way… did none of you recognise the prison planet from Alien 3?

Gotta be more careful LOL.


	93. killing moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/leu30jvnz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had found himself unwilling to agree to a day even though he knew he had to and he had not enjoyed the arguing as Jack tried to make everyone happy knowing Jack wanted him happy most of all.

Owen had explained to Jack about bonding between Dam and Kit, the differences in male Dams and their hormonal changes as they slowly stopped breast feeding. It was normal for them to go off the rails at times and seen quite unreasonable. At times there would be almost insane with ideas, accusations and visions of losing their kits some way. Nightmares of dead kits seemed most common and when Ianto had first cried out their son's name while floundering weakly in the bedcovers Jack had been terrified for him, now calmer as he understood what Ianto must be seeing and was able to calm him by pulling the kit into his arms each time, sometimes Ianto not even waking as he crushed the Kit to his breast.

His milk was all but gone, something that he knew was another disappointment and even with Owen repeatedly telling him he had lasted longer than most, Ianto had seen it as some sort of failure for their Kit. Again Owen had said it was a hormonal thing and he would let go once finally dried up and returned to male form.

Finally Ianto knew it was the day as a sofa had appeared at the other end of the deck and he realised Jack had arranged it without telling him so he couldn't find an excuse to botch it.

Ianto chose to look away, concentrating on the children at play as Franklin settled his wife on the sofa and then Jack sat with Logan in his arms so she could see his little face.

"Oh, so much like Gray" she gushed, automatically reaching for the bundle and Ianto's low growl could be heard, even as he continued to watch the children at the other end of the garden.

"Just looking Mama" Jack said softly, adjusting his grip so he could fold back the blanket more, "He is so new and we are not sharing him yet."

"But…but…I am his Nana" she blustered and she glanced at the man who sat ramrod straight with his knuckles white and she could have sworn that his fingers gripping the arm rests had claws ripping into the fabric. "OK. This time perhaps you are right after all, he is smaller than a Harkness baby."

Ianto's face twitched.

Jack caught it and looked back at his mother, "This is all Mama. This is how it has to be. Maybe one day it can be more, but not today."

Can I at least hold a wee hand?" she wheedled in a whisper, reaching out to watch fingers curling and Ianto made as if to rise from his chair, making Jack snatch the baby back and rise to meet him.

"What are you doing, you are not strong enough for that yet love" Jack scolded as he watched Rhys gently coax Ianto back into the cushions and the glare almost made Jack spontaneously combust.

"Well, I know his dimensions now" Margaret rose regally as if it were her calling an end to it, "I shall go consult my knitting patterns. Perhaps something in peppermint, that lovely skin."

"Yes, thank you Mama, peppermint would like sweet" Jack said warmly, shoving the buddle into his husband's arms and immediately stopping the low growl that was still emanating like an engine idling.

Ianto pulled the blanket off and raised the kit, sniffing him with his mouth open as if she had contaminated him somehow and Jack was torn between comforting him and chastising him for being so rude.

Franklin ushered his wife away, mouthing his thanks to his son as he watched the display as well. Unfortunately he knew only too well how a Dam can react with a baby.

"No limbs fell off" Jack chastised gently, "She didn't even poke an eye out."

"He smells now!" Ianto growled, "You let her touch him!"

"Technically he touched her!" Jack argued softly, "He gripped her finger for a moment, a mere moment and it pleased her no end. You saw her face, I know you were watching with that weird corner of your eye thing you do."

"Weird" Ianto looked up at Jack, "Did you call me weird?"

"Ianto, love" Jack knelt by the chair and let his hand rest on Ianto's knee, "Darling listen to yourself. It's OK. I love you, you love me. We are fine, it's fine."

Ianto blinked as he struggled to calm down and knew Jack was right, "Sorry. Just…my kit is so small and…I will kill anyone that harms him, you understand I am feeling a bit…frazzled."

"This was a big deal, you gave a wonderful gift at personal expense, I know" Jack agreed, "I am grateful to you for this, thank you darling. My Tiggly Tiger Bum. It's OK. Wonderfully OK."

Ianto slumped against him, accepting his arms around him as he released the anger and smelt that calming balm that was pure Jack.

"I don't know if I can do it again" he admitted in a soft whisper, "It physically ached in my heart."

"I know" Jack crooned, "I was proud of you. It's OK. It's done. I'll not ask of you again. Let's just sit and enjoy the warm suns with our babies. Maybe when he is older she can see him in a mutual place, not here and not with you feeling so weak and vulnerable."

Ianto relaxed and hummed softly as Jack pulled the other chair flush with Ianto's and sat holding his hand on the armrests.

Logan had settled to snooze in his Taddy's lap and Ianto watched each small flicker of movement as the baby dreamed.

Yes.

He would kill.


	94. stopping

Ianto was warm and snugly in the bed.

Jack and Lolly had left to pick flowers in the garden and the kiss goodbye had been to a sleepy soft cheek as Ianto had blinked and pulled the baby closer.

He felt the gentle hands prizing the baby away and dimly registered the scent of urine that informed him that the nappy was wet. Releasing his Kit he yawned and stretched before rolling onto his back to drift some more as River saw to him knowing he would be returned with a dry bum and probably a full tummy too.

Ianto could feel it all changing. He knew this was the last days of his milk and although it ached he knew it was alright. His son would get plenty of goodness from the bottle now that he had given him his start and it would mean Jack could take over the baby as he got back into the swing of the palace. Just had to get his strength back.

Ianto yawned again, stretching more as he wondered where his kit was, looking over to where the changing area was and finding only the little stretch-n-grow on the floor where it had been dropped.

Ianto looked to the feeding area expecting to see River seated giving the wee minx a bottle but again there was nothing there and Ianto gingerly sat up, feeling the soft pulling inside that was warning him he was not fully healed yet.

"River?" he called softly, not wanting to startle the wee one if he was swallowing. Didn't want him to choke or anything.

Ianto canted his head to listen and heard something that chilled his blood to the very core.

A groan.

Ianto gingerly crawled on his hands and knees across the bed, ignoring the bite to his midsection as he reached to clutch the wooden bed end and peer over at the woman lying on the floor below.

River was sprawled with one hand reaching for the bed, the other holding a cooling bottle of goodness. Her hair was fanned out and the blood at her temple told a story of horror as Ianto started to wail, a high pitched sound that he didn't even register as he stumbled from the bed and found his feet, running for the door as his wail turned up to a full out screech of terror.

Jack was in the war room with Rhys and Malcolm going over the new Hover Pad when the sound started to resonate along the walls and Jack was the first to react, racing for the bedroom where his mate's wails where making people's hair stand on end as they tried to get in. Jack slapped his hand on the pad to unlock the door and they pilled in.

Jack burst into the room as Ianto fell, his body finally collapsing with grief and pain from the overreaching and Jack caught him, lowering him to the floor.

River!" Rhys raced to her, crouching and plucking the bottle from her hand as he checked her for a pulse, "She's alive. A thump to the head?"

Ianto had started to crawl and Jack tried to grab him but his lunge fell short as Ianto got speed on and slammed into the wall, his wail starting again as he clawed at the edge of the panelling.

"Tunnel" Malcolm said without preamble, "That's another fucking door, isn't it!"

He started to feel around the panelling as Ianto continued to claw at it and Jack knelt to grab his hands before they were bloodied, pulling him back as Malcolm found the latch and it clicked, letting the wall fold back to reveal a passage, a single blue bootie sitting pristine on top of the dusty floor.

"Fuck" Jack snarled, dropping Ianto and rising to follow the dust trail, knowing as they all did where it was likely to lead and feeling sick in his gut at the prospect.

Franklin had heard the commotion and arrived, pulling at a frantic solider who barked out what was happening and he released the hapless man to swing and head outside. Franklin stood staring at the Lake House with open grief, hesitant in doing what he must and it was the piece of masonry opening to release a dusty, enraged son that had him finally moving forward.

They strode forward and Franklin opened and closed his hands at his sides as he willed the pain in his chest to go away, no time for a broken heart now, grief would come later. Now was for action, for reaction and for the betterment of his children, grandchildren and Quadrant.

He should have done this in the first place, no matter how hard and this may not have come to the point it has.

"Maggie?" he called softly as he entered the foyer, canting his head to listen and Jack pushed him aside, his entrance with more flare.

"Mama!" Jack roared, his own anger making his teeth gnash as he strode further into the house.

"To the left" Franklin croaked out, fear now building as he saw his son exhibit the ancient blood, his eyes glowing with unnatural fury as he swung to stare back at him, his shoulders hunched and his hands clawing, "She has a room to the left with baby things. I think…a nursery. She said it was for sleepovers and…"

Franklin had struggled to explain and his voice had petered out as he realised no words could stop this; nothing could make this any more or less than what it was. His wife's angry voice, changing to fear as she saw her own father's eyes tore at him and he was unable to go into the room to defend her. Not against their son.

"Gray! No, you can't have him, he's mine, my little Gray boy, no…"

He struggled to a chair and sat gasping for breath as her voice changed from begging to anger once more, the insanity trying one more time for a win.

But Franklin knew nobody was winning today.

His head fell back and he closed his eyes, taking another breath as the sounds of the scuffle thumped out, his son's hands around his own mother's throat ensuring she would not be able to take a breath for herself again.


	95. calm down

Jack stumbled from the room with the baby in his arms, totally bereft at what he had just done and found his father slumped in the chair.

"No!" he screamed as he watched Malcolm pull the old man to the floor and check him, then start CPR.

"I think he's had a heart attack" Malcolm panted, then looked back out the door at those running towards them. "MEDIC!"

Jack could not watch, his mate's cries still echoing in his skull and he walked slowly as if in a dream to the room where his mate waited for their child.

His mother was dead to him now.

His father may be dying and his son was almost gone from him and entering the room and finding Owen struggling with Ianto wile jamming a needle into his arm was a bit much as Jack roared with fear.

"He's fucking torn something inside, stop making that stupid noise and hep me ya big bastard!" Owen panted without looking up, still trying to make eye contact with the young man who was clearly hysterical. Jack did the only thing he could think of, pushing the baby into Ianto's' arms and he immediately stilled, starting to croon as he pulled at the baby's clothes.

Once the baby was naked and Ianto could see he was unharmed he relaxed and let Owen work, the muttering and clucking doing Jack no good as he paced watching.

"Torn asunder" Owen sighed, "Bloody mess. Ships in a storm! He's fucking bleeding internally, fuck!"

Owen frantically waved several pieces of tat over Ianto as he continued to complain and basically curse everyone in the room, even Logan got a mouthful until Ianto spat at him.

"Fuck" Owen leered back, "Did he just bloody spit at me?"

"It's OK darling" Jack crooned, on his knees begging Ianto to calm down, "Everything is OK, oh gods, what has she done."

Got it" Owen snapped, falling back to lay panting as he let the last item of tat fall to the floor, "He's contained."

Ianto was making a soft meowing sound as he nuzzled the baby and Jack felt his heart breaking as he watched his mate's distress, reaching out to stroke his face and beg him to look at hm.

The eyes that rolled to his were bloodshot and full of pain, making Jack sob, "Oh my love."

"Jack, your father is stable and his heart seems to have evened out" Malcolm said softly, "he is heartbroken and it will take a while for him to recover. The medics are pleased though, they say he is not in any danger."

"And his mother?" Owen asked as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Still alive, barely." Malcolm said flatly, making Owen turn his head to stare at him with shock.

Lola had slipped into the room and Jewel ran for the bed, whimpering as she cowered at the sight of her poor master. Jack looked at her and felt even worse knowing if he had left her sleeping at the foot of the bed instead of making her come outside to the garden this might have been avoided as well. They had become so used to Ianto's sight that he had forgotten that she was a service dog, trained for militarial work and she might have protected them.

Gods, how could so much of this be his fault.

Ianto had rolled to his side, still meowing softly as he cradled the naked bub and stroked his little body. Lola confused and upset as she watched and pulling at Jack for comfort so he sat in a chair and held her, crooning as he stoked her face, much as her Tad was stroking Logan.

Jack started to cry and Lola looked up at him with sad eyes filling with tears in sympathy, "Daddy? What's wrong?"

"My Mama is gone" Jack said softly, "She was sick and we couldn't make her better. She has to go away now. Her mind has stopped working"

"Sorry Daddy" she said sadly, "She was hurting in the head. She isn't hurting now. My mama is gone too, it's OK. Your heart will still work."

Jack laughed through his tears as he kissed her face and held her close, knowing his heart was going to be ok, he was just over there in the bed with their son.

Gods, what a horrible, terrible day.

.

.

.

.

Posting early as I will be travelling tomorrow and will be out of internet range xxx


	96. road to recovery

Ianto was quiet in the bed, his arms holding his babies close to him as he watched Jack pace.

"They will keep her this time" Jack said as he turned to the bed, "I don't know if I broke something in her when I throttled her or if she had already started to break before I did that. All I know is that she is catatonic and they think she will likely not recover."

Ianto blinked.

"I don't know what to do for Dad, he is trying to be brave but I know the breaking of the bond is my fault. I tried to kill her, in that moment I was not myself and…for a few moments I think she did die. Their bond broke and he had a heart attack. That's my fault too, what can I do? Dad needs care and she is not there to do it, what the hell do I do?"

"We care for him" Rhiannon said as she entered the room to watch him pace, "We bring him into the house and we care for him. Me, Rose, Malcolm, Rhys…you. We care for him and he will recover, as will my brother. We will endure."

"I know, I know…" Jack snapped, waving a hand towards the bed, "What doesn't kill us, right?"

Ianto blinked again, moving his gaze to his sister and the bottle in her hand.

"Here you go sweetling" she crooned, kneeling to position the bottle and the baby drank hungrily as Ianto growled softly, his face apologetic even as he snarled at his own sister. His milk was gone, another thing that had upset him no end and as his body adjusted he felt the pain and loss of the extra care.

"It's OK brother" she said softly, "I know you cannot help yourself, it's OK. I know you will not hurt me, you are just so upset. It's OK."

Ianto's lips were peeled back, his teeth displayed as he watched her hands touch his little baby, then carefully she changed a wee bum and sat back to look at him, "Burp him love."

Ianto blinked and then frowned as he tried to shake himself and he rolled gently so the baby was on his chest and Lola reached out to pat the wee back until a burp signalled completion and Ianto let him roll back into his armpit.

"He will need a bath soon love" she crooned, reaching out to stroke her brother's forehead, "Baby needs to be clean. I know you don't like the idea, what if we bring the copper in here? Bathe him here by the fire where you can see, yeah?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack settled in a chair and rubbed at his face, "I don't know what to do. I…do you think that's a good idea? Dad comes into the house for his recuperation? When he's healed he can chose is he wants to live in the Lake House or not. Gods, to live without your bond mate. I can't imagine a life without you."

Ianto smiled, a gentle yet honest one and Jack felt a soft thawing in his heart, relieved to see that he was listening and understanding the conversation.

"I love you" Jack said as he leaned forward into his beloved's face, "My lovely, strong, confident, handsome mate. We will be OK. It will take time but we have that, its OK love. I understand that you are hurt and need time to settle. I am right here, I am not leaving. When you feel better we can do whatever you want to make you feel safe, to make our children safer, OK?"

Ianto nodded and closed his eye, sighing as he settled to sleep and Jack rubbed his face as he settled back into the chair to look at Rhiannon.

"He's getting there" she assured him, "A little more each day. You know it will take time but he loves you, trusts you and knows you will do right by him and the kids. Only reason he's coming back to us. Losing your little one can make you insane, he might have been as gone from us as your mother but your bond is so strong that each day you pull him closer to the light."

"I am doing all I can" Jack assured her, "I will never give up."

Rhiannon patted his arm and rose to leave, pausing to tuck the blanket around the sleeping loves.

Jack settled with a cup of coffee and some reports, listening to the sounds of sleeping, healing and love.

He will never give up.

That which doesn't kill him will make him stronger.


	97. waking up

Jack had managed to get the baby out of the bed and was cuddling him as he sang softly, giving him a bottle. Ianto grunted and moved in the bed, making Jack start to move to the edge of the chair to hand the baby back only to see Ianto gingerly sit up and swing himself to the edge of the bed.

"Gotta pee" Ianto explained like it was just another morning and Jack watched as he tried to rise to his feet before getting up to help, still shocked by the return of faculties.

Jack held the baby in one arm, the other around Ianto as he helped him slowly to the bathroom and Ianto sat down to pee, something Jack knew he had done ever since his military injuries and peered at the baby with a soft smile.

"He's putting on weight" Jack said softly, "Also growing so strong he'll be in standard sizes soon."

"He looks so alert" Ianto said as he rose and Jack helped him back to the bed "Where's Lolly?"

"Outside" Jack smiled, "It's afternoon play"

"Oh, I'm missing" Ianto gasped and Jack handed him the baby then scooped them up, sad to feel the weight loss as he carried Ianto out. Rhiannon saw them coming and raced to flap the bedding, then carefully cover them as Ianto looked eagerly for the kids.

They came racing around the garden hedge and Lola saw her father, her face lighting up as she whooped, running over to kiss him and then take off again, Ianto's weak laughter filling Jack with joy.

"Berlington hates me" Jack said after a while, "He keep making this face each time he comes to whinge about Cottingert"

"Those families have fought forever" Ianto sighed, "I remember your father telling me it was over a cow."

"Yeah, trying to remember" Jack screwed his face up "I was only a wee lad. Grandfather was here then, there was a lot of shouting and someone fired a rifle in the living room, the hole is still there is you look by the chandelier. Thank the gods it missed that or Mama might have killed him."

Ianto smiled, a brief flicker and then looked down at the baby as if surprised to see him there, then handed him to Jack, "Think he wants you. Will have to get used to you having him more."

"Yes love" Jack said as calmly as he could.

"I thought I heard Rhys talking earlier, is he still having trouble with that hopper?" Ianto asked as he smiled at the children again.

"I think I have to send it back, the faults keep mounting and it's clearly a lemon" Jack said as he waved to the children, pleased they were staying where they could be seen as Ianto's face glowed with delight.

"Well, it was green. You know I hate green" Ianto scoffed and Jack laughed at the absurdity of it all, the relief and joy at seeing his love returned.

"I'll get the red, I know I should have in the first place. Red is your lucky colour" Jack soothed and Ianto grunted as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the suns.

"I've missed you" Jack said softly after a while.

"Sorry, I've been…it's weird. Like there was all this water around me and I was floating. I could see you and hear you like you were really far away" Ianto sighed, "I wanted to say something, to speak but it was like I was paralysed."

"You're here now Tiger" Jack smiled softly, "You came back. I was waiting and we are OK now."

"Your mother?"

"Gone, in a private facility his majesty organised" Jack admitted, "She's going to survive but she will never be released. Dad seems to be recovering from the shock, he…he would like to see the baby, if that's OK. You know he bonded to Logan and I think that upset him as much as losing her."

Ianto nodded serenely, "Tired Cariad. Just gonna have a snooze, OK?"

Jack leaned in and kissed him, so damned thankful that Ianto was back and watched as his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted in the sunshine.

Logan seemed happy enough in his arms, just looking up at him with a wondrous smile as Jack crooned quietly.

He couldn't wait to get him into all those wonderful clothes he had ready, the wee booties and cute hats, oh he was so cute.

Jack gushed happily as the world righted itself and he was once more allowed to show the nurturing side as his beloved recovered his militarial backbone.

They were going to be OK.

Stronger.


	98. lazing on a sunny afternoon

Ianto grew stronger and more willing to let go of the baby as Jack started to revel in his role as nurturer. Ianto hadn't even swayed at the sight of the new nursery, wall to ceiling toys, tat and bling. Jack hastily explaining that most were gifts from well wishers had settled that, even though Ianto was suspicious of a few items, he could not deny any affection shown to his kit. Not really.

Jack had the baby permanently strapped to his chest like a bug and now that Ianto's milk had dried up it seemed normal for Jack to stand talking with Rhys about a Hover part while holding a bottle at an old angle as if he had done it all his life, the little grunts inside the coat the only indicator the wee one was even aware of his surroundings.

Of course the exception was Lolly.

Jack only had to walk near her and the cooing would start inside the coat, Jack wound be forced to kneel so she could kiss his wee face and the adoration as he reached out to pull a braid was so lovely to watch, he loved his big sister with a passion and is seems she loved him too.

Every conversation was of him with the media, Jack proudly letting them see him as he grew each day and the day he smiled for the camera Jack knew hearts were breaking.

Every new gift was met with "Is there one for Logan too?" before Lolly would accept one for herself and afternoon snoozing with Tadda was Jack's all time favourite thing.

Ianto would relent and leave the vid-screen or huge desk to settle on the bed and Jack would release the beast who would flop to Ianto's chest to lay his wee head on his chest, listening intently to the heart he had grown under, Lola settling between the two men with glee as they all cuddled.

Once Ianto was asleep Jack would lay there mapping his face, looking for telltale signs of fatigue or worry, his own humming until reassured that Ianto was happy, then he would drift off as well.

They usually woke to find Lolly already gone, her laughter on the breeze as she ran with her cousins in the sun and Jack would walk with Ianto down to watch them, even the PDA left behind sometimes as Ianto tried to adhere to the promise of family time.

Visitors were welcome and more than one dispute was forgotten as they watched the children play, Ianto's soft words and hand patting soothing savage beasts with his baby sleeping on his chest and Jack knew he was never going to be cut out for politics, preferring to race off the deck after the children making them scream with glee.

Ianto's laugher always lovely too.

Franklin was still recovering and had been so pleased the first time he had been helped out to lay with Ianto in the large bed and now that Ianto was recovered it was doubly sweet as he knew he didn't have to, but the young man still chose to lay with him to watch the children, his hand sometimes clasped gently. Even the baby handed over when Ianto had to get something.

Lolly came to the side of the bed this day and patted her grandfathers' arm gently, "Grandy?"

"Yes darling?" he loved the title she had chosen for him.

"Are you warm? It is cooling and I don't want you to get a cold" she said with her big eyes searching his face, making him feel gooey as he reached to to touch her cheek and show his hand was warm, she smiled and leaned into it for a moment then ran back to play.

"Lisa was not maternal, neither am I really" Ianto said softly, "I do believe that is Jack's influence, his fussing. She is showing herself to be a lovely wee Mama. Rose and Rhiannon are good role models there too. Rose is such a young lady."

"She adores her little brother" Franklin agreed as he nodded in the direction of Lolly, "So sweet the way she sings to him, she has a lovely voice."

"So does Ianto, he only sings when he knows the cameras aren't about but he is fabulous!" Jack said as he flopped at the foot of the bed to pant like a work out dog, the children were wreaking him today.

"Are you Ok Cariad?" Ianto asked as he looked up from the book he was reading, "You look hot. Over heated too."

"Yan?" Jack looked up at him with excitement, "Are you propositioning me in broad daylight in front of my own father? I'm scandalised!"

"Can't help it if I snagged myself a hottie now, can I?" Ianto snapped back and Jack laughed as he let the breeze cool him. Franklin smiled as he saw Ianto was feeling much more himself and Ianto reached out a bare foot to rub between Jack's shoulder blades as he groaned like a dog getting a scratch.

"My beloved champion" Ianto crooned, "My Cariad. My beautiful, handsome mate."

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled softly as he rolled and caught the foot, kissing the big toe gently.

"My everything."


	99. messy

Ianto strode along the hallway with a murderous intent, followed by his daughter whose tears were already drying as she saw his anger and knew she would be avenged.

The doors of the castle flew back as Ianto burst into the courtyard and Jack looked up from the hopper he was crouching beside with Malcolm while talking to Rhys who was underneath it and he immediately rose with concern as he recognised the jerky gait of rage.

Ianto strode over to the young officer who stood with his back to him still snarking at some young cadet and his squeal of shock echoed as Ianto hooked the back of the man's tunic and yanked him off his feet, flying back through the air to land in the dirt of the courtyard in an ungainly heap.

Rhys was now standing and he followed Jack as they walked toward the angry man snarling and spitting down at the confused one, "How dare you. How fucking dare you I will find which foot and shove it up your fucking arse! Do you…"

"Baby on board" Jack said calmly and Ianto swung, his face immediately softening as he saw his son peeing out of Jack's coat with interest in proceedings.

"Ahhh, my wee kitty" he crooned, then his face morphed as he swung back to the man now trying to stand. "Did I tell you to get up?"

The man hesitated then lowered himself to the dirt again feeling the first tendrils of fear in his blood as he watched those eyes swirling above him.

"This….this…."

"Arsehat Tadda" Lola supplied loftily, her arms folded as she snarled down at him as well and Jack was torn between chastising and gushing.

"Yes, thank you Lolly love, Arsehat kicked my dog!" Ianto punctuated the last word with another spit that made the man cringe.

"What? Jewel? Is she OK?" Jack asked, looking for the dog and seeing it getting smothered by the other children at the side of the house.

"She was barking at us to stop wrestling and he just walked up and kicked her, yelled and called her a mutt" Lola pouted at her Daddy with huge eyes, "Mutts are like Mud Children right?"

Jack looked down at her and started to bristle as he saw his princess upset and he struggled to unfasten the baby, shoving the harness at Rhys who squeaked with glee as he hastily wiped his hands and accepted the bundle of preciousness.

"Get up" Jack said in a low, dangerous tone.

The man looked at Ianto and back at Jack, unsure who to obey, then Ianto took a step back to show he was handing control to his mate.

"UP!" Jack roared, his own anger making the keep seem colder and more than one person jumped.

The man slowly stood and looked around at the small crowd that had formed.

"Right" Jack squared his shoulders and took on the hero pose Ianto loved to watch, his hands on his hips as he regarded the fool, "Since you talk a lot of shit, you seem to have a lot of knowledge about it. So, you are on shit duty."

The man blinked with confusion, turning to look at his CO who shook his head in warning, glancing at the true CO here who was still watching his mate posture.

"See that bucket and shovel?" Jack pointed and all heads turned, "You are to go around this property, including the back garden area and collect ALL the dog shit for me, placing it in that barrel over there for removal."

Silence.

"Then you go to the stables and you clean the stalls, if I find a single horse shit in there, I will rub your face in it, understood?" Jack was still speaking calmly and without anger in his voice as if discussing the menu for the evening meal and Ianto was the first to smile.

"Cariad" he purred, "You are being soooo mean."

"I am?" Jack swung to face him with open surprise.

"Yes, all these poor men using that latrine over there, don't you think that should be scrubbed out too?" Ianto asked with wide Lolly-like eyes, "After all, they deserve a nice place to ponder too."

"Of course my love, how could I be so thoughtless" Jack gushed back, "I am sure he can find a brush or something, yeah?"

"I hope so" Ianto sighed theatrically, "I like me men to be fully comfortable, you know…not full of shit."

Now the giggles had started around them as the two men played, Jack grimacing as he mimed someone on the crapper and Ianto making a look of disgust seem sweet as he flapped his hands and declared the atmosphere too smelly today.

Lola looked at the man and stepped closer as everyone settled back to work and spoke softly, showing her Taddy's eyes as she flared at him, "Next time I tell Daddy first and you won't have Taddy here to make him pleasant. Next time, he WILL remove that foot if it ever touches my doggie again!"

She turned and stalked off looking terrifying with her hair standing up, much like a cat fluffed in anger making those nearby part to let her past and Malcolm reached out to smooth her hair with his hand as he cooed softly.

She smiled as him and settled, glancing back one more time before going to cuddle her poor doggie.

Malcolm's camera never left the face of the man who would never advance through the ranks now.

No one touches a Harkness-Jones.

No matter what their form.


	100. Sharing is Caring

Ianto was humming as he went through the reports on his desk and Malcolm was sitting in another chair playing with a camera as lenses were laid out. He was settled and humming along as well, enjoying Ianto's musical nature as he always did, Blu-man-chu were musical by nature as well and a likeminded person always soothed them.

When Ianto broke into song Malcolm smiled and leaned back to listen.

"Lovely" he said once Ianto was finished and he peeked at the wee boy asleep in his Taddy's arms, lulled but the affectionate crooning.

"Gets him off every time" Ianto smiled as he stroked his wee head of hair and then looked up as Jack entered, "All done with your dad, Cariad?"

"Yeah, come for me cuddle" Jack said gleefully as he knelt and kissed Ianto while accepting the limp baby, "I want to check if he will fit the new cradle yet, Dad found it in the back shed."

"Cradle?"

Ianto rose and followed eagerly, watching as Jack placed their baby in a beautiful little cradle that resembled a hopper, down to buttons and levers designed for him to play with if he woke and had no one to collect him straight away.

"He doesn't look too tiny?" Jack frowned.

"Nope!" Lola chimed as she shoved some toys through the bars and arranged them, "and he has passengers!"

"It's gorgeous" Ianto smiled.

"Gray's" Franklin said softly, "We had a huge argument about it when she ordered it. The expense when some in the village had nothing. I was appalled."

"What do you mean, some have nothing?" Ianto stepped closer and Jack knew his mate smelt a project.

"There is very little for the women here, their children share" he explained as he smiled at the huge heart that pumped pure love, "Sometimes the one crib has seen six or seven children, beaten and battered. They make bedding out of sacking and old sheets that are too holly for their beds. They are proud of their babies but what you see is the best they have. A week's wages for the little outfits they wear to come here for your blessings."

Ianto paled as he considered, knowing Franklin was right and he turned to Malcolm, "Mal, all those gifts for my children. The baby things he had already outgrown. I want someone to sort them for me, I want a room of baby things so those who visit can choose things to take away. No one should be ashamed, it is all gifts right?"

Malcolm grinned as he nodded and went in search of Rose who had been complaining of being bored that morning and she was soon hugging Ianto with glee as she asked for the ballroom.

"Really?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Jax, we have rooms full of boxes of tributes we still haven't even gone through" she laughed, "We need somewhere to spread out and look."

"Excellent, spread it out into categories, we can go through and pick what we want to keep and the rest can go back to the village, call it…er…a seasonal sharing? Yeah? Something like that? Say that every season this house will cleanse in preparation for the new season and we have no room for the things our children have outgrown. We pass it on so the affections of our people can continue to flow. Something like that, you have a way with words sweetling."

"So do you" she gushed as she kissed him and then squealed with glee.

"Maybe, we say that at the end of the month we have an afternoon, before the weather it set to change and all the children come for a party, like a big tent and food, toys, fun. The parentals can bring stuff, swap stuff and we can slip some things in as well, a big celebration of our babies." Jack gushed, now getting into the spirit of it, "Then in the evening the ballroom will be empty, we have an evening ball where everyone can dance and rejoice. No class, no restriction. If you are village, you are welcome."

"Excellent Cariad" Ianto smiled, "We will provide refreshments and any that want to add their own offerings can, like a huge pot luck!"

The children can have a room full of mattresses and bedding for a huge sleepover and the adults can enjoy the light of the moons." Jack said to Rose who squealed, "Candelabra, music. Dresses, Rose you can go through your dress room and we have a room or tent for the women to go, choose a dress. Lots of dresses in storage too, you will never wear them again. One night where they can all be posh and wear their hair up. Nobody will be less or more than the person standing next to them."

Rose was already muttering as she thought of the huge attic also full of things, clothes from years gone by, including some of her mother's that were so expensive and exotic. She couldn't wait to display them and watch the women who had toiled the soil wear flowers in their hair.

As always, Ianto had come through with a wonderful idea. Jack smiled as he pulled him close for his own kiss, much more passionate and possessive.

"Cariad" Ianto sighed as he stroked his face then trend to the camera Malcolm was holding, "Each season I will accept tributes to my babies. That which is doubled up on shall be passed on, that which is used and outgrown also passed on. The love you all give me is so great and powerful, it would be sacrilege not to share it, this way I can let your love for my family continue to the next. We are all one people, one quadrant. We should share more."

As Ianto turned for another kiss those behind the scenes grinned as they began their own preparations for what had been set in motion. The tributes would flow alright, Ianto just didn't know how loved they were and by this time tomorrow others in power would offer the same to their surrounding communities, even the Royal Family.

Now they were one.

Ianto was right.


	101. settling for a routine

"It looks great" Jack said as he looked over the plans for the gala and shoved the folder back at Ianto as he felt his baby's bum.

"Is he wet? I'll do it" Ianto said softly as he turned to put the folder down.

"Nah, I'll go" Jack replied, "Going outside to check Rhys remembered to place the barrier ropes around the stables to show they are off limits to our guests, I will have to get the little gloves on the beast."

"I don't mind" Ianto said and then he shrugged, "OK. Whatever."

Jack looked at him and frowned.

This melancholy had been going on for days and no matter how he tried to get an answer, Ianto was always evasive when he tried to ask why he was in a snit. With the Swap n' Share Gala only a day away he would have thought Ianto would be more excited but the closer it got the more sullen he had become.

Jack knew he was missing something but he couldn't work out what.

"Dad said you went to visit him yesterday" Jack tried.

"Nothing else to do" came the morose reply, "Sick of paperwork."

"Ah, I don't envy you, I don't know how you do it, they all whinge and feud then want equal space" Jack laughed, "They love you though. So calm under pressure. You have neighbours working together on some stalls that haven't spoken for years."

"Yep, did you remember to ask him about the Sumer House when you saw him?" Ianto asked, looking up expectantly and Jack grimaced. "You didn't. You know it's not my place to ask that."

"He is still a bit…nervy" Jack defended himself, "He is happy here with us. Why, did he say something to annoy you?"

"No!" Ianto snapped, "I just…I wondered if he missed it or maybe was uncomfortable without her. Gods! Forget I said anything."

"Hey, I didn't mean to be defensive" Jack sighed, "Sorry love. My boy needs a change."

"Whatever" Ianto muttered and Jack frowned. That word was being said a lot lately and it was getting on his nerves.

"Well, I'm going" Jack rose and wandered off leaving Ianto staring after him with a look of thunder.

"OK for some" Ianto muttered, then he tripped over Jewel who yelped with surprise and he knelt to apologise, sniffling as the first tears threatened.

"Sorry girl, I'm a doo-doo head lately" he crooned, rubbing her ears as she moaned happily, already forgiving him when she could see he was sad.

"You won't leave me, right?" he said softly, leaning against the chair and letting her place her head in his lap, "I can count on you, my faithful hound."

She grunted in what she hoped was a positive way and he sniffled some more, wiping at his face as he cursed the hormones. His breasts ached, even as they shrunk back to normal and the sight of his baby made it worse. Gods, and when the wee one cried….Ianto craved to provide.

He rose and walked out look out the window over the garden, watching it slowly fold in on itself as winter snuck up. It was a mild autumn and there were still some flowers, still splashes of colour. The Gala would be lovely and the tables and chairs for outside dining were already set up along one side with one table set slightly apart that he knew was where he and Jack would be expected to sit and greet well wishers.

Ianto realised with a start that it was his birthday soon, something he never celebrated but maybe he should mention it as they had agreed to celebrate such things. Lola would be upset if she missed an opportunity for cake. Right?

In the past he had spent them working on duty, then after Lisa he was too busy trying to get better, trying to get visitation, trying to exist. To survive another year with silent celebration by himself.

Ianto started to wonder what Jack might get him, he was warming to the gift thing, after all Jack was a great giver.

"Hey Malcolm" Ianto said as he watched the Blu-man-chu enter his room, "No camera?"

Jack is dancing with wee Logan in the barn" Malcolm smiled, "the entire quadrant is transfixed. Quite light on his feet isn't he."

"He is a lovely dancer" Ianto nodded, "I remember that."

Malcolm canted his head as his kind can "You don't dance anymore?"

"It's my birthday soon" Ianto changed the subject, "Not sure if I should celebrate or not, Jack will probably want a party but I don't know, I would rather a nice candlelight meal or something. Just us family."

"Well, the wee one is big enough to spend some time apart from you guys, a romantic dinner might be nice" Malcolm said as he watched Ianto shrug.

"Jack probably won't' give him up that easily," Ianto finally said with a shrug. "you know how he can be."

"Yah but he gives him to his father most afternoons so he can go to the toilet in peace" Malcolm said, then looked up as he heard Ianto make a sound of annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ianto muttered, "Just got spacer fever. Used to get it on long hauls between battles, coped up on the ships with nowhere to go. I need to go outside and check the roses are covered or something."

Malcolm watched Ianto stalk of with confusion. He seemed almost lost in the way he had appeared flustered.

Jewel rose to follow her master and she looked back at Malcolm as if to say 'well?' and she rose to follow with a sheepish grin.

"Go girl" Ianto called and Malcolm watched the dog take off, running hell for leather across the garden as Ianto watched, finally smiling.

"She's a wonderful dog" Malcolm said happily, "So pleasant. You must have been lonely at time, in you flat. At least you had her."

Ianto shrugged, "Lonely is a state I am familiar with."


	102. Mouths of babes

"Daddy?"

Jack looked up from the horse he was grooming, hearing the warning in the little one's voice that warned him she was going to ask one of her short and curly ones.

"Yes princess?" he asked calmly.

"You get brother up."

"Yeah."

"You give him his botty?"

"Yes love I feed him, and I change his wee bum because his nappy is always full first thing." Jack smiled softly.

"You get him dressed too" she frowned, "Then you put him in his wee carry thing and off you go."

"He goes for parade love" Jack explained, "the soldiers line up and I go along checking their uniforms, making sure they look grand and spiffy to start the day. Then I give them their orders and off they go."

"Then breakfast." She said softly, "You have it in the mess with the others while going over the stuff you have to do still. Brother still there in you."

"Usually asleep love" Jack nodded, "Then another bum change and bottle."

"Then lunch in the big hall with everyone" she said and canted her head, "Aunty Rose's turn for cuddles while you eat and you give Taddy some attention."

Jack snorted, "Yeah."

"Then you take brother and go again" she sighed, "Sometimes I come with, we go see Uncle Rhys. Or the horses like now."

"Yeah" Jack knelt to check the horse's hoof and a little coo told him the baby was awake, "Horse. Can you see how big he is? A Horse."

"Daddy?"

"I'm still listening love" Jack assured her as he started to plat the mane.

"With it being cold Taddy doesn't get his afternoon time watching me playing he garden coz it's cold so he stays by his fire doing reports while you do yours at your desk. You still have brother?"

Now Jack stopped and turned to face her realising 'brother' was being pointed out a lot.

"Daddy, when does Taddy get a turn?"

"A turn?"

"With brother" she rolled her eyes, "Taddy had him always, and now you have him. Taddy used to give him his boobie, now you give him the bottle. Taddy works and you have brother, when you eat you keep brother or give him to an aunty not Taddy who asks for him. Taddy doesn't get a cuddle until bedtime and if brother had a big day you put him down before going in an Taddy gets sad because he hasn't seen him all day. He has to go in the dark to watch him sleep"

Jack blinked and looked down at the baby with horror, knowing she was right.

It had happened so gradually that he hadn't noticed but she was right. Ianto had been so fiercely protective so proud of his kitten and Jack had just…

Shit.

Jack had taken over.

Whatever.

Shit, shit, shit.

"Thank you darling" Jack said as he knelt and hugged her, careful not to squeeze the baby, "I didn't know I was being greedy. I am huh?"

"A bit" she said as she rubbed the little head, "He is lovely though."

"Yeah" Jack kissed her wee cheek, "So are you. My warrior princess."

Lola smiled as she hugged him again, then she kissed the little boy who cooed at her and ran off to find Rhys. Jack watched her run to the hopper and Rhys scooped her up, kissing her as he placed her in the jump seat and then walked around to get in himself, his little helper ready to see to the chores.

She was such a good little girl.

Jack looked down at the little tot who was waving happily at his sister as she glided past and she laughed as she waved back, the glee in her face brighter than the sun.

Shit.

Ianto missed this too.

Jack found Ianto in the ball room, supervising the last of the goods being placed out on display and he showed open surprise as he turned to see Jack approaching and Jack was saddened to know he had been lonely.

"Hey babe" Jack called out jovially, "Wanted to see what my main man was up to, apparently our wee man wanted to say hi too."

Jack watched Ianto's face light up as he bent to address his son and Logan squealed with glee as he reached hungrily for him making Ianto laugh as he unclipped him and cuddled him close. Everyone there could see Ianto's delight as he cuddled him fiercely, peppering his face with kisses as the baby squealed with delight.

"Looking good Sweetling" Jack said as he looked around, noting the amount of toys placed out for eager hands to claim, "Goddess, were all those for him?"

"No" Ianto replied happily, "Those boxes piled over there have more in them. Yes they do my spoilt little prince, yeahhhhhh!"

Ianto was gushing, his joy almost able to be tasted on the air as he spun he little boy in his arms.

Jack chastised himself again for his greedy behaviour and made a note to be a better mate.

"Come on. Show me everything" he said and Ianto looked at him with pleasure, leading him around the great ballroom as he pointed out what they were gifting and what others had gifted, then what had been sent by companies and such for their names to be shown above the tables of gifts and then out onto the deck and into the garden where the goods finally gave way to the tables and chairs.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him under the wisteria as those assembled watched, the cameras all swinging to catch the scene of two lovers with their baby in their arms.

When they drew back Ianto's joy radiated from him as Jack whispered his affections.

Gotta try harder there mate, gotta be better.

He had preciousness in his arms.


	103. Gala

The Gala was underway and Jack was worriedly watching his beloved as Ianto walked amongst the visitors, smiling and nodding greetings as he stopped to look at a little one being presented or accept a posy of flowers with good grace. Jack knew the Lake House would be full of blooms by the end of the day, Lola's hay fever keeping most of them from the house.

Food was being passed around on trays as Ianto wanted everyone fed and happy, stopping briefly to sample a tray to see what it was and Jack was relieved that at least he was remembering to do that. Franklin was also watching, happily sitting with the baby, more like a bodyguard than a grandfather.

"My, he is alert for a wee one" a voice said and he turned to see a woman bending over to look at the baby and Franklin was about to ask her to step back when Logan cooed at her. She gushed and he finally recognised his sister.

She was huge, her dress obviously handmade and straining at the steams as she bent, her large breasts possibly the same weight as Ianto's entire body and Franklin had a terrifying image of her toppling onto the baby and crushing him.

"Melina?"

"Hello Franklin, I was curious about how this place looked now and I am so amazed at the transformation" she said as she rose to look down at him, "Your wife must be….oh"

Lola pushed between the woman and the cradle, looking up at her with open suspicion, "Who are you?"

"I'm your Aunty Melly" she gushed happily, "Oh you are sweet."

"I don't know you!" Lola said flatly, then turned to see Jack striding towards them. "Daddy!"

"Aunty Mel?" Jack showed open shock as he looked at her, "My goodness, have you lost weight?"

"Darling, how lovely of you to notice" she preened a fat hand like a ham pushing her curls back from her sweaty face.

"You've seen my children?" Jack asked as he reached in and scooped out the baby, her face lighting up as a tiny hand waved at her, "Isn't he cute? Look, my eyes."

"I've seen the vid-casts and the magazine pics but I had no idea he had such a glow to him. He is quite charismatic" she agreed. "A Harkness alright."

"Gets that from his Taddy, Ah, here he comes now" Jack smiled, "Baby, you said you would rest for most of this thing yet you are wandering about like hired help."

Mel turned to look at the young man and her face changed to one of horror as she looked at the man she had thrust her coat at with a sneer not ten minutes ago.

"Lovely to meet you" Ianto said politely as he bowed slightly, "Cariad. I was about to take him in for a wee feed and change."

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked, "I would love a wee hold."

"No" Ianto said flatly, seizing the child from Jack and stalking inside as Jack blinked with surprise.

"Still making an entrance then" Franklin sighed, "Let me guess, he was greeting people at the door and you mistook him for a nobody without even looking him in the eyes. Surely you would have recognised him from all the publicity if you took an active interest in those serving you. Always too busy scanning a room for someone to bully or gossip with."

"It wasn't like that" she whimpered, her chins wobbling.

"You are here to ask about your stipend, why it's stopped" Franklin started to enjoy himself as he realised he was free of her, "You see, I don't have any money now. Jackson here had taken charge as it is all legally his. I have no say in the development or management of said monies."

"But it's mine" she stomped her foot and Lola's eyes widened as she had never seen a grownup do that before, not when she would never act so naughty without Taddy chastising her.

"No, it's not" Franklin said hoping he exuded the same calm Ianto always did, "You were only entitled to what was left to you, you squandered it and I was kind enough to give you more. You've tapped me out. Go get married or something, isn't that what you intended, after all you never learnt a damned thing that might help you with a job."

"Job" she squeaked with horror.

"You always were a lazy cow" Franklin snorted, "Three suitors and none of them good enough for you. None rich enough and you have sat sucking me dry ever since. Mama and Daddy are gone. I never loved you as they did. You see, I know a thing or two about love now. See this? This place is full of it and you don't belong here."

"But…but what will I do" she wailed.

"You will go home, sell off the land and live a quiet life from what you make" Jack said as he folded his arms and took his hero pose, "Consider it my gift since you are living in my house on my land that I just gave you permission to sell."

"How dare you" she snarled and Lola snorted.

"You are supposed to say thank you when you get a gift" Lola told her as she decided she was bored with this, "Bad manners not to."

As she walked inside Franklin looked at his sister and smiled, "Nice to see you Melly, but seriously. Let's not do this again."

He took great delight in watching her storm off and he wondered how much Jack had resented his baby brother… as much as he had clearly loved him. Then he looked over to where Jack was kneeling to welcome a dog into the garden and chastised himself.

Jack was nothing like him.

Ianto had made Jack better than he could ever be.


	104. ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/b1662sl51/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Their wee love was sad, just the average grizzle of a baby when it didn't know itself what the problem was and Jack couldn't work it out either.

He had changed him, fed him, sung and burped him, then tried the warm bath thing that only angered him more when he had to get out and now Logan lay listlessly making half hearted grizzle noises as he stared up at his mobile with disinterest.

The little onesie was a teddy bear one, wee ears and paws on the feet that made him appear decidedly grumpy, his wee face puffing with the effort as he looked around and grizzled again.

"I don't know darling" Jack sighed, "I don't speak baby. I'm not Galifreyan, you know that."

Another soft grizzle.

"Gods, wish I did have a Timelord friend to tell me what you wanted" Jack groaned, "But apparently I am forced to guess. So. Tell me son, is it a tummy thing? I did burp you, right?"

Another grizzle, a pout and bottom lip wobble that made Jack croon sofly.

"Wanna song?" Jack offered, "Dadda sing for his bubba?"

Another grizzle, the face turning slightly red with anger.

OK, got that one wrong too.

He always settled when Ianto sang to him, maybe …..

Then Jack knew.

He slapped himself in the face as he face palmed, scolding himself for blinkering yet again. He scooped up the limp baby and wandered through the castle, finally finding Ianto in the War Room looking over a map and Jack walked over, thrusting the baby at him.

"Oh my god, is he playing dead?" Ianto asked with horror, his voice animating the baby who squealed excitedly.

"He was bored and I forgot he likes you this time of day" Jack sighed, "I know we agreed to set times but he is too little to understand you have a new project."

"Of course he is" Ianto crooned "He's my baby!"

Logan agreed with a loud squeal, his little arms and legs going straight like a starfish. Ianto laughed and pretended to eat him as he screamed and laughed, then went limp again, this time with a happy hum.

"I think this race track will be a thing of great fun and competition within the district" Jack said as he looked over the plans for the horse racing track Ianto had been working on.

"Horses were once used for this, I think they should be again" Ianto agreed, "But no whips or those spur things. Barbaric."

"We could make one of the races a silly one, any animal able to be ridden" Jack said as he considered, "Imagine, cows, sheep, Gerfits?"

"Gods, if we allow that I am not doing poo patrol!" Ianto shivered, "This things do poos as big as their heads."

"Yeah, but they only poo once a week so we make a rule that if one hadn't pooed within four days of the race they are not allowed" Jack said and Ianto knew Jack was now getting excited and this silly race was going to happen, best get on board.

"We could do mate ones too" Ianto said, watching his husband, "One had to piggyback the other one around the track, a race of agility, strength and faith. The partner being carried must trust their mate doesn't drop them. Used to do that in basic training to trust in your fellow squad mates."

"Oooooo, I like that. You are so slight, I can easily win" Jack said excitedly.

"Really? Lighter than Rose?" Ianto asked sweetly.

"What!" Jack spluttered, "I can take Malcolm, easy!"

Malcolm looked up for the chair he was settled in and grinned at Ianto, his hair twitching with mirth along with his lips.

"Might pay to start training now" Jack said, yelling for Lolly, "You have the baby, me and my wee queen are busy."

Lolly ran in and looked at her lovely Daddy with interest.

"Go get pants on, I can't piggy pack you in a skirt…huh, a back pack would help. Let's go create something, me and my Lola are going to train and we will have a Daddy Daughter race too!"

"Now, that was one way to get the baby back" Malcolm giggled softly and Ianto tapped his nose with his finger and he cuddled the baby, listening to the house get stirred into an uproar.

"What are you still doing here" he said to Malcolm, "He's not kidding. He is going to strap her on his back and run until he can't breathe."

Malcolm blinked, then struggled from the chair as he grabbed for his camera and ran to catch the fun.

Ianto shook his head as he looked at his son, "See Logan? The best way to please Daddy is tell him he can't do something. He loves doing things he isn't supposed to. Such a naughty man."

Logan smiled as he agreed.

Daddy was a lovely naughty man.

So was Taddy really.


	105. Horse power

Ianto was right.

Jack had found a back pack and torn holes for Lola's legs, her arms around his neck as she screamed with glee, her Daddy running hell for leather around the keep with a look of pure determination.

More than one person was already laughing as Jack slammed into a low wall, then corrected himself and took off again with Lola screaming encouragement guaranteed to make him deaf in that ear for the rest of the day.

Malcolm strode to the middle of the keep and slowly turned as he filmed and Ianto knew everyone probably stopped what they were doing to watch the idiot on the vid-screen and his daggy impression of a pack horse.

Ianto walked out with Logan and settled on the wall that had tripped Jack, making it more obvious so his beloved didn't can over and squash their child in the tumble or something.

Rose came to sit next to Ianto, followed then by Rhiannon who accepted her nephew eagerly squashing him to her boobs as he settled in the lovely bed they made.

Finally Jack stopped, staggered a bit and then fell to his knees. Lola was now able to stand and she roared as she pushed to him to get up, her bad horsie.

Jack fell forward and lay panting as Lola lay on top of him, still trapped to him and she started to laugh, large braying gawfs.

"Cariad, are you OK?" Ianto asked calmly, his slow blink caught by Malcolm's shaking camera as he laughed too much to hold it steady even with all the buffers built in.

Jack wearily raised a hand and let it drop theatrically as Ianto giggled, then Micha ran over with a bottle of water which seemed to revive him, especially when she poured it on his head.

With a yodel he sprang up, forgetting about Lola and staggered back, Ianto standing and gently catching his daughter as Jack fell down out of the straps and Ianto was left holding Lola like she was in a parachute harness.

"AGAIN!" she roared excitedly. Jack clambered to his hands and knees, laughing as he looked at the imp who had doused him and he leapt at her making her scream as she started to run away and Jack followed so Ianto released his child and watched her follow, harness and all after them.

"My god, so much energy" Rhiannon giggled softly.

"Glad he's running some off" Ianto quipped, "Might make bed time easier."

"Oh gods not sure I want to hear about my brother's bedtime actives" Rose giggled.

"Usually involves begging and happy squeaks" Ianto quipped and they all burst into peels of laughter.

Then Lola ran back into the keep, this time with Jack in pursuit and she headed for her Taddy who calmly waited for Jack to change course as well. Unfortunately Jack was so in character that he continued roaring and running in a straight line and he slammed into the mini-hopper Rhys had been moving, both he and the vehicle rocking back.

"Shit!" Jack spluttered as Rhys rode in the seat to lean over the side of the hopper, checking its pristine paintwork with his hand.

"Shit a brick, you left a bloody mark!" Rhys roared, "It better wipe off, this one cost over fifty crells!"

"What?" Jack blinked, "You're worried about the bloody thing?"

"Of course I am!" Rhys frowned, "This is Lolly's one!"

"Mine?" Lola squeaked, "Daddy, you didn't hurt my Hoppy did you?"

Jack lifted her in and she hugged Rhys with glee, then sat eagerly at the controls as he looked on like he was the proud parent.

Such a good man.

Jack slumped, then turned and stomped back to his husband, "I've lost her. Just like that."

"That's the problem these days" Ianto sighed, "all bells and whistles."

"Yep, you think you are showing them a good time and they see a brighter bauble…poof!" Jack sighed as he sat and looked at the baby now snoring on Rhiannon's chest. "Awwww."

"Well, for what it's worth" Ianto leaned in, "You looked spectacular in full flight. You run like the wind."

Jack puffed happily as the hopper appeared from around the side of the castle, their daughter at the controls looking regally at them, then she raised her arm and let her hand pivot at the wrist in a royal wave.

They all gaped as she powered past, then Jack turned to his husband, "Did you see that? She has her own wave now?"

Ianto seemed to be having trouble as he spluttered and sniggered, nodding as Jack looked down at their son again.

"Not too heavy there Rhia?" he asked hopefully and she rolled her eyes, lifting her hands off him so Jack could gently pluck him off her bosom, cooing as he resettled his son in his arms.

At least he still had one that couldn't get away.

Yet.


	106. morning of the madness

It was the morning of the games.

Ianto woke to commotion and he sighed, rolling to see his naked husband tearing through his closet bemoaning the loss of a hat he needed for his outfit.

"A hat?"

"It matched my pants" Jack called over his shoulder, waving at the clothes laid on the sofa by the desk and Ianto rolled to sit on the edge of the bed and look at what was clearly a Jockey outfit.

"Jack? You going to race a horse?"

"Hopper!" Jack swung and Ianto swallowed a giggle as he saw his husband was not completely naked after all, finally seeing all of him now, "Gonna take the Apple Green one we've been working on. Rhys and Malcolm are my pit crew."

"Not your Dad?"

"Nah, he has to remain impartial as he's one of the judges" Jack snorted, "He will too. One year he marked me down in a foot race because my legs were longer than the other boys, can you imagine?"

"Cariad" Ianto decided someone needs to be a grown up today, "The hat is the same blue as the leggings?"

"Yeah, pretty huh."

"Like the hat on your head."

"What?" Jack reached up to pat the cap and started to laugh as he pulled it off, "Oh shit, there it is."

"Potty mouth" Lola said as she entered, "You teach Logan bad words."

"But its Games Day" Jack said, "Does it still count on a Games Day?"

Jack was so sweet, his childlike glee catching and Lola laughed as she turned to her Tad as well.

"Well, I do suppose it is a special day, all bets are off!" Ianto declared and he watched them both light up like it was Christmas, running to pull more things out of the closet.

Ianto heard a little chirp and he smiled as they woke the baby with their excited talking. Logan was wide awake and grinning widely as Ianto leaned over the crib by the bed, his little face showing he was patently waiting for a while before announcing his need for attention.

Such a good little kitten.

"My darling" Ianto gushed, gathering him up and there was a crash as Jack dropped a hat box to rush over to say good morning, the large flowery bonnet making the baby's eyes grow wide as he threw his little hands out in that universal signal for stop.

"What's wrong?" Jack frowned.

"Cariad, he doesn't like the hat, he can't see you" Ianto giggled and Jack pulled it off, turning to glare at their daughter.

"Lolly! Cut that out! You put that there!"

She giggled as she walked out of the closet with exaggerated care, the large cowboy boots clomping.

"AHA!" Jack roared, "I knew I had boots!"

Logan's eyes rolled to regard his Taddy and Ianto nodded, "I know. Best let him get it out of his system, don't ya think?"

Ianto lifted the baby and kissed, nuzzled and nibbled until a soft snort of delight was heard, then the door opened and Rhiannon entered, "Thought he might be awake."

Jack swung and squeaked, grabbing for the hat and looking at her with horror as he covered himself.

"What, so your daughter can see you naked but I can't?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"He's not naked" Lola defended her lovely Daddy…playmate….mutual instigator, "He has a sock on it."

Rhiannon was holding the bottle out to Ianto and as Ianto accepted the bottle she froze, her arm still outstretched as she stared at them in the closet opening.

"A blue one" Lola felt the need to clarify. "We are searching for the other one and I don't care about his bare bum, Taddy had a bare bum sometimes too. We all have one ya know!"

Ianto was giggling as he fed the baby, trying to stay out of it as Rhiannon took a deep breath, then Jack whipped the hat away so she could see the large sock monster, her face splitting as she started to giggle.

A blue sock with horse hooves all over it.

"They're me lucky socks" Jack grumbled as he looked into the closet again.

"Cariad? Lola has on her Onesie still" Ianto yawned as he fought the urge to stretch, his son in his arms glaring at him to let him know that was not needed, "Did you check her back?"

"Static" Jack sighed, turning their child and finding a sock attached under an arm.

"Bingo!"

"Well done" Ianto said to his son as he finished his bottle and Jack answered.

"Winner!" Jack crowed, "Winner, winner, chicken dinner!"

"YAY" Lola agreed.

Jack turned to Lola, "we need to make sure you match, take the hat and go get dressed, the same colours so you can be my cheer leader!"

"YAY" she said again, "Mimi too!"

"YES!" Jack roared, "MY CHEER SQUAD."

"Yeah, but I'm in charge" Lola muttered as she grabbed up the cap and started to stomp for the door.

Ianto looked at the baby again and frowned, maybe he should have placed a few rules in place after all.

Rhiannon's' laughter as she walked down the hall after the determined child telling him she agreed.

It was gonna be a Looooong day.


	107. Shit on it

Ianto stared at the table and then looked at Jack with open horror, "You can't be serious."

"No, it's true" Jack said and Owen nodded silently beside him, "It's historic. Called an Egg and Spoon Race. They used to place the egg on the spoon and run the course. Whoever gets back with an unbroken egg in the quickest time wins."

"Of course we can't use eggs, not under the current diplomatic convention with the Garfells that prohibit any eggs used for entertainment purposes, we have found this the next best thing." Malcolm agreed, his mirth evident as he pointed to the pile on the edge of the table…The good rosewood table from the hallway that Ianto loved dearly and had carefully hidden in his chambers during the floods lest it get damaged… table.

"But Jack…"

"Yeah. I know" Jack beamed, "clever huh? Similar size and although a bit heavier the serving spoons are bigger than a desert one, right? So these balls do the job."

"You couldn't use stones? Plums?" Ianto asked and Jack's mouth dropped as he stared at Ianto with horror.

"Plums? But…but…they're fruit" Jack spluttered.

"These are better!" Owen said as he tried to pretend he was calm about it, "They're kinda stones, right? Horse ones."

"Owen, it's horse shit on my fucking table" Ianto snarled and then he looked closer at the spoon Jack was digging into the manure with, "And it appears to be the good serving spoons."

"Well, there wouldn't be enough for everyone otherwise Jack rolled his eyes as he looked down at Lola who was watching with interest, "Wanna go love?"

"How does it go?"

"The plopsy goes on the spoon, run the course without touching it with your hand or dropping it off the spoon. Winner gets a prize" Jack told her with wide eyes.

"A bag of free horse shit" Ianto muttered dispassionately as he checked in case there was at least plastic between the shit and the wood….nope. Of course not.

Shit.

"I wanna go to" she declared and Jack chose a soup spoon for her, helping her get a smaller roll of manure and then headed for the starting line.

"Daddy?" she looked up adorningly at the clever man with all the answers today, "How do we know someone didn't cheat and pick up a poo they dropped?"

"Grass around the course long stuff so the spoon can't scoop it up. If their hand smells, they touched it" he told her, "We need an official smeller."

Ianto rose and left as casually as possible calling out that Logan needed a sleep and the baby looked at him in silent accusation.

"I know, cowardly of me" he told his son as he settled in the silence of the bedroom, "But really, would you like to be a poo detector today?"

Logan seemed to consider then smiled, a secret little smile that had Ianto snorting with mirth as he saw that his son was so much like the Daddy out there.

"Really? I am destined to smell the poo?"

Logan grunted as his face started to change and contort, a little man filling his nappy in solidarity to his father.

Gods if Jack didn't have these kids trained to be Harnesses already.

Ianto resigned himself to the fact that this was Jack's day as he cleaned, re-clothed and fed the little shit maker then went back out in time to see a guard hesitantly smell Jack's hand before declaring it lavender scented and they all roared as Jack threw his hands up with glee, flicking the poo into the air and Ianto watched with interest as it arced through the air to land in the bosom of…well.

The elderly aunt really should have got the message last time she was here.

She really was full of shit now, at least her cleavage was.

Jack watched with a childlike glee as she flapped out her breasts in an attempt to dislodge the pellet of shit and it only seemed to make everyone laugh all the harder.

Ianto was interested to find he didn't care, wondering when this occurred, a lack of morals all of a sudden, then he decided she was not worth caring about and maybe that was why.

Ianto walked over and handed the baby to Franklin who crooned happily as he looked at the lively wee boy and Ianto headed to his doom.

The partner carry.

Gods, this was going to be epic.


	108. Back to that ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4crvqdn91/) [](https://postimage.io/)

"It's OK Cariad" Ianto said for the umpteenth time as he sat with the ice pack on that same ankle he had twisted a lifetime ago on their wedding day.

"I was so sure I had a good grip, Gods I can't believe I tripped" Jack wailed, beside himself that he had injured his love which was why Ianto had forgiven him immediately.

"Jack, stop it, come here" Ianto crooned, holding his arms wide and Jack knelt for a hug. "I don't blame you. The other fool clearly wore inconsiderate footwear!"

"He did have silly boots on" Jack sniffled, squeezing Ianto gently, "Are you sure it's just your ankle? I think I rolled right over you."

"I'm fine, a nice hot bath and an early night for the old war horse" Ianto assured him as he wondered if he could hide the bruising starting on his ribs where Jack's elbow had done some damage, "I know it was an accident and I am just glad you were not hurt too. I would have been so upset if you could not carry me to bed. You know I love how strong you are."

Ianto had chosen wisely as Jack puffed with pride, assuring him that he would be carried like the prince he was and telling everyone that he was the official Beloved Carrier.

Lola was concerned at first, the tumble had been bad and she had been convinced that at least one of them might by dying until she realised they were laughing, not crying as they rolled about in the grass, the other couples racing past. She had then started berating them loudly for losing the race and letting the team down.

The laughter had been fierce from all within earshot as she roared and told them she would tell her brother that they were doomed.

Then they had tried to get up and Ianto's ankle had betrayed him, Lola's face falling as her beloved Taddy had cried out with pain.

"Logan" Ianto crooned happily as Rhiannon entered with the baby, the little man's eyes searching the room and then settling on Ianto with triumph as if he had been hunting him down.

"Look at silly Tadda, he's hurt his footie bit" Ianto pointed and little eyes slid to the ice pack as the little one made a cooing noise and pointed as well, Jack gushing how clever his wee man was.

"He is so advanced, look at this clever wee man" Jack was still gushing as Franklin entered and he smiled as he clapped his hands for a cuddle, tiny arms flying into the air like the baby had a gun to his head. They all laughed at the blatant display of glee as a proud grandfather lifted his wee love into the air and spun him around making whooshing noises.

"Careful" Jack warned, "Ianto has already hurt himself today."

Ianto blinked and tried not to snort at how quickly the accident had been relegated to 'his' accident.

"Mister Gibbons ran over Missus Pilcher" Lola ran in excitedly, "They are hitting each other and Missus Gibbons is cholking."

"Cholking?"

"She means choking and laughing….I think" Ianto frowned as Jack scooped him up and walked out to find two craft stuck with their fenders entwined and definite screaming as each party blamed the other.

"Here now!" Rhys boomed as he hurried over, "Let's be having you."

He yanked at one of the craft and Ianto found himself plopped in the daisy garden with a yelp of shock as Jack rushed to help and then Malcolm joined in as the three of them pushed and pulled the vehicles, the loud bang as they separated was almost as loud as Jack's scream of pain as his thumb was momentarily caught then released.

Jack leapt about the yard cursing and yelling as Lola walked over and sat in the garden with her Taddy.

"He needs a time out" she told her Tad with big eyes, "He really is overtired I think."

She was so serous, her head bobbing as she informed her Tad of her Dad's over activeness that Ianto felt a rush of love, pulling her close to kiss her and whisper that she was his most precious little girl.

"And Logan?" she asked, always ready to defend him.

"Why my Best Boy sill billy!" Ianto crooned, "I am so blessed, both of the best in show. Gods, the ribbons and cups I could win for you if there was a best children in the verse competition. Everyone would be so jealous of me."

Lola hummed as she watched her Dad, then she sighed and got up, walking over to seize the hand and examine the thumb. She blew in it as he whimpered and then kissed it lovingly.

"Thank you Lolly" he sniffled, "My sweetheart."

"And you are my bestest Dad, luckily I have Taddy too though" she sighed, "Your thumb is quite big."

"Yeah" Jack held it lose to examine it, going cross-eyed, "Bugger. I might lose the nail."

"Better get Uncle Owen to see to it" she advised, "Come on."

"I will take him in, he's had far too much sun" she called out to her Taddy as she led Jack inside by the hand. His other held out with the sore thump like some sort of bomb about to explode.

Ianto realised he had been forgotten and knew he should probably be annoyed but finally alone, all he could do was laugh.

What a wonderful family.

.

.

.

.

I am ending part one here, part two will pick up when wee Logan has his first birthday and is mobile, not only crawling but very quick. Walking is not far away.

A wee toddler that has yet to say his first word, he is spoilt by his big sister who does the talking for both of them.


	109. spoiler

Jack watched the news with alarm as footage of the battle was broadcast, ships exploding and the sound of screaming over coms filled the room. Jack shakily muted it only to find the screaming was still there, he turned to see Lola standing by the bed hugging the bedpost as she stared at the screen.

"Taddy, oh my Taddy" she sobbed.

.

.

.

Ianto hissed as he turned a corner, startling himself as well s Rhys who squeaked and placed a hand over his heart, "Gorum!"

"Sorry I have the heebies" Ianto apologised and Rhys nodded as he waved his hands and admitted to not finding the lost one.

"Rhys, go back up and continue the bullshit, I need to finish the sweep" Ianto ordered and Rhys nodded, then hesitated to look back.

.

.

.

.

Ianto races up to the fourth floor- throws open the door- and finds himself in zero gravity. Ianto pulls himself to the door of the secondary meeting quarters, opens it.

.

.

.

.

I know,,,such a tease eh? Lolly 2 is about to kick off and I am starting her off with a nasty old bang. I love the smell of death in the morning...poor old Ianto doesn't though.

War has come once more.

See you on the other side!


End file.
